Lo sé
by andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: AU. Peeta nunca sufrió del hijacking. Cuando es recatado por los rebeldes, Katniss prácticamente corre hacia él. ¿Cómo habría sido si el chico del pan estuviera mal físicamente, pero en todos sus cabales? "Corro para encontrarlo, mis brazos extendidos para abrazarlo. Sus manos se alzan hacia mí también, para acariciar mi rostro, pienso"
1. I Capítulo I

**_I° PARTE._**

**_Capítulo I._**

* * *

_"Peeta._

_Sano y salvo, bueno, quizá no sano, pero vivo y aquí. Lejos de Snow. A salvo. Aquí. Conmigo. En un minuto, podré tocarlo. Ver su sonrisa. Oír su risa. Haymitch me sonríe._

_—Anda, entonces —dice._

_Me siento mareada mientras camino. ¿Qué le diré? Ah, ¿qué importa lo que le diga? Peeta estará estático, no importa lo que haga. Él probablemente me besará de todos modos. Me pregunto si se sentirá como esos últimos besos en la playa de la arena, esos besos en los que no me he permitido pensar hasta este momento._

_Peeta ya está despierto, sentándose en el lado de la cama, luciendo desorientado mientras un trío de médicos lo inspecciona, alumbrando sus ojos, verificando su pulso. Me siento decepcionada por no haber sido la primera cara que vio cuando despertó, pero él me ve ahora. Su rostro registra incredulidad y algo más intenso que no puedo identificar exactamente. ¿Deseo? ¿Desesperación? Seguramente ambos, ya que aleja a los médicos, se pone de pie, y camina hacia mí. Corro para encontrarlo, mis brazos extendidos para abrazarlo. Sus manos se alzan hacia mí también, para acariciar mi rostro, pienso."_

Al final, solo coloca una mano en mi mejilla. La otra la deja inerte a su lado.

Le miro durante unos segundos que me parecen eternos. Es tan extraño verle vivo de nuevo. Miro a sus ojos azules, los que brillan igual de incrédulos que los míos. Los mismos ojos azules que pensé que nunca más vería. Los mismos ojos azules que me calmaban luego de las pesadillas en el tren. Esos ojos que reflejaban los mismos miedos que yo tenía cuando nos dimos la mano luego de salir cosechados. Los que brillaban con amor contenido cada vez que hablaba de mi en los primeros juegos. Los mismos ojos azules que me intentaron convencer de que había gente en el distrito que me necesitaba. Los mismos ojos azules con los que mis ojos grises se trabaron tantas veces. Los mismos ojos azules que causan estragos ahora mismo en mi estomago.

Mis brazos se enrollan alrededor de su cintura. Él coloca una de sus manos en la mía. Es casi un sueño como nuestros labios se encuentran. El beso es una mezcla de muchas cosas, cosas que ni siquiera sabía que se podían mezclar. Dolor, felicidad, esperanza, rabia y desesperación, pero que de todas formas hacen que el beso sea perfecto. Bueno, es perfecto en la medida de que debo ignorar al hospital que nos rodea, a ese olor a antiséptico.

Aunque en realidad, la desesperación hace que ninguno de los dos sea totalmente consciente de que no es perfecto.

El beso es tan maravilloso, tan esperado, que todas aquellas imperfecciones carecen de sentido. Sus labios son suaves, cálidos y húmedos. Mis manos se vuelven a apretar en torno a su cintura, tirándole hacia mí sin ningún rastro de vergüenza.

Cuando sus labios acarician nuevamente los míos, siento una lejana pero familiar sensación muy dentro de mí. Instintivamente, mis manos se dirigen hacia afuera, alrededor de su espalda y sus hombros, permitiéndole a mis dedos enroscarse en su cabello rubio cenizo. Al hacerlo, acerco con más fuerza sus labios a los míos. Y todo mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera en llamas.

Es una sensación que solo he conseguido dos veces en mi vida. Y ambas veces con Peeta. Es la clase de sentimiento que forma nudos en el estomago, haciendo que cada nervio de mi cuerpo cobre vida, todo por el deseo de sentir más a Peeta. Es una mezcla de hormigueo y ardor viajando desde el centro de mi pecho a través de cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis brazos, las piernas, todo el camino hasta llegar hasta la punta de mi ser. Aprieto mi cuerpo en contra del suyo, el cual es increíblemente duro. Mis pechos chocan con el suyo. Mis caderas también lo hacen. Nuestras bocas aún no se separan. No me he sentido tan viva desde ese día en la playa, e inclusive entonces esta sensación que recorre todo mi cuerpo no era tan grande y abrumadora como ahora.

No me movería si no necesitara un poco de oxigeno, por lo que le suelto ligeramente, con la respiración completamente acelerada. Me alejo lentamente, liberando sus labios de los míos y aflojando mis manos en su pelo. Le sonrío, mordiéndome el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sollozo y los horribles sonidos que hago mientras lloro (y solo en este momento me doy cuenta que estoy llorando). Él me devuelve la sonrisa. De lo siguiente que soy consciente es de mi mejilla reposando en su pecho mientras que sus brazos me cubren en un apretado abrazo. Y no lucho contra él. En realidad, le suelto el cabello por completo y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, para colocar mi cabeza justo en el hueco de su cuello. Mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiera sido exactamente hecho para encajar de esta forma con el suyo.

Se siente casi perfecto.

Casi.

Uno de los tres doctores presentes decide que ya ha tenido suficiente con nuestro feliz reencuentro. Se aclara la garganta. De hecho, otro más no ha dejado de tomar notas en su agenda durante todo el proceso. Pienso en apartarme de Peeta, pero en el fondo, sé que no es necesario. Ni que quiero eso. Espero que los médicos no se den cuenta del rubor presente en toda mi cara. El brazo de Peeta aún está alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome muy vagamente, pero aquello de todas formas me reconforta. Necesito sentir físicamente el hecho de que esto es real. De que no es otro de los sueños que han invadido mi inconsciente en los últimos días.

Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo necesitada hasta ahora, que le tengo a mi lado. Y nada ni nadie me moverá de aquí en un buen rato.

Me pierdo de la conversación entre Peeta y los doctores, supongo, porque cuando soy realmente consciente de mi entorno, los médicos ya están abandonando la sala en fila india. Lo siguiente que sé es que la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros y por primera vez, en lo que me ha parecido toda una vida, estoy sola con Peeta. Una parte de mi quiere hablar sobre… todo, mientras que la otra quiere que me bese y me tire sobre la cama y me bese nuevamente y luego otra vez y otra vez más. Pese a que aquel ultimo pensamiento me hace sonrojar, me limito a sonreírle tímidamente y esperar que él haga algo. Él solo me lleva a la cama, para sentarme a su lado.

Le miro atentamente durante un largo rato. No le he visto en mucho tiempo, y aunque su cara se ve más o menos igual de lo que siempre ha sido, si uno se dedica a mirar de cerca se pueden ver los efectos del tiempo en el capitolio ha tenido sobre el chico del pan. En general, se encuentra más delgado. Aquello se puede notar claramente en sus brazos y su abdomen. En silencio me pregunto cuánto le habrán alimentado. Tiene el pelo largo, desaliñado y enmarañado, e incluso hay zonas donde simplemente ya no hay cabello. Su rostro parece no haber sido afeitado desde hace mucho y es probable que solo lo hayan hecho para sus tres apariciones en la televisión. Sus ojos azules, siempre amables, amorosos y un tanto inocentes (si, inclusive con un par de Juegos del Hambre encima) están llenos de dolor, pero de todas formas los encuentro fascinantes. Y no le han hecho nada a sus largas pestañas. Me doy cuenta que hay mucho amor en esos ojos dirigidos a mí, y solo a mí. Por un segundo me pregunto si es que en mis ojos él encontrará la misma cosa.

Mientras tomo cada pequeño detalle de su apariencia para saber que tan maltratado y abusado realmente parece, él se acerca y toma mi mano con la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Levanto la vista hacia él y sonrío ligeramente. Esta vez, no me devuelve la sonrisa. El amor aún se encuentra en sus ojos azules, sin embargo, ahora están abrumados por otro sentimiento. Dolor. Me siento horrible, porque lo más probable es que mi pequeño análisis no haya sido tan sutil como pensaba. En todo caso, él definitivamente no necesita sentirse cohibido. Algo me dice que él también es consciente de la forma en que se encuentra y que no le gusta como sus pómulos sobresalen en sobremanera, al igual que los huesos en sus muñecas.

Decido dejar de tomar nota de su apariencia, ya que le ha molestado o le he hecho sentir incomodo, o ambas cosas. No estoy segura de qué decir exactamente y solo le miro a los ojos. Las palabras nunca han sido lo mío, sí lo de Peeta, pero él tampoco parece saber qué decir. No sé qué cosa preguntarle hacerle daño. Y en todo caso, como está la situación en este momento, parece que cualquier tema aleatorio está fuera de ser un territorio seguro.

— Katniss — susurra de repente — Yo… no sé qué decir.— Me doy cuenta de que, por mucho de que él no tenía idea de qué fue lo que sucedió, él tampoco probablemente sepa mucho de lo que pasó conmigo.

Él no sabe cuál es un territorio seguro conmigo.

— Cualquier cosa, Peeta. Solo tengo que… oírte. Saber que en realidad eres tú. — murmuro.

— Lo mismo digo.

Después de eso, otro silencio cae entre nosotros dos.

Quiero decir algo, decirle que le he necesitado, que le he extrañado, que he temido por él, pero no sé cómo decírselo. No quiero saber exactamente qué le hizo el Capitolio tampoco. De hecho, no quiero saber nada de eso en absoluto. No sería capaz de soportarlo. Por eso quiero encontrar otro tema de conversación, algo mucho más seguro. Entonces, empiezo con una frase que sé que no alterará a Peeta.

— Te extrañé — le digo en voz baja, apenas un susurro. Sus ojos se suavizan y el dolor que estaba presente en ellos se esfuma de repente, siendo reemplazado por puro amor — Mucho.

— Yo también — susurra él en voz baja. Puedo sentir su dedo pulgar moviéndose en círculos sobre mi mano — Mucho — sonrío un poco.

— Fue terrible… estar sin ti — admito. Es cierto. Había días en que yo estaba tan molesta que ni Gale, ni mi madre, ni siquiera Prim eran capaces de robarme una sonrisa. Solo una cosa era necesaria, y solo ahora me doy cuenta. Peeta. Ahora lo comprendo. Necesitaba sus ojos para alcanzar un estado de paz, sus brazos, sus abrazos fuertes, tanto que quitan el aliento. A él. Lo necesitaba terriblemente — yo… yo te necesitaba. Nadie… nadie lograba… nadie nunca supo cómo te necesitaba.

— Lo sé — dice, hablando en voz baja nuevamente, al igual que yo.— Te necesitaba… más que nunca antes – admite. Este es un momento de verdadera vulnerabilidad. Un momento que se conservaré para siempre, como cuando me regaló la perla en la Arena.

— Yo también – le susurro.

Una vez más, un silencio cae sobre nosotros dos, siendo este mucho más cómodo que los anteriores. Su pulgar sigue trazando círculos en contra de mi mano, calmándome. Sé que si el está aquí, nuevamente a mi lado, no me dejará ir a ningún lado. Saberlo hace que lagrimas se formaran en mis ojos, hasta el punto de que empiecen a resbalarse lentamente. Algunas solo rodean mis mejillas hasta que el otro pulgar libre de Peeta acaba con ellas. La simple acción hace que me ponga a llorar de cabo a rabo. Su mano, que todavía está en mi cara, se traslada a la parte más baja de mi cabeza y me tira hacia abajo para colocarme en el hueco de su cuello. Y yo solo me apoyo en él, llorando. Creo que incluso siento sus lagrimas golpeando en mi nuca.

_Esto es real. No es un sueño, es real_. Es todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

— Esto es real — murmura y me doy cuenta de que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

— Es… sí, Peeta. Es real – susurro en contra de su cuello.

No tengo idea cuanto tiempo estamos de esta forma, él sosteniéndome a su lado como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello, mientras ambos lloramos, e incluso después, cuando las lagrimas se detienen. Pero debe de haber sido bastante, porque nos alejamos solamente hasta que escuchamos como alguien toca a la puerta. Poco a poco me alejo, limpiando mis mejillas y me vuelvo hacia la puerta. Prim está allí de pie, mirándonos incomoda. Me vuelvo hacia Peeta, quien asiente con la cabeza, antes de hacer un gesto para que entre más en la habitación. El cabello de mi hermana, rubio y en dos trenzas, fluye detrás de ella mientras da pequeños pasos sumamente excitados a través de la habitación.

— Siento interrumpirlos – dice. Veo como sus ojos caen brevemente sobre nuestras manos unidas que descansan en el regazo de Peeta — El médico me ha enviado para asegurarse de que todo está bien. Y también me preguntó si querías comer algo, Peeta.

— ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto. No tengo idea de qué hora era cuando me reuní con Peeta, pero de eso ya fue un buen rato.

— 5:30 – responde ella. Aquello es la mitad de la cena, a solo media hora antes de la reflexión de las seis — está bien que estés aquí, Katniss. El médico piensa que tu presencia aquí ayudará a Peeta a recuperarse antes de tiempo. No tienes que seguir el horario.

— Por favor dime que no soy una _mentalmente desorientada_ nuevamente — suspiro, sin darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir frente a Peeta hasta que los movimientos circulares en mi mano se detienen. Me vuelvo a mirarle a sus ojos confundidos y le susurro un "después". Él asiente con la cabeza.

— No. Él insistió en que tu presencia ayudará a Peeta, de alguna manera – explica con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Quiero regañarle por insinuar cosas, sin embargo, las esquinas de mi boca se curvan en una breve sonrisa también.

— Tal vez lo haga, de alguna manera – estoy de acuerdo, volviéndome hacia Peeta. Él se inclina y me besa la mejilla. Prim suelta una risita nada propia de ella, lo que causa que sólo ponga mis ojos en blanco.

— Claro que ayudarás – susurra para mí Peeta, en voz baja. Sonrío levemente.

— ¿Saben qué? Traeré su comida y dejaré que el médico sepa que todo está bien – dice Prim, y es la primera vez en mi vida en que no le presto demasiada atención.

Son solo unos segundos de paz luego de que Prim se haya ido. Y no me sorprenden sus palabras, después de todo.

— ¿Mentalmente desorientada? – pregunta, ahora totalmente serio. Asiento con la cabeza.

— Te dije que fue horrible. Fue después del Vasallaje, yo sólo... no sé. Mi madre me dijo que se llama Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático. Creo, no estoy segura de que se llame así de todas maneras — pienso durante unos largos segundos en cual era el nombre. Sacudo la cabeza y lo dejo. — Ella dijo que era leve, sin embargo, para mi no lo fue. Era sumar el estrés del Vasallaje, la sensación de haber sido traicionada por Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee, Johana y… tu falta. – le explico en voz baja. — Todo fue horriblemente abrumador. Pero salí de ello y ahora estoy bien – le sonrío, tratando de borrar la mirada seria y triste de su rostro.

— Yo sé lo que quieres decir – dice, susurrando tan bajo que me cuesta escucharle— Me dijeron muchas cosas que me hicieron colapsar más de una vez — hace una pausa en la cual solo puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en contra de mis oídos. Tengo la sensación que no me gustará lo que está a punto de decir. — Por ejemplo, al principio me dijeron que estabas muerta — Tengo que apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar que se golpee en contra del suelo.

— ¿Ellos… ellos te dijeron eso? — él solo asiente.

— Y lo habrían mantenido si no te hubiera visto por error en la televisión. Deberías saber que estuve tremendamente feliz de saber que estabas viva, Katniss – pese a que le escucho, solo puedo imaginarle a él encerrado en algún sitio extraño. Y también recuerdo esos días antes de que saliera en la televisión, cuando yo pensaba que posiblemente estaba muerto – Te vi sin vida saliendo de la Arena en la Televisión.

— Al principio, no sabía si estabas vivo — admito — La último emisión en la cual te mostraron, en la que avisaste sobre el bombardeo, te vi a ti mismo caer al suelo y un gran charco de sangre. ¡Un gran charco de sangre! ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que estabas bien? Pensé que habías muerto y… fue horrible. Me tuvieron que sedar. Fue volver a los días oscuros — sacudo la cabeza intentando borrar aquel charco de sangre de mi memoria – Pero, claramente, ahora los dos estamos vivos. – Peeta asiente con la cabeza, con las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos.

_Estaba viva, pero apenas viviendo_. Añado silenciosamente dentro de mi cabeza.

Y es cierto. Mi corazón latía. Mis pulmones tomaban aire. Mi mente, a su manera, procesaba lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor. Y mi alma… colgando de la vida de un hilo. Un hilo que solo se mantenía por la esperanza de ayudar a Panem y que el Capitolio cayera una vez por todas, sabiendo que de esa forma al fin Peeta y Prim estarán a salvo. Aceptar ser el Sinsajo fue difícil, pero fue la única vez que me sentí viva desde que me sacaron de esa Arena, y solo fue cuando me dejaron realmente hacer algo. Prim estaba demasiado ocupada en el hospital del 13. A veces, lo único que evitaba que me encerrara totalmente dentro de mi misma fue la pequeña posibilidad de reunirme con Peeta. En esos momentos, nada importaba, solo la pequeña e insignificante posibilidad de ver nuevamente al chico del pan, de estar en casa… o bien aquí, con seguridad y con vida.

En las últimas horas en que he estado reunida con él he sonreído más desde que me sacaron del Vasallaje. De hecho, no recuerdo siquiera cuando fue la última vez que me reí. Mi corazón late más rápido. Mis pulmones han captado más oxigeno que nunca antes en todas estas semanas. Mi cerebro está funcionando a toda marcha. Mi alma se siente viva por primera vez desde hace mucho. Mi mundo entero parece haber sido iluminado un poco cuando volví a ver su rostro, unas horas antes.

Él rompe mis pensamientos con un beso en mi frente. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo he estado perdida en mis pensamientos y lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando así era. En realidad no importa demasiado. Miro hacia su rostro, dedicándole una nueva sonrisa. Sus ojos azules ya no brillan con rastros de tristeza, sino que con amor.

— Todavía eres la persona más hermosa del universo — dice en voz baja y mi corazón casi estalla con la declaración. Peeta nunca había sido tan directo como ahora. Y quizá si es que sobrevivió a todo lo que sobrevivió, lo más seguro es que le pareciese estúpido contenerse. Y yo no puedo evitar que la sonrisa en mi rostro crezca aún más.

— Gracias – susurro. Mis ojos se clavan en los de él, él con una sonrisa aún en su rostro y sus ojos aún brillando. No puedo evitarlo, y cuando él se inclina una vez más sobre mí, le recibo gustosa. Al igual que el primer beso desde que me reuní con él, la pasión se hace cargo casi de inmediato. Nuestras manos se liberan, y una de las mías recorre todo su pecho, que pese a estar más delgado, sigue siendo fuerte de como antaño, mientras que una de las suyas viaja por mi estomago hasta mi cintura, afianzándome más en contra suyo. Mi cadera derecha se presiona con la suya izquierda y un temblor exquisitamente placentero me recorre entera. A medida de que la pasión pura del beso empieza a liberarme, me coloco sin procesarlo demasiado a horcadas sobre sus caderas, sintiéndome más completa y llena de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida.

Eso es hasta que oigo como la puerta se abre. Rápidamente, me intento alejar de él, pero Peeta me retiene en contra suyo. Aún a horcadas sobre su cuerpo, me doy la vuelta para encontrar a nada más ni nada menos que a mi pequeña hermana de pie, con una bandeja entre sus manitas con dos pociones de alimentos y una mirada atónita en su rostro. Realmente espero no haberla marcado de por vida y que ella sea capaz de mirarme de la misma manera después de esto.

— Ummmm… Solo he venido a traer su comida — dice, mientras un rubor poco a poco se hace camino por sus mejillas, casi como un espejo en las mías — Lo siento por… ug, interrumpir. — murmura. Me pongo de pie pese a las manos firmes de Peeta y en silencio tomo la bandeja de entre sus manos, sin confiar en mi propia voz. Me coloco detrás de Peeta antes de tomar mi asiento a su lado.

— Está bien, Prim. Se suponía que estábamos esperándote. Y por eso creo que Katniss y yo necesitábamos que alguien nos interrumpiera – Le doy un codazo en las costillas. ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso a mi hermana? Deja escapar una desvergonzada risita y asiente con la cabeza, como reafirmando sus palabras. Ambos miramos a Prim.

— Yo… eh, me tengo que ir. Mamá está revisando a un paciente particularmente difícil y le prometí que iba a ir ayudarla – nos dice. Yo sé que es una mentira, pero no puedo culparla. Ella acaba de entrar a una habitación donde su hermana y su… lo que sea Peeta para mi, se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Rápidamente corre fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Tan pronto se va, Peeta se echa a reír. En mi opinión, esto no es cosa de risa.

— Su cara – murmura a través de su risa y yo no puedo evitar reírme con él, porque me resulta tan gracioso que mi hermana pequeña sea tan inocente después de que nos ha visto por televisión y todo. Por lo menos entró cuando estábamos en una posición algo recatada.

Una vez que nuestro pequeño ataque de risas se acaba, los dos comemos nuestro plato de estofado en silencio. Yo nunca había visto a alguien comer el aceitado, viscoso y asqueroso estofado de lo que sea que se sirve aquí tan rápido como lo hace Peeta en este momento. Y eso solo me recuerda que él probablemente fue muy mal alimentado en el Capitolio. Tomo unas cuantas cucharadas del mío antes de entregarle mi plato todavía medio lleno. Él solo me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, como si yo le estuviera regalando la cosa más bella del mundo y se me hace evidente todo el hambre que ha pasado. Mentalmente maldigo al Capitolio, simplemente por torturarlo sin comer y quien vaya a saber cuántas cosas más. Asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe antes de comer el resto de mi plato tan rápido como el suyo. Poco a poco me como el pan de mi ración, intentando obviar que este es asquerosamente duro. Él me mira luego de un rato, al parecer un poco avergonzado, y yo solo le sonrío. El me devuelve la sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar sorprendido cuanta comida ha ingerido.

Cuando terminamos nuestra cena, cojo su mano nuevamente. Pese a que sé que es real, me cuesta aún un trabajo creerlo. También quiero asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, y saber si le ha sentado bien o si necesita más. Quiero protegerlo.

— Ellos te mataron de hambre – medio digo medio interrogo. Sus ojos se nublan nuevamente por la tristeza.

— No… no me mataron de hambre. Sí me alimentaron.

— Simplemente no lo suficiente, Peeta. Puedo decirte que has perdido peso — sus ojos comienzan a pestañar con demasiada velocidad y yo intento corregir mi error — Quiero decir, no es obvio, solo lo puedo decir porque… es decir, aún te ves terriblemente genial…

— ¿Quieres decir que he perdido peso? — Asiento con la cabeza — ¿Con cuanta frecuencia has examinado mi cuerpo para llegar a esa conclusión? — Mi mandíbula cae. Aquí estoy yo, intentando mantener una conversación seria acerca de su salud y él… ¿Me está coqueteando?

— ¡Peeta! Hablo en serio. Te lastimaron y… — _también me lastimaron a mí en el proceso_, pienso decir, pero me callo — eso no está bien.

— Katniss, déjame decirte que tengo claro lo que me hicieron. Yo solo no quiero pensar en ello. Ni tampoco ser una carga para ti por ello… — su voz se extingue en un murmullo triste una vez más. Y yo me siento horrible, de nuevo.

— Peeta, yo solo te quiero ayudar. Tus problemas nunca han sido ni serán una carga para mí — digo, pasando mi pulgar por su mano, tal cual él ha hecho durante la tarde. Al ver que no reacciona, llevo su mano hasta mi boca y la beso suavemente. Levanta la vista y su mirada azul se encuentra con la mía, en la que parece la centésima vez desde que nos hemos reunido — Peeta, estoy aquí para ti si alguna vez quieres hablar sobre ello.

— Lo sé – responde — Es que… ya hablaremos de eso otro día. Quiero saber cómo has estado, Katniss.

Trago saliva. Eso es de algo de lo que no quiero hablar, sobre todo porque no sé exactamente cómo responder. Cuando llegué por primera vez aquí, me sentía tan miserable, desorientada mentalmente, deprimida. Entonces, Coin acordó salvar a Peeta y yo acepté ser el Sinsajo, y todo mejoró un poco, aunque solo sea porque mi nuevo papel en la guerra me mantenía ocupada. Aún así, yo estaba molesta la mayor parte del tiempo, extrañaba mi casa, mi vida antes de los juegos, a mi padre y los recuerdos que estaban en el bosque del 12 y no en el 13, y sobre todo a Peeta. Y ahora Peeta está de vuelta y a pesar de que todo está mal, con Peeta de vuelta todo parece un poco mejor.

— Eh... bien. He estado bien — susurro simplemente.

— Katniss, ¿De verdad crees que luego de años de observarte no sé cuando estás mintiendo?

— Eso suena bastante espeluznante — bromeo, a pesar de que él no estaba bromeando — Pero… no. Sé que sabes cuando estoy mintiendo.

— Por lo tanto, me dirás la verdad.

— La verdad es que… Peeta, no sé cómo estoy. Todo es tan confuso — admito.

Suelta mi mano, lo que al principio me preocupa. Pienso en que quizá se enfadó o algo en mis palabras le alteró, pero es hasta que él se acomoda mejor en la cama y señala a su lado que yo no veo lo que intentaba hacer. Sonrío y me coloco a su lado, y cuando lo hago, él se mueve para besar un lugar en mi cabeza.

— Empieza por el principio – me susurra.

— El comienzo creo que ambos lo sabemos. Me sacaron de la Arena. Descubrí que el 12 fue bombardeado, que tú estabas en el Capitolio con ellos haciéndote quizás qué cosas junto con Johanna y Annie y yo estaba deprimida, con las heridas del Vasallaje, horrorizada de que Haymitch, Finnick, Beetee y Johanna me habían mentido. En resumen, mentalmente desorientada — explico.

— ¿Y luego?

— Y entonces me pidieron ser el Sinsajo, el rostro de la rebelión. Me costó aceptar y la verdad es que puse demasiadas trabas como para que me aceptaran de vuelta, pero lo hicieron de todos modos. Me distrajo. Entrenaba mucho y me mantenía ocupada. Antes de aceptar, hice prometer a Coin que te sacarían de allí, junto con Johanna, Annie y Enobaria. Cuando no entrenaba, estaba triste, todo el tiempo. Ví la transmisión donde nos advertías del bombardeo, que parecías muerto, pero nos salvaste. A todos. Incluyendo a Prim y a… — dudo. No estoy segura de que si eso es un buen tema a tratar o no. No debería serlo, quiero decir, Gale no es asunto ahora. Porque ahora estoy con Peeta, en la habitación de Peeta, mi mano entrelazada con la de Peeta, mis labios han jugado con los de Peeta. En realidad, Gale ni siquiera ha pasado por mi cabeza desde que lo vi herido de vuelta de la misión. ¿Eso es malo?

— ¿Y a Gale? — pregunta. Asiento con la cabeza en contra de su hombro. — ¿Y entonces…?

Sonrío.

— Y entonces has vuelto — digo claramente, con la esperanza de que él codifique todo lo que aquello significa. No solo en un sentido literal, de estar en el 13, sino algo mucho más profundo.

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, su pulgar haciendo círculos sobre mi mano, y su otra mano haciendo girar la punta de mi trenza. De vez en cuando, sus labios tocan mi cabello. Se siente bien. Se siente… casi perfecto. Casi porque el mundo exterior está en guerra. Y yo soy el Sinsajo, una parte importante en esa guerra. Pero no importa, al menos no en estos momentos.

La mezcla de sus acciones calmantes hace que poco a poco mis ojos se vayan cerrando. Y estos efectivamente se cierran y yo duermo completamente feliz y satisfecha como no lo he hecho nunca en el 13 hasta que alguien toca la puerta. Me estiro y descubro con una sonrisa que Peeta también se ha quedado dormido.

Mi madre entra en la habitación y mira al chico a mi lado. Me sonríe un poco y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Cuando habla, lo hace en voz baja, posiblemente para no despertar al chico del pan.

— Lo siento. Me pidieron comprobar que estuvieran bien ustedes dos.

Mi madre observa atentamente a Peeta y parece llegar a la misma conclusión que yo de que ha perdido peso. Anota un par de cosas en su ficha y luego se vuelve a dirigir a mí.

— Encargaré que le doblen la ración de comida. Y dile, cuando despierte, que es muy bienvenido aquí. Pero no le despiertes para decirle eso, que necesita descansar.

— Claro — le digo, sonriendo.

— Eh… ¿Debo esperarte, esta noche, para dormir?

Miro a Peeta por unos momentos. ¿Seré capaz de alejarme del chico del pan esta noche?

La respuesta es inmediata.

— No, mamá. Me quedaré aquí, si no molesta.

Ella sonríe levemente y se da vuelta. Mi madre sale de la habitación rápidamente, tal cual lo hizo Prim antes. Me pregunto si se encontró en una situación incómoda como mi hermana o simplemente tiene a un paciente que atender. Vuelvo a mirar al chico del pan. Cuando Peeta se encuentra dormido, parece mucho más joven. Pese a que su cabello se encuentre desaliñado, sus rizos siguen siendo rebeldes. Levanto una de mis manos y le acaricio la frente con mucho cuidado.

— Me encanta cuando haces eso — murmura, con los ojos cerrados pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Estabas despierto!

Peeta suelta una risita y se acuesta en la cama, arrastrándome con él. En otras circunstancias me molestaría tanta cercanía, pero ahora no. Él acaricia mi rostro durante unos instantes, mirándolo atentamente, como si fuera a cambiar de un momento a otro. Estoy por preguntarle qué es lo que sucede cuando sus labios atacan los míos. Se siente como si nunca pudiera obtener suficiente de sus labios. Me alejo nuevamente, mirándolo a los ojos, antes de volver a chocar mis labios con los suyos. Este beso es más urgente que el anterior, con más hambre, ya que se profundiza rápidamente. Su lengua se desliza contra la mía y un gemido escapa de la parte posterior de mi garganta. La sensación de mi estomago vuelve y al fin logro darle un nombre. Deseo. Deseo por Peeta, por algo más que sus cálidos labios y los movimientos de su lengua. Darme cuenta de lo que sucede sacude todo mi cuerpo, sin embargo, me hace desear mucho _mucho_ más. Agarro con fuerza su cabello, sosteniendo su cara en contra de la mía. Él gime suavemente y sé que tengo que parar antes de que esto vaya demasiado lejos. Me aparto vacilante, luchando con el fuego en mi interior.

— Deberías… uh, dormir. Mamá dijo que necesitabas descansar.

— ¿Te quedarás?

— Estabas despierto. Ya lo sabes.

Peeta pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Te quedarás? — Al parecer, necesita confirmación.

Asiento con la cabeza repetidamente. Él sonríe, satisfecho y poco a poco se mueve a una posición mucho más cómoda. Me acuesto sobre él, apoyando mi mejilla en contra de su pecho. Su corazón late rápidamente en contra de mi oído. Me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy en realidad y que el día anterior no he dormido nada. Con mi mano libre realizo pequeñas figuras sobre su pecho, más feliz de lo que he estado nunca en el 13. Permanecemos así, en silencio, durante un buen rato y me pregunto si se ha quedado dormido, hasta que habla.

— ¿Katniss?

— ¿Sí, Peeta? — respondo.

— Te quiero – dice, como si fuese la cosa más simple de decir, y mi corazón da un vuelco. ¿Desde cuando es que yo me siento de esta forma por detalles tan pequeños?

— Lo sé – susurro, en silencio añadiendo un _yo también te quiero_, porque todavía no estoy lista para decírselo.

Observo su pecho subir y bajar al ritmo de su respiración. Al principio, se nota que aún está despierto. Pero luego se relaja y sus latidos se hacen más lentos. Pienso en que ahora puede dormir en paz. Y yo también. No más pesadillas. La opción de retornar a esas noches en el tren, lejos de pesadillas y con sus brazos a mi alrededor, hace que mi estómago se revuelva ante la promesa de tanta paz.

Y luego pienso en todo el tiempo que le tuve lejos de mi. Aprieto con mayor fuerza su pecho.

— Yo también te quiero — digo en voz baja, aunque ahora Peeta esté dormido.

Y cierro los ojos y me permito soñar, sin pesadillas.


	2. I Capítulo II

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

— Katniss, despierta.

Despierto a la mañana siguiente al sentir los labios de Peeta en mi frente. Y también una presión de manos frías en torno a mi cuello, buscando mi pulso. Abro los ojos y me encuentro a una enfermera y a Peeta inclinados hacia mí, como si yo fuera la enferma. Me sonrojo fuertemente y les miro avergonzada. La enfermera hace preguntas de rutina y yo contesto como una autómata. Cuando se dirige a Peeta me sorprende la cantidad de partes del cuerpo por las cuales le pregunta si es que duelen. Las piernas, los brazos, el pecho, la cabeza, la nuca, las pantorillas, el estómago… y me doy cuenta por primera vez lo que debe de haber pasado el chico del pan. Cuando yo estaba en el hospital, los médicos solo preguntaban por la cabeza y el pecho, debiéndose a la contusión con la que Johanna me dejó y a la fuerte depresión que me golpeaba. Y yo siempre contestaba que sí, que dolía demasiado. Sin embargo, con Peeta es otra historia. Él insiste en que no le duele nada, excepto la cabeza, pero que es controlable. Ella asiente, indicando que nuestro desayuno llegará dentro de poco con unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza de Peeta.

Sale de la habitación y Peeta se gira hacia mí. He pasado todo el último día en su compañía, sin siquiera bañarme, pasando de largo los horarios y sin preocuparme demasiado del mundo exterior. Sin embargo, no puede importarme menos. Le sonrío levemente y él me mira, analizándome en silencio.

— Has dormido dieciocho horas. Me tenías preocupado.

— ¿En serio? — no es que no le crea, simplemente es algo… difícil de creer. Sí, suena estúpido, pero en toda mi estancia en el 13 nunca he dormido más de seis horas seguidas. El hecho de que haya dormido el triple de lo normal me sorprende.

— Sí. Le pregunté a la enfermera si era normal, pero ella dijo que debía serlo, que habías estado bajo mucha presión.

Pestañeo varias veces, como queriendo procesar la información que me está otorgando. De pronto, quiero ir a un baño, limpiarme y preferentemente, lavar mis dientes. Él parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque señala una de las puertas que no se han abierto en mi presencia.

— Esa de ahí es un baño.

Asiento rápidamente con la cabeza y me levanto tan rápido de la camilla que siento un ligero mareo. Una vez dentro del baño me observo atentamente en el espejo sucio y demasiado pequeño del distrito 13. Las casi siempre presentes ojeras han desaparecido, y en su lugar ahora se encuentra un saludable sonrojo sobre mis mejillas. Mis ojos parecen más pequeños de lo normal. Tomo uno de los cepillos de dientes que se encuentra encima y le coloco pasta de dientes. Al parecer, todo en este sitio es gris, partiendo por las paredes y terminando por los envoltorios de las pastas de dientes.

Me lavo los dientes , inspeccionando mi reflejo por un par de segundos más, temerosa de que en un momento este cambie y se transforme en la Katniss que he visto en estas últimas semanas. Es sorprendente también como la mera presencia de Peeta ayuda para cambiar tanto mi aspecto. Abro la llave del agua y limpio el cepillo, para luego mojarme el rostro. Reviso también que mi olor corporal no sea insoportable y me sorprende encontrar el débil pero aún presente olor a jazmines. Entonces lo recuerdo, una de las secretarias de Plutarch colocándome una loción antes de grabar, como si el olor también se transmitiera a través de las imágenes. Internamente se lo agradezco. Vuelvo a mirar mi reflejo, temiendo aún que este cambie súbitamente al de un muto o una Katniss acabada. Tomo una inspiración y salgo del lugar.

Encuentro a Peeta mirando atentamente el plato de comida que se encuentra frente a él. Como si aquello que estuviera viendo fuera el regalo más precioso del mundo pero se ha estado conteniendo para abrirlo, como los niños pequeños de la televisión del Capitolio los días de sus cumpleaños. Él me mira y me sonríe, avergonzado. Yo hago una seña para que comience sin mí y él prácticamente se lanza a él.

Nuevamente me golpea la crudeza con la cual fue tratado.

Intento no hacerlo, pero le observo comer. Cuando termina su plato, yo asiento con la cabeza y él se vuelve a atacar el mío. Yo no necesito comer, al menos, no tan pronto. Le miro maravillada, pensando en cómo se han invertido los papeles. Hace cosa de un poco más de seis años él me tiró aquellos panes que me mantuvieron con vida. Ahora yo le entrego de mi comida para que se sienta más satisfecho. Le miro con cariño mientras come, pese a que aún se ve extremadamente delgado, con sus pómulos sobresaliendo demasiado, al igual que los huesos de sus muñecas y según lo que puedo observar, sus clavículas. Puedo ver un par de cicatrices entre sus cabellos rubios ceniza. Y me duele. El hecho de que lo hayan tratado tan mal, solo porque yo soy el Sinsajo. Fracasé estrepitosamente cuando intenté mantenerlo a salvo en la Arena. Y ahora, ahora no tiene nadie que le ponga en un lugar seguro, salvo yo misma. Me siento en silencio en la cama, observándolo comer con tanto fervor, con el último pensamiento aún por mi cabeza. ¿Sabe Peeta que su familia no pudo salvarse del bombardeo? ¿O nadie ha logrado informárselo? De pronto, siento la obligación de ser yo quien debe decírselo. Él es quien calma mis pesadillas, y así quizá yo pueda ser quien calma las suyas.

— **¿**Peeta? — él levanta su vista color azul hasta mis ojos e inclina la cabeza, haciendo un sonido para darme a entender de que ha entendido. La imagen de él mismo, con la boca llena y su cabeza inclinada hacia mi me parece sumamente tierna, por lo que sonrío. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se borra cuando me doy cuenta de qué es lo que quiero preguntarle. Por un par de segundos me pregunto si es conveniente, hasta que él traga todo lo que tiene en la boca y pregunta:

— ¿Qué sucede, Katniss?

— ¿Sabes qué es lo que sucedió con… el distrito? — me arrepiento en el último momento de mencionar a su familia. Peeta parece encogerse casi al instante y yo intento no golpearme por ser tan estúpida. Claro que lo sabe. Estuvo en el Capitolio. Lo único que querían era romperlo. Y una de las maneras más rápidas de romperlo y quebrantar su espíritu era mostrarle justamente las rápidas muertes de sus familiares.

— ¿Te refieres al bombardeo o a mi familia?

— A ambas – digo en un susurro, tomando una de las hogazas de pan que se encuentran en la bandeja. La giro entre mis dedos por unos momentos, mirándola fijamente, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-—Oh, ellos hicieron mucho más que contármelo. – Peeta hace una pausa, demasiado larga para mi gusto. Estoy a punto de decirle que no importa, que lo hablaremos otro día, que no es necesario, pero entonces él abre la boca y no se detiene – Me mostraron como la panadería de mis padres estallaba, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, o nadie en la casa. ¿Sabías que tenían cámaras apostadas por todo el Distrito? Obtuvieron tomas bastante buenas de lo que era la ciudad, pero no de la Veta. No sé por qué no me las mostraron, supongo que porque no resultó según sus planes o algo. Vi cómo volaban las casas de mis mejores amigos, también. Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez. Creo que fueron tres o cuatro días de eso hasta que decidieron torturar a los avoxes que teníamos en nuestro piso en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Ellos no podían hablar, no podían decir nada. Solo era para que yo lo viera. Yo…

Las palabras de Peeta son interrumpidas cuando Prim abre la puerta rápidamente, con las mejillas coloradas. Mi hermana dice que tiene instrucciones del médico de que yo debo salir _ahora, en este mismo momento_. La miro con la boca abierta hasta que a su espalda aparece un médico, que confirma las palabras de mi hermanita y que me invita _amablemente_ a salir afuera.

Peeta me mira asustado. Nos han estado escuchando. Quizá incluso grabando. Y ahora lo que quieren de Peeta son descripciones, declaraciones, que cuente todo lo que le hicieron. Yo también le miro asustada. ¿Por qué quieren revivir todo eso con el chico del pan? ¿Qué obtienen? Solo sufrimiento para Peeta. Y eso no es justo.

Comienzo a protestar, pero con una fuerza que yo no sabía que tenía, mi hermana me arrastra fuera de la habitación. Tengo ganas de golpearla, de arañarle la cara tal como lo hice con Haymitch esa vez. Sin embargo, es Prim y sé que no puedo hacerle eso, por diferentes motivos. Cuando me doy cuenta que ya estamos en uno de esos ascensores, dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

— El médico necesitaba hablar con Peeta — dice Prim, cuando llegamos al piso de nuestro compartimiento. La miro con los ojos entrecerrados y no comento nada. La acción sorprende a mi hermana, por lo que cuando vuelve a hablar lo hace con un tono mucho más agudo de lo normal — Yo no quería que lo hiciera, pero ordenes son ordenes y yo solo soy una ayudante de…

— Está bien, Prim. No es tu culpa – evito mirar hacia el sitio del compartimiento de Gale. No quiero pensar efectivamente en todo lo que ha sucedido en todo el día de ayer, en lo agotador que ha sido. Por una parte, he recuperado a Peeta y ahora mis motivaciones en contra de Snow se han convertido básicamente en venganza pura, pero por otro lado, al estar Peeta aquí mi _no–existente–relación_ con Gale se torna más confusa que antes. No, no lo quiero más allá de ser mi mejor amigo. Pero el punto está en hacérselo saber de una buena forma. — Quizás sea bueno tomar una ducha y comer algo antes de volver a verle.

Prim asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe levemente. Dice que enviará a alguien con mi comida, pero que debe volver inmediatamente al hospital. Yo asiento con la cabeza y voy directamente a los baños. El agua de aquí no es caliente, siquiera creo que es agua propiamente tal, pero no importa, porque sirve de todas formas para soltar un poco los músculos que tengo agarrotados por dormir en una posición tan incómoda. Pienso en lo que Peeta me contó justo antes de que me sacaran de su habitación. A medida de que me imagino de lo que le hicieron las lágrimas comienzan a fluir libremente a través de mis mejillas. Es injusto. Y puede que por más veces que lo piense, nada cambie, pero es terriblemente injusto el hecho de que Peeta sufriera tanto por mi culpa. Miro fijamente mis manos limpias, carentes de todas las gotas de sangre que deberían estar entre mis dedos. Me demoro un poco más de tiempo del normal bajo el agua de la ducha. Una vez que salgo, me trenzo el cabello y me coloco una de las horribles ropas del 13, que quizá hayan sido la ropa de otras dos generaciones antes que yo.

No sé por qué, pero por algún motivo, cuando abro la puerta de mi compartimiento y le encuentro sentado sobre mi cama con una bandeja en el regazo, no me sorprende. Le miro atentamente por unos momentos, intentando saber qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza. El contraste de su cuerpo fornido y últimamente bien alimentado, junto con su piel aceitunada y cabello oscuro con el cuerpo casi demacrado de Peeta se me hace ahora mucho más evidente. Sin embargo, pese a que se encuentre en mucho mejor estado, el cuerpo de Gale no me parece mucho más atractivo que el del chico del pan. Carece de… no sé. De algo. O quizá no. Quizá no carezca de nada. Simplemente no es Peeta.

— Gracias por la comida — murmuro. Él asiente con la cabeza y señala el borde de la cama, para que me siente junto a él. Dudo por unos segundos, aunque luego acepto. No por todo lo que está sucediendo con Peeta las cosas con Gale se tienen que ir por el carajo, ¿verdad?

— ¿Cómo está él? — la voz de Gale suena grave. Llevo una de mis uñas a mi boca con la intención de comérmela cuando me doy cuenta que en ese dedo prácticamente carezco de una uña. Y en toda la mano. Frunzo el ceño y miro al suelo mientras pienso en qué contestar.

Malherido. Maltratado. Traumado. Delgado. En vías de casi haber muerto de hambre. Con cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Famélico.

— Vivo — y aquella pequeña palabra hace que sonría levemente.

— Vivo — repite mi amigo, meneando la cabeza. Le quito la bandeja del regazo y tomo el cuenco de comida, esta vez con incluso cariño. Comienzo a comer y casi olvido su presencia cuando habla nuevamente a mi lado. — Realmente nunca tuve oportunidad, ¿verdad?

— Gale — me quejo en voz baja, justo después de haber tragado con dificultad para poder responderle. Puede que Peeta muriera de hambre y que aquello me ayudara a apreciar lo que tengo al frente, pero eso no mejora la contextura de la comida semejante a la de la goma.

— Solo respóndeme eso. Tendría las cosas mucho más claras ahora.

— No sé. — digo, respondiendo a su pregunta.

¿Alguna vez Gale tuvo una oportunidad? Pese a que quiero creer inmediatamente que sí, que antes de los Juegos nosotros hubiéramos sido algo, que terminaríamos juntos, por algún motivo, y ahora que tengo la oportunidad de observarlo en perspectiva, se me hace casi como una mentira.

Peeta estaba de antes. El hijo del panadero que sufrió los golpes de su madre para poder entregarme un par de panes quemados. Un par de panes quemados que me salvaron la vida, la de mi hermanita y la de mi madre. Gale me mira con el ceño fruncido, como diciéndome ¿_Cómo es posible que ni tu lo sepas_?

— No sé – repito, repasando cada una de las miradas que Peeta me dedicaba en el colegio y que yo le devolvía diez minutos después, como una especie de rutina. Y entonces él se encontraba con mis ojos, se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista. Fue siempre lo mismo, por largos cinco años. Hasta que salió el nombre de Prim, y él también salió cosechado. Sin embargo, antes de eso, comienzo a recordar que existieron más miradas. Cuando pasábamos por la ciudad con mi hermana, y Peeta cargaba los sacos de harina desde la estación a la panadería. Cuando intercambiaba ardillas con su padre. Cuando Prim insistía en ir a las competiciones de lucha, siendo que a mí me parecían una pérdida del tiempo en el cual podría estar cazando. Y así, comienzan a desfilar momentos y más momentos en que los ojos azules del chico del pan se encontraban con los míos y yo siquiera me daba cuenta.

Es como haber recorrido un gran camino, demasiado largo, hasta la cima de una colina y una vez arriba, darse vuelta y ver que en realidad al lado existía un camino mucho más sencillo y corto que nunca viste por una cantidad inusual de piedras o arbustos. Las pequeñas piedras fueron que él fuera de la ciudad y yo de la Veta, que todos esperaran que terminara con Gale y que el mejor futuro para Peeta era que sus hermanos mayores murieran antes de que sus padres tuvieran que heredarle la panadería. Las grandes piedras fueron los primeros juegos, toda la orquesta de Haymitch, la parafernalia de los amantes trágicos y las amenazas de Snow. Y finalmente los arbustos son los últimos Juegos, que se llevaran a Peeta, que yo estuviera tan pérdida.

Pero he llegado a la cima de la colina y los caminos alternativos ya no importan.

No importa lo que pudo haber sido, sino lo que es.

— Creo que decir _no sé_ es una forma mucho más amable de decir _no_ — dice mi amigo. Casi sin darme cuenta, asiento con la cabeza y él suelta un gran suspiro. Por un segundo me sorprende su falta de reacción. El hecho de que lo haya tomado con tanta naturalidad. Le miro con curiosidad unos segundos y luego se encoje de hombros. — Cuando Peeta no estaba, estabas hecha un saco de huesos y piel. Puede que no me guste, eh… admitirlo. Sé que fue solo ayer, pero te ves mejor ahora. Te ves viva. Era obvio que lo amabas.

— Yo no lo… - respondo automáticamente. Sin embargo, antes de terminar mi frase, me quedo en completo silencio. ¿Es eso, acaso? ¿Amo a Peeta?

La puerta de mi compartimiento se abre y aparece mi madre. Parece sorprendida por verme allí, o a Gale, por lo que sacude la cabeza. Mi amigo saluda a mi madre, se levanta y suelta un suspiro antes de mirarme, por lo que sospecho sea la última vez.

— Me enviarán al Distrito 2. Según ellos necesitan imágenes de personas conocidas para apoyar la rebelión allí, que está siendo un hueso duro de roer.

— ¿Y por qué no envían al Sinsajo? – Gale sonríe al escucharme, como si fuese un caso perdido. Él entiende por qué me refiero al Sinsajo en tercera persona y no como yo misma.

— Escuché a Coin comentándole a Plutarch que quieren grabar propos con Peeta y contigo, de cómo ha sido su reencuentro y no sé cuantas cosas más — Gale frunce el ceño y yo muevo nerviosamente mis dedos, recordando los besos que nos dimos ayer. De pronto, me encuentro con las mejillas sonrojadas y ganas de repetirlos, de volver a sentir la sensación del día anterior. Miro al suelo — Cuando nos volvamos a ver, soldado Everdeen, me gustará tener un informe detallado de la situación de su parte, de todas formas.

Me gustan sus palabras. Significa que le molesta el hecho, pero que de todas formas no quiere perder mi amistad. Y lo valoro.

— Cuente con eso, Sargento Hawthorne. – realizo el signo del saludo militar y mi amigo me imita. Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa y sale rápidamente del compartimiento sin demasiadas ceremonias.

_Eso no estuvo nada mal después de todo_, pienso.

Me termino el contenido de mi desayuno (o almuerzo, según lo que dice la tinta en mi brazo) en silencio. Mi madre está acostada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, quizá en su hora de descanso en el hospital, quizá esperando para llevarme junto a Peeta. La última idea me entusiasma.

Comienzo a pensar en lo que he estado a punto de decirle a Gale. Que yo no amo a Peeta. Automáticamente sé que eso es una mentira. Al menos, ahora no puedo decirlo inmediatamente, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero, ¿es efectivamente amor? ¿O solo es… cómo decirlo, un sentimiento que va en las vías de serlo, pero que de todas formas aún no lo es? Es muy extraño. También es extraño encontrarme a mi misma teniendo esta clase de cavilaciones, porque nunca he sido una niña de sentimientos. Al menos no demasiados, ni muy claros.

Cuando el contenido de mi cuenco se acaba, llamo a mi madre con voz dudosa. No sé qué es lo que quiero preguntarle exactamente, porque ella no puede saber qué es lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Ella se levanta y me mira expectante, mientras siento que mis mejillas poco a poco se colorean incluso más de lo que ya estaban, porque de pronto siento la cara como si estuviera en llamas.

— ¿Sí, Katniss?

Parpadeo un par de veces, avergonzada. Suena extraño en mi cabeza, eso de hacerle grandes preguntas a mi madre. Toda una vida con su ausencia, y de pronto ya la necesito.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mi padre?

Vale, suena un poco directo. Casi como un ataque. Alza las cejas, completamente sorprendida. Pero luego, su reacción cambia.

Ella me mira con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si hubiera esperado que le preguntara eso. Conozco la historia desde que tengo memoria, porque cuando era pequeña era una convencida de que el amor todo lo podía. Eso fue, claro, antes de la muerte de mi padre y que mi madre nos abandonara. Ahora comparo lo que me sucedió con Peeta. Fue muy parecido, por no decir igual. Y siento que he sido un poco injusta estos últimos años. Mi madre se mira el anillo de metal que tiene aún alrededor del dedo, con un aire melancólico que de pronto la hace ver mucho mayor de lo que es. Mi madre solo tenía dieciocho años cuando se escapó de su casa, y veinte cuando me tuvo a mí. Era increíblemente joven. No mucho mayor que yo ahora.

— Sé que conoces la historia de tu papá cantando y todas las chicas, tanto como de la ciudad como de la Veta tras él. Cuando eras pequeña te conté la versión simplificada, por decirlo de alguna manera. — Hace una pausa en la cual levanta sus ojos azules y los fija en los míos. Sus ojos, iguales a los de Prim, son distintos a los de Peeta. Son de un azul más claro, más celeste. Los de Peeta son más oscuros, como un par de zafiros. — Yo… puede decirse que no me faltaban pretendientes. Ethan siempre me había atraído. El hombre era guapo por donde le miraras. Además, cazaba y hacía todas las cosas prohibidas. Era atrayente por ser él mismo.

≫ Un día mi padre enfermó y no pudo hacer los intercambios con él, por lo que yo los hice. Me puse nerviosa, confundí las plantas y casi le entrego el doble de dinero del necesario. Él solo se río y dijo "_Hey, no hay problema, no le diremos nada al viejo doctor_". Luego, cada vez que venía, yo me ofrecía para realizar los intercambios con él. Un día antes de la cosecha él simplemente me invitó a salir. Sólo nos quedaba una cosecha, por lo que acepté. Él no salió elegido, yo no salí elegida y al otro día, él me llevó al bosque. Hablamos durante toda la tarde, y antes de que fuera el toque de queda, me dejó frente a la entrada de atrás de mi casa. Me dijo que nunca antes se había reído tanto con una chica, lo que para Ethan constituyó un gran piropo, creo. Yo no dije nada y solo lo besé. Las palabras nunca han sido lo mío.

Me sorprende escuchar eso último de mi madre. Nos parecemos más de lo que en otra época me hubiera gustado, reconozco. Aunque pienso que las palabras en el fondo sí son lo suyo, pero puede que ella no lo sepa. Sin embargo, frunzo el ceño.

— Aún no me has dicho cómo supiste de que estabas enamorada de él.

— Bueno, de alguna forma, mi madre se enteró una semana después de que estábamos juntos. Puso un grito en el cielo. Yo no podía estar con un hijo de mineros, destinado a ser un minero, cuando era la única descendiente del negocio. Me prohibió verlo, y durante dos meses no lo hice. Terminé el colegio justo por esas fechas y debía casarme con el hijo del panadero o con el hijo del tipo de la tienda de dulces. ¿Sabes? Me hubiera casado con Vito solo porque era un gran amigo — Le miro confundida, ¿de qué me sirve a mi saber los nombres de sus amigos? Ella sonríe levemente. — El padre de Peeta — Me explica. Yo abro los ojos como platos. Claro. Así que, la historia que me contó Peeta en los primeros Juegos era cierta.

≫ Sin embargo, un día de lluvia Ethan apareció en la puerta de la cocina, con su arco aún en la espalda— mi mamá mira otra vez al anillo en su dedo. Y yo me lo imagino. La lluvia, a mi padre allí, mi madre abriendo la puerta sorprendida. A ambos mirándose con demasiado amor contenido, como lo hicieron muchas veces durante mi infancia — me dijo que no había podido dormir durante esos dos meses. Que había empezado a trabajar en la mina para reunir el dinero suficiente. Y que había trabajado incluso más para poder comprar el anillo. Que podíamos casarnos al día siguiente y tendríamos nuestro propio hogar, aunque debería ser en la Veta. A mí no me importó. Tomé la vajilla que me habían regalado unas tías por mi cumpleaños, mi diario y unas cuantas mudas de ropa. Mis padres no estaban en casa y realmente agradezco que no estuvieran. Fue el último día que estuve como habitante de la ciudad, y aunque solo había logrado estar con tu padre una semana, se sintió más real que nada en el mundo. Me di cuenta de que lo amaba cuando le vi allí, más delgado, triste, y todo eso solo porque no podía verme. Además, yo no estaba en mejor situación.

— Y al día siguiente se casaron y dos años después me tuvieron a mí — murmuro, ensimismada. Esa parte de la historia sí la conocía. Todo de un día para otro, todo tan inmediato porque sentían que podían ir en contra de todo el mundo. Un montón de preguntas se me vienen a la cabeza, pero solo un par de ellas siento que tengo la confianza con mi madre como para poder hacérselas. Me muerdo el labio y miro al suelo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que su voz rompe mis cavilaciones.

— Tú lo amas, Katniss. Solo que no sabes que lo haces aún.

— Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que yo no lo sepa? Gale me ha preguntado hace poco algo parecido y mi única respuesta ha sido "no sé". ¿Cómo es posible que sea algo que se encuentre en mi interior pero yo aún no sea capaz de darme cuenta de eso?

— Porque es algo nuevo para ti, Katniss. Nunca estuvo dentro de tus prioridades enamorarte y ser... ser simplemente una chica. Quiero creer que si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, esto no sería tan extraño para ti, pero de todas formas sospecho que reaccionarías parecido — me mira por unos segundos en silencio, avergonzada. Sé a lo que se refiere, por lo que asiento y ella suelta el aire lentamente antes de volver a hablar — , en cambio, Peeta siempre ha sabido que está enamorado de ti, cariño. ¡Él solo tenía cinco años y ya lo sabía! E incluso creo que hasta Gale lo sabía. De todas formas, es algo nuevo para ti y te asusta. Te asusta mucho, puedo verlo. Pero debes recordar que nuestros miedos no nos pueden gobernar para siempre, y eso lo sabes.

Asiento nuevamente con la cabeza, recapacitando sobre sus palabras. Mi madre posee el mismo don de Peeta, vuelvo a pensar, ella sabe cómo decir las cosas sin que suene terriblemente mal.

— ¿De verdad estás segura de que yo siento _eso_ por él?

— No sé qué es lo que le hicieron a Peeta. Tampoco sé exactamente hasta donde avanzó su relación antes. Pero ahora yo sé que tu lo amas, Katniss. Quizá no te des cuenta, pero tú no eres una chica romántica. En mi época, yo tampoco era una muchacha romántica. Estaba resignada a tener que casarme con Vito, y pese a que él de verdad me quería, no me entusiasmaba la idea. Pero tenía las ideas claras. Todo eso hasta que llegó tu padre, claro. Ethan solo… él solo dio vuelta mi mundo. Y puede que Peeta también sea eso para ti, tan solo que todas las cosas que sucedieron en los Juegos no te permitieron verlo.

Vuelvo a pensar en la analogía de subir la colina, y en todos los arbustos que son los Juegos del Hambre. Pienso en la sonrisa de Peeta, en sus ojos azules y en la sensación que me recorrió entera en nuestros últimos besos. ¿Por qué para mamá, Finnick e, incluso para Gale, es tan fácil ver el hecho de que yo lo amo? Ni siquiera sé que es el amor. ¿Amar a alguien es quedar en blanco luego de perderle? ¿Amar a alguien es querer dar tu vida por la suya, solo porque sabes que no puedes vivir en un mundo sin aquella persona? ¿Amar a alguien es desear verle mejor, feliz? Porque todas esas cosas las siento o las he hecho por Peeta.

— Supongo — digo, poco convencida. Mi mamá parece satisfecha con mi respuesta y después de un rato de armarme de valor, le pregunto — ¿Puedo ir a verlo, verdad?

— Precisamente por eso estaba aquí, vamos.

Mientras sigo a mi madre camino al ascensor, analizo la historia sobre ella y mi padre que me ha contado. No pensé que alguien pudiera saber que se está enamorado inmediatamente. Es decir, eso es imposible, ¿no? Nadie puede amar en tan solo dos meses y una semana. En el camino nos encontramos con varias personas del 13, quienes me sonríen y le desean suerte a Peeta. Al parecer el hecho de que ha vuelto ya es de conocimiento público, al igual que la Sinsajo está feliz por ello. Les sonrío, les doy las gracias y continúo con mi camino, siguiendo a mi madre y esperando ver lo más pronto posible al chico del pan.

Cuando llegamos, una de las enfermeras frente a su puerta me mira con el ceño fruncido, como echándome la culpa sobre algo malo. Ella habla en rápidos y furiosos susurros con mi madre, quien le responde de la misma manera. Luego parecen realizar una batalla de miradas que finalmente gana mi progenitora, la que con una sonrisa tensa me dice que todo está dispuesto para que entre a la habitación. Intento no perder tiempo pensando en qué puede estar sucediendo, por lo que dirijo todas mis atenciones hacia la puerta que me separa de Peeta.

Antes de siquiera moverme, mi madre me agarra por el brazo y me dice con una voz clara y determinada, una que nunca antes le había escuchado utilizar:

— Tú lo amas, no dejes que el miedo pase por encima de la felicidad de ambos. Créeme. Puedes confiar en Peeta, él jamás te hará daño. Él te ama.

Asiento con la cabeza, aún bastante aturdida. Entro casi rápidamente, sin siquiera despedirme de mi madre. Le busco rápidamente y una vez que le encuentro, me permito un suspiro de alivio. Peeta está acostado en la camilla, esta vez con bata de hospital y con la cabeza apoyada en la dura almohada de su cama. Tiene los ojos abiertos pero luce sumamente cansado. Levanta la cabeza y en cuanto me ve una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro, haciéndole ver más joven y mucho menos demacrado.

Camino con pasos temblorosos hasta su lado y una vez allí, acerco una de las sillas de visitas para quedar a su altura. Luce cansado, pero feliz de verme. Quizá la enfermera quería dejarle dormir, cosa que no le haría nada de mal. Le sonrío de vuelta y cuando me siento, Peeta busca una de mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos.

— Pensé que no me dejarían verte por un poco más de tiempo – susurra, pasando nuestras manos entrelazadas por su mejilla con los ojos cerrados. Yo también cierro los ojos al sentir la textura suave de su mejilla en contra de la piel de mi mano.

— Me gustaría ver como hubieran intentado alejar a su Sinsajo de ti, Peeta – suelto sin pensarlo demasiado. Él parece meditar mis palabras por unos segundos y luego me vuelve a sonreír. Me inclino más sobre su rostro y con mi mano libre comienzo a hacerle cariño en el rebelde cabello que le cae por la frente. Peeta vuelve a cerrar sus ojos ante el contacto –, ¿Estás muy cansado?

— No tanto como ayer. El doctor ha hecho muchas preguntas, y no ha sido agradable responderlas, pero me han asegurado que no necesitan más declaraciones — se encoge de hombros para luego mirarme a los ojos por un largo rato. Un brillo juguetón aparece de pronto en sus ojos azules – Y nunca estoy lo suficientemente cansado como para que me des un beso, Katniss.

— ¡Peeta! – me sonrojo violentamente y aprieto con más fuerza la mano que tiene entrelazada a la mía. Es todo un caso, este chico del pan. Sin embargo, me acerco a su rostro para poder sentir su aliento sobre el mío. También se ha lavado los dientes, pienso cuando reconozco el olor a mentas de las pastas de dientes de este sitio. Estamos solo a unos milímetros, pero nuestros ojos siguen abiertos y fijos en los del otro – si no me besas pronto, me tendré que mover de aquí por el dolor del cuello.

— Estaba esperando a que tú lo hicieras – susurra sobre mis labios, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. La anticipación hace que mi cuerpo entero hormiguee y que la sangre fluya más rápido. Sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Y por qué crees que…? – no me deja terminar, porque en ese momento siento como sus labios atacan los míos, con demasiada fuerza. La pasión rápidamente comienza a tomar la batuta de la orquesta y mis dos manos se dirigen con fuerza a la bata, para atraer a Peeta más cerca de mí. Un pequeño jadeo sale de su garganta y el calor recorre mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Por un segundo me pregunto si Peeta sentirá lo mismo que yo mientras le beso, si sentirá esas mismas ganas desesperadas de tenerlo cada vez más cerca. Por la forma en que se aferra a mis hombros, creo que sí. Y aquello me hace sentir mucho más poderosa, porque tengo una clase de poder que nunca antes había sido capaz de reconocer. — Peeta — le llamo, sin querer soltarle del todo. Sin embargo, hago que mis labios se muevan a menor velocidad en contra de los suyos y él, resignado, ha de seguirme el ritmo – No es el momento, Peeta.

— ¿Y cuándo será el momento? – pregunta, con la respiración completamente acelerada, al igual que yo. Me mira a los ojos y en ellos descubro una vulnerabilidad que me rompe el corazón.

— Pronto – susurro, acercándome nuevamente a sus labios. Es contraproducente, lo sé. Hará que los dos deseemos cosas que simplemente aún no podemos obtener, pero me encanta la sensación de tenerlo junto a mi – en cuanto salgas de este sitio lo suficientemente recuperado, será el momento.

Aquello suena a promesa y él sonríe, auténticamente feliz. Pienso en lo que me dijo ayer por la noche, antes de que los dos cayéramos rendidos por el sueño. Él me quiere. Él me lo ha dicho y yo solo le he contestado "lo sé", como si aquello fuera suficiente. No, claro que no lo es.

— Peeta – susurro, nuevamente, mirándole a los ojos. Trago saliva. Él me mira por unos segundos e inclina la cabeza, como instándome a hablar. Le doy un fugaz beso en los labios antes de soltar con demasiada velocidad: — Peeta, _yotequiero_.

Me mira sorprendido por unos momentos. Quizá no se esperaba esto. Quizá siquiera se encontraba dentro de sus planes. Pero después de unos segundos, él junta sus labios fugazmente con los míos una vez. Y otra. Y luego otra más. Sus dedos vuelven a entrelazarse con los míos, se los lleva a la altura de la boca y también le da un beso a nuestras manos unidas.

— Lo sé.

**[Un par de comentarios acerca de este capítulo: Intenté ser lo más fiel a los libros, pero siempre me pareció que se le tomaba muy poco peso a la imagen de la madre de Katniss. Solo se dice que ella amó profundamente al padre de ella, pero nunca se explica cómo, ni por qué. Decidí darle un nombre al padre de Katniss. Y no, no busqué en ninguna página para padres primerizos de nombres para bebés. Solo me gusta mucho el nombre Ethan. Aunque el nombre del padre de Peeta... seh, ese lo busqué en páginas para papás primerizos.**

**Y finalmente, lo más esperado, la reacción de Gale. Simplemente detesto los fanfics que le muestran como un chico descontrolado y violento, que lo único en lo que piensa es en la destrucción de Panem y en las 1000 formas de matar a Prim. (Ok, eso último ha sido cruel). Sin embargo, mi visión de Gale es mucho más… ¿personal? Puede deberse al hecho de que todas mis amistades sean hombres. Pero para mí, Gale es mucho más simple. Él solo quería a Katniss. Él sabía qué era lo que deseaba, cuando lo deseaba. El mejor ejemplo es cuando están en el Capitolio y él implícitamente le dice que sabe qué es lo que ha venido a hacer aquí y que se encuentra con ella. No por nada fue su mejor amigo durante cinco años. Pero también él es un hombre, uno bruto, que ha tenido que afrontar demasiado dolor en su vida y demasiadas privaciones como para ser una blanda esponja. Por lo que creo que él siempre ha querido lo mejor para Katniss, pero que su definición de "**_lo mejor para Katniss_**" no es la misma de "**l_o mejor para Katniss_**" proveniente de la misma Katniss. Enredado, ¿no? En fin, para mí, si Gale se entera de que Katniss quiere a Peeta no lo toma demasiado mal. Al menos no con ella directamente, pero sí consigo mismo.]**


	3. I Capítulo III

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo III.**

* * *

La recuperación del chico del pan es más lenta de lo que había esperado. Sin embargo, mamá, Prim y los doctores en general insisten que está siendo sumamente rápida. Al cabo de una semana Peeta deja de atragantarse con la comida que ingiere, aunque aún lo hace con una velocidad que me deja perpleja. Plutarch dijo que necesitaba a Peeta completamente recuperado para la primera propo, y que hasta que aquello no sucediera, tenía unas pequeñas vacaciones de ser el Sinsajo. Por su parte, Finnick ha venido a visitarle un par de veces, tomado de la mano fuertemente con Annie. La tributo del 4 no está precisamente loca, pero sí algo… desorientada. Se ríe en momentos inoportunos y hay veces que mira intensamente al vacío, como si fuera capaz de ver cosas que el resto no. Pero su presencia nos ha mostrado a un nuevo Finnick Odair, uno mucho más divertido, humilde y sincero. Y se lo agradezco, porque Finnick de a poco se ha convertido en algo así como un amigo y es increíble verle tan feliz.

Hemos construido una pequeña rutina. Cuando despierto, voy hasta el baño que tiene Peeta en la habitación de su hospital y me lavo los dientes junto con la cara. Me devuelvo hasta su camilla, nos besamos un rato y después voy hasta el compartimiento donde duermen mi madre y Prim, para poder cambiarme de ropa y asearme. Las acompaño al comedor a desayunar, ya que a esa hora están programadas las citas de Peeta con el loquero. A las una de la tarde vuelvo hasta la habitación de Peeta y paso toda la tarde allí. Hablamos sobre cosas que nunca hemos hablado antes y con el paso de los días, descubro que tengo más cosas en común con el chico del pan de las que creía. Y también discordamos en bastantes otros puntos. Con Peeta, los temas de conversación no escasean y podemos hablar sobre lo horribles que son las ropas del 13 hasta cuál era nuestra clase favorita en tercer grado. Luego, llega la noche, él hace sus ejercicios mientras yo observo la televisión que está en su habitación, intentando no fijarme en sus crecientes músculos. Finalmente, y sin decir más, cuando termina, Peeta me abraza por la espalda y ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Si él tiene pesadillas no soy capaz de darme cuenta, pero lo que es yo, las pesadillas son asuntos considerados ya de un pasado casi remoto.

El cuarto día, mientras ambos reímos a carcajadas por un chiste relacionado con la Señora Clayton (la que fue dueña de la tienda de libros y tenía una gigantesca nariz) me doy cuenta de lo guapo que es realmente Peeta. Le han cortado el pelo algo más uniforme y en estos días ha ganado un poco de peso. Sus ojos azules se estrechan, brillan y un hoyuelo aparece en su mejilla izquierda. Aquella ocasión me lo quedé mirando fijamente hasta que él movió una de sus manos frente a mis ojos. Solo me sonrojé y cambié de tema.

Gale aparece en la televisión un día en la tarde, mientras que Peeta realiza unos pequeños ejercicios al borde de la camilla. Está mucho más recuperado desde el momento en el cual llegó y su doctor de cabecera nos ha informado que dentro de nada lo moverán a uno de los compartimientos. Mientras muestran la propo grabada en el Distrito 2, pienso que en realidad ahora Plutarch no necesita del todo a la imagen del Sinsajo. Tienen a Gale, alguien mucho más fotogénico que yo, o al menos eso dice Fulvia. Y lo muestran, siendo un modelo ideal de lo que es ser un soldado. Alto, varonil, decidido y con ansias de acabar con todo lo que ha hecho el Capitolio durante años. Mi supuesto primo da un discurso frente a las personas que se encuentran allí, diciendo que él también pertenece a un distrito minero, y que por ende, deben ayudar a la causa que él apoya. Parpadeo varias veces cuando me doy cuenta de que quizá él solo repite las palabras de alguien más, escuchando todo a través de una de las famosas muelas.

— ¿Katniss? — desvío mi atención del televisor hacia Peeta, quien tiene unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente. Si bien no es tan ancho como lo llegó a ser en su momento, ha recuperado un poco de peso. Sacudo la cabeza y le sonrío brevemente. — Katniss, ¿Estás bien?

— Por supuesto, Peeta. Solo… — frunzo el ceño y me encojo de hombros a medida de que intento ordenar mis ideas. Él sacude su cabeza y se acuesta a mi lado. Pese a que estaba pensando en qué contestarle, su acción me hace olvidar lo que iba a decir y le dirijo una mirada reprobatoria — Peeta, debes terminar las tres secuencias completas. Prim me dio permiso para castigarte si es que no lo hacías.

Él sonríe levemente y alza ambas cejas repetidamente.

— ¿Qué clase de castigo?

Mis mejillas se colorean a medida de que frunzo los labios. El tema de Gale, olvidado. Desde que Peeta acumuló las fuerzas necesarias se ha vuelto el muchacho que era –supongo– antes de los Juegos. Irónico, animador, un poco gracioso, pero no a cuestas de nadie. Y al ser la única persona que sociabiliza con él en su encierro, he sido el mayor blanco de sus bromas. Aunque en el fondo sospecho que él se divierte cuando las hace.

— Oh, Peeta. Vamos, no seas inmaduro.

— Sabes que te gusta que sea así — le miro con el ceño fruncido un rato hasta que él levanta sus manos y las coloca en mi cintura. Suelto un grito ahogado cuando me coloca sobre su cuerpo, acostada, igual que él — Y también sabes que me gusta ser así contigo. — Susurra, moviendo sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los míos. Le miro enfadada, en parte porque no puede saltarse sus ejercicios y en parte porque tengo unas desesperadas ganas de saltar sobre sus labios. Me alejo ligeramente de ellos.

— Algo sospechaba — digo, fingiendo indiferencia ante tanta cercanía. Levanto levemente el mentón hacia la izquierda y vuelvo a fijar mi vista en la televisión que aún está encendida. Gale ya no aparece, pero sí su escuadrón y la forma en que se hicieron del Distrito 2. Ver el derrumbe me produce nauseas.

— ¿Estás bien?

— No — digo secamente. Él suspira y mira a la televisión también, donde ha vuelto a aparecer mi mejor amigo. Pienso que quizá está llegando a conclusiones erradas e intento explicarme. — No creí que fuera capaz de… sé que estamos en guerra, pero aún así…— se forma un nudo en mi garganta e inspiro y expiro un par de veces antes de continuar — La gente que estaba allí dentro eran mineros. No sé cómo ha sido capaz de hacerlo.

— Oh, Katniss — dice el chico del pan, mientras me rodea con sus brazos, apretándome en contra suyo. No he hablado jamás del tema de mi padre con nadie, siquiera con Gale, en todos estos años. Bien, quizá si lo he hablado con Gale, pero solo cuando él hablaba sobre vengarse en contra del Capitolio cuando cazábamos en los bosques. Peeta mueve mi cabeza hasta colocarla sobre su pecho, lejos de la vista de la pantalla del televisor. — Hace bien hablarlo con alguien, ¿Sabes?

— Lo mismo podría decir sobre ti — murmuro en contra de su pecho. Él suspira.

— Yo ya lo hago con el Doctor Aurelius. Y no lo he hecho contigo solo porque no me gusta molestarte.

— No me molestarías, Peeta. Jamás lo haces — levanto nuevamente la vista hasta sus ojos azules. Allí descubro una vulnerabilidad que he visto pocas veces en los ojos del chico del pan. Quiero golpearme. Hasta hace solo cinco minutos estaba feliz, tonteando y riendo. Ahora solo puedo ver tristeza y melancolía en él. Le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué es lo que somos, Katniss?

Sus palabras me desconciertan durante unos segundos, en los cuales sigo acariciando su mejilla. Él cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia mi mano a medida de que lo hago. Estar con Peeta es sumamente fácil. Es sencillo. Es casi natural.

— Somos… los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito Doce, Peeta. — suelto con una risita nerviosa. Él abre los ojos y luego los pone en blanco.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— _Lo sé_ — aquella pequeña oración se ha vuelto una especie de juego entre ambos. Peeta sonríe ligeramente. Me acerco hasta sus labios y los cubro delicadamente con los míos. Es un beso calmado, lento y en esta ocasión, la pasión no se hace presente. Es tan solo un contacto de nuestros labios, pero hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco dentro de mi pecho. — Solo quiero estar contigo, ¿Está bien? No quiero ponerle nombre a… esto — hago un gesto con la mano, señalándonos a ambos. Él alza una ceja — Solo nosotros, ¿Está bien?

— Seguramente eso será muy agradable para Plutarch — suelta Peeta con sarcasmo. Pongo los ojos en blanco. — Pero por mí está bien, al menos, por el momento.

— Siempre tan encantador.

Me acomodo nuevamente en su pecho, escuchando el ritmo alocado en el cual corre su corazón. Cada vez que una de mis manos se mueve por el cabello o el pecho del chico del pan, su corazón reacciona, retumbando fuerte. Aquel pensamiento me hace sonreír. Porque, independiente de que nos encontremos en guerra o el grupo de Gale haya matado a vaya saber quién cuantos mineros el día de hoy, Peeta Mellark se encuentra aquí. A mi lado. A salvo.

Al día siguiente llega el doctor de Peeta indicando cuál será su compartimiento y las obligaciones que debe seguir como un habitante más del Distrito 13. También me dice que debo seguir los horarios nuevamente, y que le han mandado a advertirme que no aceptarán más excusas para que me salte las clases. Cuando menciona aquel pequeño hecho, Peeta me mira intensamente, como pidiendo una explicación. Sin embargo, yo no se la doy. Prim nos acompaña hasta el compartimiento donde han establecido a Peeta, comentando feliz lo que ha hecho durante las clases de aquel día. Al parecer, mi patito ha perdido de a poco la timidez que la caracterizaba cuando se encontraba con Peeta y conmigo dentro del mismo metro cuadrado. Supongo que es un poco fuerte el hecho de encontrar a tu hermana mayor besándose apasionadamente junto con un chico. Pero cuando llegamos hasta el compartimiento de Peeta, no se nos permite entrar. Un soldado apostado en la puerta nos dice a Peeta y a mí que Plutarch nos busca.

Suelto un gemido interno.

Le indico a Prim que vuelva al hospital antes de indicarle, a modo de broma, que se meta la blusa dentro de la falta. Ella sonríe y se despide de ambos antes de ir hasta el ascensor. Entrelazo mis dedos con los de Peeta y miro hostilmente al soldado que se encuentra allí. No parece tener los rasgos de alguien del 13, más bien del 11, debido a su piel oscura. Él repite las indicaciones y encorvo mis hombros, derrotada. Peeta me da un beso en la frente antes de que ambos le sigamos.

Cuando ingresamos a la Sala de Comando, nos recibe una especie de suspiro colectivo. Mi mirada se fija, no sin cierta sorpresa, en la presidenta Coin. Ella sonríe, encantada. Sé que desde el principio ella quiso rescatar a Peeta pero nadie más la apoyó. Jamás estuve más de acuerdo con la mujer que conservaba tan perfectamente su cabello. Plutarch se frota continuamente las manos y puedo observar como sus secretarias, entre ellas Fulvia toman notas frenéticamente. Me aclaro la garganta un par de veces y miro a Peeta, sin saber qué hacer.

Él me devuelve la mirada en quizá peores condiciones que las mías.

— Pasen, muchachos — Plutarch indica una de las sillas que tiene al frente y con pasos tímidos, me dirijo hasta allí. Sé que debería estar agradecida con ellos, por traerme a Peeta nuevamente a salvo, sin embargo, no logro estarlo. Una vez que nos sentamos miro al jefe de los Vigilantes y él se mueve, entusiasmado e inquieto sobre su silla — Supongo que ya saben de qué va esto más o menos, ¿Verdad?

— ¿Hemos venido a grabar propos? — pese a que ha formulado la frase como una afirmación, la voz de Peeta suena a pregunta. El interpelado asiente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa demasiado grande para mi gusto.

— Básicamente tienen que contarnos un poco sobre cómo lo han pasado estos últimos días. Cómo ha ido tu recuperación, Peeta y lo que ha significado para ti reencontrarte con el chico, Katniss.

Ladeo la cabeza y miro alrededor de la sala, buscando a Haymitch. Él sabría explicarme mejor, como qué clases de cosas decir y cuáles no. No le he visto hace dos días, cuando coincidimos en la hora del desayuno. Hasta donde tengo entendido, él es considerado uno de los líderes de la revolución también. Debería de estar aquí.

— ¿Y Haymitch?

— Haymitch Abernathy ha sido removido hasta la misión del 2, en categoría de Teniente — Coin es quien habla y yo la miro con las cejas completamente levantas. ¿Haymitch? ¿Teniente?

— En resumen, ha ido a revisar que nadie comenta alguna tontería — dice una voz conocida a mi espalda. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro con Finnick Odair, quien va de la mano con Annie Cresta, como siempre. Le dirijo una media sonrisa. — Peeta, viejo amigo, ¿Qué tal?

— Em… _bien_, Finnick — Peeta se remueve a mi lado. Supongo que encuentra incomodo debido a la forma tan natural que tiene Finnick de acercarse a las personas. En un principio, también me molestaba, pero después de que fuera él quien me tranquilizara cuando capturaron a Peeta, se convirtió lentamente en una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Muy lentamente, cabe señalar.

— Odair — Coin le dirige una mirada de advertencia antes de señalar las sillas que se encuentran al lado izquierdo de Peeta. El interpelado se preocupa de sentar primero a Annie con delicadeza y luego a él mismo. Peeta y Annie mantienen un pequeño intercambio de palabras, esta vez, mucho más sentido que el que ha tenido con Finnick. Sin embargo, se detienen cuando la presidenta continúa hablando — Estábamos explicándole a los muchachos en qué consistirán las propos. Ustedes también están considerados, chicos, junto con la sección de Finnick. Se les pedirá que se añadan completamente a la verdad, contando los hechos tal cual han sido hasta ahora, obviamente aquello signifi...

— ¿Tal cuan han sido hasta ahora? — le pregunto, sin dejar que termine su frase. Ella alza una ceja antes de girarse en mi dirección.

Coin me mira por unos segundos largos, como analizando todo lo que conllevan mis palabras. Desmentir todo sobre los Amantes Trágicos, matar parte importante del motivo por el cual soy el Sinsajo. Parece llegar a la misma conclusión que yo, porque sacude la cabeza.

— Puede que ustedes dos — nos señala a ambos, tanto a Peeta como a mí — tengan permitido _omitir ciertos detalles_. Aunque tan solo del inicio, desde la Gira de la Victoria en adelante, la verdad sea dicha. Exceptuando lo del embarazo, porque ese es un buen material, ¿entendido?

Asentimos con la cabeza y luego Coin les ordena a sus hombres llevarnos al piso exterior, donde grabamos la fallida propo junto con Finnick luego de que el 13 fuera bombardeado. En el ascensor, este me sonríe.

— ¿Al final te has dado cuenta, no?

Me cuesta darle un sentido a sus palabras. Peeta nos mira con curiosidad, pero no dice nada antes de volver su mirada al frente. Pienso y pienso hasta que finalmente lo recuerdo.

_"Que yo te había juzgado mal. Que lo amas. No estoy diciendo de qué forma. Quizás tú misma no lo sabes. Pero cualquiera poniendo atención podría ver cuánto te preocupas por él"_

Sonrío un poco. Luego me sonrojo.

— Puede que sí — digo, confidencialmente. Finnick suelta una risotada y luego me sacude el cabello, que llevo extrañamente suelto. Peeta frunce un poco el ceño y rodea mi cintura con su brazo. Le miro durante unos segundos, como pidiendo una explicación. Sin embargo, él no dice nada y sigue con la vista pegada hacia el frente. Miro nuevamente a Finnick — ¿Cómo es que no estás en el Distrito 2?

— No podía perderme la acción que está aquí — dice, alzando la mano que tiene entrelazada con la de Annie. Ella nos mira sorprendida por unos momentos hasta que le sonríe a Finnick. La mirada del ex favorito del Capitolio se enternece y le besa la frente. De pronto, me siento incómoda. Como si estuviera siendo una especie de intrusa en su vida privada. Me inclino más hacia a Peeta, quien solamente me estrecha más en contra de sí. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y puedo ver la luz del sol del exterior. Suelto un suspiro de casi júbilo al verlo.

Veo trabajadores del 13 intentando trabajar sobre lo que se destruyó en el bombardeo y caminando desde el bosque hasta las plantaciones, para ver si es que algo se salvó, intuyo. Seguimos al soldado secretario de Coin hasta donde se encuentran las cámaras y las luces de las grabaciones. Finnick y Annie son los primeros en grabar, mientras que a Peeta y a mí nos dejan a uno de los costados, diciendo que demorarán aproximadamente una hora con ellos.

— ¿Eres muy cercana a Finnick? — me sorprende su pregunta. Lo miro durante unos instantes mientras frunzo el ceño antes de asentir.

— Era el único que me comprendía cundo te tenían en el Capitolio — susurro, relajando el ceño y acariciando los rebeldes rizos que le caen por la frente, los que ya han ido creciendo. Con el paso de los días, se ha convertido en una pequeña especie de rutina. Eso de acariciar a Peeta por toda la cara. En parte porque me gusta como cierra los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia mi mano y en parte porque me quiero convencer a cada momento de que es real. De que está aquí, a mí lado — Nos la pasábamos haciendo nudos cuando no podíamos dormir. Se convirtió en un gran amigo.

— ¿Más que Gale?

Frunzo nuevamente el ceño.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todas estas preguntas?

Peeta se encoje de hombros. Se apoya en una de las mesas de los utensilios de grabación y luego mira al suelo. Suelta un suspiro y toma mi cintura con sus dos manos. Un pequeño grito ahogado se escapa de mi garganta cuando lo hace, pero no intento moverme de mi sitio. Después de unos segundos, esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

— Discúlpame — dice, a medida de que suelta su aliento sobre mi cuello y yo siento innumerables cosquillas, mientras noto como inspira el olor de mi cuello. No entiendo sus palabras, sin embargo, muevo mis manos para acariciarle con cuidado el cabello. Las heridas de su cabeza han ido cicatrizando y tan solo las más graves tienen costras. Espero a que Peeta termine de explicarse — Sé que soy un idiota, pero por momentos me he sentido terriblemente celoso de Finnick.

— ¿Celoso? — repito a medida de que parpadeo varias veces. Aquello no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, ninguna lógica. Pero Peeta se ríe ligeramente.

— Sí, celoso, Katniss. ¿Acaso esa es una nueva palabra en tu repertorio?

— No eres gracioso, Peeta — golpeo ligeramente su hombro y él suelta nuevamente una risa. Yo suspiro — completamente en serio, Peeta. Aquello no es gracioso. De hecho, es ilógico. Tu no… no deberías… es decir, sí pero no… yo solo… no tienes por qué ponerte celoso. Eso es todo.

Peeta se aleja de mí un poco, lo suficiente como para verme a los ojos. Sus ojos azules me miran sonrientes, como siempre deberían estar. Mis manos se dirigen hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que baje su mirada hasta fijarla en la mía. Ahora, es más alto de lo que recordaba. Él suspira.

— No sabes lo feliz que me haces cada momento, Katniss – se acerca para unir nuestros labios ligeramente. Otra vez, la sensación en mi estómago, como si estuviera lleno de mariposas, me golpea. Mis manos, antes en sus mejillas, se dirigen hasta su nuca para atraerlo más hacia mí. Él afianza más su agarre en mi cintura. Un jadeo se escapa de la parte más profunda de mi garganta cuando lo hace.

Y de pronto, una luz de un flash nos golpea.

Me sonrojo fuertemente antes de soltarme definitivamente de Peeta. Miro con el ceño fruncido al causante de todo esto, y me encuentro con nadie más ni nadie menos que Plutarch. Es una de esas cámaras instantáneas, reconozco, porque de la base de ella está saliendo nuestra fotografía. Él se encoge de hombros y sacude el papelito de la fotografía antes de entregármelo.

— Se veían perfectos así — nos explica, a medida de que la tomo. En la fotografía no se notan las cicatrices de la cabeza de Peeta. Ni tampoco que está sumamente delgado. Lo único que se nota es que nuestros cuerpos están fuertemente atados, como si necesitáramos fundirnos en uno solo. Se la muestro a Peeta y él sonríe levemente.

— Gracias, Plutarch — dice, antes de tomarla y guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de las ropas grises del Distrito 13. Yo me giro para quedar a espaldas de Peeta, fuertemente agarrada de su cintura. Pienso en preguntarle qué es lo que hará con la fotografía, pero no me nacen las palabras. Plutarch se frota repetidamente las manos.

— La entrevista de Finnick y Annie será magistral, y por descontado la vuestra — el Vigilante parece querer saltar de felicidad por aquel hecho y yo intento no poner los ojos en blanco. Peeta apoya su mentón en mi hombro, agachándose un poco. A pegado un buen estirón en este último año y medio, eso hay que reconocerlo. Ya nada queda del muchacho tímido y bajo que salió cosechado junto con mi hermana. Plutarch comienza a platicarnos sobre otros temas, otras ideas de las propos, pero mi mirada está perdida en los focos que apuntan a Finnick y Annie.

¿Estarán contando cómo fueron los inicios de su relación? ¿O cómo fue que nadie se enteró de lo suyo? Porque aquello último constituye un gran logro, a decir verdad.

Los minutos pasan, sin embargo, con Peeta no cambiamos de posición hasta que las secretarias de Plutarch nos llaman. Cuando lo hacen, mi cuerpo se pone rígido y Peeta toma mi mano derecha con fuerza para que camine. Le sonrío levemente, intentando pensar con todas mis fuerzas únicamente en sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Él parece sentir mi estado de ánimo, porque mientras caminamos me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunta, cuando uno de los pajaritos de Plutarch se dedica a echarnos unos polvillos por el rostro. Me gusta llamarlos pajarillos, al séquito de pobres diablos que trabajaban para Plutarch y se vieron obligados a dejar el Capitolio para apoyar la causa rebelde. Por unos segundos, me llama la atención que sean ellos los que nos maquillen y no mi equipo de preparación.

— Fantástico — le suelto con sarcasmo. Él sonríe ligeramente y aquella acción me recuerda que también debo preocuparme por él — ¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien?

— Se siente genial mover la pierna de nuevo — dice antes de soltar una risa. Sacude su pierna buena en el aire y yo suelto una carcajada.

Lo bueno de haber recuperado a Peeta –apartando el detalle de los besos que compartimos cada vez con mayor frecuencia–, ha sido que junto con él ha regresado mi sentido del humor. Con Peeta mi relación no se basa en qué llevar a la mesa para comer al día siguiente o cosas por el estilo, sino más bien en un compañerismo mutuo. Implícitamente hemos llegado al acuerdo que estamos en esto juntos. Quitando toda la cursilería del asunto, es bastante conveniente, ya que me he sentido más respaldada en estas dos últimas semanas de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos seis años. Junto con Peeta he tenido la oportunidad de –por momentos, solo por momentos– ser joven nuevamente.

Y se siente jodidamente bien.

Los pajarillos de Plutarch se alejan y nos dejan a nosotros solos en contra de todos los reflectores de luz. Uno de ellos hace la mímica para comenzar a grabar y de pronto se prende la luz roja de una de las cámaras. Pasan los segundos y quedo completamente en blanco, sin saber qué decir. Miro a Peeta, aterrada, solo para descubrir que él no está en mejor situación que yo.

— Eh… ¿Qué se supone que debemos decir?

La gente presente allí suelta risotadas, todos divertidos por vete a saber tu qué motivo. Miro a Peeta desconcertada.

Él me devuelve la mirada en las mismas condiciones.

— ¡Son tan tiernos!

Intento no poner los ojos en blanco.

Fulvia se adelanta a los demás pajarillos menores y nos sonríe cálidamente. Inconscientemente, me acerco hasta donde está Peeta para que él pueda rodear mi cintura con su brazo.

— ¿Qué les parece si les hago una pregunta y de a poco van contestándolas? — Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y la secretaria personal de Plutarch sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes. Saca una libretita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lee la primera de las preguntas que tiene allí anotadas — Katniss, esta va para ti. ¿Qué sentiste cuando supiste que Peeta ya estaba aquí?

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender a qué es lo que se refiere la pregunta. Intento recordar aquellos minutos de emoción en los cuales Haymitch me dio la noticia. Me sentía como… flotando. Frunzo el ceño mientras intento encontrar las palabras como para describir aquella sensación.

— Fue como… es decir, me sentí como en una especie de nube – uno de los pajarillos detrás de las cámaras alza una de sus cejas. Miro mis bototos antes de seguir hablando, no muy segura si es eso que Fulvia realmente desea que responda. — La verdad, es que no me acuerdo de mucho. Solo tenía la idea en mi cabeza de que Peeta estaba aquí, sano y salvo. Creo que eso de sano y vivo era lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, la verdad. Aunque de todas formas Haymitch me dio la noticia, él podría detallar mejor como es que me encontraba.

Cuando termino, el brazo de Peeta que rodea mi cintura me estrecha más en contra de él y apoyo mi nuca en su pecho, feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Con uno de mis brazos, acaricio el que me rodea. Él me da un pequeño beso en la frente.

— ¿Y para ti, Peeta? ¿Cómo fue todo eso?

Peeta se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

— No tengo recuerdos muy claros del rescate, la verdad. Mi _estadía_ en el Capitolio no fue la más grata, eso lo pueden saber todos. Sin embargo, sé que luego de toda la batahola desperté en una camilla de hospital y que luego entró Katniss a la habitación. Creo que por poco me da algo cuando la vi, allí, a mi lado. Mis captores… ellos, por un tiempo, me hicieron creer que Katniss no estaba viva, que no había salido de aquella arena. Pese a que después la vi por televisión, una parte de mi pensaba que quizá solo eran montajes, que ella no lo había logrado. Era un miedo muy irracional, pero no me dejaba dormir durante las noches. Entonces cuando la vi… simplemente, me emocioné demasiado. También creo que pensé "¡_hey, ahora puedo morir tranquilo_!". Y que... que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, pero supongo que eso lo pienso siempre — se encoge de hombros, haciendo una pequeña broma. Mis mejillas se tornan rojas y puedo escuchar un pequeño coros de _a__www's_ provenientes de los pajarillos. A su lado, mis palabras han sido completamente insulsas, pero eso no importa.

— ¿Cómo ha ido la recuperación?

— Bastante bien. En el Capitolio me quitaron la pierna artificial, lo que no permitía moverme. Perdí bastante peso y toda mi forma física, aunque creo que eso puede verse a simple vista. Pero tengo la mejor _enfermera personal_ que se ha encargado de la totalidad de mi tratamiento, sobretodo la parte de los ejercicios — Peeta me señala con una mano y yo sacudo la cabeza.

— Como enfermera, soy una gran cazadora — le digo a la cámara y algunas personas sueltan unas risas, Peeta incluido — De todas formas, Peeta es un pésimo paciente. Come más de lo que debería y nunca termina sus rondas de ejercicios, además que me distrae con sus bes… — Me quedo callada por unos instantes, mientras siento que me sonrojo nuevamente. Las risas no se hacen esperar otra vez y yo me giro, escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de Peeta y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Siento que él ríe mientras dice:

— Si quieres puedo yo encargarme del resto de la entrevista.

— Sería perfecto, muchas gracias — le contesto, aún enterrada en su pecho. Aquello solo genera nuevas risitas.

Fulvia y Peeta comienzan a seguir con la conversación, llevándola a diferentes ámbitos. De qué ha significado para él ver a tanta gente del distrito 12 aquí, cómo le han recibido, si es que tiene algún reclamo, qué es lo que más extraña de su distrito, qué es lo que menos. A veces la secretaria personal de Plutarch hace algunas preguntas que me incluyen indirectamente, pero en cada ocasión Peeta es lo suficientemente inteligente como para evadir el tema de una manera más o menos ágil.

Pienso que no ha sido tan malo, hasta que Fulvia pregunta:

— Entonces, ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso a tomar en su relación?

Salgo de mi escondite en cuanto escucho sus palabras. Peeta baja su mirada hasta la mía, como preguntándome qué decir. Aprieto con delicadeza su brazo, indicándole que aquello lo quiero responder yo.

— Luego de la Gira de la Victoria, todo fue sumamente extraño. Nunca estuvo en nuestros planes casarnos tan pronto, pero la Rebelión era algo que no se podía negar, y como Tributos estábamos en esos tiempos obligados a ser una distracción de todo eso — _como ahora_, quiero agregar, pero no es muy conveniente que lo haga. Tomo una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando, con las ideas muy delicadamente ordenadas dentro de mi cabeza. Matrimonio, no. Embarazo, sí. No debe ser muy difícil de recordar —. No fue cierto eso de que hicimos el Tueste, la verdad. Fue algo como una táctica desesperada por no ir a la arena, pero no funcionó... de todos modos. Y por el momento, hemos decidido no… no tener ninguna etiqueta.

Fulvia alza una de sus cejas, mirando hacia nuestras espaldas, donde supongo que se encuentra Plutarch. Al parecer, Peeta dio en el clavo cuando dijo que eso no le gustaría al Vigilante.

— ¿Podrían explicar eso mejor?

— Por supuesto — Peeta respondiendo es como escuchar a un coro de ángeles. Él podrá expresarse mejor que yo, eso seguro. — Hemos vivido muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Ir a la arena, enamorarnos allí, algo completamente impensado, la preparación de un falso matrimonio, enterarnos de que seríamos padres muy jóvenes, ir a otra arena, mi propio secuestro, la pérdida de nuestro bebé, la guerra, ser íconos de todo lo que se nos ponga por delante. Fue agotador, horrible. Es decir, sigue siéndolo, aunque ahora apoyemos una buena causa. Por primera vez tenemos la libertad de decidir si esto es lo que queremos o no. Por mi parte estoy completamente seguro de que lo que más deseo en esta vida es estar con Katniss, pero, ¿y ella? Quizá todo fue demasiado impuesto. Por primera vez tenemos la oportunidad de saber si es que esto funcionará y si es que no lo hace nadie llegará con una pistola a apuntarnos. No me gusta admitirlo, pero si Katniss descubre que no desea estar junto a mí, está en todo su derecho de apartarse e intentar hacer aquello que le haga feliz.

Allí. Esas últimas palabras. La esencia de Peeta en su máximo esplendor. Sonrío encantada, realmente como una boba desquiciada solo para que mi boca actúe por sí sola y diga:

— No creo posible eso de no escoger a Peeta, pero de todas formas me gusta la idea de tener una mayor libertad al estar con él.

Fulvia sonríe con suficiencia y debo admitirlo, aquella acción me infunde un poco de miedo. Sin embargo, chasqueo la lengua y miro fijamente a la cámara.

— ¿Ya tienen todo lo necesario?

— Lo suficiente como para tres propos más — me responde el muchacho de la cámara. Le sonrío levemente.

— Una última pregunta — nos pide Fulvia, mientras toma notas como una posesa. Acomodo mis hombros y suelto un suspiro, esperando todo lo que venga. Sin embargo, ella no me mira a mí — ¿Qué se sintió para ti Peeta, el saber que ya no serías padre? Creo que esa es información que se pudo entregar solo aquí, en el 13.

Por unos segundos, siento como mi mandíbula inferior toca el suelo. ¿Es legal que pregunten eso, de todas formas? Conmigo no se tocó el tema. Creo que aludieron a una _depresión causada por la pérdida_, o alguna mierda del estilo. Miro fijamente a Peeta, esperando a qué contestará. Él solo cierra la boca con fuerza, su mandíbula muy apretada.

— Yo… no fue grato, de todas formas. Uno de mis más grandes sueños es ser padre, criar niños, jugar con ellos. Pero pese a que suene sumamente egoísta, no me gustaría traerlos a _este_ mundo. En parte me alegro que aquel pequeño o aquella pequeña no naciera. Será bueno cuando acabe la guerra, ver qué sucede.

Algo en la voz del chico del pan me hace saber que él no está mintiendo. Pese a que fingir se le dé tan bien, su tonalidad es sumamente grave, la que utiliza cuando habla sobre temas serios. Gracias a sus palabras comienzo a analizar un par de cosas.

Peeta será un excelente padre, algún día. Quizá no conmigo. _Oh, definitivamente, no conmigo_. Pese a que una pequeña parte de mi se alegra por aquello, por el chico del pan logrando ser un gran padre, mis ojos comienzan a picar. Porque quizá él conozca a otra persona que pueda darle todo aquello que sueña. Y cuando pienso en la idea de Peeta junto a otra persona, con un niño a su lado, se me estruja el corazón.

— ¿Katniss, qué opinas tu?

— Dijiste que era la última pregunta que hacías — contesto con demasiada rapidez. Aquello no estaba dentro del trato. Una profunda rabia, mezclada con unas estúpidas ganas de llorar me inundan de pronto. Me suelto del agarre de Peeta y voy en dirección al ascensor, para ir y encerrarme en mi compartimiento. La pregunta de Fulvia ha abierto un par de heridas que creía cerradas, y ha creado otras nuevas.

El hecho de que no soy lo suficientemente buena para Peeta, para empezar.

Siento como Peeta grita mi nombre mientras intenta seguirme. Y me odio por hacerlo, pero comienzo a correr en dirección al ascensor. Con la condición física que tiene, sé que no podrá seguir mi ritmo. Aprieto uno de los botones y las puertas se abren inmediatamente. Una vez dentro, le ordeno al aparato que cierre las puertas, solo para lograr ver cómo a lo lejos Peeta cojea mirándome fijamente.

Cuando las puertas se cierran, me apoyo en ellas y comienzo a llorar.


	4. I Capítulo IV

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo IV.**

* * *

Siento como tocan a la puerta. Buttercup levanta la cabeza y mueve la cola con recelo, mirando hacia donde proviene el sonido. Si fuera simplemente Prim o mi madre la que se encuentra fuera entraría sin más, por lo que me doy vuelta y tiro de las sábanas para que cubran mi rostro. Buttercup suelta un bufido porque lo he movido, sin embargo, poco me interesa la opinión de un maldito gato. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fui directamente al compartimiento de mi familia. Me ubiqué en la pequeña litera que me corresponde y me encontré allí con Buttercup. Al parecer, el gato de mi hermana se había adueñado de mi lugar en el compartimiento. Pese a que quise tirarlo por los aires y sacarlo de allí, no lo hice. Me miró por unos segundos y pareció comprender que no me sentía con ánimos de pelear, porque se apartó lo suficiente como para que me pudiera tirar en la litera. Sin embargo, su pequeño momento de gatito bueno no quita que sea un desgraciado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Como ahora.

Escucho como la puerta se abre y mi corazón se acelera debido a la anticipación. No tengo ganas de ver a Peeta, pese a que mi cuerpo piense otra cosa. Principalmente no deseo verlo porque sé que le diré qué es lo que me sucede, y su posible respuesta. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y aprieto los puños.

\- Tranquila, que soy yo, descerebrada – escuchar aquella voz me sorprende. Me vuelvo hacia Johanna, que se encuentra allí, viva, con el cabello cortado y las horribles ropas del Distrito 13. Suelta un gruñido. – Joder, de verdad luces tan mal. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Yo… yo estoy… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Me mandaron a revisar si es que el inocente Sinsajo se sentía bien. Algo así dijo Finnick – Johanna se sienta a los pies de mi litera mientras se encoge de hombros y Buttercup le suelta un bufido. Bueno, al menos ya somos dos. – Coin dijo que eras una mala influencia para Peeta, porque él también se saltó el almuerzo. Pero, de todas formas, no he venido a contarte los cotilleos de por ahí. Tanto tiempo, ¿no?

\- Bastante. – contesto, sin saber qué más decir. Johanna parece examinarme por unos momentos hasta que sacude la cabeza y suelta un suspiro.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué fue lo tan terrible que dijo Fulvia que te hizo correr como una posesa? El chico amoroso no ha salido de su compartimiento en toda la tarde.

Me estremezco al pensar que he sido la causante de aquel comportamiento por parte de Peeta. Luego suelto un suspiro entrecortado. Al parecer, no puedo negar eso de que he estado llorando toda la tarde.

\- Habló con Peeta sobre la posibilidad de tener familia en algún futuro lejano y yo solo… - Johanna me mira con una ceja alzada. Muevo nerviosamente mis dedos sobre la colcha, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que debo decir. Intento aclarar mi garganta varias veces antes de continuar – Y yo solo podía pensar en todo lo que nunca podré darle a Peeta. Él realmente desea hijos, algún día, y yo solo… yo nunca…

\- Hey, hey, detente ahí – Johanna levanta su mano derecha y la coloca sobre mi cara. Frunzo el ceño ante tanta cercanía, pero ella no la quita hasta que termina de hablar - ¿Alguna vez has hablado del tema con el chico amoroso? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió que quizá solo lo dijo por la cámara que tenía delante?

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contado esto a ti – digo, frunciendo el ceño. Johanna suelta un suspiro.

\- No es de mi agrado eso de escuchar los problemas de los Trágicos Amantes, pero creo que soy una de las pocas personas que puede intentar entenderte, descerebrada.

Sus palabras adquieren un poco de sentido. Es decir, es cierto. Es como cuando solo Finnick podía calmarme, cuando aún no rescataban a Peeta. No es lo mismo que hablar con Gale, o con mi madre, porque ellos simplemente no entenderían. Johanna sabe por todas las cosas que estoy pasando, pensando y todo lo demás. Asiento levemente.

Y ella vuelve a la carga.

\- Entonces, ¿no se te ocurrió que era una especie de treta o algo así?

\- No lo dijo solo porque había una cámara adelante – murmuro, con el ceño fruncido. Recuerdo la forma en que pronunció las palabras, su tono de voz, la cadencia que utilizó. Aquello no era un acto, al menos, no para Peeta. Johanna me mira con una sonrisa burlesca, produciéndome unas increíbles ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en el rostro. Intento serenarme – Tu misma lo has dicho, tienes que comprenderme, Johanna. Tú por sobre todos. Es decir, un bebé, una familia… no ahora. No… _nunca_, ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo claramente tu punto, descerebrada. Claro que lo hago – Johanna menea la cabeza mientras me mira con la expresión más seria que le he visto en toda la vida. Frunce los labios – Pero debes pensar en Peeta. O al menos, hablar con él sobre el tema antes de cerrarte en banda. Sé que no soy la mejor persona, pero comprendo perfectamente todo lo que me has intentado decir. Solo… deja de crear incendios en una pequeña fogata. Habla con él, aclaren toda la mierda juntos. Aprovecha que tienes al chico. Ahora, ven, levántate y a comer.

Con un último suspiro, me levanto y sigo a mi ex aliada en dirección al Comedor.

Pese a las palabras de Johanna, los días siguientes evito a Peeta lo más que puedo. No asisto a clases y me escondo en los armarios de utilería, aunque eso no significa un gran cambio. Cuando Plutarch intenta detenerme en los pasillos simplemente me doy vuelta, algunas veces escapando entre todas las ropas grises de este lugar. Johanna me mira fijamente durante las comidas, con una ceja alzada y una cara de haber chupado un limón, sin embargo, intento no prestarle demasiada atención. Mi madre y Prim sabe que algo sucede, pero al parecer ninguna de las dos ha encontrado la forma de preguntarme qué es lo que va mal. Además, las pesadillas han vuelto. Durante las noches me retuerzo como un pez fuera del agua mientras que mi inconsciente lo único que hace es crear los peores escenarios en donde, de alguna u otra manera, siempre pierdo a Peeta.

Finnick ha intentado sacar el tema un par de veces, pero yo simplemente me cierro en banda y comienzo a hacer nudos con mayor velocidad que antes. Él también comparte con Peeta, y al parecer se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas no van bien. La última de esas veces Annie se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con sus delicados brazos, haciéndome cariño en la espalda. Al sentir su débil agarre las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro, recordándome lo idiota e inútil que he sido estos últimos tres días. En el momento en que decido que mis dedos tienen las suficientes ampollas por el día de hoy, me despido de la pareja con un vago movimiento de la cabeza, antes de caminar en dirección al compartimiento que comparto junto con mi madre y Prim.

Cuando paso frente al compartimiento de Gale se me remueve el estómago, lo que me recuerda que mi amigo aún no ha vuelto de su misión en el 2. Y de paso, también recuerdo que no me he preocupado en enterarme cuando lo hace. Me haría bien que él estuviera aquí, para poder escuchar algún consejo práctico de su parte. Quizá le molestaría que habláramos sobre Peeta, pero creo que lograría hacerlo si es que viera cuanto lo necesito. Sacudo la cabeza antes de abrir la puerta de mi compartimiento.

\- Es hora de dormir, Buttercup. No, arriba. Abajo no. – le dice Prim a su gato, mientras lo arropa como puede en su litera. Aún apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, miro con curiosidad a mi hermanita que pese a todo lo que le ha sucedido, en el fondo aún no ha dejado de ser una niña. Ella parece darse cuenta de que la observo con mayor interés del necesario, porque se da vuelta hacia mí y dice:– ¿Qué sucede, Katniss?

\- Oh, yo… Buttercup se ha hecho mucho más lindo últimamente, ¿no? – entro al compartimiento y cierro la puerta detrás de mí. Vuelvo a mirar a mi hermana y veo como lucha en contra las ganas de reírse con fuerza.

Finalmente, Prim suelta una carcajada antes de poner sus brazos como jarras sobre su cadera. La miro sorprendida unos instantes hasta que ella alza una ceja.

\- ¿De veras piensas que podrás engañarme? Vamos, que no soy una cría. Dime qué fue lo que sucedió con Peeta. – El aire se queda atrapado en mi garganta. Siento como de pronto mi mandíbula toca el suelo y mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. ¿Dónde está mi patito y qué han hecho con él? Miro sorprendida a mi hermana, quien solamente tiene en su rostro una sonrisa pícara. – Oh vamos, hace unas semanas los encontré casi atragantándose el uno con el otro y ahora siquiera lo miras. ¿Qué sucedió?

Me aclaro la garganta un par de veces. Casi puedo sentir como las neuronas dentro de mi cerebro trabajan, sopesando la posibilidad de contarle o no todas mis penas a mi hermanita. Por un lado, sería mucho más cómodo contárselos a ella que a Gale, considerando las posibles reacciones por parte de ambos. Pero por otro, Prim es tan pequeña, tan inocente. Además, mis miedos son tan ridículos. Hasta yo misma lo admito, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de sentirlos. Por más que me repita durante todo el día lo idiotas que son, estos no desaparecen. Incluso, mientras más los pienso, más grandes siento que son.

\- ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas cuando íbamos en dirección al compartimiento de Peeta y allí había un soldado de Coin? – mi hermana asiente con la cabeza, con demasiada seriedad para mi gusto. Ella toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y me obliga a sentarme en mi litera. Suspiro y luego suelto todo.

Como me sentí cuando Fulvia hizo aquella pregunta. La forma en que escapé de ella, de las cámaras y más precisamente de Peeta. La forma en que el chico del pan comentó todo lo que le gustaría ser padre algún día, poniendo un énfasis tan especial. Lo que pensé, lo que sentí cuando me dí cuenta de que realmente Peeta será un gran padre algún día. El hecho de que yo no puedo hacer eso, no con él, ni con nadie. En todas las promesas hechas implícitamente que rompí cuando salí corriendo, sin siquiera mirarlo hasta que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. En el gran miedo que supone para mí perderlo, pese que en estos últimos días le he ignorado olímpicamente. Cuando termino, no sé quién está llorando con mayor fuerza, si Prim o yo. Sin embargo, una vez que termino logro suspirar de alivio, porque de alguna forma, estoy contenta de poder haber ordenado mis ideas con mayor claridad.

Prim me da una serie de consejos, los cuales son muy parecidos a los que dijo Johanna en su momento, solo que ahora contienen las palabras adecuadas. Que debo conversar aquel tema con Peeta, que quizá me esté adelantando un poquito, que desde ahora el mundo será un mejor lugar para vivir y puede que cambie de opinión cuando todo acabe. Le rebato que quizá no ganemos la guerra, que quizá Peeta se cansó de todo, que incluso puede que no me quiera ver. Y ella, con infinita paciencia, me recuerda que hoy hemos comido carne proveniente de nada más ni nada menos que del 10, que debo calmarme un poco. Cuando quedo prácticamente sin argumentos, mi hermana me hace cariño en el cabello antes de subir a su litera, deseándome unas buenas noches. Me trenzo el cabello antes de acostarme, y una vez que lo hago, pienso en que quizá por la mañana pueda acercarme a Peeta y finalmente conversar.

"_Siempre_." En mi sueño, escucho mucho esa palabra. Peeta es quien la susurra, y yo voy buscándolo. Es como estar protegida, en un mundo color violeta y con muchos lugares donde esconderse, como pequeñas cuevas, tiendas hechas de árboles e incluso arboles increíblemente altos. Empujo a través de bancos de nubes, percibo el olor a canela, a eneldo. Una vez que siento su mano sobre mi mejilla y trato de atraparla, se disuelve como niebla entre mis dedos.

Despierto con las lágrimas aún en mis mejillas, intentando darle un sentido a todo aquello que he soñado. Después de media hora de pensarlo, lo recuerdo. Estaba bajo la influencia del jarabe de sueño. Mi tobillo había sido herido después de que me cayera de una rama sobre la cerca eléctrica y caí de vuelta en el 12. Peeta me había puesto en la cama y le había pedido que estuviera conmigo mientras me desvanecía. Él había susurrado algo que no pude entender del todo. Pero alguna parte de mi cerebro había atrapado una sola palabra como respuesta y la había dejado nadar entre mis sueños para burlarse de mí ahora.

Después de la revelación de mi inconsciente, no he podido pegar un ojo. El hecho de que Peeta se encuentre a solo tres pisos de diferencia es algo que tener en cuenta, siendo que podría estar cobijada entre sus brazos. Me doy vuelta de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar una posición cómoda. Siempre. Siempre. La pequeña palabra se repite una y otra vez dentro de mi cabeza, como una especie de mantra.

Recuerdo cómo le he visto esta misma tarde, a la hora de la cena. Se sentó junto con Finnick, con los hombros hundidos y la vista fija en su plato. Siquiera tocó la comida, siendo que era la primera vez que obteníamos carne de verdad. Luego Finnick se me acercó en compañía de Annie, como siempre, para intentar hablar conmigo sobre qué es lo que está sucediendo. Y el resto es historia.

No soy la clase de persona impulsiva. No, ni por asomo. Me gusta pensar y analizar las cosas que hago, intentando obtener siempre una buena lista de pros y contras antes de actuar. Sin embargo, a lo largo de mi vida, ha habido un par de veces en las que simplemente una idea se ha instalado en mi cabeza y no he descansado hasta realizarla. Como la vez, que junto con Gale fuimos a cazar a las dos de la mañana solo porque se me ocurrió que era una buena hora para encontrar desprovistas a las presas. O como la vez que pensé que era una gran idea nadar en el lago en pleno invierno solo porque extrañaba a mi padre. En fin, el punto es que Katniss Everdeen no se caracteriza por ser impulsiva… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Me levanto de mi litera, con cuidado de no despertar a Prim, o a mi madre, quien ha llegado hace tan solo unas horas de su turno nocturno.

El Distrito 13 se caracteriza por ser lo más ahorrativo posible, en todos los aspectos. Y por lo tanto, durante las noches las luces de los pasillos permanecen completamente apagadas. Cuando me encuentro en la puerta de mi compartimiento, por unos instantes, me siento un poco desorientada. No tengo claro si las escaleras se encuentran a la derecha o a la izquierda, pero luego recuerdo que siempre han estado a la derecha. Comienzo a caminar, con los brazos extendidos y dando tumbos. Cuando llego a la puerta de las escaleras de emergencia, una luz auxiliar se prende y puedo ver por dónde voy. Cuando llego a su piso camino directamente a donde sé que se encuentra: la tercera puerta a la izquierda desde la salida de las escaleras. Camino decidida… hasta que me encuentro frente a la puerta.

Cambio el peso de una pierna a otra, indecisa. Por una parte, lo más probable es que Peeta esté durmiendo, por lo cual mi plan es prácticamente estúpido. Y por otra, ¿qué le diría en caso de que no fuera así? "¡_Hey, decidí que luego de días de ignorarte podríamos hacer las paces, porque ya sabes, te extraño_!". Sacudo la cabeza. No, eso definitivamente debe quedar fuera del plan.

Inspiro y expiro. Quizá sería mejor volver mañana… es decir, si alguno de los que se hacen llamar vigilantes me encuentra fuera de mi compartimiento a esta hora quizá me llegue alguna clase de castigo. No puedo esconderme detrás de la imagen del Sinsajo eternamente, y por como ha sido mi comportamiento últimamente, lo más probable es que Coin quiera acabar con mi imagen. Me muerdo el labio y suelto un suspiro. Estoy a punto de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí cuando escucho pasos del otro lado del pasillo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, abro la puerta del compartimiento de Peeta y entro en él rápidamente. Cuando la puerta se cierra, me apoyo en ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio enorme. ¡Eso ha estado tan cerca!

Intento ver en la oscuridad de su habitación, sin embargo, no lo logro. Me quedo estática en mi lugar, sin tener claro qué hacer ahora. Escucho el conocido sonido de la respiración rítmica de Peeta cuando duerme y las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sudar con anticipación. Me acerco lentamente a su lecho, con ideas poco claras de qué hacer a continuación.

Justo en ese momento, el bulto que sé que es Peeta se comienza a sacudir con fuerza en donde supongo está su cama. Una pesadilla, reconozco. Sin embargo, es diferente a como recuerdo que eran las suyas. Una vez hablamos del asunto, sin embargo, dijo algo que me dejó tan confundida que el tema simplemente murió allí. Pese a que esté completamente oscuro, me acerco lo suficiente y me las arreglo para encontrar su rostro. Pongo mis manos alrededor de sus mejillas, haciéndole cariño. Donde las yemas de mis dedos tocan su piel saltan chispas, como de electricidad. La sensación en mi estómago vuelve con fuerza e intento concentrarme mejor en mi tarea.

Sacar a Peeta de la pesadilla, para empezar.

\- Peeta, shhh. Peeta, despierta, es una pesadilla.

\- ¿Katniss? – su voz suena increíblemente ronca, signo inequívoco de que se encuentra aún dormido.

\- Eso, bien. Tenías una pesadilla – murmuro, mientras me siento en su lecho. Acaricio su frente delicadamente y siento como Peeta inclina su cabeza hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Quería verte – murmuro, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Con un movimiento un tanto brusco, logro quitarme los zapatos. Luego Peeta se levanta lo suficiente como para quedar sentado en la cama.

\- Estoy tan cansado, Katniss – murmura, antes de apoyarse en contra de mi pecho. Parece aún dormido, sin embargo, me agrada la cercanía de su cuerpo. Estos días en los cuales nos hemos ignorado al parecer han sacado la cuenta– Siento como si no tuviera a nadie en el mundo.

\- Me tienes a mí – le digo, a medida de que intento acomodarlo mejor en la cama. Pero no logro hacerlo, porque Peeta solo se aferra con mayor fuerza de mi cintura. Esconde su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, enviando descargas eléctricas alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Trago saliva con fuerza.

\- Dices que te tengo, pero nunca me miras. Es gracioso. Creí que estaba haciendo las cosas bien y tu solo… - un par de lágrimas del chico del pan caen en contra de mi cuello y de a poco, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se convierten en piedra. ¿Peeta llorando? Carraspeo e intento moverme, pero nuevamente me estrecha con más fuerza contra él. Un suspiro involuntario sale de mis labios cuando lo hace, pese a que no se encuentre en todos sus cabales. - ¿Qué hice mal, Katniss?

\- Nada. – sacudo la cabeza e intento explicarme mejor –. Sabes que no lo hago a propósito. – susurro, intentado moverlo un poco. – No es mi intención hacerte daño.

\- No sé nada, Katniss. – Peeta se da vuelta en la litera, tomándome en brazos y arrastrándome hasta que quedo sobre él. Pega su nariz en mi cuello, inspirando fuerte – Por favor, quédate. Aunque esté soñando.

\- Siempre – susurro, con un nudo en la garganta. Peeta suspira y me acomoda mejor sobre él, a medida de que yo solo pienso en lo bien que se siente estar a su lado. Aquella noche no duermo, simplemente me quedo viendo cómo es que Peeta lo hace una vez que me acostumbro a la oscuridad del lugar. Una sonrisa no abandona su rostro, el cual luce completamente sereno. Quizá qué cosas esté soñando.

Es difícil saber qué hora es cuando uno se encuentra bajo tierra, sin acceso a ventanas. Por raro que parezca, me doy cuenta que extraño el antiguo compartimiento que compartía junto con Prim y mi madre antes del bombardeo. Al menos así podía saber qué hora era, más o menos, con tan solo mirar hacia la ventana, la que se encontraba demasiado arriba. Es por eso que cuando se prenden las luces automáticas del compartimiento de Peeta, me sobresalto lo suficiente como para despertarlo. Él sacude la cabeza unos momentos antes de enfocar la mirada en mí.

\- ¡Katniss! – grita, con una espantosa desafinación de su voz. Se aclara la garganta mientras yo miro fijamente mi mano convertida en un puño, que descansa sobre su pecho.

\- Buenos días – suelto con un poco de sarcasmo, sin tener claro por qué. Peeta vuelve a aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Anoche no podía dormir – murmuro, sin querer mirarlo aún a los ojos. Él suspira y tengo la sensación de que le molesto, por lo que intento explicarme lo más rápido posible. – No podía dormir pensando en que quizás estuvieras enfadado conmigo.

\- Claro que estoy enfadado contigo – dice, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Siento como si una bola de acero se hubiera instalado en mi estómago, haciéndome daño y de paso, no permitiéndome hablar. No me sorprende encontrar el tono de reproche en su voz cuando sigue hablando: - Deberías de haber hablado conmigo estos días, Katniss. No te iba a morder ni nada por el estilo.

\- Lo sé – susurro, mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza. Pasan unos segundos en los cuales escucho uno de sus suspiros y siento como su dedo índice levanta mi barbilla. Después de unos momentos, abro los ojos, para encontrarme a ese par de ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

\- Y sin embargo, no puedo hacer un escándalo. Yo tampoco me he acercado a ver qué estaba sucediendo – Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par, intentando encontrar las palabras qué responderle a todo aquello. Pero no están en ninguna parte, al menos, no dentro de mi cabeza. Peeta continúa hablando: - Sé que no es fácil para ti, es decir, para nadie lo es, pero para ti sobre todo. Pero me dio miedo acercarme, porque pensé que quizá no querías saber más de mí.

\- Eso es absurdo – digo con demasiada rapidez, como cuando mi cerebro se desconecta y mi lengua actúa por sí sola. El chico del pan frunce los labios.

\- Si lo piensas fríamente y analizas tu compartimiento, no, Katniss, no es absurdo. La mayor parte del tiempo es imposible saber qué pasa por tu cabeza. Y cuando creo que lo sé, haces algo completamente contradictorio. Es… irritante. Pero también es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti.

\- ¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación aquí?

Peeta sonríe.

\- Exactamente esa clase de cosas – Traga saliva por unos instantes y yo me acomodo sobre su pecho. Cuando vuelve a hablar, me agrada sentir la vibración de su pecho en contra de mi oído mientras lo hace - ¿Puedo saber por qué saliste corriendo ese día?

\- No hay un motivo claro, la verdad. – murmuro, diciendo una verdad a medias. Vuelvo a estirar mi mano y luego muevo mis dedos con un ligero nerviosismo – Fulvia me molestó bastante con sus preguntas.

\- Sí, supongo que a todos. – Se queda en silencio y yo hago lo propio. Después de unos momentos paso mi brazo alrededor de su pecho, estrechándome en contra de él. Peeta suspira y pasa su brazo por mi cintura, apretándome incluso más que antes. – Pese a que se debería estar enfadado en este momento, tengo que decir que te extrañé.

\- Yo también.

Levanto mi rostro nuevamente.

Peeta Mellark es algo así como una caja de sorpresas. Antes, los comentarios que dejaban entrever qué tan enamorado estaba de mi me asustaban, o me hacían sentir culpable. Sin embargo, ahora no. No sé exactamente qué fue lo que cambió, si es que me dí cuenta efectivamente cuanto lo necesitaba cuando me lo quitaron o en esos besos en la Arena, pero el punto es que me agrada que lo haga. Me agrada que diga cosas lindas, que me mire de esa forma, que sonría cuando estamos juntos. A riesgo de parecer una estúpida adolescente enamorada, me gusta la compañía de esta caja de sorpresas. Por eso, cuando se inclina para besarme, soy yo quien acorta la distancia y une nuestros labios.

Es como… sentirse completa de nuevo. Un revoloteo se adueña de mi estómago y siento la sonrisa de Peeta mientras me besa. Abro lentamente mis labios y entonces el chico del pan me muerde el inferior. Un suspiro entrecortado se escapa de mi boca y lentamente logro colocarme a horcadas sobre su cuerpo. Peeta me aferra contra él, por lo que siento su pecho mucho más cerca de lo que jamás lo he sentido. Me arqueo ligeramente y él abandona mis labios para continuar su trabajo en contra de mi cuello. Tomo sus rizos entre mis manos y suelto un par de sonidos que en otras circunstancias me avergonzarían, pero ahora no. De pronto, siento como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiera aumentado en unos quince grados, pese a que sepa que no es así. Sin pensarlo demasiado, comienzo a mecerme en contra de su cuerpo, logrando que él también suelte unos sonidos que se asemejan demasiado a gruñidos. El calor de mi abdomen comienza a crecer y escondo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, afirmándolo fuertemente de sus hombros.

\- Dios, Katniss, detente – dice él, también moviéndose en contra de mí. Pese a sus palabras, una de sus manos se ubica en la parte más baja de mi espalda y me empuja en su contra. Suelto otro gruñido.

\- No – refuto, como una niña pequeña, moviéndome incluso con más ímpetu que antes. Peeta lanza una especie de gruñido mezclado con súplica, lo cual me hace sentir extremadamente poderosa. Pero segundos después, él me lanza a un lado, lejos de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

\- _Losientoyonoqueríamolestarte_ – dice, a una velocidad alarmante. Sacude la cabeza y cuando me mira, sus mejillas se encuentran completamente sonrojadas – No podía continuar si no íbamos a llegar al... _final_.

Me cuesta darle un sentido a sus palabras. Pero cuando lo hago, mis mejillas se vuelven tan rojas como las suyas. Abro la boca un par de veces, intentando encontrar el motivo exacto por el cual perdí la cabeza de tal manera momentos antes. Sin embargo, mi respuesta se limita simplemente a Peeta. Porque fue precisamente él y no ningún motivo externo el cual me hizo perder la cabeza de tal forma. Y aquello me hace sonreír.

\- Yo… está bien, supongo.

\- No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando o mucho menos – El chico del pan frunce el ceño por unos momentos y luego se encoge de hombros. Me acomodo en contra de la pared y tiro un poco del cubrecama para tapar mis piernas – Pero cuando suceda, será lo mejor. Es decir… sí, más o menos. Quiero que no lo olvides, pero que sea tan… no sé, es decir… Demonios, suena horrible – hace una mueca con los labios y luego sacude la cabeza –. No me malinterpretes, por favor.

Peeta jamás se enreda con las palabras. Y ahora que lo hace me parece una imagen completamente tierna. Alzo una de mis manos y acaricio su mejilla, bastante atolondrada.

\- No podría hacerlo, Peeta. Te conozco. Y creo que te entendí a la perfección.

\- Además, cuando suceda, ya serás mi novia – dice con un tono juguetón. Levanto una ceja.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Me lo pedirás ahora?

\- Vaya, no sabía que Katniss Everdeen era tan impaciente – entrecierro los ojos y él suelta una risotada. Estira los brazos y bosteza. Luego me mira con una ceja alzada – La verdad, estaba esperando a un momento algo mejor. Creo que si te lo pidiera ahora, mínimo me golpearías, ¿verdad?

\- Puede ser – digo enigmáticamente, reacia a admitir que se encuentra bastante lejos de la realidad. Peeta sonríe con suficiencia.

\- Ya lo decía yo. – él mira con curiosidad mi cabello y de pronto me doy cuenta de que acabo de despertarme, y que lo más probable es que la trenza se haya desecho, por lo tanto, mi cabello debe ser algo así como un pequeño desastre. Un brillo especial aparece en los ojos del chico del pan – Tu pelo parece un nido de ratas. Me gusta.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Aunque en el fondo aquella confesión me conmueve.

\- Siempre tan encantador como siempre. – Miro fijamente la ropa que él utiliza de pijama, al igual que la mía, por unos momentos. Observo mi brazo y me doy cuenta de que el horario en mi brazo reza "Hora de levantarse". Hago un mohín – No quiero levantarme, al menos no hoy.

\- No sabes lo de acuerdo que estoy contigo en este momento. – Peeta se mueve hasta quedar sentado a mi lado y con delicadeza coloca mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Deposita un beso en mi frente. – Pero creo que es una buena idea movernos. Además, tus duchas están en otro piso.

Hago una mueca.

\- No quiero irme – insisto, haciendo un puchero. Me giro para mirarle a la cara y Peeta se me queda mirando por unos instantes para luego suspirar.

\- ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Pese a que me lo ha dicho varias veces después de que me lo dijera por primera vez, ese día en el hospital, cada vez que lo hace mi cuerpo reacciona. Sonrío como una estúpida y niego con la cabeza.

\- Al parecer, hoy no – digo, acercándome a él. Peeta se inclina sobre mí y junta nuestros labios, produciendo un delicado roce entre ellos, tan delicado, que me recuerda a la sensación de pétalos de flores en contra de mi piel. Cuando termina, el chico del pan reposa su frente en contra de la mía.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vas a ducharte y vuelves, para ir juntos a los comedores?

Asiento con la cabeza, completamente feliz. Le doy un tímido beso en la mejilla antes de bajar de la cama y buscar mis zapatos. Cuando me encuentro en la puerta, me doy vuelta y le miro por última vez. Por alguna extraña razón, me está resultando muy difícil el abandonar su compartimiento, pese a que sepa que le veré dentro de nada. Él me sonríe ligeramente y yo sacudo mi mano en señal de despedida antes de salir de allí.

Cuando me encuentro fuera, corro en dirección a las duchas. Tomo una de las mudas de ropa de allí y me aseo lo más rápidamente que soy capaz. Un par de chicas que no reconozco me miran entre asombradas y enfadadas, puesto que me he saltado la fila olímpicamente. Pero no me importan sus miradas ofendidas, puestos que soy el maldito Sinsajo. Que algo bueno salga de todo ese cuento, por favor.

Voy hasta mi compartimiento y una vez allí solo encuentro a Buttercup. El gato me mueve la cola con recelo, como sin creerse que se trate de mí. Le suelto un bufido.

\- Oh, vamos. No reclames. No he dormido aquí y así tú tienes una cama para ti solo, confórmate.

Y él parece entender mis palabras, porque vuelve a mover la cola, sin embargo, no hace otra clase de manifestación.

Me trenzo el cabello antes de salir, con la precaución de no sellar la puerta. El gato ese es lo suficientemente inteligente como para salir y buscar comida por su cuenta, decido. Voy en dirección a las escaleras en una especie de nube personal, aún con la cabeza un poco dada vuelta por todo lo que ha sucedido en la mañana. Bajo las escaleras tarareando una canción que casi no recordaba, meneando la cabeza, tan perdida en mis pensamientos que suelto una palabrota cuando, ya en el piso de Peeta y al salir de las escaleras, choco con uno de esos soldados patrulleros.

Pero la fuerza con la que suelto las palabras ofensivas muere cuando me doy cuenta de que es Gale.

\- ¡Gale! – grito, completamente sorprendida. Él también parece estarlo.

\- ¿Catnip, qué…? Ah claro – mi amigo sacude la cabeza y señala la puerta del compartimiento de Peeta, la cual permanece cerrada. Mis mejillas se colorean cuando recuerdo todo lo que sucedió tan solo unos minutos antes y suelto una risita nerviosa.

\- No sabía que habías llegado – murmuro, mirándolo fijamente. Intentando analizarlo. No ha cambiado desde la última vez que lo ví, aunque en su rostro existe un aire de tristeza que nunca antes había visto en él. Se encoge de hombros y se rasca la nuca, como hace cada vez que se encuentra nervioso.

\- Volví esta mañana y me han mandado a revisar que las actividades matutinas se cumplan a la perfección, ya sabes, mantenerme lejos de las actividades del Alto Comando – Hace un resto vago al resto del pasillo y yo suelto otra risilla. Me mira unos segundos antes de hacer una mueca y continuar – Supongo que debería… continuar. Nos vemos luego, Catnip.

\- Nos vemos – murmuro. Se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia. Cuando ya se ha alejado un par de metros sacudo la cabeza y le llamo – ¡Gale!

Él se da vuelta.

\- ¿Sí, Catnip?

Por algún motivo, me agrada que continúe utilizando ese estúpido apodo cada vez que puede.

\- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?

Él me mira por unos largos segundos, como analizándome. ¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza? ¿Estará añorando todos esos momentos perdidos en el bosque, de camaradería sin igual, de cuidarnos las espaldas lo mejor que podíamos? ¿Recordará todas esas veces que nos iba mal y ambos sentíamos el miedo implícito de que no llevaríamos nada de comer a nuestras familias? Pasan unos segundos, los que se me hacen eternos hasta que él me sonríe como antaño.

\- Jamás dejaremos de serlo, Catnip. Creí que eso estaba claro.

\- Eso es genial – le digo, alzando un poco la voz para que me escuche. Él se acerca un par de pasos y siento el impulso de abrazarlo. Ahora que lo ha dicho me doy cuenta de cuánto miedo me había causado que su respuesta fuera otra. Pese a que quiera correr y lanzarme a sus brazos, como un par de veces ha sucedido, una voz a mi espalda me lo impide.

\- ¿Interrumpo? – Peeta se acerca lo suficiente como para quedar detrás de mí. Una de sus manos se mueve hasta mi cintura y yo me remuevo incómoda. Tampoco se me pasa inadvertido que los ojos de Gale, grises e idénticos a los míos, siguen ese camino también.

Trago saliva e intento sonreírle al recién llegado.

\- No, claro que no. Gale ha vuelto del 2 – señalo a mi amigo, como si no fuera obvio. Gale alza las cejas y hace una mueca con la boca, al parecer, bastante incomodo.

Transcurren unos segundos de tenso silencio. El cual, sorpresivamente, rompe Gale.

\- Me dijeron que te encontrabas mucho mejor, Peeta. Eso es fantástico – Gale se acerca un par de pasos y le extiende la mano al chico del pan. Él lo mira durante unos segundos, parece llegar a alguna clase de conclusión y le estrecha la mano de vuelta.

\- Gracias, supongo.

\- De nada – Gale suelta la mano de Peeta como si quemara y él hace algo parecido. Contengo las ganas que tengo de poner los ojos en blanco – Nos vemos luego, Catnip. Peeta.

Mi amigo realiza un asentimiento con la cabeza demasiado formal para mi gusto y luego se da vuelta. Si no lo conociera tan bien, diría que, por la manera en que se mueve en dirección a ellas, que escapa hacia las escaleras.

Me giro hacia el chico del pan y él me mira con una pequeña mueca de diversión culpable en los labios.

Sin embargo, yo me adelanto:

\- Pensé que acabábamos de hablar sobre un montón de cosas. Reacciones como estas incluidas, por supuesto – murmuro, medianamente enfadada. Miro el horario en mi brazo y este me indica que debo continuar mi camino hacia los comedores, porque el desayuno comienza dentro de poco. Camino en dirección a las escaleras, sin preocuparme por si Peeta me sigue, porque en el fondo sé que lo hará.

\- Lo sé… y por eso, no he hecho ninguna clase de comentario – alza las manos sobre su cabeza y yo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Él suelta un suspiro – está bien. Intentaré comportarme con altura de miras la próxima vez.

\- Mucho mejor – le felicito. Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, con un poco de nerviosismo de mi parte. Y ahora, ¿qué? Arreglamos las cosas, es decir, ya no estamos molestos el uno con el otro ni hay males entendidos, por lo que… ¿qué? ¿Debería simplemente darle la mano y hacer como si estos últimos tres días no hubiesen existido? Le observo de reojo, intentando ser disimulada y lo encuentro realizando exactamente la misma acción. Suelto una risita entre dientes. – Vale, lo he captado.

\- Eh… ¿debería…?

\- Si tu quieres – respondo, antes de que él pueda terminar. Peeta sonríe.

\- ¿Qué responderías si lo que pretendía decir era 'tomarte de los pies y llevarte como un cordero el resto del camino'?

\- Diría que eres un pésimo mentiroso cuando no lo preparas bien – le respondo, a medida de que acerco mi mano a la suya.

Él solo sonríe antes de juntar sus dedos con los míos y entrelazarlos.

**Está bien. Ahora, ustedes dejan un montón de comentarios reclamando acerca de que prometí que estaría en una semana y demoré más de la cuenta. En mi defensa, debo decir que el aniversario de mi colegio se llevó a cabo, junto con sus correspondientes alianzas y adivinad quien era la jefa encargada de las actividades culturales. Demonios, jamás en toda mi vida había dirigido un cortometraje. Aunque fue una experiencia fantástica. Además, justo en este momento estoy enferma, con una montaña de pañuelitos utilizados a mi izquierda y un té de hierbas frío a mi derecha. Pensé originalmente en alargar un poco más el drama, pero son Peeta y Katniss y pese a que me encanta hacerlos sufrir, no me aguanto a escribir escenas llenas de azúcar y miel y cosas hermosas. **

**No le calculo más de cinco capítulos a esto, incluido el epílogo. Alguien me preguntó por allí qué pretendía hacer con las muertes de Prim y de Finnick, y Dios, no sé. Aún lo estoy decidiendo. Eso sí, tengo un final más o menos bastante escrito. **

**Ahora, no sean tímidos y dejen sus reviews, que me agrada eso de leer sus ideas y comentarios. Además, en el último capítulo no dejaron tantos como de costumbre y fue algo desmotivante u_u**

**Desde un lluvioso Chilito, me despido. Que tenga un gran fin de semana y a los Chilenos, una buena y merecida semana de vacaciones del 18 :) **


	5. I Capítulo V

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo V.**

* * *

\- Estamos en guerra – dice ella, con el ceño fruncido. Miro primero a Peeta y luego a la Presidenta del 13, como presenciando un partido de tenis. Llevan más de veinte minutos discutiendo y puedo ver en los ojos de Alma Coin que esto no es lo que esperaba cuando mandó a rescatar al chico del pan. Me mantengo en silencio, porque pese a que le encuentre toda la razón a Peeta, no puedo, literalmente, morder la mano que me da de comer. Ni tampoco la mano de quién rescató al chico del pan.

\- Sé que estamos en guerra, pero no por eso debemos realizar actos como ese – le contesta Peeta, señalando la repetición en la televisión. Nuevamente se forma un nudo en mi garganta al ver todas las cosas que los rebeldes son capaces de hacer.

Es decir, estamos en el bando de los buenos, ¿no? Los distritos se han revelado en contra de los tiranos que los han tenido oprimidos durante más de setenta años. Y tiene sentido, eso de la revolución, después de todo. Pero, de todas formas, ningún ser humano debería morir en manos de otro… y aquello lo piensa nada más ni nada menos que una chica que ha participado en dos Juegos del Hambre.

Aunque en el fondo me gusta. Disfruto, solo un poco, viendo como todas aquellas personas sufren. Porque nosotros sufrimos mucho antes que ellos. Porque ellos no se pueden imaginar siquiera nuestro dolor. Peeta busca mi mirada por sobre la mesa, como pidiéndome que le dé la razón. Y yo miro fijamente a mis manos, porque no puedo hacer eso.

Coin solo le mira pestañeando varias veces, imperturbable.

Él suelta un gruñido.

\- ¿Es que acaso nadie entiende mi punto? – pregunta, frustrado. Un par de asientos a mi derecha, Gale se aclara la garganta.

\- Entiendo tu opinión, Peeta. Pero… no podemos mostrar debilidad, menos ahora que estamos tan cerca de ganar esta guerra. No atacaremos ningún lugar donde se encuentren civiles desarmados, pero es necesario hacer esto. Una vez que acabamos con la imagen de su Presidente, será mucho más fácil llegar al Capitolio.

Es sumamente desconcertante escucharlos a ambos hablar con formalidad y cierto respeto el uno con el otro. Pero durante estas semanas, y luego de nuestro extraño encuentro fuera del compartimiento de Peeta, ellos han comenzado a hablar. No son las conversaciones más fluidas, ni tampoco se podría decir que ambos son los mejores amigos del mundo, pero se escuchan y valoran la opinión del otro. Es… extraño. Y Haymitch se ha burlado de ambos en el transcurso de los días, diciendo que se han olvidado de mi y que pronto comenzarán a estar juntos.

Peeta suelta un suspiro y se cruza de brazos.

\- ¿En serio fue necesario el ataque a la nuez en el dos?

Gale y Coin contestan simultáneamente:

\- No.

\- Sí.

Aquello capta mi atención. Miro fijamente a mi amigo, intentando leer su expresión. Cuando volvió de aquel distrito no fui capaz de preguntárselo, pese a que Peeta insistió varias veces en que lo hiciera. No quería saber si había sido de su agrado o no. Tampoco quería conocer los detalles, las estadísticas ni los nombres de las personas con altos cargos a las que logramos derrotar. El pelinegro se pasa una mano por la cara, cansado.

\- Según mi punto de vista, no fue estrictamente necesario. Pese a que no niego que contribuyó a que finalmente contáramos con la totalidad de los Distritos, creo que podríamos haberlo logrado de otra forma. Pero lo hecho está hecho, Peeta. Lo bueno del asunto es que no se deberá echar mano a otras tácticas como estas – señala a la carpeta que se encuentra justo en medio de la sala de Comando, en donde se encuentran archivadas todas las trampas que Beetee y Gale se han dedicado a crear. Sus palabras me hacen sentir no tan perdida en todo esto, porque Gale sí sintió toda esa avalancha de sentimientos encontrados cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió con la nuez. Dejo salir el aire lentamente por la nariz, intentando tranquilizar los latidos de mi corazón sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Pero Peeta sí lo hace. Me mira fijamente por unos instantes, pendiente de mi reacción. Y algo en sus ojos me hace pensar que lo único que quiere decirme en este momento es un merecido "te lo dije".

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Continúan con su charla, sobre cómo se invadirá el Capitolio y cuáles son sus fortalezas y debilidades. Peeta y yo permanecemos en silencio, porque la verdad es que no tenemos mucho que aportar en aquel sentido. Cuando pienso que pronto podré matar a Snow una sonrisa comienza a nacer en mi rostro. Sé que no es la clase de pensamientos que una chica de diecisiete años debería tener, pero un mundo sin Snow es algo que realmente motivaría a cualquiera a seguir adelante.

La reunión termina un poco después, justo después de informar sobre la boda de Annie y Finnick. Grabarán más propos en ella y al parecer Plutarch está bastante entusiasmado. Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que al menos Finnick tiene un poco de felicidad en medio de todo este caos. Cuando salimos por el marco de la puerta, Peeta entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Miro nerviosamente hacia izquierda y derecha cuando lo hace. Aún son extrañas para mí las muestras de afecto con el chico del pan, no porque sean nuevas, sino porque ahora son reales. Él parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque me aprieta ligeramente la mano.

No sé exactamente qué es lo que somos. Por la noche dormimos juntos y cuando caminamos por los pasillos del 13, vamos a todas partes de la mano. También Peeta se salta regularmente los horarios, escondiéndose conmigo en los armarios de utilería, solo para conversar. Le acompaño a las revisiones diarias de las heridas de su cabeza y la evolución de su pierna, mientras que él espera pacientemente cuando voy a cazar en compañía de Gale. Además, los horarios de reflexión han ayudado para que Peeta y Prim comiencen a interactuar, ya que a esa hora del día solemos ir al compartimiento de mi familia y yo dormito a medida de que ellos conversan. Pero aún así, no sé lo que somos y Peeta tampoco ha preguntado. Creo que me está dando un espacio. Y podría decirse que es agradable en cierta manera, pero me molesta no tener claro en qué punto nos encontramos.

Pese a que haya sido mi idea.

Le miro con una sonrisa y sacudo la cabeza.

\- No quiero ir a clases – digo, mirando el horario de mi brazo. Peeta se ríe.

\- ¿Has ido a alguna estas dos últimas semanas?

Me sonrojo.

\- La verdad es que… no.

Peeta vuelve a reír. Seguimos caminando en dirección a su compartimiento, sin siquiera haber planeado esto. La verdad, es que en cada momento libre que tenemos, nos refugiamos allí. Cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros, me coloco en la punta de mis pies y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Es curiosa la sensación de sentir a alguien tan fornido como Peeta derretirse entre tus brazos. Hunde su nariz en mi cabello e inspira, como siempre lo hace. Sonrío en contra del agujero de su cuello.

\- Podríamos movernos – murmuro, después de un rato. Después de todo, la pierna de Peeta aún no responde cómo nos gustaría. Siento como Peeta deposita un beso en mi frente.

\- Eso estaría bien.

Peeta toma una de mis manos y me arrastra hasta su cama. Se deja caer sobre ella y me lleva con él. Sonrío cuando logro acomodarme sobre su pecho y él suspira.

\- Podría permanecer de esta forma el resto de mi vida – comenta, feliz. Pongo los ojos en blanco-, esto es completamente perfecto.

\- No completamente – murmuro, comenzando a realizar figuras sobre su pecho. Después de unos momentos, él detiene el movimiento de mi mano cuando la toma con la suya.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sería mejor si… estuviéramos en casa.

No me atrevo a mirarle a los ojos. Pocas son las veces que Peeta ha mencionado el 12, por decir nunca. Suelta mi mano y luego, con ambos brazos, me atrae más a él. Pasan unos minutos antes de que vuelva a hablar.

\- Podrías cerrar los ojos y pensar que te encuentras en casa. Cuando todo esto acabe, volveremos allí. Siquiera te darás cuenta cuando todos volveremos y esto se acabará. Solo… debes mantenerte tranquila, Katniss.- Me congelo al darme cuenta que él en otra ocasión dijo palabras muy similares. De pronto, ya no me encuentro en la cama del compartimiento de Peeta, kilómetros y kilómetros bajo tierra, sino que me encuentro dentro de una pequeña cueva, rodeada de lluvia y con el dolor que solo el hambre puede dejar en tu estomago. Peeta parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque comienza a acariciarme el cabello. Luego, comienza a hablar entre susurros:– No es como esa vez. Cuando volvamos a casa, todo habrá acabado de verdad.

\- ¿Lo prometes?

Sé que Peeta no tiene tantas influencias como Gale. También sé que ni él ni yo somos cabezas importantes dentro del comando, que somos algo más bien como títeres o armas. Pero la tentación de hacer que lo prometa es tan grande… además, conozco su respuesta. Y es la única que necesito escuchar para mantenerme cuerda.

\- Lo prometo – me contesta, quizá pensando las mismas cosas que yo. Acerca sus labios a los míos y yo suspiro. Estos pequeños momentos de felicidad, en medio de todo el caos que consiste mi vida, me parecen robados a otras personas. Hay veces en que no lo puedo creer. Y supongo que es comprensible, si es que hacemos una pequeña revisión a todo el último par de años. De cómo comencé y dónde estoy. Peeta coloca sus manos en mi cintura, levantándome ligeramente y subiéndome para quedar con la cabeza a su altura. Cuando nuestros rostros se encuentran uno frente al otro es mucho más cómodo el besarnos. Él suspira. No es un beso pasional, como algunos que hemos compartido, pero sí es un beso que me hace sentir viva.

Como cada uno de los que comparto con Peeta.

Cuando nos separamos, nuestras respiraciones están aceleradas. Las pupilas de Peeta se encuentran ligeramente ensanchadas, como lo están cada vez que terminamos de besarnos. Le sonrío levemente y él me mira de una manera extraña. Determinación en lo que hay en su rostro, me percato unos segundos después. Y no sé por qué, mi respiración se vuelve a acelerar, pese a que sus labios no estén en contacto con los míos.

\- Katniss – dice con un tono que jamás ha utilizado conmigo. Es nervioso, es formal, es extraño. Peeta inspira y expira un par de veces, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Sin motivo aparente, me comienzo a poner nerviosa.

\- ¿Si?

\- He estado pensando y… - traga saliva audiblemente. Lo observo por unos momentos. Mi corazón comienza a ir más rápido y bajo mi mano siento que el suyo igual – llegué a la conclusión de que quizá…

\- ¿Si? – repito, con una sonrisa formándose en mi rostro, sin poder creerlo. ¡Lo hará! ¡Me lo preguntará!

Sin embargo, somos Peeta y yo. Los Trágicos Amantes del distrito 12. No es como si hubiera esperado que esto saliera bien… pero sí, lo había hecho. Es que, joder, ¿Quién interrumpe momentos así?

Finnick Odair.

Y por lo tanto, ambos saltamos un poco cuando se abre la puerta del compartimiento.

\- ¡Peeta, amigo mío!

El rostro del tributo del distrito cuatro es todo un poema. Nos mira por unos instantes, como sin poder creérselo. Luego repara en la forma en que estamos tendidos, yo sobre él. Quizá también en como nuestras piernas están entrelazadas y los brazos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuerpo. La escena me recuerda demasiado a otros besos, a besos en la Arena. Me sonrojo inmediatamente y el chico del pan mira fastidiado en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Finnick? – pregunta, con un deje de frustración en la voz.

\- Oh, lo siento. Demonios. ¿La próxima vez toco antes de entrar, verdad? No pensé que estarían aquí, o al menos, no de esa manera.- sacude la cabeza y luego una de sus sonrisas falsas aparece en su rostro – Existe el recato, ¿saben?

\- Si mal no lo recuerdo, eres tú el que está en mi compartimiento y ha entrado sin golpear. ¿De qué clase de recato me hablas?

Pese a las palabras de Peeta, Finnick entra en la habitación. Chasquea la lengua y luego forma una de sus verdaderas sonrisas, esas en las que sí se forman arrugas alrededor de sus ojos. Nuestro visitante se apoya en contra la puerta, ahora cerrada, y sigue sonriendo como si fuera el mejor día de su vida.

\- Bueno, no importa. ¿Saben? Oficialmente, han comenzado los preparativos de la boda. Plutarch ha dicho que quizá tengamos que sacar algunas de las ropas que quedan en sus respectivas casas de la Villa de los Vencedores, ¿les molesta?

Estoy a punto de contestarle mordazmente, cuando Peeta dice:

\- Claro que no, sería fantástico.

El Vencedor del Cuatro sonríe aún más al escuchar la respuesta del chico del pan y continúa hablando sobre todo lo que planean hacer en el 13 por la boda. Comenta risueño que ha presenciado una discusión sin precedentes entre Plutarch y Coin. Porque cuando ella habla de "boda" quiere decir dos personas firmando un trozo de papel y siendo asignados a un nuevo compartimiento. Sin embargo, por otro lado, para Plutarch boda es sinónimo de cientos de personas vestidos de gala en una celebración de tres días. Aquello le parece sumamente gracioso a Finnick.

Aunque, últimamente, todo le parece sumamente gracioso a Finnick.

Después de unos minutos, dejo de escucharlo. Y al parecer, Peeta igual. Cuando nuestros brazos dicen que es hora de almorzar, Finnick nos sigue por los pasillos, hablando sobre cada pequeño detalle que se desarrollaba en el cuatro y él está dispuesto a realizar. En un momento le dirijo una mirada torturada a Peeta y él se encoge de hombros, como diciendo "démosle sus cinco minutos de felicidad".

Debido a la compañía de Finnick, no conseguimos asientos en la mesa que mi madre comparte junto con los demás Hawthorne. Le dedico una mirada de disculpa y ella se encoge de hombros, de alguna forma, dándome permiso para no almorzar con ella. Durante el almuerzo mismo, Annie llega en compañía de Johanna y almorzamos todos juntos. Miro fijamente a mi ex aliada del Distrito 7 y al parecer, ha sufrido una especie de tortura similar, porque se masajea la frente. A Peeta aquello le parece sumamente gracioso, porque se ahoga con la sopa que estaba intentando consumir. Cuando el almuerzo termina, junto con Johanna logramos convencer a Finnick que quizá todos aquellos detalles sobre la boda debería hablarlos con Annie, quien al fin y al cabo se casará con él.

\- Gracias, chica en llamas – dice ella, cuando finalmente la pareja de enamorados se retira del comedor. Y yo sonrío levemente.

Antes de la hora de reflexión, Peeta es interceptado por Finnick con el motivo de que él lo llama "Asuntos de Hombres". Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando le escucho y el chico del pan suelta una risita burlona, porque ambos sabemos que mareará a Peeta con asuntos de la boda, pero de todas formas Peeta le sigue luego de que me deja en el compartimiento de mi familia.

En el fondo me agrada aquello. Y no tan solo porque de esa forma Peeta está sociabilizando con otras personas más allá de yo misma, que no soy una gran compañía, sino también por Finnick. Es increíble ver como ha pasado de ser el hombre que deambulaba tan solo con una bata del hospital por el 13 a nuevamente alguien revitalizado con todo el asunto de la boda, aunque te duela la cabeza luego de escucharle hablar tres horas sobre lo mismo. Pero es genial que pese a que sepa que todo es para las cámaras, no deja de disfrutarlo. Es inevitable sentir un deje de envidia, aunque principalmente rodeada por buenos deseos.

Cuando abro la puerta, Prim está acariciando a Buttercup en la barriga. El gato lleva en el cuello uno de los listones que le pone mi hermana y que sé que tanto odia. Si el gato no fuera precisamente un gato, no me sorprendería que me pidiera que le sacara la cosa esa. Me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y no me extraña no encontrar a mamá. La verdad, es que los horarios de mi madre y mi hermana son tan enredados que pocas veces son las que todos coincidimos a la hora de la reflexión.

\- ¿Y Peeta? – me pregunta, sin siquiera saludar. Mi hermana se ha vuelto bastante cercana al chico del pan últimamente, cosa que no podría gustarme más. Sonrío levemente al recordar el rostro que puso al ver a Finnick en el pasillo.

\- Finnick me lo ha quitado. Está entusiasmado por la boda y sospecho que quiere cambiar a Annie por Peeta.

Mi hermana suelta una risotada cuando me escucha.

\- Oh, yo también tengo libre hoy. Todo gracias a Finnick.

Me tiro en la litera que me corresponde y Prim se recuesta a mi lado, apoyando su cabeza en mi estómago. Aún es más pequeña que yo, pero falta poco para que alcance mi estatura. No es como si yo fuera precisamente la persona más alta del mundo. Inconscientemente, una de mis manos viaja a su cabeza y comienzo a acariciarle el cabello, tal como lo hago con Peeta.

He estado tan ocupada con los temas de la rebelión y Peeta que he perdido el contacto con mi hermanita.

\- Entonces, ¿es por los preparativos de la boda de Finnick que tienes el día libre?

Ella levanta la cabeza y asiente. Luego me sonríe de oreja a oreja.

\- Eso han dicho los profesores el día de hoy. No es que me queje, me encantan las cosas que estoy estudiando, pero a veces se hacen muy aburridos.- Una risa se escapa de mis labios debido a sus ocurrencias. Me mira durante unos instantes hasta que al final parece decidirse a hablar:- Entonces, ¿No ha habido ningún problema nuevo entre Peeta y tú, verdad?

_Precisamente, estamos bastante lejos de tener problemas_, pienso, mientras me sonrojo.

\- Ninguno. – le aseguro, asintiendo con la cabeza para confirmar lo que he dicho. Su sonrisa se hace aún más grande, si es que eso es posible. Tiro ligeramente de su trenza derecha y continúo hablando – Pero basta de hablar sobre mí. ¿Te parece que hagamos algo hoy por la tarde?

\- ¿Le dijiste a Peeta el motivo por el cual saliste corriendo ese día?

Mi boca se abre. Miro fijamente a Prim, para revisar si es que va de broma. No, no lo está.

\- Yo… eh… ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- ¡Katniss!

Y es así como soy reprendida por mi hermana pequeña, cuatro años menor que yo.

\- Prim – le contesto, frunciendo el ceño. Ella se levanta definitivamente, sentándose sobre la cama. También me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Debes decirle!

Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Decirle equivale a que Peeta sepa que he pensado en él como un padre, algún día. Un día que, como van las cosas, está lejano a suceder, pero de todas formas he pensado en él. Y eso a su vez significa que en realidad sí he catalogado nuestra relación como algo serio. Puede que solo tenga diecisiete años, y que en realidad muchas cosas cambien de aquí a que acabe la revolución, pero sé que Peeta no es algo canjeable. Al menos, por mi parte, sé que jamás encontraré a alguien que lo reemplace. Sin embargo, también soy consciente de que es muy probable de que él conozca a otra persona, mejor que yo.

Pero las palabras que no dijo hace algunas horas, cuando Finnick nos interrumpió, aún intentan rondar por mi cabeza. Peeta lucía nervioso. Y también emocionado, aunque aquello fuera un poco ilógico. ¿Cuáles serían los reales motivos para que él se sintiera de aquella manera?

¿Es que acaso él…?

\- ¡Katniss!

Miro a Prim, sorprendida. Casi había olvidado que se encontraba en la misma habitación que yo.

\- No, Prim. No lo he hecho.

Ella suspira y niega con la cabeza, como si yo fuera un caso perdido. Y quizá sí lo sea.

\- Las relaciones se basan en la sinceridad, Katniss. No puedes ocultarle eso a Peeta, es importante. Tú no lo viste cuando iba a sus revisiones en el hospital esos días, yo sí lo hice. Sé que no es fácil, pero deberías ser sincera con él. No la pasó nada de bien – y se cruza de brazos, como si de esa forma pudiera convertirse de pronto en un ser completamente amenazador. Trago saliva, pese a que se haya formado un nudo en mi garganta. Sé que Peeta no lo pasó bien esos días, al igual que yo, pero realmente no hemos hablado demasiado de ello. Ambos, al mismo tiempo, hicimos como si aquel pequeño lapsus de su salida del hospital y los cuatro días siguientes no existieran.

Aquella noche, cuando me encuentro entre los brazos del chico del pan intentando que mi respiración vuelva a su estado normal luego de un buen par de besos, recuerdo las palabras de mi hermanita. Y comienzo a preguntarme los motivos reales por los cuales aún no le he comentado a Peeta la razón por la que salí corriendo aquella vez. Siento como él besa mi frente y suspira satisfecho, acomodándome mejor en contra de su cuerpo.

\- Peeta – susurro, en contra de su pecho. Él hace un sonido con su garganta para comunicarme que me ha escuchado y cierro los ojos, incapaz de prever si su reacción será buena o mala. - ¿Recuerdas el otro día… el de la entrevista? – vuelve a emitir un sonido con su garganta para decirme que lo hace. Pese a que no se ha movido, siento como su corazón se acelera en contra de mi oído. Trago saliva - ¿Cuando me preguntaste por qué había salido corriendo?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Katniss?

Pasan unos segundos en los cuales ninguno dice nada. Me concentro en los latidos de su corazón, fuertes en contra mi oído. Luego, me decido a hablar, sin saber muy bien qué decir:

\- Las relaciones se basan en la sinceridad – repito las palabras de mi hermana. Peeta no se mueve ni dice nada, por lo cual no sé cómo se está tomando mis palabras. Muevo frenéticamente la mano que tengo apoyada sobre su pecho, sin saber en dónde colocar el foco de mi atención – Y yo no te dije la verdad ese día, cuando hicimos las paces. Es decir, sí, pero no del todo. Y es importante hacerlo, o al menos eso hablé con Prim hoy…

Peeta suspira y me mueve lo suficiente como para que mi rostro quede frente al suyo. Niega con la cabeza un segundo y luego sonríe, verdaderamente divertido.

\- Solo dilo, Katniss. No es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que has hablado con Prim hoy.

Vuelvo a tragar saliva.

\- Salí corriendo porque me dio miedo.

\- ¿Miedo a qué? – susurra, mientras toca con la punta de su nariz la mía. La suya está ligeramente fría, por lo que un escalofrío me recorre de arriba abajo. O al menos eso quiero creer.

\- Miedo a que algún día fueras un gran padre y no precisamente conmigo.

Peeta suspira.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que querré ser padre algún día sin ti, Katniss? – sus palabras me dejan descolocada por un segundo, y el parece notarlo, porque continúa. – Sí, gran parte de lo que dije en esa entrevista era cierto. Pero eso no significa que lo que me motive a una futura y lejana paternidad sea el hecho de tener un hijo. Es decir, sería fantástico, pero únicamente si aquel niño fuera tuyo – lo piensa durante unos segundos y luego agrega – aunque eso será dentro de muchos, muchos años.

\- ¿Y si jamás me siento capaz de tener hijos? – le pregunto, sintiendo el nudo de la garganta más grande que nunca antes. La mirada de Peeta parece dulcificarse en cuanto me mira y niega levemente con la cabeza.

\- Aún eres muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, Katniss. Ambos lo somos. Pero estoy seguro que llegado el momento, te sentirás capaz. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer, ¿Cómo no podrías dejar un pedacito de ti en este mundo?

Niego con la cabeza a medida de que, sin poder evitarlo, sonrío.

\- Hablo completamente en serio, Peeta Mellark.

\- Yo también, Katniss Everdeen – contesta, sin embargo, me sonríe de vuelta. Me da un beso en la frente – No tienes ni idea de lo fantástica que eres.

A la mañana siguiente, Plutarch nos arrastra tanto a Peeta como a mí lejos del camino a nuestro armario favorito. El ex vigilante en jefe parlotea emocionado de que quizá esta sea una de las últimas propos que necesitarán antes de la boda de Finnick, tan próxima a realizarse. La idea es grabarnos entrenándonos junto con los demás militares, además de hacer buenas tomas de nosotros dos, junto con Johanna y Finnick, hablando con los líderes de los rebeldes, como Gale o Boggs. Con una sonrisa pícara también dice que no estaría nada de mal un beso o dos, provocando que mis mejillas se sonrojen inmediatamente.

Caminamos por los sectores al aire libre donde han reconstruido. Pese a que cazo diariamente durante las mañanas, siempre es grato ver directamente hacia el sol, pese a que haga daños a la vista. Johanna se nos acerca luego de unos momentos, al parecer escapando de cierta muchacha del cuatro. Ella dice, entre risas, que aquel par de locos están hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando aquel comentario sale de la boca de Johanna, Peeta me toma la mano derecha a medida de que me da un pequeño apretón. Siento a mi corazón yendo a la velocidad de la luz, aún con las palabras que me dijo la noche anterior rondando por mi cabeza. Le sonrío levemente antes de que uno de los pajarillos nos indique donde posicionarnos para "admirar" el trabajo de nuestro "compañero" Gale.

\- Dios, eso es sumamente aburrido – me dice Peeta, luego de unos minutos, mientras señala al pelotón de Gale haciendo ejercicios. Son exactamente 22 soldados razos a su cargo. No son jóvenes que pasen de los quince años, y todos lucen extremadamente cansados. Según comentó Boggs en la última reunión, Gale necesita tener a aquel pelotón listo en máximo plazo de un mes, y al parecer está bastante lejos de lograrlo. Estoy a punto de soltar una risilla cuando la voz de mi mejor amigo llega a nuestras espaldas:

\- ¿Disculpa?

Joder.

Nos damos vuelta, los tres. Gale se encuentra con sus ropas de Sargento Mayor, con todas las insignias que ha ido recolectando a lo largo de estos últimos meses. Intento no bufar al ver el gesto ofendido de mi mejor amigo. Peeta se aclara la garganta.

\- Creo que es bastante aburrida la preparación física de tu pelotón, Gale. Sin ganas de ofender, claro.

Gale frunce el ceño. Lo conozco y sé que está conteniendo una gran cantidad de improperios en contra del chico del pan. Retuerzo los dedos de la mano que está entrelazada a la de Peeta y me muerdo el labio. Él parece notar mi nerviosismo, porque me aprieta ligeramente la mano.

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia, panadero?

Peeta ladea la cabeza.

\- La verdad, es que sí. Sé que no manejo mucho el tema de entrenamiento militar ni nada por el estilo, pero lo que sí sé es que necesitas a estos jóvenes lo suficientemente preparados como para dentro de un mes. Y también sé que la mejor forma de motivar a un grupo de adolescentes irrespetuosos es el deporte. Lo digo porque en las clases de lucha nuestro instructor nos enseñó primero en qué consistía el fútbol antes que las luchas en sí – Peeta frunce el ceño. Aquello me sorprende un poco, ya que no suele hablar demasiado de su vida en el Distrito, al igual que yo. Implícitamente se ha convertido en una especie de tema tabú. Sacude la cabeza - ¿Comprendes mi punto?

\- No.

Vale, Gale está lo suficientemente cabreado como para olvidar que debe respetar al chico del pan.

\- Era solo una sugerencia, Gale.

Sin embargo, mi amigo no le escucha.

\- ¡Pelotón, aquí!

\- ¡Señor, sí, Señor! – contesta el grupo de jóvenes, a coro.

Cuando se forman frente a nosotros, observo la variedad de tonalidades de piel de los jóvenes a quienes Gale tiene a cargo. Existen los típicos rostros del Distrito 13, obviamente, con sus cabellos oscuros y sus ojos grises casi traslucidos. Pero también hay varios ojos azules, verdes color mar y hasta un par de ojos violeta. Por primera vez soy completamente consciente de lo avanzados que se encuentran los rebeldes, como para poder permitirse tener jóvenes de todos los distritos siendo entrenados. Incluso, reconozco a un par de compañeros de Prim entre los chicos que Gale entrena.

Gale camina de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa casi diría que burlesca en el rostro. Los jóvenes parecen estar esperando por alguna instrucción, aunque también miran con curiosidad hacia Peeta, hacia Johanna y hacia mí. Supongo que nos reconocen. Uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch se acerca con una de las cámaras de grabación y a su lado reconozco a Pollux, el avox al cual le canté en aquella propo. Le sonrío levemente y él también lo hace, completamente feliz de verme al lado de Peeta.

\- El tributo Mellark tiene una idea que contaros, pelotón. Espero que sean completamente respetuosos y hablen solo cuando él se los indique. ¿Entendido?

\- ¡Señor, sí, señor! – contestan ellos de la misma manera que antes. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Johanna pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Mellark, son todos tuyos.

Y Gale se cruza de brazos, con la sonrisa incrementándose en su rostro.

Peeta se aclara la garganta, visiblemente nervioso. Le aprieto la mano que tiene entrelazada a la mía y me sonríe ligeramente.

\- Está bien – dice después de unos segundos, mirando fijamente a sus zapatos. Parece ordenar las ideas dentro de su cabeza, porque cuando alza la mirada hacia el pelotón de Gale luce aquel aire de concentración que le he visto solo cuando pinta. - ¿Quién de ustedes efectivamente quiere participar en la Guerra?

Los muchachos parecen confundidos, al igual que Johanna y yo. Ella me mira y yo me encojo de hombros, porque no sé precisar qué es lo que está pasando por la cabeza del chico del pan. Peeta sonríe.

\- Repito: ¿Alguien de aquí quiere participar efectivamente en la guerra? Levante la mano.

Los jóvenes del pelotón se miran unos a otros, como preguntándose qué es lo que deben hacer. Quizá no estén acostumbrados a que alguien les pregunte su opinión, o si lo hacen, sin aquel aire de superioridad que tienen todos los militares con rangos altos… como es el caso de Gale. Lentamente las manos se comienzan a alzar, hasta que gran parte del pelotón lo hace.

Pero un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises no lo hace. Está en la primera fila, por su estatura, pienso. Peeta le mira con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- Aaron Webb, señor.

\- No soy señor, solo soy Peeta. Ahora, ¿por qué no deseas ir a la guerra?

El chico titubea cuando Peeta le hace aquella pregunta. Parece estar decidiéndose entre decir lo que le han dicho que diga o lo que realmente quiere responder. Mira a Peeta a los ojos por unos segundos y luego literalmente se desinfla, pues hunde los hombros y fija la mirada en el suelo.

Aún mira al suelo cuando responde.

\- Nunca quise formar parte del ejército. Nací en el 13, donde nunca sufrimos como sufrieron todos los demás distritos. Nosotros tan solo nos escondimos. Me parece bastante irónico que ahora nuestro distrito sea el que comanda a todos los demás. Mi padre siempre repite una y otra vez lo orgulloso que está de mí y yo aún no le entiendo. Pero… supongo que si participo en algo podré contribuir, y hacer que esto termine más rápido. Peeta – agrega después de unos segundos, como si hubiera olvidado que le estaba hablando a él.

El resto de sus compañeros lo miran con el rabillo de sus ojos, en algunos casos incluso con admiración. Pero hay muchos otros, y me enfurezco cuando me percato de ello, que le miran con burla. El chico tan solo ha sido sincero. Él siente que aquella guerra no es de él. Y en cierta forma le comprendo. Si alguien me garantizara que a Prim, mamá y Peeta no les pasará nada si escapamos por el bosque y se me permite asesinar a Snow, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. No perdería mi tiempo luchando por aquellos a quienes no conozco. Peeta parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque me aprieta la mano ligeramente antes de soltarla. Él le sonríe tranquilamente.

\- Bueno, yo tampoco quería participar en los Juegos. Quizá en los segundos sí… pero ese es otro asunto. – sus palabras hacen que el chico, Aaron, levante la vista con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Y yo también sonrío, por aquella indirecta sobre la última Arena. Por dos segundos me sorprende la tranquilidad con la que ahora hablamos sobre el asunto. Después de unos segundos, y como Peeta me ha soltado, voy en dirección a Johann. No sin antes ver la cara de Gale; Parece como si hubiera chupado un limón. Y uno bien acido. Peeta mueve su pie bueno en contra el suelo unos segundos y luego se aclara la garganta – En fin. Les preguntaba aquello porque Gale… el Sargento Gale – se corrige luego de que mi amigo gruñera. Sin embargo, lo hace con un tono un poquitín sarcástico y contengo la risotada cuando me mira – me ha permitido entrenarlos de una manera distinta. No digo que todo su entrenamiento de aquí en adelante sea de esta manera, pero… practicaremos algo de fútbol.

Ante la mención del deporte, todos los chicos le miran con abierta curiosidad. Incluso algunos sonríen. Pongo los ojos en blanco al recordar las tardes en el distrito 12, cuando los chicos pasaban horas y horas jugando aquel deporte, como si no estuvieran muriendo de hambre ni necesitaran ahorrar sus energías. Incluso existían equipos y eran variados, donde habían chicos de la ciudad y la Veta jugando al mismo tiempo. Ladeo la cabeza, pensando que quizá por ello ha sido que Peeta ha escogido aquel deporte.

Peeta les indica formar equipos de 11 personas y entre todo el ajetreo, uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch le pasa una de las pelotas de plástico que hemos visto en nuestras escapadas a los armarios de utilería. Antes de que comiencen, Peeta les da las indicaciones básicas del deporte, también indicándoles de qué manera organizarse. Otros pelotones miran curiosos en nuestra dirección, pero la atención no es problema para el chico del pan. Después de unos minutos, Johanna me mira con una sonrisa, indicándome que caminemos un poco. Y de paso que nos alejemos de Gale, quien está completamente enfadado.

Caminamos su buena cantidad de metros en silencio, hasta que Johanna dice:

\- Hace bien eso, ¿eh?

La miro, un poco confundida.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Eso de dar indicaciones. O instrucciones, como quieras llamarlo. Quizá no te des cuenta, porque eres poco propensa a seguirlas, pero Peeta es un líder nato. Míralo – indica en dirección a unos doscientos metros a nuestra derecha, donde Peeta les grita algo sobre cubrir las esquinas. Miro atentamente al chico del pan. Pese a que está gritando, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios. Debido a que ha estado corriendo un poco, en contraste con el sol puedo ver algunas gotas de sudor cubriéndole el rostro. Su cabello luce increíblemente claro bajo la luz solar, también. Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando que luce jodidamente guapo. – Además, está muy bueno.

Me sonrojo violentamente, aunque una sensación rara se posa en mi pecho, como de rabia. No la comprendo inmediatamente y me encojo de hombros, sin saber qué responder.

\- Peeta siempre ha tenido el don de la palabra – reconozco, con la voz extrañamente más baja de lo normal. Johanna asiente con la cabeza.

\- Demonios, de eso estamos completamente seguros. Todos. Además, está calado por ti. Es decir, eso es algo que todo Panem sabe, pero siempre pensé que era una especie de técnica para sobrevivir, incluso en la segunda Arena. Pero luego… - Johanna se calla unos segundos y frunce el ceño. Tengo el presentimiento que está pensando en su estadía en el Capitolio y de pronto no quiero que continúe hablando. Pero lo hace – lo escuché, allá, en el Capitolio. No le importó que hicieran lo que hicieran con él. Él solo estaba preocupado por ti, porque pensaba que también te habían tomado. Incluso, cuando saliste en aquella primera propo, él tenía miedo de que fuera mentira. Lo escuchaba hablar en sueños.

Bueno, tampoco es nuevo eso de que Peeta hable en sueños. A veces, cuando estamos ambos en su compartimiento, he escuchado cómo a veces repite mi nombre y otras veces se queja, aún enterrado en el inconsciente. En esas ocasiones, aquellas extrañas ocasiones en las que yo aún me encuentro despierta, me dedico a hacerle cariño en el cabello y a susurrarle que todo está bien hasta que relaja la expresión.

Se me encoje el corazón ante la visión que Johanna ha plantado en mi cabeza: un Peeta golpeado, hambriento, desnutrido y herido, pero de todas formas más preocupado por mí que por él mismo. Quiero pedirle que se calle, que no me cuente más. Que no es necesario, que esas cosas hay que olvidarlas, pero justo en aquel momento, uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch se nos acerca justo.

Y siento que incluso podría ponerme de rodillas ante él.

\- Chicas – dice, con una sonrisa en los labios y una lámina entre sus manos. Johanna pone los ojos en blanco, otra vez – Estas son las listas de las personas que desean entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar para qué? – pregunto, confundida. Él me mira como si tuviera dos cabezas en lugar de una.

\- Entrenar para ir al Capitolio, a la zona roja. Tengo entendido que si ustedes pasan la prueba irán dentro de un cuadrón especial.

La idea me entusiasma. Sé que _cuadrón especial_ es sinónimo de _grupo de actores que grabarán propos en el Capitolio_. Pero de todas formas es el Capitolio. Y es estar cerca de Snow. Y también es volver a utilizar los arcos que Beetee diseñó para mí. Sonrío abiertamente y sorprendo a Johanna haciendo lo mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo comienzan los entrenamientos?

Nos comunica los horarios, que comienzan al día siguiente y luego la clase de pruebas físicas que debemos seguir. De allí en adelante, con Johanna charlamos sobre lo emocionante que será ir al Capitolio, a darle su merecido a todos aquellos hijos de puta (palabras suyas, no mías). No vuelve a mencionar el tema de su estadía en el Capitolio ni la de Peeta y yo no puedo estar más agradecida.

Horas después, en el camino de vuelta a su –_nuestro_– compartimiento, comento lo útil que será para los chicos del pelotón de Gale la preparación física que Peeta les ha instruido. Al final, junto con Gale y Plutarch han quedado en que será en el mismo horario en el cual yo voy a cazar por las mañanas con mi amigo, todos los días. De esa forma, los soldados no pierden horas de entrenamiento. Él se encoje de hombros y sonríe levemente, aunque no me responde. Últimamente, he descubierto que a su lado me gusta ser parlanchina. Por lo tanto, cuando nos aseguramos de dejar en plenitud de condiciones a Johanna en su habitación y vamos hacia la de Peeta, comienzo a hablar sobre lo que ella me ha dicho esta tarde, mientras ambas veíamos como Peeta daba instrucciones. Omito toda la parte de que él "está bueno" y sus recuerdos sobre la estadía en el Capitolio, por supuesto, pero sí le cuento entusiasmada como ambas nos hemos inscrito para ir al Capitolio en un par de semanas, cuando se tenga asegurada la victoria de la guerra.

En ese momento, Peeta interrumpe mi monólogo.

\- No irás a la zona roja – suelta con brusquedad. Le miro sorprendida, alzando las cejas.

\- Claro que iré al Capitolio, Peeta. Pensé que el tema había quedado zanjado – Peeta se ha quedado detrás, por lo que me giro para verle la cara y cruzo mis brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Él golpea repetidamente su pie bueno en contra del piso, con los brazos en jarras, mirándome fijamente.

\- No, no quedó zanjado. Habíamos dicho que irías, sí, pero cuando se llevara a cabo el juicio de Snow. No permitiré que vayas a la Guerra.

\- ¡No eres mi padre! – chillo, enfadada. No sé por qué, pero su actitud ha logrado sacarme de mis casillas con una velocidad alarmante. Además, poco me importa si es que alguno de los habitantes del 13 nos escucha discutir. Suelto mis brazos y articulo bastante con ellos, mientras que Peeta continúa en la misma posición - ¡No tienes el derecho a decidir por mí!

\- No estoy decidiendo por ti. Solo digo que no irás. No lo permitiré, Katniss. – estoy a punto de responder, cuando él se acerca y toma mi brazo derecho. Aquella acción me sorprende, porque lo está sujetando con una fuerza que jamás había utilizado conmigo. Lo muevo para intentar zafarme, provocando únicamente que lo sujete con mayor ímpetu que antes – No permitiré que te hagan daño.

\- No me harán daño, Peeta. Soy el Sinsajo, ¿recuerdas? Me necesitan viva.

Esa es una verdad a medias. Y Peeta lo sabe. Ya que, por muy buen ícono de rebelión que llegue a ser, la imagen de una mártir ayuda incluso más a la causa. Incluso, si yo fuera Coin cruzaría los dedos para que el Sinsajo dejara de existir, de preferencia en medio de un combate y a frente a la mayor cantidad de cámaras posibles. Por un par de segundos, recuerdo que antes de ir a la segunda Arena pensé en algo muy parecido. Pero no puedo decirle aquello al chico del pan, porque si lo hago lo más probable es que él encuentre la forma de convencerme de que no lo haga. De eso no cabe duda.

\- De todas formas – rebate, con el ceño fruncido. A veces, puede ser más testarudo incluso que yo misma – No irás.

\- ¡_Tengo_ que ir, Peeta!

\- ¡Dame una maldita razón por la cual ir, Katniss! – contesta él, exasperado, perdiendo la calma.

\- ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Se los debo, Peeta! ¡A toda la gente en los Distritos, a todas las personas que me ven por televisión! ¡Debo ser el Sinsajo de una vez y no solo una maldita pieza en los Juegos de Snow!

Me sorprende que suene tan convincente aquel argumento, proviniendo mis labios. Y es una excusa brillante, porque es lo suficientemente noble para que el bueno de Peeta lo acepte. Además, he utilizado adrede aquella analogía de la pieza en los Juegos, porque es una frase que se la he escuchado decir varias veces en el transcurso de este año y medio. En estricto rigor, sí, le debo todo eso a la gente que ha creído en la imagen del Sinsajo, y también debería considerarlo una especie de obligación ir a luchar en nombre de todos ellos. Sin embargo, es una completa mentira. Lo único que me motiva para ir al Capitolio es asesinar a Snow. Y no, para mí no es suficiente que se le enjuicie a muerte, debo matarlo yo. Preferentemente peleando. Preferentemente ganándole. Lo que deseo es saber que gracias a mi él ha dejado de existir, de respirar, que su cerebro ha dejado de funcionar. Es sumamente macabro, y no debería ser la clase de pensamiento de una chica de diecisiete años, lo reconozco, pero es algo que me mantiene en pie y con un objetivo claro en el horizonte.

Por eso, poco es decir que me sorprende la respuesta de Peeta.

\- ¡Y a quién mierda le interesan los Distritos! ¡No merecen que mueras por ellos! ¡Ya has estado cerca otras veces! ¡No los dejaré! No puedo dejar que… que ellos simplemente te alejen de mí. – su voz se ha vuelto sumamente ronca. Pestañeo varias veces, sorprendida. Hace solo un par de segundos ambos estábamos gritando y ahora el chico del pan está tomando mis codos con delicadeza para atraerme aún más cerca de él. Coloca su frente en contra la mía y yo cierro los ojos, incapaz de ver a sus orbes azules y mantenerme firme en mi decisión al mismo tiempo. Suspira antes de continuar – Sé que es horriblemente egoísta, pero… yo solo… quiero protegerte, Katniss. Y me lo estás haciendo difícil.

\- No necesito que nadie me proteja – protesto en voz baja, renuente a dejarle ganar.

\- Eso lo sé, pero yo quiero hacerlo. Debo hacerlo. ¿Acaso aún no comprendes el efecto que tienes en las otras personas? ¿El efecto que tienes en mí?

\- No me distraigas – le pido, aún sin abrir los ojos. – Sabes que iré de todas formas.

Él gruñe, pero no dice nada, seguramente dándome la razón. Luego me estrecha entre sus brazos, como no dejándome escapar. Y yo me dejo hacer, porque sé que, al menos, gané esta pequeña batalla.

**WOW, capítulo increíblemente largo. **

**Cuando comencé a escribirlo siquiera tenía claro a dónde ir. Supongo que el haber visto el tráiler finalmente ha influido un poco. Debo agradecerles, estar infinitamente agradecida de todo su apoyo. ¡Ya son 51 reviews, con tan solo 4 Capítulos! No puedo estar más entusiasmada. A la historia en sí, no le falta mucho más. Es decir, no le estimo una duración total más allá de los doce capítulos, siendo este el quinto. Al principio, pensaba hacerla incluso más corta, pero creo que Finnick merece su par de capítulos de felicidad con la boda. **

**Y sí, ya he decidido quién vivirá y quién morirá. *risas maléficas***

**El otro día leí un fic, que era un one shot, de un universo alterno, en donde Katniss se autoproclamaba presidenta de Panem. Era justo después de que la sacaran de la arena, y en la descripción mencionaba algo sobre la jeringa. Alteraba entre los POV's de Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, la nieta de Snow (que era criada por Coin) y Katniss misma. Dios, era fantástico. Pero no lo marqué en los favoritos y lo perdí. ¿Alguien lo ha leído? Siento la necesidad imperiosa de volver a leerlo ):**

**Por otra parte, son las 05:46 a.m. Subiré esto mañana. Los pajarillos afuera cantan y eso es un poco perturbador. **

**En fin: Se****a cortés, ande con cuidado, edúquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten... ¡Y que Dios nos ampare!**


	6. I Capítulo VI

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo VI.**

* * *

Los próximos días traen una ráfaga de actividad mientras el evento es planeado. Pero incluso una celebración tranquila causa agitación en el 13, donde parece no existir ningún día festivo. Cuando es anunciado que se quieren niños para cantar la canción de la boda del Distrito 4, prácticamente todos los niños aparecen. Prim es uno de ellos y Plutarch, encantado, descubre que canta tan bien como yo. Luego de su descubrimiento, habla entusiasmado de cómo convertir a mi hermanita en toda una estrella hasta que se da cuenta de la mirada que le dirijo.

Además, no hay falta de voluntarios para ayudar con las decoraciones.

Los preparativos de la boda siguen con todo su esplendor, sí, pero también lo hacen los entrenamientos. Y pese a que Peeta me mire con una cara de reprobación cada noche cuando me quejo de dolor, él se ofrece para realizarme pequeños masajes alrededor de la espalda. En más de una ocasión la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel (aunque entre nosotros aún exista una capa de ropa) hace que mi respiración se acelere y termine olvidado que quería un masaje para atacar después sus labios. Pero Peeta, de alguna forma que no sé explicar, siempre consigue que paremos antes de hacer algo de lo cual quizá luego nos arrepintamos.

Sin embargo, durante las comidas la gente habla emocionada del evento. Incluso más de una vez los tímidos habitantes del 13 rodean a Finnick y lo atosigan de preguntas. Él está entusiasmadísimo de contestarles hasta que una de esas veces Annie cubre su cabeza con ambas manos. Entonces el tributo del distrito cuatro indica que no responderá nada más, al menos no cuando su prometida se encuentre tan cerca.

Tal como Plutarch le dijo a Finnick, es de las casas de la Villa de los Vencedores de donde quieren sacar las ropas. Obviamente, todos los vestidos lindos que Cinna diseñó para mi volvieron al Capitolio, pero aún quedan algunos de la gira de la Victoria que Annie podría utilizar.

Pese a que tengo permiso para que mi equipo de preparación venga conmigo para las decisiones de moda, exijo que Peeta también lo haga, aunque no tenga ningún rol importante más allá de señalar donde se encuentran sus trajes elegantes. Su doctor de la cabeza insiste en que no puede modificar repentinamente sus horarios, más ahora que tiene fijos los de entrenamiento y _terapia_. Exactamente, no sé qué es lo que hace en terapia, pero él tampoco comenta mucho. Y la vez que le pregunté qué era lo que hacían, contestó con evasivas y se encogió de hombros. Por lo que, luego de que amenazo a Plutarch de encerrarme para siempre en los armarios de utilería, él logra convencer al doctor de Peeta para que me acompañe.

Estar sobre un aerodeslizador me pone nerviosa, porque me recuerda profundamente a aquella ocasión en la que me enteré de que Peeta no había salido de la Arena. O a la misión en el 8. O cuando volvimos por primera vez al 12. Pero de todas formas, es gratificante contar con los fuertes brazos del chico del pan para que me rodee y susurre que todo está bien cuando no logro controlar el sudor en las palmas de mis manos.

Bajamos del aerodeslizador en completo silencio, pese a que sepamos que nada sucederá. No son pocas las veces que hemos vuelto al 12 desde el bombardeo, pero es la primera vez que Peeta lo hace. Cuando aprieta mi mano con demasiada fuerza no digo nada, porque de alguna forma, él está luchando en contra todos esos demonios que jamás quiere admitir frente mío. Subimos las escaleras solo acompañados por mi equipo de preparación, quienes no dejan de chismorrear acerca de qué vestidos utilizaré yo y cuál le dejarán a Annie.

Sin embargo, cuando abro el armario todos nos quedamos en silencio, porque la presencia de mi estilista es muy fuerte en el flujo de las telas.

\- Es como ver a Cinna – murmuro, impactada. Entonces miro en dirección a Octavia, quien se echado a llorar. Peeta frunce el ceño antes de rodear mi cintura con sus brazos y depositar un beso en mi cabeza.

Mi equipo de preparación vuelve a hablar, esta vez en un tono de voz bajo. Sin embargo, entre mi compañero y yo se hace un pequeño silencio. Pero luego él suspira y me susurra:

\- Nunca me enteré de qué fue lo que le pasó a Cinna. Solo supe que… no volvió.

Abro los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Casi puedo sentir como los engranajes dentro de mi cabeza se mueven, a una velocidad alarmante.

Claro.

¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

\- Tampoco quieres saber qué le pasó – contesto en tono lúgubre. Las imágenes de Cinna siendo golpeado frente a mí se repiten una y otra vez en contra de mi mente. Casi lo había olvidado. Tiempo ligeramente al pensar que quizá vuelva a visitarme aquella noche, en pesadillas. Él asiente con la cabeza a medida de que suspira.

\- Te prometo que ya acabará todo, dentro de poco. En serio. Lo prometo – repite, mientras nos mece ligeramente. Se ha convertido en una pequeña mantra de los últimos días. Y según las reuniones casi diarias que mantenemos en el comando, está muy cerca de ser una realidad.

El resto de los días para la boda pasa como un borrón, hasta que no me doy cuenta que estoy sentada en mi litera del compartimiento de mi familia y mi madre está trenzándome el cabello. Ella no asistirá a la boda, porque tiene turno en el hospital. En el fondo creo que no quiere acercarse allí para no atraer aquellos viejos recuerdos, pero no le puedo culpar. Quien sí se está preparando es Prim, quien luce espectacular en un vestido completamente blanco con una cinta azul en la cintura. Mi cabello está listo y mi madre prácticamente sale corriendo de allí, no sin antes dejar un beso sobre nuestras cabezas. Prim insiste en que debo colocarme maquillaje y que debo hacerlo con ella. Cuando me estoy poniendo un poco en los labios, alguien toca tímidamente la puerta de nuestro compartimiento. Y Prim me guiña un ojo, porque sabe que se trata de Peeta.

Ella es quien abre la puerta y le deja entrar. Él permanece en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos, hasta que nos sonríe tímidamente.

\- Wow, lucen hermosas. Las muchachas más preciosas de todo el 13 – dice él, pese a que solo me mire a mí. Me sonrojo fuertemente y mi hermanita suelta una risa coqueta. Ella se cuelga de uno de sus brazos y yo tímidamente le tomo el otro. Cuando me encuentro a su altura, Peeta me besa la mejilla de manera fugaz, haciendo que Prim lo celebre riendo fuertemente y que de pronto, el futuro me parezca mucho más auspicioso solo porque ella ríe. Le miro fijo, pensando que quizá, de alguna forma, Peeta es todo eso. Es esperanza, es vida y es felicidad. Me inclino sobre él y le beso el hombro, también de manera fugaz.

Y la sonrisa de él solo se acentúa.

Pese a los reparos que originalmente tenía la presidenta, la boda es espectacular. Dalton, un chico del ganado del 10, es quien la dirige, ya que es similar a la utilizada en su distrito. Pero hay toques únicos del distrito 4. Una red tejida por todo el piso que cubre a la pareja durante sus votos, el toque de sus labios con agua salada, y la antigua canción de bodas, que une el matrimonio como un viaje por el mar. En algún minuto determinado, y sin motivo aparente, me pongo a llorar como una idiota. Peeta sonríe levemente, como si pudiera leer mi mente y me atrae a su fuerte pecho. Un par de señoras del 13 me sonríen al percatarse de aquello, a medida de que comentan lo maravilloso que ha sido todo. Me escondo aún más en el pecho de Peeta cuando estas se alejan y él se inclina para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Hey, ¿todo bien? – pregunta, preocupado. Me encojo de hombros, sin saber exactamente qué es lo que sucede.

\- Perfectamente – y sé que no es una mentira cuando entrelazo mis dedos a los suyos.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mi rostro cuando Finnick estrecha entre sus brazos a Annie, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quizá se trate de que aquella boda me recuerda demasiado a mi madre, a todo su dolor luego de perder a mi padre. Quizá sea que piense en los padres de Peeta, en como jamás los conocí de verdad y ahora jamás lo haré. Quizá piense en todas esas personas del distrito que perdieron la vida solo por haber vivido en el mismo sitio que yo. Quizá incluso esté pensando en todo aquello que sé que quiere el chico del pan y yo estoy segura que no podré darle. Pese a que Peeta siga rodeándome con sus brazos, no encuentro un motivo real por el cual estoy llorando como una niña pequeña.

\- Déjala – dice Haymitch, luego de mirarnos a ambos con el ceño fruncido. – Todas las mujeres se emocionan con una boda.

Y zanja el tema como si fuera una especie de tabú.

Los novios realizan un baile característico del cuatro mientras todos los miramos. Se nota que todo el asunto de la boda está demasiado orquestado y preparado para ser una propo en el momento en que cuatro personas acarrean un inmenso pastel de bodas de un cuarto lateral. La mayoría de los invitados se apartan, haciendo camino para esta rareza, esta increíble creación, con azul y verde, blanco con olas de punta de hielo nadando con peces y barcos de vela, sellos y flores del mar. Pero me hago camino entre la multitud para confirmar lo que yo sé a primera vista. Tan segura como que los puntos de bordado del vestido de Annie fueron hechos por la mano de Cinna, las flores congeladas en el pastel fueron hechas por Peeta.

Le miro sorprendida y él se encoge de hombros. Hago un mohín con la nariz, como reprendiéndolo por no habérmelo contado.

\- Era mi terapia – se excusa, poniendo una angelical sonrisa y apoyando sus fuertes manos en mis caderas. Trago saliva y miro a mi alrededor, preocupada por si alguien está observándonos con más atención de la necesaria, o en su defecto, una de las cámaras de Plutarch. Él, indiferente, coloca su nariz con delicadeza sobre la mía – Tranquila, Katniss. No te comeré.

Y luego se ríe, como si aquello fuera alguna especie de chiste.

Nos acercamos a felicitar a Finnick. En realidad, en teoría felicitamos a los novios, pero yo soy mucho más cercana al hombre que a la bella mujer que se ubica a su lado, por lo que es Peeta quien le felicita a ella. Le abrazo con fuerza y al parecer, el tributo del cuatro entiende todo lo que quiero trasmitirle.

\- Aunque seas un caso perdido – le digo luego, para no dejar lugar a dudas, con una sonrisa en los labios – te lo mereces.

Finnick chasquea la lengua, aunque también me sonríe.

Peeta le estrecha la mano con fuerza y el novio le responde bromeando que quizá nosotros seamos los siguientes en preparar propos para Plutarch. Me tenso inmediatamente, pensando en el motivo por el cual me eché a correr el día que Peeta salió del hospital, pero es el chico del pan quien mantiene viva la conversación, riéndose de las ocurrencias de Finnick.

Pero pronto debemos dejarles, porque al parecer se ha formado una especie de fila india detrás de nosotros, todos deseosos de felicitar a los novios. Annie nos dedica una bonita sonrisa antes de separarnos y algo me dice que pronto nuestras relaciones mejorarán.

Después de que les hayan felicitado la mayor parte de los invitados, las notas de una melodía comienzan a flotar por el aire, haciendo que todos aquellos que somos del 12 nos miremos con una sonrisa. Es la melodía de nuestras fiestas. Puede que seamos el distrito más pequeño y más pobre de todo Panem, pero algo que definitivamente saben hacer los habitantes de nuestro distrito es celebrar.

Cuando me giro hacia Peeta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sorprende verlo con un gesto casi melancólico en la mirada. Luego, él señala a su pierna artificial y una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa aflora en su rostro.

\- Perdón.

\- No, no tienes por qué disculparte – susurro, acercándome a él. Pienso en la bonita torta que hizo para Finnick y las horas que supuso para él estar de pie. Le sonrío levemente – Está bien, no bailaremos.

\- No seas necia, descerebrada – siento la voz de Johanna Manson demasiado cerca de nosotros. La miro entre sorprendida y avergonzada, pues no me había percatado de que efectivamente se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de nuestra posición - ¿Acaso no vas a aprovechar la oportunidad de que Snow te vea bailar?

Ella está en lo correcto. ¿Qué podría gritar victoria más alto que el Sinsajo divirtiéndose con música? Consigo a Prim en la multitud. Ya que las tardes de invierno nos brindaron mucho tiempo para practicar, realmente somos una buena pareja. En parte, me desilusiona un poco que mi pareja no sea Peeta, pero la satisfacción de tener a Snow viéndome bailar con mi hermana pequeña reduce los otros sentimientos a polvo.

Bailar nos transforma. Le enseñamos los pasos a los invitados del Distrito 13. Insistimos en un número especial para el novio y la novia. Manos unidas y haciendo un círculo gigante giratorio donde las personas muestran su trabajo con los pies. Nada tonto, alegre, o divertido había pasado en tanto tiempo. Observo sorprendida que entre los habitantes del 13 que bailan se encuentra Aaron Webb, uno de los muchachos a quienes Peeta le ha cogido cariño. Y entre giro y giro termino bailando junto a él, quien se sonroja fuertemente cuando el chico del pan aparece al lado de nosotros.

\- Tu pierna – medio le regaño, medio le pregunto. Él se encoge de hombros y me sonríe, con sus ojos azules chispeando de felicidad.

\- Gracias a los entrenamientos ahora está mejor – me asegura, mientras me toma fuertemente de la cintura. Intercambia una mirada con Aaron y él se despide, aún con la mirada baja. Es muy tímido aquel muchacho, y puede que ese sea uno de los motivos por los cuales Peeta le haya cogido cariño. La melodía del violín cambia y descubro encantada que se trata de una balada lenta, por lo que los bailarines inmediatamente acatan y comienzan a moverse de una forma mucho más pausada.

\- Lo tenías preparado – le acuso, estrechándome contra él. Peeta suelta una risita.

\- Obviamente.

Bailamos un largo rato, en los cuales me escondo en su fuerte pecho. Suspiro al darme cuenta de cuan tonta fui al no darme cuenta que Peeta siempre estuvo a mi lado. No me percato en qué momento exactamente, pero de pronto estoy cantando la letra de aquella canción lenta. Comienzo a susurrarla en contra del oído del chico del pan, en una especie de secreto. Se estremece y me estrecha aún más en contra de sí, posando sus fuertes manos en mi espalda.

\- Te quiero tanto – susurra, alcanzando con su lengua el lóbulo de mi oreja. Interrumpo momentáneamente mi canto debido a las sensaciones que invaden mi estómago. Son como millones de insectos dentro de él. Peeta suelta un débil gruñido. – No dije que te detuvieras.

Suelto una risita nerviosa, pero de todas formas continúo cantando. Y una vez más, siento la curiosa forma en la cual el chico del pan se derrite entre mis brazos. Deja un último pequeño beso en mi cuello y apoya su frente en contra de mi hombro a medida de que ambos nos mecemos ligeramente. Le acaricio la fuerte espalda por la forma en que se aferra a mí, como si fuera un pequeño niño al cual debiera proteger. Pienso en que quizá sí tenga que hacer eso, protegerlo, pero no como a un niño. Proteger a Peeta, porque se encuentra incluso más solo en el mundo que yo.

Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le obligo a levantar la mirada. Parece confundido durante unos segundos hasta que digo:

\- Yo también te quiero.

Y me sonríe.

Después de unos momentos, Peeta acepta que su pierna le está matando y nos movemos entre los invitados hasta llegar a las sillas que se encuentran a los bordes. Haymitch se apresura a llegar hasta nuestro lado y comienza a hablarnos sobre todo y nada a la vez. Pese a que hasta ahora han conversado, creo que en el fondo Peeta aún no le perdona del todo el hecho que le ocultara los planes de los rebeldes. Yo le perdoné definitivamente cuando fuera mi mentor uno de las pocas personas en las cuales pude confiar cuando me di cuenta de qué estaba haciendo el Capitolio con Peeta. Y también porque tenía razón en insistir que yo no habría sabido mentir. Sin embargo, el chico del pan sí habría podido hacerlo perfectamente. Y aquel es motivo suficiente para que me aparte de ellos justo después de darle un pequeño beso en la frente de mi compañero, con la excusa de ir a buscar algo de beber.

Observo a los asistentes a la boda con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaban pasando cosas tan malas a nuestro alrededor que al parecer, todos estaban un poco desesperados por un poco de fiesta. Sé que Plutarch no se encuentra exactamente aquí, sino que revisando que todo esté bien desde la sala de comando, pero tomo la nota mental de luego felicitarle por la idea. Miro hacia la pista de baile improvisada y sorprendida me doy cuenta de que Prim está bailando nada más ni nada menos junto con Aaron Webb. No me sorprendería el hecho de que bailaran, lo que sí lo hace es la familiaridad con la que se tratan y la manera en que mi hermanita le mira. Abro la boca, y estoy a punto de partir en su dirección, hasta que alguien me toma del codo.

\- No, Catnip –dice la voz de mi mejor amigo. Me giro para verle y tiene una sonrisa burlona en el rostro – Prim ya no es una niña, lo sabes.

\- ¡Es muy joven! – le suelto, enfadada. Gale suelta una risotada y frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

\- Solo están _bailando_, Katniss. Y si llegase a pasar algo más allá, ella casi tiene 14 y él 15. Es normal.

Bufo, sin embargo, Gale me suelta.

\- Oh, vamos. Cuando tenías quince años tu no… - paro de hablar al darme cuenta de que sí, que Gale a los quince años sí hacía esas cosas. Quizá incluso más. Su sonrisita se incrementa aún más y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. – no eres objeto de estudio, Hawthorne.

\- Bueno, Cressida y Fulvia dicen que sí soy un buen _objeto de estudio_, si sabes a lo que me refiero – hace un gesto extraño con la boca y levanta repetidamente sus cejas. Le golpeo en el hombro a medida de que me río.

\- Serás idiota, Gale.

Se encoje de hombros y se gira en dirección a la mesa de refrescos. Cuando vuelve, tiene dos gaseosas en las manos. No se ha permitido el ingreso de bebidas alcohólicas a la fiesta, pero sí gaseosas, lo que ha supuesto todo un cambio en el Distrito 13. Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que me saca la lengua.

\- Si quisiera hacerte daño, no te envenenaría precisamente a ti.

Pongo los ojos en blanco nuevamente, aunque asiento y tomo el refresco de color oscuro entre mis manos. Miro a Gale unos segundos hasta que la pregunta escapa involuntariamente de mis labios.

\- ¿Qué sentiste cuando realizaron el ataque al 2?

Mi amigo se atraganta con su bebida. Avergonzada, le doy unas palmaditas en la espalda, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Sus mejillas han enrojecido y sus ojos están abiertos de par en par. Vale, quizá no ha sido la idea más brillante del mundo preguntarle así tal cual.

Gale carraspea.

\- No me sentí precisamente… _bien_. Es decir, fue muy gratificante ver que nuestro trabajo en equipo llegó a alguna parte, pero… - se rasca la nuca unos segundos y me mira, perdido. – Creo que sabes cómo me sentí. Cualquiera del 12 lo habría hecho.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque sé a lo que se refiere.

Y pequeñas olas de alivio me golpean lentamente.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio entre ambos hasta que Gale vuelve a hablar.

\- Peeta ha resultado un gran entrenador. Al menos, ahora el pelotón llega al final de la gran parte de los recorridos y han aprendido a seguir órdenes con mayor rapidez – comenta, en un tono impersonal y demasiado profesional para mi gusto. Hago un mohín con la nariz.

\- ¿De veras quieres hablar de Peeta?

\- No precisamente de él, pero… - Gale ladea la cabeza y luego chasquea la lengua.- Sí. ¿Sabes que quiere ir al Capitolio contigo, verdad? Coin lo comentó esta mañana. Dijo que si la pierna deja de molestarle, podría hacerlo. También que serían más estrictos contigo, porque al fin y al cabo, el Sinsajo ya cumplió su trabajo.

Las palabras son crueles, estratégicas y frías. Todos sinónimos del actuar de Alma Coin, por lo que no me sorprende demasiado. Pienso en que quizá me debería enojar, o indignar, pero no encuentro ninguno de esos sentimientos dentro de mí. Para lo único que hay lugar es a un extraño tipo de alivio. No, no me alivia el hecho de que Peeta quiera ir a la zona roja conmigo, pese a que no lo apruebe.

Lo que sí me alivia el hecho de que podemos irnos olvidando del Sinsajo.

Eso es puñeteramente genial.

\- Sí, algo me ha dicho un par de veces – murmuro, mirando fijamente las burbujas que se forman en los bordes del vaso. Suspiro e intento no mirar en dirección a Prim y Aaron. Me encojo de hombros– Supongo que si las cosas siguen así iremos a la zona roja de todas formas.

Mi amigo suspira y algo en mis palabras parece desanimarle.

\- Bueno, sí. De igual manera, si pasas el examen final, yo también iré en su _cuadrón especial_ – comenta, nuevamente burlón. Pongo los ojos en blanco una última vez y niego con la cabeza. – Creo que, si esto acaba, nunca podrás decirle adiós al Sinsajo. No del todo.

Asiento con la cabeza, con la vista perdida. Al otro lado de la habitación, observo como Peeta finalmente le da la mano a Haymitch, aunque aún tiene el ceño fruncido. Es un avance, supongo.

\- Me temo que no – susurro.

Entonces uno de los pajarillos propone cortar la torta. Inmediatamente me despido de Gale y voy hasta donde se encuentra el chico del pan. Me cuelgo de su brazo cuando se levanta, para ir juntos a exigir nuestros pedazos de aquella obra de arte. Él sonríe antes de soltarme y pasarme el brazo con fuerza sobre los hombros, y me sorprende cuando incluso queda un espacio entre mi cabeza y su cuello.

¿En qué momento ha crecido tanto?

Nos dan un pedazo a Peeta, a Haymitch y a mí y me maravillo viendo toda la cantidad de detalles que tiene en la parte de dulce. Incluso me da un poco de pena comerlo, porque al igual que todo lo que Peeta hace, es una obra de arte.

\- Hey, es para comer – me dice el chico del pan, luego de unos instantes. Le sonrío, porque lo más probable es que haya adivinado qué era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

\- Me da pena – confieso, mirando fijamente a la torta. Él se encoge de hombros y corta un pequeño pedazo de la suya para luego moverlo hasta mi boca. Sonrío aún más cuando me doy cuenta de lo que está haciendo, aunque en un sentido claramente metafórico. Me está dando de comer. Al igual que lo hizo él conmigo teníamos once años o yo con él cuando recién llegó al 13.

Cierro los ojos al sentir el sabor de la torta en contra de mi lengua. Es dulce, es nueva, es Peeta. Todo aquello es Peeta. Involuntariamente suelto un gemido de satisfacción.

\- Al parecer, está buena – dice Peeta, con un tono de voz extrañamente ronco. Abro los ojos y asiento fuertemente con la cabeza.

\- Deliciosa. Es la mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.

Peeta se me queda mirando unos segundos con expresión perdida. Estoy a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le sucede hasta que toma ambos pedazos de torta y los deja sobre la mesa. Luego, con una fuerza nada propia de él, me acerca hasta sí y prácticamente ataca mis labios.

\- ¡Peeta! – jadeo, entre sorprendida y contenta. Miro a Haymitch, quien se hace el desentendido. Aún no me siento cómoda del todo con las demostraciones de afecto en público… pero luego de unos segundos, ya he olvidado exactamente el motivo de aquello. Rodeo su fuerte espalda con mis brazos a medida de que lo atraigo más hacia mí. Apoya su frente contra la mía y me mira directamente a los ojos.

\- Creo que no podré contenerme – murmura cerca de mi oído, después de un rato en que ambos nos hemos quedado en silencio. Luce casi avergonzado. Abro los ojos de par en par al percatarme del sentido de sus palabras. Él suspira y mira hacia el suelo. – Lo siento. No debí decir eso. Tú deberías…

Sin embargo, le silencio con un beso

\- Creo que yo tampoco – le respondo, sonando completamente atrevida. Peeta suelta una risita nerviosa y aprieta con mayor fuerza mi cintura. Ladea la cabeza y deposita un beso en mi frente antes de soltar un poco el agarre que tiene sobre mí.

\- Creo que sería una buena hora para ir a descansar, ¿no te parece?

Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Por qué no dices que se quieren escapar a tu compartimiento, chico?

\- Bueno, eso suena muy poco ortodoxo. Pero de todas formas, ¿podrías conseguirnos un permiso?

\- ¡Peeta!

El rubio me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro. Haymitch suelta una risotada.

\- Veré qué es lo que puedo conseguir.

Y se va, murmurando algo sobre los adolescentes del día de hoy mientras niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que ha sido una idea inteligente decirle a Haymitch?

Peeta se encoje de hombros, como si le diera un poco más de lo mismo. Contengo mi exclamación de enfado, porque justo en ese momento Haymitch se coloca al lado de ambos, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

\- Vale, ya pueden escaparse. Le he preguntado a Plutarch y ha dicho que de todos modos el permiso de Coin tan solo dura cuarenta minutos más.

La idea me parece eternamente tentadora, más aún que sé qué es lo que pasará. Peeta me mira con una sonrisa en el rostro y de pronto siento como si mis piernas estuvieran hechas de gelatina. Sin embargo, busco con la mirada a Prim, para asegurarme que está bien.

Pero no la encuentro.

\- No te preocupes, Sinsajo – dice Haymitch, y una vez más me sorprende lo bien que me conoce. – Me encargaré de la muchachita. Tú solo ve a divertirte con el chico.

Y nos da un pequeño empujón en dirección a la salida.

Suelto un suspiro y comienzo a caminar con la mayor normalidad posible en dirección a la puerta. Peeta toma mi mano y por vez primera no me incomoda el hecho de que lo haga. No sé por qué, pero de pronto siento que todo el mundo dentro de la habitación nos mira fijamente, por lo cual intento no echarme a correr. Suspiro una y otra a vez a medida de que tanto Peeta como yo caminamos hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, me quito los zapatos.

Y comenzamos a correr.

Una risa se escapa con fuerza de mi pecho, como nunca antes. No tengo recuerdos de haber reído tan fuerte en las últimas semanas. Quizá se deba a las circunstancias, no lo sé, pero poco me interesa el hecho de que una voz dentro de mi cabeza me recuerde una y otra vez que habitantes del 13 pueden escucharnos. Peeta intenta seguirme el ritmo, pero yo soy mucho más rápida y no tengo una pierna ortopédica que llevar a rastras.

Es por eso que soy yo quien llega primero a su compartimiento y le espera allí. Es más, cuando llega él, yo incluso ya he serenado mi respiración. En cuanto me ve, cierra la puerta y niega con la cabeza.

\- Eres imposible, Katniss – se queja. Le guiño el ojo.

\- Pensé que era una de las cosas que te gustaba de mí.

Pasa una de sus manos por los cabellos que intentan cubrirle la frente y se acerca a mí.

\- Efectivamente – dice entre jadeos, justo antes de besarme.

Automáticamente, mis brazos se mueven alrededor de su espalda como sus manos van en busca de mi cintura. No pasan ni dos segundos y de pronto, se ha vuelto este el beso más apasionado que hemos compartido jamás.

Y sé que debería sentir placer, felicidad, o algo por el estilo. Y aunque lo sienta, no puedo disfrutarlo del todo.

Porque tengo miedo.

Y me siento estúpida por no haber pensado en esto antes.

\- Peeta, detente. – murmuro cuando siento sus labios insistentes en contra de mi cuello. Él en respuesta tan solo los mueve con mayor ímpetu, aprieta con fuerza mi cintura y suelta un gruñido. Frunzo el ceño y me muevo con fuerza para que me suelte - ¡Para!

Peeta me deja ir, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Puede que quizá haya sido un poco brusca, pero él no estaba escuchándome. Inspiro con fuerza y me cruzo de brazos.

\- No quiero tener hijos – le suelto de golpe. Como no obtengo respuesta, comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro por el pequeño compartimiento. Después de unos segundos, me parece demasiado pequeño y temo que me esté dando un ataque de pánico, porque comienzo a hiperventilar. Peeta detiene mi andar y coloca sus fuertes manos en mis hombros.

\- Tranquilízate, Katniss – me ordena. Y yo le obedezco. Le miro, asustada, entusiasmada, extasiada. Él me mira fijamente a los ojos. – Respira.

Hasta que lo dice, no me doy cuenta de que he estado reteniendo el aire. Lo hago.

Él asiente.

\- Muy bien – me felicita. Se muerde ligeramente el labio antes de continuar hablando. – No debes preocuparte por el riesgo a… quedar embarazada. Eso ya lo tengo cubierto – suelta una risita nerviosa y pasa uno de sus dedos por mi entrecejo, para que lo relaje. Le miro confundida unos instantes.

\- ¿Cómo es eso de cubierto?

\- Eh… - una de sus manos viaja hasta sus rizos y se pasa la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. Parece verdaderamente nervioso y en cualquier otra situación me habría parecido totalmente divertido. Pero no ahora, precisamente - ¿Recuerdas las pastillas que comentó Prim el otro día?

\- ¿No? – respondo, con tono de pregunta. No soy capaz del todo de recordar todas las conversaciones que han mantenido Peeta y mi hermana en el compartimiento de mi familia mientras yo me dedico a dormitar. Frunzo el ceño - ¿Qué tienen que ver con todo esto?

\- Bueno… estas, las pastillas, garantizan el hecho de que mientras las tome no puedas quedar embarazada.

Le miro, sin comprender nada de lo que dice. Pero después, casi puedo sentir el pequeño click que hacen sus palabras dentro de mi cabeza. Mi boca se abre, involuntariamente.

\- ¿Las pastillas que estás tomando son anticonceptivas? – casi grito. Peeta ríe, pero niega con la cabeza.

\- No. Son para recuperar las conexiones nerviosas a un cien por cien en lo que me queda de pierna, pero es uno de los efectos secundarios. Al menos, eso dijo Prim el otro día y el doctor lo corroboró – reconoce, con una sonrisa. La idea de mi hermana indicándole que las pastillas que toma Peeta son anticonceptivas me parece un tanto bizarra por unos segundos. Me río, igual de nerviosa que él y luego se coloca a mi espalda y me rodea con sus brazos. Pasan unos momentos de tensa calma hasta que vuelve a hablar. – No quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando ni nada. Lo sabes, ¿no?

\- Lo sé – murmuro, a medida de que sonrío. No tengo palabras para describirle qué es lo que quiero de él, porque las palabras no son lo mío y porque lo quiero todo. Por eso, y como acostumbro, dejo que mis actos hablen por sí solos.

Me giro y comienzo a besarle. Por unos momentos, sus manos permanecen quietas en mis mejillas hasta que viajan a mi cintura. De alguna forma, el cuerpo del chico del pan siempre transmite calor. Sus manos, grandes y un poco maltratadas debido a todos aquellos años de quemaduras, se sienten terriblemente calientes sobre el tacto del delicado vestido. Mis manos viajan hasta sus fuertes hombros y lo atraigo hacia mí, sin querer pensar demasiado.

De lo siguiente que soy consciente es que ambos hemos caído a la cama de Peeta, él sobre mí. Peeta es lo único que puedo sentir, el calor de su cuerpo irradiando hacia mí. Batallo lentamente en contra de su chaqueta a medida de que él hace lo mismo contra el cierre de mi vestido. Es extraño actuar de la forma en que lo hacemos, debido también a la forma en que nuestros cuerpos se encuentran entrelazados.

Pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y mis caderas, haciendo que me estremezca. Un gemido largo y ronco se escapa de mi garganta cuando el mismo recorrido lo hacen sus labios. En algún minuto del proceso nuestras ropas comenzaron a volar, por lo que ahora ambos nos encontramos tan solo en ropa interior. Su cabeza vuelve a estar a mi altura y me mira de manera interrogante. Al principio, no comprendo qué es lo que desea hasta que tímidamente mueve una de sus manos hasta mi pecho derecho cubierto por el sujetador.

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunta, mirándome atentamente. Pese a que no sea el momento precisamente, la imagen de su cabeza inclinada y sus grandes ojos azules me recuerdan de pronto a un niño pequeño. Y la imagen me parece tan tierna, que sonrío antes de contestar:

\- Claro.

Mueve con delicadeza sus manos, como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo muy frágil. Una vez que me tiene completamente a su merced me mira a los ojos, sonriendo.

\- Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías?

Mi primer impulso es negarlo, decirle que es un excelente mentiroso. Pero luego, me doy cuenta que sus palabras eran exactamente lo que necesitaba. Le sonrío de vuelta y lo acerco hasta mí, sintiendo el contacto de la piel desnuda de su pecho en contra el mío. El sentirlo de una manera tan real, es algo que convierte a mi mente en una especie de nebulosa. Y de lo único que soy capaz de hacer es repetir su nombre entre gemidos.

\- Peeta – gimo, susurro y jadeo mientras él mueve su curiosa lengua por las facciones de mi cuerpo desnudo. Parece que aquello le anima, porque cada vez que su nombre sale de mis labios, se mueve con mayor precisión. Y yo estoy lejos de pedirle que se detenga, claro está.

Pasan unos momentos más en los que continúo repitiendo su nombre como una posesa mientras él se deshace en atenciones hacia mí, sin embargo, después él levanta su cabeza y sus ojos, luciendo un azul casi salvaje se fijan en los míos.

\- ¿Estás segura? – titubea. Al igual que la vez anterior, aquella pequeña oración hace que mi corazón se acelere y se llene de ternura, todo por la actitud caballerosa del chico del pan. Tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y coloco mi frente en contra de la suya.

\- Completamente.

Lentamente, él es quien se deshace de los resquicios de tela que quedan en nuestros cuerpos. Avergonzada, evito mirar hacia abajo mientras lo hace y fijo la vista en los tendones de sus hombros. Él coloca mis piernas es una posición más cómoda a medida de que siento toda su excitación justo en mi entrada. Suelto un jadeo y él vuelve a mirarme a los ojos.

\- Tranquila – susurra. Acomoda una de sus temblorosas manos en mi mejilla derecha. Un rizo de sus cabellos se mueve hasta colocarse sobre su ojo izquierdo. Me muerdo el labio y le sonrío levemente mientras despejo su frente con delicadeza.

\- Peeta – le llamo, sintiendo demasiada euforia y temor a la vez. Él continúa mirándome fijamente, como para darme a entender que tiene toda su atención puesta en mí. Y puede que así sea. – Te amo.

Parpadea un par de veces. Abre la boca y luego la cierra, para volver a abrirla. Se me queda mirando tan fijamente que casi olvido en la situación en la cual estamos. Casi, porque es imposible olvidar nuestras circunstancias. Peeta continúa con una expresión tal de estupefacción tal que pienso que quizá fue algo precipitado, pese a que él ya conocía mis sentimientos de antemano. Y también pienso en retractarme, volver atrás, retirar mis palabras, pero sé también que eso es imposible.

\- ¿Peeta? – le llamo nuevamente, temerosa de alguna respuesta negativa por su parte. Comienzo a enumerar los motivos por los cuales ha sido una mala decisión hasta el momento en que vuelvo a sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

\- Demonios, Katniss – jadea, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y acercándome con fuerza hacia él. – Yo también, yo también.

Correspondo el beso, nuevamente entusiasmada. La adrenalina corre por mis venas, haciéndome sentir más viva que nunca. Él jadea cuando mis manos se mueven demandantes por toda su espalda. Me sorprendo a mí misma pensando en que me gusta que sea tan ancha, tan grande y tan fuerte. Una de sus manos se posa en uno de mis pechos y arqueo la espalda casi sin quererlo.

Instintivamente, mis caderas se mueven hacia arriba, buscándole. Él parece entenderlo, porque detiene nuestro beso y luego, lentamente, baja, para que nuestros cuerpos finalmente se fusionen en uno. Retrocede un poco y vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, por incontable vez en la noche. Afirmo mis manos alrededor de sus hombros a medida de que uno de sus brazos se apoya al lado de mi cabeza. Siento como entra lentamente en mí, y pese a que sé que debería sentir dolor, en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo maravilloso del momento.

Cuando se encuentra con mi barrera natural, Peeta se muerde el labio. Y por increíble que parezca, soy yo quien le insta a continuar.

\- Hazlo – le digo, a medida de que asiento levemente con la cabeza. Él gruñe y una gota de sudor se pierde dentro de su ceja derecha.

\- Si te hago daño, yo…

\- Solo hazlo – insisto, comenzando a sentirme frustrada. Peeta suelta un gruñido, y finalmente, lo hace.

He sentido dolores más intensos que este. Por ejemplo, cuando Johanna prácticamente me abrió el brazo y me dejó aquella fea cicatriz. O como cuando tenía 13 años y caí del árbol que estaba subiendo, luego de que Gale me indicara que bajase. El punto es que luego de que ocurre, el miedo de Peeta de hacerme daño me parece ilógico, por lo que suelto una pequeña risita.

Que se convierte en un jadeo cuando Peeta baja su cabeza en dirección a mis pechos.

Lentamente, comienzo a moverme, en busca en una mayor fricción. Bajo mis dedos siento como los músculos de Peeta se tensan y él continúa con mis movimientos. Un calorcito que jamás había sentido comienza a nacer justo en mi vientre, aplastándolo y ocupando cada uno de mis sentidos. La lengua de Peeta continúa jugando con mis pechos a medida de que pequeños gemidos, cada vez más altos, salen de mi boca. Después de unos momentos, mis manos se mueven hasta su espalda baja, empujándole más en mi dirección.

Peeta gruñe y él, junto con su lengua y sus dientes vuelven a subir en dirección a mi cuello y finalmente mi boca. Cuando siento su caliente lengua dentro de la mía, muevo con mayor ímpetu que antes las caderas en busca de las suyas, deslizando mis manos de su espalda hasta su nuca, tirando de su cabello con fuerza.

Es entonces cuando sucede. De un momento a otro me encuentro temblando bajo el cuerpo del chico del pan, mientras disfruto de la sensación más extraña y placentera que jamás he sentido nunca antes. Es como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido un nudo en constante tensión hasta el momento en que no aguantó más y tan solo se rompió, desparramando todo mi ser junto con él. Peeta se mueve un par de veces más hasta que suelta un largo y ronco gemido, comunicándome que también él ha llegado a su liberación. Luego apoya su frente en el hueco de mi cuello y deposita un pequeño beso en mi clavícula.

\- Supongo que ya sabes que eres mi novia, ¿no? – luego de unos segundos, levanta la cabeza y me sonríe aún entre jadeos, con un aire un poco arrogante. Me sonrojo y no le contesto por unos segundos, hasta que insiste. – Bueno, ya lo sabes. Katniss Everdeen, eres mi novia.

Su elección de palabras me hace reír, también entre grandes bocanadas de aire.

\- Está bien. En ese caso, tú también eres _mi_ novio

\- Eso suena increíblemente bien.

Debo admitir que siempre idealicé un poco a Peeta, a mi chico del pan. Es cierto, porque siempre le vi como un ser extremadamente puro. Quizá sí lo sea, pero de todas formas, tan solo ahora soy capaz de percatarme de aquello. Pero el muchacho que se encuentra prácticamente sobre mí, respirando aún aceleradamente y con una capa de sudor sobre la frente, no es el _chico del pan_, sino tan solo… Peeta.

Y me encanta.

**Dios! Lo que me costó escribir este capítulo! Sé que siempre pido reviews, pero en este capítulo en específico, los EXIJO. ¿El motivo? No sé qué tal quedó. **

**En parte, no me gustó. Pero por otra, me encantó. Entonces, yo sé que ustedes saber decidir qué tal las cosas. No es lo mío escribir Lemons, porque, bah, no soy muy dada a describir aquellas situaciones. Sin embargo, este par de muchachos lo merecía y también esto sirve como "confirmación" a todas aquellas que tenían dudas en torno a la actitud de Gale y los posibles cambios de opinión de Katniss.**

**¿En serio creían que ella de todas formas podría quedarse con él? **

**En fin, les dejo este nuevo capítulo. En realidad, lo acabo de terminar ahorita, a las 4:45 a.m, por lo que lo subiré mañana –hoy- por la mañana. O cuando despierte. **

**(Y para quien preguntó: El fic por el cual preguntaba –¿?– en el capítulo anterior se llama "La Era del Sinsajo" y es fenomenal. Esencialmente, el Pov de Katniss me mata una y otra vez.)**

**Y ya sabe ya: Se****a cortés, ande con cuidado, edúquese lo más que pueda, respete para que lo respeten... ¡Y que Dios nos ampare****!**


	7. I Capítulo VII

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo VII.**

* * *

Cuando me despierto, tengo una sensación deliciosa de felicidad que está de algún modo relacionada con Peeta. No es claro el por qué, pero incluso antes de abrir los ojos sé que es así. Estiro primero mi brazo derecho. Luego el izquierdo. Después me giro y me aferro al olor que desprende la piel de Peeta, pegando mi nariz a su pecho e inspirando con fuerza, completamente feliz.

Eso, hasta percatarme de las circunstancias.

Abro los ojos con fuerza para luego observarle atentamente. Está dormido y luce una angelical sonrisa en el rostro, pareciendo casi un niño pequeño. Cuando duerme, Peeta se asemeja mucho más a mi chico del pan, a aquel pequeño de once años que evitó que muriera de hambre. La imagen que ofrece ahora se distancia tanto de la de la noche pasada que es inevitable que me sonroje.

Pese a estar profundamente sonrojada y casi muerta de vergüenza, paso mis dedos con delicadeza por su rostro dormido. Por su angulosa mandíbula. Por su mejilla izquierda, donde cuando sonríe se forma un hoyuelo. Por sus largas y tupidas pestañas, que son tan claras que no notas cuántas son hasta que te encuentras extremadamente cerca. Recuerdo los comentarios que más de alguna vez escuché en la escuela, hace lo que parecen tantos años ya. Que Peeta Mellark, el más pequeño de los hijos del panadero, era demasiado atractivo. Sería mentirme a mi misma si dijera que me interesaban, porque cuando los escuchaba tan solo ponía los ojos en blanco y farfullaba maldiciones en contra de lo estúpidas que se podían volver las chicas en presencia de un par de buenos músculos.

Aunque claro, luego recordaba que aquel muchacho era el que me había salvado la vida y la culpa me carcomía por dentro por no haberle dado las gracias.

Suspiro y medito en que aquellos comentarios no le hacían justicia. Sí, Peeta Mellark es terriblemente guapo, pero ese no es su principal encanto. Es un buen chico. Es atento, gracioso y amable. También puede ser testarudo, inseguro e incluso egoísta cuando se lo propone, pero eso, lejos de hacerle parecer una peor persona, demuestra que en verdad nadie es perfecto y que él tan solo es otro ser humano.

Un ser humano que por cierto me ama.

Recuerdo la noche anterior. Luego de que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran y él, de una manera bastante poco tradicional, aclarara que ahora soy su novia, fuimos por una nueva ronda. Esta vez, mucho más calmada y conmigo arriba. Mientras me miraba a los ojos me repitió una y otra vez que me amaba. Y pese a que yo quisiera admitir que no veía un futuro lejos de él, o un montón de cosas no menos ciertas, lo único que podía hacer era contestarle que también lo hacía. Que lo hago. Porque, por mucho que me costara darme cuenta, aquello es cierto. Mi madre y Gale se percataron de aquello mucho antes que yo misma. Y cuando pienso en ello mi corazón se acelera de manera alarmante.

Continúo acariciando su rostro con delicadeza por unos minutos, hasta que él comienza a desperezarse. Hace una mueca divertida con el rostro y luego estampa una de sus manos en contra de su cara, sin mucha delicadeza. Estira la espalda y afianza con mayor fuerza su brazo que descansa alrededor de mi cintura. De pronto, solo por el hecho de que se encuentre consciente, la vergüenza desaparece.

Porque no hemos hecho nada malo.

Le sonrío levemente y él me devuelve la sonrisa, aún con los ojos somnolientos. Frunce el ceño y bosteza.

\- Buenos días, dormilón – susurro, a medida de que me acerco a él. Peeta cierra los ojos unos segundos y luego los vuelve a abrir.

\- Buenos días, madrugadora.

Envuelve mi cintura con sus dos brazos y me posiciona nuevamente en contra de su pecho. Cuando lo hace, una lluvia de imágenes mentales de la noche anterior me golpea y mis mejillas se sonrojan nuevamente. Apoyo mis brazos sobre su pecho y me dedico a observarle. Un par de marcas rojas se encuentran alrededor de su cuello y de su mandíbula. Sus rizos están en algunas partes aplastados y en otras partes demasiado esponjosos. Sonrío otra vez al percatarme de aquello.

\- ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- Perfectamente – murmura, a medida de que ladea la cabeza. Me mira unos instantes antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para besarme en la frente. Cuando lo hace, siento un revoltijo en el estómago. Pese a que sea un acto completamente inocente, mis mejillas de pronto se sienten demasiado calientes. Peeta suspira y me sonríe antes de añadir – Luces completamente adorable cuando te sonrojas, ¿te lo he mencionado alguna vez?

Frunzo los labios y él suelta una risita, como si supiera cuánto me incomodan los piropos y disfrutara incomodándome. Pasan unos segundos de completo silencio hasta que él suelta mi cintura para estirar los brazos por sobre su cabeza. Por una parte, tengo unas terribles ganas de correr en dirección al baño para ir a asearme y quizá lavar mis dientes, pero por otra no me apetece en nada que Peeta me vea desnuda. Ni que yo le vea a él. Sé que racionalmente hablando, aquello es sumamente estúpido, pero me es inevitable comenzar a sudar por las manos una vez que la idea pasa por mi cabeza. Como puede, estira su espalda y luego me mira durante un rato.

\- Creo que sería una idea genial salir de la cama e ir por un desayuno – dice como quien no quiere la cosa, a medida de que intenta levantarse de la cama.

\- ¡NO! – mi grito nos sorprende a ambos, pero de todas formas no dejo de presionar con fuerza su pecho hacia abajo. Me mira sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Parece incluso asustado. Examina mi rostro unos segundos y me es inevitable sonrojarme aún más. Podría asegurar el hecho de que mi rostro ha alcanzado en estos últimos minutos su propio límite para sonrojarse más que nunca antes. Bajo la mirada hacia su pecho nuevamente, allí donde existe un cabello demasiado rubio como para ser tomado en cuenta. Una de las manos de Peeta se ubica en mi mentón y hace que le mire de nuevo a la cara - ¿Katniss, qué es lo que está mal?

\- Me da vergüenza – murmuro en un tono apenas audible. Una considerable diferencia con mi grito anterior, pero qué se le hace. Peeta me mira, extrañado por unos segundos. Parece que va a decir algo, pero luego cierra la boca. Frunce el ceño.

\- Vale, lo capto. No te preocupes, Katniss.

Sus palabras me dejan perdida por unos segundos. Si se ha dado cuenta, ¿por qué parece tan triste? Mi vergüenza extrema siempre es motivo de risas para él, no de la expresión que ahora está presente en su rostro. Intento que me mire a los ojos, pero corre la vista.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Mi pregunta queda en el aire cuando él se da vuelta de todas formas. Se levanta de la cama tal como su madre le trajo al mundo y suspira antes de tomar su ropa interior y colocársela. Ni siquiera se da vuelta. De pronto, me siento muy pequeña y su cama parece gigante, siendo que sé que no es así. Me tapo con la sabana hasta bajo el mentón y le miro moverse en silencio.

Peeta se queda de espaldas a mí, mirando algún punto en la pared. Me pierdo en lo fuerte que parece su espalda por unos segundos. No sé por qué, pero una sensación de desesperanza se está encargando de mi pecho, pese a que no haya algún motivo. Veo como cambia el peso de su pierna buena a su pierna ortopédica unos segundos hasta darse vuelta nuevamente.

Frunce los labios unos segundos y luego suspira, aún sin mirarme directamente. Va hasta donde quedó mi vestido la noche pasada (tirada en el suelo, en un montón de ropa que también lo conforma la de Peeta) y lo coloca con delicadeza a mis pies.

Algo en todo su comportamiento no me calza. Frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Peeta? – le llamo, con la voz temblando. Me mira con una ceja alzada y no sé por qué, su gesto me duele. Recuerdo la noche anterior y las veces que me dijo que me amaba. Es irracional, pero de pronto siento escocer mis ojos y pestañeo varias veces para ocultarlo. Suspiro – Nada.

\- Creo que hay un par de camisetas que son tuyas por los cajones – dice con una voz completamente mecánica. Me siento como puedo en la cama sin destaparme y Peeta me mira por unos segundos. Pasa una de sus manos por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más. Se muerde el labio unos segundos y luego sacude la cabeza. – Podemos hacer como que nada pasó. Entenderé si quieres volver a dormir en el compartimiento de tu familia o…

\- ¿Qué? – él deja de hablar y yo aferro con más fuerza la sabana que me cubre. Comienza a caminar de una manera parecida a la que yo lo hice la noche anterior y tengo el impulso de detenerle, pero no quiero descubrirme. Me muerdo el labio y decido ser valiente, alguna vez en mi vida. – Sea lo que sea que estás pensando, te aseguro que no es correcto, Mellark.

Sonríe levemente, pero con tristeza, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

Sigue caminando de una esquina a otra, no considerando aún que su movimiento me marea y me molesta.

\- No tienes que decir nada, Katniss. De veras, lo entiendo.

\- No creo que estés entendiendo lo mismo que yo entiendo, Peeta.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Al menos, he conseguido que deje de caminar de un lado a otro, por lo que me permito expirar con fuerza. Frunce el ceño y se sienta a los pies de la cama, justo al lado de mi vestido. El hecho de que esté semidesnudo no ayuda demasiado a mi concentración, pero de todas formas siento que es necesario hablar en este momento. Está llegando a puntos totalmente errados.

Contengo un suspiro. Peeta.

Mi inseguro y obtuso Peeta.

\- No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero déjalo ahora ya – digo con la voz más clara a la cual puedo acudir. Mis manos comienzan a sudar, signo inequívoco de que estoy profundamente nerviosa, pero dejo de pensar en ello. Frunzo el ceño y pienso en cómo explicar todo, consciente de que cada segundo de silencio significan más y más conclusiones falsas para Peeta. Él, por su parte me mira atentamente, sin perderse detalle. ¿Cómo piensa que me calmaré si es que me mira de esa manera? – No sé qué habrá sido para ti, pero yo definitivamente no me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche.

\- ¿No? – murmura, a medida de que me mira, incluso más confundido que antes. Coloco de manera estratégica la sabana bajo mis brazos para que siga cubriéndome y niego levemente con la cabeza a medida de que los saco a la superficie. Me inclino hacia delante y gracias al reducido espacio que tiene todo su compartimiento en general y su pequeña cama en particular, tomo su rostro entre mis manos.

\- Para nada – le aseguro, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Es extraño, porque son pocas las ocasiones en las que soy yo quien le tranquiliza a él, pese a que estas han ido incrementándose en el último tiempo. Tengo la pequeña sensación de que Peeta se siente poco digno y de alguna forma, aquello debe tener que ver con su estadía en el Capitolio. Sus ojos aún lucen confundidos, por lo que me intento explicar. – Dije que me daba vergüenza porque es así, pero no lo que hicimos ayer. Me da vergüenza que me veas desnuda, pese a que sea estúpido.

Él sonríe levemente y pone los ojos en blanco. En un movimiento irracional, me encojo de hombros, olvidando por segundos la presión que estaba haciendo con mis brazos para impedir que la sabana cayera. Casi acto seguido, mis pechos quedan descubiertos y mi cuerpo en general, hasta llegar a la altura de mi cintura. Peeta inmediatamente baja su vista hacia ellos. Me sonrojo fuertemente e intento reprenderle, pero antes de decir nada, sus ojos vuelven a estar fijos en los míos.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte hace segundos – murmura, con la voz ronca. Acerca su rostro hasta el mío y me da un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. – No debes sentir vergüenza por eso tampoco, Katniss. Es natural. – A medida que habla, prácticamente va gateando en mi dirección. De alguna u otra forma, hemos terminado con él recostado sobre mi cuerpo, con su pecho rozando el mío. Me mira durante unos segundos antes de añadir: - Además, tu cuerpo es fantástico. Nada que objetar.

Me sonrojo y el ardor de mi cara se vuelve aún mayor cuando una de sus manos sin previo aviso va y cubre mi pecho derecho, enviando una gran cantidad de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Sin quererlo, un pequeño gemido se escapa de mi boca. Veo como él se humedece los labios.

\- Porque eres tan perfecta – susurra, antes de inclinarse hacia abajo y comenzar a besar mi cuello. Mis dos manos se aferran a su cabello y le indico sin mucho pudor que lo que quiero es que baje, que su lengua atienda a mis pechos y no a mi cuello. Parece entenderlo, porque dos segundos después Peeta muerde con delicadeza uno de mis pezones. Mi espalda se arquea y un gemido un poco más fuerte que los anteriores se escapa de mi garganta. Se ríe levemente y habla apoyado aún en mi pecho, lanzando su cálido aliento en contra de él - ¿Ves? No hay nada de lo que sentir vergüenza por aquí.

\- Lo intentaré – le prometo, no muy convencida. Suelto una risita nerviosa unos segundos y luego vuelve a subir hasta la altura de mi rostro. Me mira por un largo rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y sonreírme.

\- Sé que la mayor parte del tiempo soy un idiota. Pero es importante que sepas que anoche fue la noche más genial de toda mi vida. – me quedo en silencio, mirándole fijamente por unos segundos. Su cabello despeinado, sus ojos azules chispeando de alegría y una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Quiero verle así todas las mañanas de mi vida. Le sonrío de vuelta y él acomoda su boca justo al lado de mi oído. Inspira por unos segundos el olor que desprende mi cabello y cuando vuelve a hablar, lo hace en un susurro. – Y también que sepas que yo te amo.

Es la primera vez que lo dice hallándonos ambos completamente tranquilos… en teoría. Nuevas mariposas hacen aparición en mi estómago y sonrío sin poder evitarlo.

Pese a que intenta convencerme de lo contrario, luego de un rato Peeta me pasa una de sus camisetas interiores, debido a lo incómoda que me siento descubierta. Él se coloca su pijama corriente y va en dirección a las duchas, no sin antes darme un beso en la frente y hacerme prometer que nos juntaremos en el comedor.

Prácticamente voy en mi nube personal los minutos siguientes, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez, analizando todo aquello que sucedió en las últimas horas. Apenas soy consciente de donde me baño y me visto, o como camino en dirección al comedor, porque mi cabeza está demasiado ocupada rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Sé que debería sentirme avergonzada, pero para lo único que hay espacio dentro de mi mente es para un pequeño sentimiento de tranquilidad innata.

Sin darme cuenta, de mi boca comienza a salir una melodía que hace muchos años que no cantaba. No es una melodía triste, como el árbol del ahorcado, o una canción de cuna, como la canción del valle, pero sí es una de las canciones que cantaba mi padre. La canción se llama _las flores bailarinas_ y básicamente trata del movimiento de las plantas del bosque debido a la ligera brisa de las mañanas. Es bastante simple y muy bonita, y también era una de las favoritas de mi padre.

Cuando me encuentro con mi madre y mi hermana en el comedor, la primera me mira sorprendida por unos instantes, pero luego sonríe, feliz de verme feliz. Y siento un súbito cariño hacia ella, porque ahora que analizo toda la situación comprendo qué es lo que pudo haber sentido al perder a mi padre. Me siento frente a ella y después de unos minutos llegan Haymitch y Peeta, quienes conversan al parecer, sobre la comida que sirven en este lugar.

\- Buenos días, _preciosas_ – saluda Haymitch, refiriéndose a mi madre, a Prim y a mí. Mi madre se sonroja y Prim le saca la lengua.

\- Buenos días para ti también, precioso – le contesta ella, jocosa. Por unos segundos Haymitch la mira pasmado y luego una verdadera sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

\- Eres una chiquilla terriblemente inteligente, pequeñita – dice, mientras se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa. Peeta lo hace a mi lado y me sonríe levemente para luego saludar a mi madre.

La conversación se genera con facilidad entre los demás integrantes de la mesa. Es curioso pensar en cómo vistos desde lejos podemos parecer toda una familia completa. O también en la forma que Peeta se adapta a la perfección junto con Prim y mi madre, conversando animadamente entre ellos sobre todo y nada a la vez, mientras que tanto como mi mentor y yo nos dedicamos a estar en silencio y escucharles con atención, soltando monosílabos cuando es necesario.

\- ¿Y qué tal han dormido esta noche? ¿No le dolieron los pies?

Pese a que la pregunta de mi hermana sea completamente inocente, es inevitable que me sonroje de sobremanera. Y que Peeta suelte una carcajada. Haymitch pone los ojos en blanco, pero nos mira con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras que mi madre nos mira interrogantes.

\- No creo que los pies les hayan dolido demasiado, pequeña Primrose – dice nuestro mentor, llevando un vaso con agua hasta su boca. Peeta sonríe y entrelaza sus dedos a los míos.

\- Oh, bueno – murmura mi hermanita, después de unos segundos. Al parecer, no entiende el por qué de nuestras reacciones pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que quizá no desee conocerlo. Ella suspira y ladea la cabeza, sus trenzas moviéndose graciosamente a medida de que lo hace. Mi madre en ese momento se excusa y se levanta junto con su bandeja, con dirección al hospital.

\- ¿Cómo es que Aaron y tu se conocen, Prim? – pregunta Peeta, luego de un rato. Observo el rostro de mi hermana y como ella se sonroja. Mi compañero parece percatarse de lo mismo porque hace señas como diciendo "¡Mira, es genético!".

\- Bueno, yo sí asisto a las clases que me tocan – le responde, con un aire un tanto bromista un tanto incómodo. Pongo los ojos en blanco ante su indirecta y levanto mi cuchara de té en un vago gesto amenazador en su dirección.

\- Nada de novios, Primrose Everdeen, ¿entendido?

\- Sí, mi Capitana –me responde ella, haciendo un saludo militar y soltando una risa nerviosa. Frunzo el ceño al percatarme que no me ha tomado del todo en serio.

Pero, ¿qué hacer en ese caso?

Y la vida sigue. Al menos en el 13, los entrenamientos siguen y nuestros horarios son tan inflexibles como siempre. Al cabo de otra semana más, en una de las reuniones de comando Coin finalmente dice que no existe motivo por el cual Peeta y yo estemos, en teoría, obligados a asistir a las clases, ya que tenemos _posiciones estratégicas_.

Sin embargo, a Peeta le gusta tanto como a mí misma aquel pequeño detalle, porque en parte significan menos escapadas a nuestros armarios favoritos.

Gracias a nuestra posición privilegiada contamos con mayores responsabilidades. Aunque aquello signifique más tiempo frente a cámaras, dando mensajes en contra del Capitolio y Snow (porque al parecer ahora el objetivo de Coin es poner a la misma gente de la capital en contra suya) tanto Peeta como yo somos _los íconos_ de la revolución. El Sinsajo y el humilde panadero, juntos como un frente inquebrantable. Y eso me gusta. Por primera vez siento que no lo hago del todo mal, porque es Peeta quien se encarga de hilar los discursos elocuentes mientras que, cuando la situación lo amerita, soy yo quien llama a pelear con mayor fuerza, a no perder el espíritu. Por primera vez creo en todo aquello de lo que estoy diciendo.

Y en parte creo que es porque aquello se traduce en un futuro en común con mi chico del pan.

Los entrenamientos para ir a la zona roja continúan y con Johanna intentamos no sentirnos del todo ofendidas cuando nos colocan en un grupo de cadetes, incluso inferior al que maneja Gale. Pese a que se le dé muy bien el hacha, la puntería no es el fuerte de mi ex aliada. Y Plutarch me explica, extasiado, que me han dejado en la misma clase de ella porque ambas conformamos una pareja solo comparable con la que hago con Peeta. Cuando lo hace, ambas ponemos los ojos en blanco y me sorprende lo parecidas que somos.

\- Esta mierda no deja de desarmarse – me suelta una tarde, frustrada. Ha comenzado a llover tenuemente y mi compañera no ha podido concentrarse desde entonces. En general no es del todo una mala alumna, por lo que me llama la atención su pequeño lapsus. Pero me inquieta pensar en los motivos de aquello, y por ello no hago el menor comentario al respecto.

\- Déjame verlo – es mi única respuesta, mientras suelto un suspiro. Williams, nuestro superior, nos mira con recelo cuando menciono las palabras. Sin embargo, cuando Johanna le dedica una mirada llena de odio él hace como que no nos ha visto y desvía la suya.

\- No me están tomando en cuenta aquí con todos estos mocosos – reclama, mirando hostilmente a nuestros compañeros. No son del todo menores que yo, motivo por el cual aún no he reclamado, pese a que piense algo parecido a ella. Hoy las cámaras de Plutarch no han venido a grabar y no tenemos los suficientes motivos como para actuar frente a ellas.

\- No digas eso – la convicción de mi voz es tan poca que ella suelta un bufido.

\- Quizá un poco a ti sí, por todas las burradas del ser el Sinsajo. Pero, ¿y a mí? No. A Johanna Manson nadie la toma en cuenta. Jamás me toman en serio. ¿Cómo quieres que lleguemos juntas al Capitolio? Sigo viviendo en el hospital, ¿recuerdas?

Asiento con la cabeza a medida de que miro el arma que Johanna intenta armar. No creo que aquel sea un motivo fundamental, pero de que influye, quizá. Me muerdo el labio.

\- Podrías pedir que te trasladen a otro compartimiento, uno para ti sola. Como el de Peeta.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Pensé que el blondo dormía contigo, descerebrada.

\- En teoría no. Es decir, no es oficial el hecho de que lo compartamos. No le hemos informado a Coin aún, o quien quiera que se le deba informar.

Ella se queda en silencio unos segundos. Con un suspiro muevo las piezas hasta el lugar que corresponde para que aquella obsoleta pistola quede funcional. No podríamos hacer nada en contra de un Agente de la Paz, pero parece ser de suma importancia para los rebeldes eso de fabricar armas. Johanna mira mis manos moverse con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer todo eso?

\- Se parece bastante a las trampas que solíamos hacer con Gale. Sigue la misma lógica, al menos – le explico, mirando atentamente un tubo demasiado pequeño como para ir por la delantera. Mi ex aliada ladea la cabeza y me mira.

Chasquea la lengua.

\- No creo que me permitan trasladarme a un sitio sola. Estoy segura de que tienen miedo de que acabe con mi vida o algo así.

De pronto, se me ocurre una idea.

\- Podrías dormir en nuestro compartimiento. De todas formas, yo duermo siempre con Peeta. Así no estarías sola y nosotras un paso más cerca de llegar al Capitolio.

Cuando le pregunto a mi madre, ella me mira con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Parece reacia a aceptar hasta el momento en que muy sutilmente le recuerdo todos aquellos años de abandono. Sé que no es la táctica más limpia del mundo, pero después de un par de comentarios en los cuales expreso que entiendo cómo es que se siente Johanna tan sola en este mundo, mi madre dice que sería una fantástica idea. Prim salta de felicidad y comenta entusiasmada que será genial tener a alguien con quien conversar por las noches cuando nuestra madre se encuentre en algún turno nocturno. Por unos segundos pienso en que quizá Johanna no sea la mejor compañía para mi hermanita, pero lo dejo. Sabrá comportarse.

Es a Boggs, la mano derecha de Coin, a quien debemos informar de nuestra decisión. Parece gustarle la idea, porque nos felicita y la aprueba, diciendo también que ahora puedo hacer oficial mi mudanza al compartimiento de Peeta. Al ser nosotros una pareja, nos entregarán uno un poco más grande y con baño propio. La mudanza en sí no supone mucho trabajo, puesto que solo llevo conmigo el pequeño paracaídas con recuerdos en su interior y la ropa entregada en el mismo 13. La chaqueta de caza de mi padre la dejo en el compartimiento de mi familia, pese a que egoístamente la sienta solo mía. Cuando Peeta ve el paracaídas en mi mano derecha parece reconocerlo, pero no dice ninguna palabra.

El compartimiento es más grande que el anterior, sí, pero no demasiado. Tan solo un par de metros, aunque eso sea una gran diferencia para el distrito 13. Decido quedarme con los cajones inferiores del closet tan solo porque sé lo doloroso que es aún para Peeta colocarse de rodillas. Tomo el paracaídas entre en mis manos y decido que lo pondré en la esquina izquierda. Antes de hincarme al suelo lo muevo ligeramente para comprobar que la perla sigue en su interior.

Cuando suena un pequeño tintineo me permito suspirar tranquila.

No me había percatado que Peeta se encontraba junto conmigo en la habitación, pues hace unos minutos había salido con la excusa de ir a ayudar a Prim. Me rodea la cintura con los brazos y apoya su cabeza en mi mentón, mirando fijamente hacia mis manos. No dice ninguna palabra y yo suspiro antes de abrirlo y mostrarle su interior.

\- No pensé que la conservarías – dice luego de unos momentos de silencio. Sé que se refiere a la perla y no al medallón. Siento como mis mejillas se sonrojan y evito girarme cuando contesto.

\- Me recordaba a ti – le informo, como si no fuera obvio. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta y de pronto siento la necesidad de explicárselo mejor. – Cuando estabas secuestrado, me refiero. Solía colocarla sobre mis labios y pensar que eran los tuyos. Era una de las pocas cosas que realmente lograba tranquilizarme.

\- Haymitch tiene razón en llamarte preciosa – murmura, antes de besar delicadamente mi cuello. Es increíble cómo aún después de un par de semanas, un simple roce de sus labios provoque reacciones tan dispares en mi cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez. Peeta sonríe en contra de mi piel – Podríamos olvidarnos de arreglar las cosas, ¿no crees? Tenemos al menos un par de horas antes de la siguiente reunión.

\- Un par de horas suena genial – digo con dificultad, mientras siento como su tacto pasa de mi cintura hasta mis pechos. Cuando los aprieta un débil gemido se escapa de mi garganta.

Los escasos momentos que tenemos para estar solo no son precisamente desaprovechados por nuestra parte, no. Si bien hay una gran cantidad de noches en las cuales ambos estamos tan cansados como para simplemente darnos un pequeño besos en los labios y caer rendidos, también existen noches las cuales las energías nos sobran. Cuando él no busca mi cintura con sus manos soy yo quien busca su pecho. Esta nueva faceta de nuestra relación no deja de ser maravillosa y extraña, tan llena de misterios que tanto Peeta como yo estamos contentísimos de descifrar.

Con cierta dificultad me lleva hasta nuestra nueva cama y me deja tumbada en ella antes de quitarme con delicadeza la gris camiseta. Peeta, como todo buen artista, ha sido bastante autodidacta en todo lo que darme placer se refiere. Al principio preguntaba qué era lo que más me gustaba, pero dejó de hacerlo en el momento que comprendió que aquello me ponía nerviosa de sobremanera. Y entonces empezó a guiarse tan solo por mis gemidos y mis exclamaciones, con resultados bastante satisfactorios, debería añadir.

Retrocede unos centímetros y se dedica a examinarme. Nunca he estado lo suficientemente dotada como para que sean mis senos lo que llamen la atención, pero a Peeta parecen gustarles bastante. Los mira por unos segundos antes de sonreírme de lado.

\- Hola – les susurra, antes de inclinarse y comenzar a besarlos. Un suspiro ahogado se escapa de mi garganta y como ya es costumbre, mi mano viaja hasta su pelo para mantenerle allí. El otro lo amasa, casi como si fuera un panecillo de queso, esos que tanto me gustaba comer. Y yo me retuerzo entre sus brazos, porque las sensaciones que me está regalando son tan sumamente geniales…

\- Peeta – jadeo o suspiro, no lo sé, y él suelta un extraño gemido. Automáticamente mis piernas se abren para hacerle especio a las suyas, y cuando siento un ya conocido bulto entre ellas, suelto otra exclamación. Se mece ligeramente en contra de mi cuerpo y en lo único que puedo pensar es en él, en su esencia, en su cuerpo junto al mío.

En resto del ritual continua como siempre, delicado, tierno pero a la vez intenso y fogoso, dejándonos a ambos desnudos, agotados y felices en los brazos del otro. Muevo con delicadeza los rizos que se han pegado a su frente debido a todo el movimiento y le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Deberíamos decirle a mi equipo de preparación que corten tu cabello. Está muy largo.

\- ¿Me querrás menos si mantengo el pelo corto acaso? – pregunta juguetón antes de repartir besos por mi rostro. Me río antes de contestar.

\- Claro que no. Jamás sería capaz – le aseguro. Él me mira por unos segundos, con la vista perdida, como cada vez que soy quien exterioriza sus sentimientos primero. Después me sonríe y deposita un lento y tierno beso sobre mis labios, el que se siente casi fuera de lugar después de lo que hemos estado haciendo hasta solo unos minutos atrás.

Es Finnick quien llega hasta nosotros con la noticia. Al parecer no es suficiente el haber participado en los últimos juegos y el haber asistido a todos los entrenamientos sin falta, sino que también tenemos que dar _una prueba_ para demostrar que nos encontramos aptos para ir a la Zona Roja del Capitolio. A Peeta le hace tanta gracia la idea que yo vaya como a mí la que él lo haga, pero ambos somos lo suficientemente testarudos como para no dar nuestros brazos a torcer.

Según Coin, incluso en el mismo Capitolio parte importante de los habitantes han comenzado a cuestionar a su gobierno. A su manera, obviamente, pero críticas al fin y al cabo. Y aquello se traduce en que no queda nada para el fin de esta guerra (o revolución, como a los integrantes de la sala de comando les gusta llamarle). Nos han asegurado que una vez que asciendan al poder no nos necesitarán y se nos estará permitido comenzar nuestras vidas donde sea que queramos. Pese a que el 12 esté completamente destruido, conservo la leve esperanza de volver a él, aunque tan solo sea a la Villa de los Vencedores. Aún no lo he comentado con Peeta, pero presiento que también piensa algo parecido.

Así que, un día Domingo llega York, la soldado que se dedica al entrenamiento físico tanto de Johanna como el mío, y toca la puerta de nuestro compartimiento. Nos avisa que si tenemos ganas de ir al Capitolio debemos acompañarle y nosotros no ponemos reparos. Siquiera tengo tiempo para ponerme nerviosa. Luego pasamos por Johanna al compartimiento de mi familia. Desde que ella se está quedando con mi hermana y mi madre, Prim y ella se han hecho muy cercanas. Creo que es parte del encanto natural de mi hermana, pero de todas formas le ha ayudado a mi ex aliada. Incluso ahora se da una corta ducha cada tres días. Peeta no quiso contarme demasiado, pero al parecer la repulsión que tiene mi compañera por el agua es causada por su estadía en el Capitolio. Quizá qué clase de cosas les hicieran. Por eso, cuando la saludo y mis fosas nasales captan el leve olor al jabón característico del trece, le aprieto la mano con fuerza.

York, mientras vamos caminando, nos informa que el examen cuenta con cuatro partes: una pista de obstáculos que evalúa la condición física, un examen escrito de tácticas, una prueba de habilidad con las armas y una situación de combate simulado en lo que ellos llaman la Manzana. En las profundidades del 13 han construido una manzana artificial de la ciudad del Capitolio. En mis entrenamientos he pasado casualmente por allí y en las pocas misiones que me han asignado he cumplido a la cabalidad los objetivos, por lo que no me preocupa demasiado.

Una vez allí nos reunimos con Finnick. Durante las pruebas, las cosas van relativamente bien. Peeta tiene un poco de dificultades en la de habilidad con las armas, pero de todas formas su cronómetro marca un mejor tiempo que el resto de postulantes del 13. Johanna al parecer se encuentra totalmente concentrada con la idea de ir por Snow. Tanto, que incluso le da más veces al centro del tiro al blanco que yo. Finnick parece distraído, más que de costumbre e inusualmente callado. Pienso en que quizá algo le ha sucedido a Annie, por lo que me sorprende que cuando le pregunto si todo está bien me regale una de esas sonrisas propias de un Finnick Odair feliz.

\- Más que nunca – me asegura, dejándome aún más confundida.

Cuando terminamos los tres primeros exámenes nos llevan en grupo hasta una sala vacía. Allí solo nos encontramos Finnick, Johanna, Peeta y yo, junto con otros seis postulantes del trece. Hablamos con los habitantes de este gris distrito y compartimos la poca información que tenemos.

Por lo que sabemos, es más o menos así: entras solo, nunca se sabe qué te vas a encontrar; un chico, Andrew, dice en voz baja que está diseñado para atacar a los puntos débiles de cada uno. Y aquello me huele terriblemente a Plutarch y toda su parafernalia.

Comienzan a llamar uno a uno a los habitantes del trece. Cuando terminan con ellos, llaman a Finnick y luego a Johanna. Cuando dicen su nombre, asiento con la cabeza con la intensión de animarle. En cuanto lo hago tengo un deja vu a la cual cuesta darle un sentido. Lo pienso por unos segundos hasta que me percato del parecido: aquello es terriblemente similar a las evaluaciones privadas que tuvimos frente a los Vigilantes. E incluso ahora Plutarch debe ser uno de los que evalúe.

Cuando me llaman, Peeta aprieta con fuerza mi mano antes de dejarme ir. Y yo suspiro nuevamente y aprieto aún más los puños.

Soy el maldito Sinsajo.

Puedo hacer todo esto.


	8. I Capítulo VIII

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo VIII.**

* * *

Frunzo el ceño mientras camino por la calle simulada del capitolio, quitando los Agentes de la Paz mientras avanzo. Intento adivinar qué utilizarán en mi contra. ¿Acaso a Prim? ¿A Peeta? ¿Sus voces? ¿Los torturarán solo para hacerme flaquear? La idea me pone nerviosísima y agarro con mayor fuerza el arma entre mis manos.

Veo a dos agentes en el techo a mi derecha, otro en la puerta de más adelante.

Es un reto, pero no como lo había imaginado.

Tengo el presentimiento de que todo es demasiado fácil, de que debo estar pasando algo por alto. Estoy a un par de edificios de distancia de mi meta cuando las cosas comienzan a calentarse. Media docena de Agentes de la paz llegan corriendo por la esquina. Ellos van a superarme con sus armas, pero noto algo. Un bidón de gasolina abandonado descuidadamente en el canal del desagüe. Esto es. Mi examen. Percibir que explotar el bidón será la única oportunidad de completar mi misión. Justo cuando me acerco para hacerlo, el líder de mi escuadrón, quien había sido bastante inútil llegados a este punto, me ordena suavemente que me lance al suelo.

Aquello carece de toda lógica. Es mucho más sencillo ir por el bidón y de esa forma alcanzar a todos los Agentes de la Paz. Frunzo el ceño y cuando estoy a punto de contestarle me doy cuenta de que en esto consiste mi prueba.

Es como si una mecha se encendiera dentro de mi cabeza.

¿Cuál ha sido el principal problema cada vez que he salido al campo? Que no sigo órdenes. De pronto, recuerdo al distrito ocho, la nariz de Boggs sangrando y Haymitch gritándome. Pero… por no seguir órdenes fue que inicié toda la revolución, ¿no?

Pese a que todos mis instintos me griten lo contrario, le hago caso a mi líder de escuadrón y me lanzo con demasiada fuerza al suelo. En cuanto lo hago es él quien se deshace de todos los Agentes de la Paz y me felicita por haber colaborado. Entonces la calle simulada desaparece y una voz fría e impersonal me indica que debo abandonar el centro de entrenamiento e ir inmediatamente hacia la sala de Comando.

Intento no correr. De veras lo intento, pero es inútil. ¡Es lo que he deseado tanto tiempo! Quizá sea un poco bizarro, el hecho de que tenga diecisiete años y lo único que quiera sea ver muerto al presidente de la nación, pero mis piernas se mueven con mayor rapidez casi sin darme cuenta.

No es como si fuera una misión suicida, como siempre repite Peeta, sino más bien como una tarde de campo. Voy junto con mis amigos a derrotar a quién más odio en el mundo. ¿Acaso existe algo mejor?

\- ¡Catnip! – En cuanto atravieso la puerta de la sala de comando Gale me abraza, como en las mañanas en las cuales íbamos a cazar. Me dejo hacer porque, demonios, me siento genuinamente feliz. - ¿Todo bien allí dentro?

\- Sí – intento recobrar el aliento y por el rabillo del ojo observo cómo los ayudantes de Coin tratan no sonreír. - ¿Tu prueba fue igual?

\- Yo no tuve que realizarla, ¿recuerdas? Alto mando hablándole aquí, jovencita.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo lamento, Sargento Hawthorne. Lo olvidé. – Gale sonríe.

\- Pero sí supe de qué trató la tuya. Seguir reglas. La chica en llamas debió de haber sufrido bastante. – le miro frunciendo el ceño y él suelta una risotada. – Esa cara lo confirma todo.

Boggs gruñe levemente, llamando nuestra atención. Nos convoca con un movimiento fluido de la mano.

\- Aún no llegan los demás, si es que lo hacen. Pero por mientras, Johanna, Katniss, Finnick, veamos un poco este plan.

Me acerco a la mesa central a medida de que Johanna se coloca a mi lado. Gale comienza a hablar con uno de los estrategas del distrito diez y Finnick se coloca a mi otro lado. Cuando estamos listos, Boggs asiente con la cabeza e inicia la presentación de diapositivas en tercera dimensión justo al centro de la mesa.

Comienzan a mostrarnos los diagramas y los planes de ingreso hacia el Capitolio y las posibles faltas. A medida de que Boggs habla y su profunda voz llena la sala, es inevitable el pensar su parecido con una Arena. Nos señala las posibles trampas que han detectado, los mayores focos de rebeldes y aquellos sitios que por ningún motivo podemos siquiera poner un pie allí. Observo a Johanna por el rabillo del ojo y parece haber llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. ¿Así habrá sido, antes de cada Juego? ¿Los vigilantes solo se reunían y comenzaban a hablar sobre los contras y los pros sobre algunas trampas?

Mi estómago se revuelve.

\- Creo que hemos tenido suficiente, Boggs – dice la calmada voz de Finnick. Johanna asiente enérgicamente. Cuando lo hace un par de gotas de agua caen en mi hombro.

Aquello llama mi atención.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu…?

Sin embargo, Boggs no me deja continuar.

\- No creo que hayan tenido suficiente, Odair. Tanto como si todos aprueban como si no, partirán hoy. En cuanto las pruebas terminen.

En cuanto las pruebas terminen. ¿Qué habrá sido aquello que Peeta tuvo que afrontar? Miro nerviosamente hacia la puerta, esperando que de pronto aparezca él, con su leve cojera y su sonrisa tranquila. Las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sudar.

Johanna levanta ambas cejas y le dirige una mirada que no comprendo del todo a Finnick. Sin embargo, al ver que ninguno de los dos me explica qué está sucediendo, me concentro en las cosas más inmediatas.

Peeta. ¿Qué haré si es que logra pasar la prueba? Sé que no suena de lo mejor, pero he de admitir que la situación contraria sería todo un respiro. Él con su pierna mala y sus excesivos cuidados por mí. Él no me dejaría atrás si lo necesitase, aunque se lo pidiera, aunque fuese de vida o muerte. Oh no, definitivamente no lo haría.

Boggs continúa intentando explicarnos, pero luego de unos minutos lo deja, ya que cada uno de nosotros parece perdido en sus pensamientos. Partir hoy. Despedirme nuevamente de Prim, de mamá. Si todo sale bien, quizá esta sea la última vez que tenga que hacerlo, o al menos, eso nos ha asegurado Boggs. El fin de la guerra se acerca. El fin de la guerra, la nación libre y todos nosotros de vuelta a casa. O lo que queda de ella.

O los que queden de nosotros.

Intento que aquel pensamiento no penetre con fuerza en mi cabeza cuando las puertas de la sala de comando nuevamente se abren.

Lo ha conseguido. Después de todo, al parecer, sí ha logrado seguirme hasta el Capitolio.

Es el miedo que corre por mis venas lo que impide que me abalance sobre él. De hecho, lo único que puedo hacer es mirarle fijamente, completamente estática. Al igual que Johanna, su cabello está completamente empapado. ¿Habrán simulado las torturas que sufrió en el Capitolio? Rememoro aquel reencuentro, cuando le vi tan delgado, con costras alrededor de toda su cabeza, cuando engullía toda la asquerosa comida que se nos ofrecía. Mi estómago se contrae al pensar en ello.

Iremos al Capitolio. Ambos. Yo por querer vengarme de Snow. Él por seguirme. Quizá también quiera vengar lo suyo. Su familia, sus amigos, su distrito. Nuestras vidas. Todo lo que éramos antes de los Juegos. Pienso en todas las posibilidades. Sé que en realidad no corremos mucho peligro, al menos no más que otros soldados. Pero sí corremos alguno. ¿Y si le veo fallecer justo frente a mis ojos, tal como lo hice en la segunda Arena? ¿Si le toman nuevamente prisionero? Mis manos comienzan a temblar. No lo soportaría. ¿Y si Finnick no logra salvarle? Johanna le hace un comentario y él asiente con la cabeza, con la mandíbula tensa, confirmando de cierta manera mis temores hacia su prueba. ¿Qué tan dispuesto está a seguirme en esto? ¿Qué tan dispuesta estoy yo a hacer todo esto?

No me había percatado, pero en algún momento Gale llegó y se colocó a mi lado. Él me observa fijamente.

\- Catnip, ¿sucede algo?

Niego con la cabeza a medida de que intento serenarme. No tiene sentido pensar esas cosas. No hay lugar para arrepentimientos.

No ahora, al menos.

Una frágil sonrisa se instala en mi rostro.

\- Para nada – digo de manera poco creíble.

Gale alza su ceja derecha.

Pero no dice nada.

* * *

Formamos parte de un equipo especial. Iremos con cámaras e intentaremos grabar unas cuantas propos decentes. Nuestro objetivo principal como escuadrón es no debilitar el espíritu de todos aquellos soldados que vayan a luchar de nuestro bando.

El resto de nuestro escuadrón se compone por un par de gemelas idénticas a las que inmediatamente les nombro Legg 1 y Legg 2, un muchacho llamado Mitchell, Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Peeta, Boggs al mando, Cressida, Castor, Pollux, y sorprendentemente, Aaron.

Este último luce excesivamente joven junto con nosotros, pese a que no nos llevemos por más de dos años. Se sonroja cuando le miro fijamente, lo que me hace pensar en que quizá sí tenga intenciones con Prim. ¿Y qué mejor forma de conocer a mi prospecto de cuñado en una misión al Capitolio? Nótese el sarcasmo.

No me cortan la trenza. Ni a Peeta sus incipientes rizos. Ni a Johanna lo poco y nada que le ha crecido de cabello. Pareciese como si no quisieran deshacerse del todo de las imágenes que nosotros vendíamos como Vencedores. Me parece estúpido y hasta un poco cínico, pero admito que no nos veríamos del todo bien con nuestros cabellos completamente rapados frente a las cámaras.

El resto de la tarde pasa entre elecciones de armas, informaciones básicas y advertencias varias. No separarnos del grupo. No utilizar una de nuestras armas aunque solo sea exclusivamente necesario. Racionar bien la comida. Comunicarse con el trece tan solo cuando se nos permita. Y siempre, siempre, obedecer las reglas.

Cuando Boggs señala el último punto, lo hace mirándome fijamente.

En el momento en que se nos explica la misión a todos utilizando nuevamente las presentaciones en tercera dimensión, escucho a Finnick susurrar la frase característica del inicio de los Juegos del Hambre.

\- ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!. Y que la suerte siempre este de vuestra parte – dice un afectado tono capitalino, haciendo reír levemente a Johanna. En cuanto las palabras abandonan la boca del e tributo del distrito cuatro, mis ojos se mueven inevitablemente hacia Gale.

Él me devuelve la mirada y luego pone los ojos en blanco.

En muchos sentidos, esta misión son unos nuevos juegos. Es demostrarle al Capitolio, a Snow y a todos los que aún le apoyan que en realidad nosotros podemos contraatacar.

Seguimos siendo piezas. Peones.

Pero ahora serán los peones los que realizarán el Jaque Mate.

No es hasta las siete de la tarde (Mil novecientas horas, como indican orgullosamente Gale y Boggs) en que se nos permite ir a nuestros compartimientos para tomar algo de valor, despedirnos de nuestras familias y comer algo. Todo en el margen de estrictos sesenta minutos que se sienten como si en realidad no nos quedase nada de tiempo.

\- Katniss – me llama Aaron, con una cuota de nerviosismo mayor a la que le he visto durante el día. Para no hacérselo más fácil tan solo alzo una de mis cejas en su dirección. Me tiende un papel enrollado elegantemente - ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías entregárselo a Prim? ¿Por favor?

Frunzo los labios.

Esto confirma todas mis sospechas.

Su mano comienza a temblar después de un par de segundos y finalmente me rindo.

\- Vale – le contesto, tomando el papel y echándolo a mi bolsillo.

A mi lado, el chico del pan suelta una risita.

Con los dedos entrelazados y nuestras manos tomadas, con Peeta abandonamos la sala de comando. Silenciosamente, nos dirigimos primero hasta nuestro compartimiento. Una vez allí, sin perder el tiempo, abro el paracaídas. Pienso durante unos segundos hasta que tan solo me decido por la perla.

Peeta suspira.

\- Ya me encargaré de encontrar una manera más elegante de llevarla – murmura, mirándola fijamente. Recuerdo el momento en que me la dio, la desesperación de su voz. En como ambos confiábamos en que Haymitch cumpliría su palabra. Aquel beso de la playa, que fue todo un referente.

El recuerdo parece tan lejano.

Pero a la vez, tan presente.

\- ¿Más elegante? – repito, sin saber por qué. Deberíamos ir al compartimiento de mi madre, Prim y Johanna. Deberíamos estar despidiéndonos de ellas, no hablando sobre una perla.

\- Quizá una cadena. Quizá un… anillo.

Contengo el aliento.

Sé lo que está intentando decir. No soy tan estúpida, al menos. Por un momento temo que se ponga de rodillas justo ahora, en medio de todo este caos. Peeta sacude la cabeza.

\- Tómalo con calma. Hablémoslo cuando regresemos, ¿qué te parece?

Asiento calladamente con la cabeza.

Es todo una caja de sorpresas, este chico del pan.

* * *

\- Cuídate – le susurra mi madre, a medida de que le abraza. Él solo sonríe y se agacha para quedar a su altura, apoyando su mejilla en contra de la menuda espalda de la mujer. Pienso en cómo se ha adaptado a mi familia, incluso mejor que yo misma. Peeta le sonríe levemente cuando le suelta.

\- Gracias, señora Everdeen.

\- Te he dicho varias veces que me llames mamá, jovencito. Sabes que puedes hacerlo.

\- Sí… _mamá_ – contesta con tono resignado, haciendo una broma y obteniendo las risas de las dos mujeres que conforman mi familia. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta e intento disimularlo… pero dos segundos después me percato que el detalle no le ha pasado inadvertido a mi chico del pan. Sus ojos azules me miran con intensidad y de pronto detesto que me conozca tan bien.

Pese a que nuestra relación ha mejorado, jamás he sido capaz de perdonarle del todo el abandono a mi madre. Como nos dejó a nuestra suerte, sin siquiera preocuparse un poco por nosotras luego de la muerte de nuestro padre. Nunca la he vuelto a tratar de _mamá_, siempre ha sido _madre_. E incluso son contadas las veces que lo he hecho, porque suelo tan solo dirigirme a ella sin ningún término en específico. Me hace sentir culpable el hecho de que ahora Peeta la trate con mayor familiaridad que yo. E incluso más culpable aún me siento cuando me doy cuenta que Peeta ha perdido a la suya, que se encuentra solo en el mundo y que es muy bueno que lo haga.

Sacudo levemente la cabeza y vuelvo a agarrar con fuerza a Prim por los hombros.

\- Cuídate, patito.

\- Cuak – me contesta, feliz, sin darse cuenta cuánto me ha afectado el intercambio de palabras entre Peeta y nuestra madre. Sus brazos me rodean firmemente. – Cuando nos veamos de nuevo todo habrá acabado, ¿no te parece?

Intento contagiarme de su entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, fracaso estrepitosamente.

\- Ten – le susurro contra el oído, en un tono confidencial, intentando apartar todas las preocupaciones de mi cabeza por un par de segundos. Le paso la nota de Aaron. Me separo un poco de ella y cuando lo hago, sus grandes ojos azules me miran abiertos de par en par. – Quizá cambie de opinión respecto al tema de los novios, pero lo hablaremos cuando vuelva.

Se sonroja e intenta contener su sonrisa.

\- Vale – susurra, antes de girarse y abrazar a Peeta, ahora que mi madre le ha soltado.

Johanna se despidió de ellas justo antes que nosotros. Cuando llegamos al compartimiento de las mujeres Everdeen (yo aún con el corazón algo acelerado por la _no_ propuesta de Peeta) ella estaba saliendo por la puerta, con un par de lágrimas húmedas en las mejillas.

Ella no intentó sacárselas y nosotros no comentamos nada al respecto.

Observo nuevamente a mi madre. Pienso en la ocasión en que Peeta nos advirtió de los bombardeos al trece, a esa horrible noche de incertidumbre. De pensar si le habían matado. De pensar si seguía a salvo. De preguntarme si todo el trece se vendría abajo. De cómo me permití, solo por unas horas, comportarme como una niña asustada y que ella me acurrucara. También recuerdo la conversación que me llevó a saber si realmente quería a Peeta. en todas las cosas que son y significan mi madre.

Puede que nos hubiese abandonado cuando pequeñas, y si bien aún duele, por fin comprendo su dolor.

Por lo que la abrazo. Con fuerza.

No hay palabras, por ninguna parte. Ella no me desea que me cuide. Y yo por su parte no le hago prometer que cuidará a Prim. Ella sabe que ya estoy lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerlo. Y yo sé que ella lo hará, de todas formas.

\- Todo estará bien – le aseguro, no sé por qué. Me separo y me tranquiliza un poco el hecho de reconocer fortaleza en sus ojos azules, esos que lucen más viejos y más cansados que antaño.

\- Cuídense el uno al otro – es todo lo que dice.

Me siento tentada a abrazar nuevamente a Prim, sin embargo, Peeta me recuerda que tan solo nos quedan diez minutos para que se cumpla la hora y aún no hemos ingerido ningún alimento. Miro con intensidad a mi hermana. Ha crecido. En sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de nuestra madre, reconozco una integridad y sabidurías tan grandes que me sorprenden. Poco queda de mi pequeño patito, que salió cosechada hace casi dos años atrás.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti, Katniss – dice, justo antes de que abandonemos la habitación. Orgullosa de mi.

"_Igual que yo_" quiero responder, pero cuando me doy cuenta, ya vamos en dirección al comedor.

Tomamos cada uno un plato de avena y nos dirigimos a los pisos superiores, en dirección a los camiones de carga que nos llevarán hasta el doce y de allí en tren hasta el distrito tres, donde nos camuflaremos con soldados rasos e intentaremos entrar a los bordes del Capitolio, ahora desocupados. Pese a que vamos de la mano, no le hablo a Peeta y él no lo hace conmigo.

Intento que no me afecte. No tiene por qué hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, está bien. Él tiene todo el derecho de llevarse bien con mi familia, de hecho, eso está un mar de bien. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco traicionada, aunque no entienda del todo por qué. E inútil. Como si él hubiese logrado en tan solo un par de meses lo que yo llevaba intentando hacer, sin darme cuenta, durante años.

Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, una completa inútil a la hora de arreglar las cosas con quienes les importa.

Nos sientan alrededor del camión que nos llevará al doce para que podamos comer. Boggs se encuentra hablando junto con Haymitch y York, parecen estar intercambiando un buen par de opiniones hasta que nuestro mentor sacude la cabeza y se acerca en nuestra dirección.

\- Tienen una gran misión por delante – nos dice, mirando con un gesto de asco a nuestros platos. Asiento con la cabeza y frunzo el ceño, sin saber qué contestar.

\- Salir en la televisión, una gran misión – contesta Peeta, con un tono sarcástico. Haymitch suelta un bufido.

\- No debes menospreciar la oportunidad que entrega una pantalla, tu sobre todo. – hace una pausa y luego sacude la cabeza. - ¿Qué es lo que sucede, preciosa? ¿Acaso el gato se comió tu lengua?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿No irás? También formas parte de la comunidad de ex Vencedores que apoyan la revolución.

\- Quieren a jóvenes guapos y desafiantes, preciosa. No a un hombre que se ha dedicado a ser un alcohólico durante veinticinco años. Pensé que podrías haberlo supuesto.

\- Claro – mascullo, más para mí misma que para él. Arrincono toda la comida del plato en un rincón e ingiero la última cucharada de aquella cosa. Quizá pasemos hambre.

Haymitch se sienta a mi lado.

\- Las cuidaré, ¿sabes? – dice, como si nada. Suspiro e intento calmar el creciente temblor que se ha instalado en mi mano derecha. – Esta vez cumpliré mi palabra.

\- Más te vale – dice Peeta, a mi derecha.

\- También debes cuidarte, chico. Eres el único que ha logrado calmar a esta bestia. Siquiera su madre – comenta nuestro ex mentor, sin saberlo metiendo la mano justo en la yaga. Carraspeo y antes de que se aleje más de la cuenta, le digo:

\- Esta es tu última misión, Haymitch. Después de esto ya no tendrás que ser más nuestro mentor.

Su cara es una combinación de tantas emociones que no logro descifrarla del todo.

\- Ojalá estés equivocada, preciosa – dice, antes de volverse en dirección al bunker.

Boggs agita sus brazos y nos pide realizar nuestras formaciones. Una vez arriba del camión, Peeta suspira, toma mis caderas y me coloca sin ninguna delicadeza sobre su regazo.

Suelto un grito ahogado, sin embargo, no hago demasiado escándalo. Tampoco es como si me molestara. Por el rabillo del ojo veo como Pollux nos ve y sonríe.

\- No sería una mala idea hablar de lo que pasó, ¿no?

Frunzo el ceño.

No, no sería una mala idea.

Pero eso no significa que quiera hacerlo.

\- ¿De verdad quieres hablarlo? – contesto, evasivamente.

\- ¿Estás enojada?

\- No – contesto rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Soy consciente de la mirada demasiado interesada de Gale sobre mi nuca y el detalle me molesta. No quiero que piense que las cosas con Peeta van mal. Frunzo aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Segura?

\- No – repito, para que deje de molestarme. Él suspira y mira sus botas. A todos nos han vestido como militares, con los horribles trajes que ocupan en las misiones todos los habitantes del 13. Luce tan contrariado que de pronto me siento mal por él. –No estoy enfada contigo, estoy enojada conmigo.

\- Algo así temí – murmura, también mirando en dirección a Gale. Genial, no soy la única que se ha percatado de aquello. – Debo admitir que no es el mejor momento para conversarlo.

\- No creo que una misión al Capitolio sea una situación ideal para conversar sobre cualquier cosa, la verdad.

Peeta suelta una risita entre dientes.

\- Eres maravillosa – susurra, antes de depositar un beso en mi frente.

Suspiro.

\- Creo que... está bien, que ustedes se lleven tan bien. Pero también es molesto. Pero no contigo, sino conmigo. ¿Por qué tu puedes y yo no?

\- Porque tú eres más inteligente. Más valiente. Y no perdonas fácil. Y eso está bien. Es increíble todo lo que has progresado en este último tiempo, y lo seguirás haciendo. Tranquila.

Aunque sus palabras son perfectas, no es aquello lo que más llama mi atención. Puede que suene bastante mal, pero durante todo su discurso Peeta ha estado moviendo su mano derecha por toda mi cintura. Y aquello, déjenme decirles, si que distrae.

\- Quiero hacerlo – susurro, luego de un rato. – Quiero mejorar las cosas.

\- Y lo harás. A su debido tiempo. Después de que todo esto acabe lograremos poder pensar en eso con calma.

Se acerca lentamente a mis labios, como pidiéndome permiso. Pese a que estemos rodeados de gente, me parece inevitable el hecho de que nos besemos. Como una clase de firma para sellar un pacto. Él me ayudará, aquello queda implícito.

Quizá todo mejore en la relación que tengo con mi madre.

Y eso viene un mar de bien.

Nuestros labios se mueven delicadamente uno sobre el otro. Es un beso sutil, pequeño, completamente dulce. Nada tiene que ver con aquellos que nos damos por las noches en nuestro compartimiento o los de la playa, de la segunda Arena. No. Es un beso casto. En el cual, adivino, Peeta desea mostrarme que se encuentra de mi parte.

Siempre.

Le sonrío y le acaricio con cuidado el cabello, que cae en forma de rizos por su frente.

\- Hey, contengan los arrumacos, que están de misión – suelta Johanna, con el ceño fruncido pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, llamando nuestra atención. Peeta se aparta y le dedica un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Acaso también quieres arrumacos tu, guapa?

\- Lo cierto es que sí, blondo. Sin embargo, no me gustan los rubios. – se enoje de hombros y mi novio ladea la cabeza, sonriendo. Aprieto con mayor fuerza la cabeza en contra del pecho de Peeta y frunzo el ceño, reacción que le parece sumamente graciosa al chico del pan, porque vuelve a reír. Johanna no parece ignorante del hecho tampoco – No te preocupes, descerebrada – me dice. – Si fuera por mirar la mercancía, tu primo está mucho más bueno.

Mira de una manera a Gale que no me sorprende que mi amigo se sonroje.

\- ¿Y Finnick? – pregunto saliendo de mi escondite y mirando alrededor, como si de pronto el ex tributo del cuatro fuera a materializarse de la nada, pese a que sepa que no sea así. Gale se encoje de hombros.

\- No llegó a la formación final. Y al fin y al cabo, no estaba siendo convocado, por lo que no se le puede obligar a ir.

Aaron suelta una especie de gruñido casi imperceptible ante las palabras de mi mejor amigo.

\- Suerte la de algunos – me parece que susurra entre dientes, aunque lo hace en un tono tan bajo que me parece haberlo imaginado.

\- Le he encerrado en un cubículo del baño de hombres del piso de Annie – anuncia Johanna, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro. No me doy cuenta de que mi boca está abierta hasta el momento en que siento el dedo índice de Peeta llevar mi mandíbula hacia arriba. Pollux detiene aquello que estaba ingresando a una de sus máquinas y le mira, consternado - ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pretendían que viniera? Con el bebé de Annie y todo eso.

¿El bebé de Annie? ¿Qué demon…?

Oh.

Recuerdo que en el doce, cuando alguna mujer visitaba a mi madre con síntomas de embarazo y esta se lo confirmaba, ella les felicitaba. A veces, las pacientes, lloraban. Otras reían. Otras sacudían la cabeza, casi sin poder creérselo. Yo miraba desde un rincón, intentado camuflarme con las paredes, porque no quería ser testigo de algo así. Siempre pensé que aquello, más que motivo de una felicitación, era un gran motivo para un pésame. Pertenecíamos al distrito minero, el más pobre, el más pequeño. Gran parte de los niños de la Veta morían de hambre. Y también una buena cantidad de la parte comerciante, aunque no siempre por las mismas causas. Traer a un niño al mundo en esas condiciones me parecía tan inhumano.

No podía comprender cómo es que alguien se llegaba a alegrar por algo así.

Sin embargo, en este momento, me encuentro a mí misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Un bebé?

Johanna ríe.

\- Sí, descerebrada. Un bebé. Annie había visitado un par de veces la enfermería la semana pasada y le obligué a que me contara. Ya sabes, estaba preocupada por ella. Finnick aún no lo sabe. Se llevará una gran sorpresa… cuando le encuentren, claro.

Casi sin darme cuenta, una carcajada se escapa de mi garganta.

El discurso es tan Johanna. Con buenas intenciones en el fondo, pero con una manera poco ortodoxa al actuar. Peeta sonríe y me mira a los ojos. Casi puedo sentir las vibraciones de su cerebro y leer lo que está pensando.

Un bebé. Algún día. De los dos. Quizá. Por qué no.

Le sonrío de vuelta.

El tren pega una sacudida que me saca a la fuerza de nuestra burbuja personal. De pronto, vuelvo a estar rodeada de mis compañeros de escuadrón, un puñado de desconocidos del trece, mi mejor amigo, Johanna y el que pretende algún día ser mi cuñado. En dirección al Capitolio, con intención de acabar con todo aquel que aún defienda a Snow.

La sonrisa se borra de mi rostro.

Y lentamente, la idea de tener algún día un hijo con Peeta desaparece en el fondo de mi mente, por ser poco práctica.

Y, como van las cosas, casi imposible.

**Entonces… aquí estoy. Sí. Después de meses alejada de esta página, he vuelto en gloria y majestad. **

**No tengo demasiadas excusas más allá que luego de nuestra gira de estudios se juntaron tantas cosas que no encontré ningún segundo para sentarme frente a la computadora y finalmente escribir. También está el hecho de que este capítulo no me convencía del todo (y sigue sin hacerlo). Es más corto de lo normal, pero no logré alargarlo. Sé la duración exacta de esta historia, ahora, como terminará, quién morirá y dónde acabará cada uno. Como ven, no me sentí capaz de enviar a Finnick, pese a que se podría haber salvado después. Cambié un poco el argumento general y también quienes integraban la misión al Capitolio. Pero todo aquello tiene una razón de ser, en el fondo.**

**Hoy en la mañana, mientras pensaba en cómo terminar el capítulo, me dí cuenta qué es lo que me llama tanto la atención de Los Juegos del Hambre. Es que, pese a que el tema Peeta/Katniss/Gale es importante, no es el tema principal de la novela. No como lo es el caso de Crepúsculo, por ejemplo. Sé que son estilos completamente diferentes, pero en general, me gustan los temas que abarca la Saga. Y la forma en que los hace. Es una crítica a la sociedad, como todos lo hemos llegado a sospechar, pero no de una manera directa. Cada vez que Katniss habla sobre el hambre, sobre la gente anciana y sobre las técnicas de represión, Collins realiza una pequeña critica que busca conmovernos y hacernos saltar, llamar nuestra atención. Y qué decir de la parte final, cuando Plutarch dice "Somos seres estúpidos e inestables con una pobre memoria y un gran don de autodestrucción". Este pequeño comentario no tiene ninguna razón de ser más allá de querer señalar lo obvio que más de alguno habrá pensado en su ocasión.**

**Y bien, aquí va mi último punto: Por favor, déjenme algún review. No es por el hecho de que esa forma mi ego suba un poco, no. Es más que nada para enterarme si les gusta todo esto que estoy haciendo. En el último capítulo no dejaron ninguno, ¡NI UNO SOLO! No puedo negar que eso me desanimó completamente una vez que volví de Cartagena. Me dije: Dios, nadie lee esto. No tiene sentido seguir escribiendo. Pero luego pensé en que quizá si nadie lo leía, podría escribirlo para mí misma. Y eso decidí hacer. Asique, por favor, dejadme alguna señal si lo que estoy haciendo tiene algún sentido o todo está cabeza para arriba.**

**En fin. Me retiro. Espero que la siguiente actualización no se haga esperar tanto, de veras. **


	9. I Capítulo IX

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo IX.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Participé en los 74° Juegos del Hambre. También en el Tercer Vasallaje. Ese terminó mal. Secuestraron a Peeta. El trece salvó a Peeta. En algún momento fuimos los Trágicos Amantes del Distrito doce, pero ya no más de eso. Sin embargo, estoy con él. Estamos juntos. Somos un equipo. Creo que me propuso matrimonio hace unos días, pero eso fue antes. Ahora no importa. Al menos, no demasiado. Me siguió hasta el Capitolio. Estamos en el Capitolio. He venido a vengarme. A matar a Snow.

_Yo_ mataré a Snow.

\- Hey – me susurra, acariciando levemente mi cabeza. Me doy cuenta de que estaba apretando con fuerza los ojos y la manta entre mis dedos se encuentra arrugadísima. Un suspiro de satisfacción se me escapa al sentir sus dedos sobre mi cabello.

No sé si es el hecho de que nos encontremos en el Capitolio mismo o por otra cosa, pero últimamente he necesitado mucho hacer aquel pequeño conteo mental para poder orientarme. Generalmente, antes de entrar en pánico. Y Peeta, tal como en esta ocasión, me ha salvado innumerables veces sin siquiera darse cuenta. O quizá sí lo note, no lo sé.

\- Debes hacer la guardia – medio le regaño, medio sonrío. Me permito abrir un ojo para mirarle. El chico del pan me muestra su sonrisa irónica.

\- No lucías muy feliz ni tampoco muy dormida. Y quería venir a darte un beso de buenas noches. Hoy no te he dado ninguno.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Lo he notado.

Peeta se acerca y me da un pequeño beso. Apenas un roce de labios. Mi corazón se acelera e inmediatamente deseo que estuviéramos solos, pero no es el caso. Suspiro cuando se aparta.

\- Duerme – me susurra, antes de colocar otro beso en mi frente. El contacto es pequeño y sé que es indebido, pero siento un impulso de calor recorrerme entera cuando lo hace. Pero él no se percata, porque se levanta y se coloca en su posición de guardia, allí al lado de donde duerme Gale. Suspiro y me acomodo de espaldas a él, agarrando con fuerza el edredón del trece. Soy consciente que debo dormir, mañana será un día largo… pero no puedo. Los segundos comienzan a pasar hasta que pierdo la cuenta.

Hora y media más tarde, quizá, me encuentro aún con los ojos cerrados pero sin poder dormir.

Escucho como alguien suspira y se levanta. Va hasta el baño de la casita del Capitolio en la cual nos hemos instalado y rellena su cantimplora. Por las fuertes pisadas, no puede ser nadie más que Peeta.

Y escuchar su voz después me lo confirma.

\- ¡Perdón! Aún no controlo del todo la pierna. Menos cuando el sueño escasea.

\- No te preocupes – contesta la voz de Gale, medio adormilada. Escucho el crujido de sus huesos y descubro que se ha desperezado. – La siguiente guardia es la mía, de todas formas. No hace daño que despierte ahora.

\- Faltan aún tres horas.

\- Detalles. – murmura su interlocutor.

Peeta sacude su cantimplora.

\- ¿Agua, Sargento Hawthorne?

Gale hace un ruido de protesta, aunque escucho como toma la cantimplora entre sus manos y bebe grandes sorbos de agua.

\- Aún no entiendo del todo cuál es el problema que tienen tu y Katniss en contra de una carrera militar.

\- Ninguno – asegura Peeta y escucho como es que se sienta. Comienza a beber agua y cuando se refresca, continúa hablando – nos hace cierta gracia el hecho de que te lo tomes con tanta seriedad. Pero es una tontería. Ya hemos notado que has nacido para esto.

Peeta Mellark, señores, siendo caballeroso y amable incluso con personas que no son del todo de su agrado.

Pero, aparte de eso, descubro que me agrada escuchar a Peeta. No es por lo que dice específicamente a Gale, sino por el hecho de que hable en una primera persona plural. Como un equipo. Sonrío contra lo que me cubre.

\- Ustedes ya suenan como un viejo matrimonio – dice mi amigo, burlón. Al parecer, ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Gale hace una pausa hasta que después comenta: – Katniss quizá no se dé cuenta, pero siempre habla de ti como si se tratara de ella misma.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

Gale utiliza una voz aguda al contestar, nada suya:

\- "_No nos gusta que se metan en nuestras vidas_", "_es asunto nuestro_", "_iremos a la zona roja_". Eso está bien… supongo.

La particular pareja de hablantes hace otro silencio.

\- ¿No te molesta? – finalmente es Peeta quien lo rompe.

\- ¿La verdad, Panadero? – pregunta mi amigo, y Peeta hace uno de sus sonidos con la garganta para afirmar, tan propios de él. – Ahora ya no tanto. Sí, me molesta. Pero ella está bien. Es feliz. Está viva. No es como si fuera a esperarla toda la vida, pero he descubierto que me hace feliz verla feliz. Aunque sea a tu lado… y al lado de alguien como tú.

Y luego ambos ríen, como si fuera alguna especie de chiste.

\- La esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario – murmura Peeta, luego de un rato. No estoy segura de haberle oído, pero al hacerlo mi corazón se encoge un poco.

Gale carraspea.

\- Lo sé. – hace una pausa y luego, nuevamente con un tono burlón, agrega: - Todo Panem lo sabe.

Mi mejor amigo se ríe, pero lo deja luego de darse cuenta de que lo hace solo. De pronto, me preocupa lo que esté pasando por la cabeza de Peeta.

\- ¿Alguna vez te besó después de los Juegos?

Gale suelta una risa ácida.

\- ¿Duermes todos los días con ellas y me preguntas si me ha besado?

Peeta se aclara la garganta.

\- Simple curiosidad, nada más.

Pasan unos segundos de completo silencio. Puedo sentir las respiraciones del resto del equipo y noto que, en realidad, nadie duerme. Aquel detalle hace que mis manos comiencen a sudar.

\- Eres bastante masoquista.

El tono de Peeta es mucho más lúgubre cuando le contesta:

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Me acomodo mejor entre el edredón duro que nos ha otorgado el trece, intentando no escucharles. Conozco la respuesta, por lo que su conversación ya no es tan interesante. Debería dormir. Mañana será un día largo. Y faltará uno menos para acabar con Snow.

Cierro los ojos con ímpetu y comienzo a caer en las redes del sueño, cuando escucho a mi amigo nuevamente hablar.

\- Nada preocupante. Es decir, sí, lo ha hecho. Pero era antes de tu… secuestro. Luego siquiera se dio cuenta que me encontraba a su lado.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no te presta atención solo porque le doy lástima?

\- No. Lo que estoy diciendo es que te la ganaste. Diste todo por ella, una y otra vez. Katniss es… tozuda, lo sabes – aquel pequeño comentario hace que tanto como mi mejor amigo como Peeta suelten una risilla entre dientes. ¿Qué es lo que tiene el Capitolio, que hace que todos se sinceren (de una manera bastante dramática, debo añadir)? Gale suspira. – No se dio cuenta hasta que creímos que era muy tarde. Afortunadamente, no fue así.

Aquello suena horrible. Como si Peeta fuera una especie de objeto brillante que siempre se encontraba allí, en mi alrededor, tal como si yo fuese un niño pequeño. Solo cuando al niño le quitan su objeto brillante se da cuenta de lo valioso que es.

Y pese a que suene horrible, es cierto.

\- Afortunadamente – repite Peeta, y puedo detectar un deje de sonrisa en su voz.

Reprimo el suspiro que desea salir de mi boca e intento afinar más el oído. Escucho como Gale golpea el suelo con su puño, debe ser el izquierdo, como cada vez que se encuentra enfadado. O preocupado.

\- Entonces – suelta con demasiada brusquedad, como si lo que dirá a continuación era lo que siempre quiso escuchar. - ¿Se casarán o algo por el estilo?

Escucho como Peeta suspira. Quizá cavilando entre si decirle o no. O quizá cavilando entre si lo haremos o no. O si ha pasado por su cabeza, o por la mía.

\- Creo que se lo propuse, antes de venir aquí – murmura avergonzado. Recuerdo la forma en que miró la perla y sus palabras. Sonrío. – Fue sin querer. Fue un impulso. – hace una pausa en la cual siento como Gale aguanta la respiración, expectante. – No lo sé, Gale. No sé cuáles serán sus planes, o lo que pase de aquí a que la guerra acabe. Supongo que si todo sale bien, sí, ese será el plan. Pero… la conoces. Puede decirme que sí como puede salir corriendo o clavarme una flecha en la cabeza.

Ante su última frase, ambos ríen. Aquello me molesta y frunzo el ceño.

\- Dudo que te clavara una flecha en la cabeza, panadero – dice Gale, después de un rato. Hey, gracias. Al fin alguien a favor de la chica en llamas. – No te das cuenta del efecto que tienes en ella.

Peeta suspira.

\- Asunto para después, Gale. – dice. Luego, añade: - Deberías dormir. Mañana es un día largo.

\- No puedo.

Somos tres.

\- Además, es divertido hablar contigo – Gale suena incluso sorprendido.

\- Quién lo diría. – dice Peeta. – Bueno. Eres el mejor amigo de Katniss. Supongo que por algo lo eres.

\- Nos necesitábamos para sobrevivir. No es como si lo que nos unió fuese que nos gustara la misma música. – Gale se calla unos momentos. – Ahora lo que necesita eres tú. Yo ya me he rendido, y como ya dije, no es como si la fuera a esperar toda la vida. Pero… me debes prometer que la cuidarás, panadero.

\- Tan solo si paras de llamarme panadero. Ya no hago pan –murmura en respuesta.

\- Ese no es el punto. Promételo.

\- Con mi propia vida y más si fuese necesario. Pensé que había quedado claro ya. – le espeta mi chico del pan, en una voz mucho más dura de la que usualmente se le escucha. Aquello me da mala espina.

Gale se aclara la garganta.

\- Perdón si… uh, perdón si te molesté con algo que dije. No lo noté.

Aquello es increíble, eso de escuchar a Gale Hawthorne pedir perdón por algo que haya dicho. Generalmente, le tomaba todo un día de estar enfadado el hacerlo. Y solía decirlo en medio de la caza, entre dientes, como quien no quiere la cosa. Un detalle más para añadir a todo el inmenso cambio que ha atravesado mi amigo en estos últimos meses.

\- Tan solo ya no me llames panadero. Ya no hago pan – repite Peeta, enfadado. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz suena mucho más vulnerable: - Ya no hay panadería en la que hacer pan, de todas formas.

\- Lo siento.

\- Tengo una duda. –dice Peeta de pronto, después de unos minutos. Su voz es increíblemente baja. Se aclara la garganta. – El día del bombardeo… ¿hubo alguna posibilidad? Para mi familia, digo. Mamá, papá, Rye y Barley. De salvarlos, me refiero. Sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste para salvar a toda la gente que salvaste. Pero… no. Olvídalo. Lo siento. Es que no he dejado de pensar en eso.

\- Te entiendo.

Se quedan en silencio un largo rato. Mientras ninguno de los dos habla pienso en las distintas formas de despertarme sin levantar sospechas, para poder consolar a Peeta. Todas las que se me ocurren son bastante obvias.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de fingir una pesadilla y ponerme a gritar como una posesa, Gale habla nuevamente:

\- No sabes cuántas veces me lo he preguntado. Una y otra vez. ¿Había otra posibilidad? Quizá si nos hubiésemos movido antes… quizá habríamos ido a avisar a la ciudad. Pero tampoco era seguro. No sabíamos si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. Los Agentes de la paz se habían ido horas antes, de todas formas. Nadie nos hubiese castigado. Algunos fueron inteligentes y llegaron por su propia cuenta a la Pradera, pero fueron los menos. La verdad es que en ese momento no lo pensé. Fue después… después que me di cuenta.

\- Lo más seguro es que papá pensó en escapar hacia la pradera. Pero también es completamente seguro que mamá lo prohibió. Ahora que lo pienso, era increíble, esa forma que tenía que todos hacíamos lo que decía pese a que no nos llegara más allá del hombro a todos. – Peeta se ríe, con nostalgia. Admiro la manera que tiene de simplemente siempre intentar ver lo positivo de todo. Yo no podría. – Yo la quería, ¿sabes? Cuando pequeño me golpeaba, me gritaba e insistía que yo solo existía gracias a un whisky añejo y un descuido, pero no me importaba. ¿Cómo odiarla? Era mi madre. No sabía querer, pienso. No sé por qué te cuento todo esto, Gale. Pero… gracias.

\- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? – mi amigo suena consternado.

\- Por ser sincero. Cualquiera hubiese intentado agrandarse o se le hubiera subido a la cabeza el hecho de que salvaste a lo que queda del doce.

\- En ese caso, de nada. – Gale suena avergonzado en cierta manera. Se aclara la garganta. – Queda una hora para mi guardia – observa Gale, luego de un rato. Escucho como golpea nuevamente el suelo con su puño. - ¿Estás muy cansado?

\- Muerto – reconoce Peeta. Adivino una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios.

\- Ve a dormir, Mellark – mi amigo utiliza aquel tono autoritario que solía utilizar con su pelotón.

\- Pero…

\- Ve, hombre. Así me deberás una.

El chico del pan no se hace de rogar. Siento como se para y camina con cuidado hasta donde me encuentro yo. Podría perfectamente dormir en cualquier sitio, pero en el fondo ambos sabemos que no podríamos dormir sin el otro.

Peeta se recuesta a mi lado, con cuidado, intentando no despertarme, reconozco. Espero diez segundos antes de darme vuelta y rodear su pecho con mis brazos.

Acaricia con cuidado mi cabeza y me da un pequeño beso en lo más alto de mi frente. Sé que sabe que estoy despierta, pero no comenta nada al respecto.

Y allí, entre sus brazos, al fin, logro quedarme dormida.

Tengo una pesadilla. Pero no es una pesadilla, por decirlo de alguna forma, promedio. Sueño con Prim y mi madre, ambas en nuestra antigua casa en la Veta, esa que dejó de existir luego del bombardeo. Mi madre está sentada en la silla mecedora que en su depresión le sirvió de hogar. Y Prim se encuentra a sus pies.

Gritándole.

Mi madre se encuentra con la mirada fija en el vacío, como aquellos años que nos abandonó. La escena me recuerda a innumerables veces en mi infancia, cuando hice exactamente lo mismo. Es casi como un deja vu. Sin embargo, es Prim quien grita, no yo.

Comienzo a caminar por la casa. A observar el piso antiguo y las murallas desgastadas. No hay comida en la encimera y no hay medicinas en el estante que ellas han construido con el paso de los años.

Me acerco a la chimenea. Hay un nuevo cuadro, uno que nunca ha estado antes. Antes de mirarlo observo el de la boda de mis padres. Mi madre luce tan feliz. Y, en cierta medida, mi padre también. Es inevitable comparar la joven mujer sonriente de la fotografía con el cascarón vacío que se mueve inconscientemente en aquella silla mecedora. Con un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda fijo mi atención en la otra fotografía.

Allí aparece una mujer. Está maquillada, con un traje negro y un arco en la espalda. Lleva una trenza, la cual se menea al viento y su ceño está fruncido.

Soy yo. La mujer de la otra fotografía soy yo.

Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

Estoy muerta.

Despierto gritando.

\- ¡Katniss! ¡Tranquila, es solo una pesadilla! Está bien, está bien. No es real, no es real – Peeta me aprieta contra suyo, a medida de que siento cómo las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas. Sus labios se encuentran en mi cabeza y sus brazos recorren toda mi espalda. Como puedo, me aferro con fuerza a su pecho. – No es real, tranquila, no es real.

_Es real_, pienso, _Peeta, es real, ¿que acaso no lo ves_?

Peeta me mima unos momentos más y yo no abro la boca, disfrutando de su cercanía. Desde que llegamos al Capitolio, hace ya más de una semana, casi no he podido estar con él, por lo que no me quejo demasiado.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – me pregunta Peeta, minutos después. Yo niego con la cabeza y lentamente salgo de mi escondite que supone su pecho. Miro alrededor y sorprendida, descubro que no queda nadie en la habitación que hemos designado para dormir en la casa abandonada del Capitolio.

\- No – murmuro, con la voz ronca por los gritos. Estiro mi espalda y le miro. – ¿Dónde están todos?

\- Preparando el desayuno. Tenemos en realidad… - consulta su reloj. – Diez minutos más aquí. Ya sabes, nos han dado unos minutos de privacidad.

\- Hum… - recuerdo lo que le dijo la noche anterior a Gale. Me levanto como puedo y tomo su rostro entre mis manos. Sus ojos, como dos zafiros, parecen atravesarme. – No estás solo. Estamos juntos en esto, ¿sabes? Siempre.

Me sonríe levemente.

\- Así que… escuchabas.

Me sonrojo.

\- Lo siento. No me podía quedar dormida y tampoco es como si ustedes estuviesen susurrando. No sabía que se llevaran tan bien.

\- Yo tampoco.- reconoce Peeta, justo antes de tomar mi cintura y colocarme en su regazo. Alarmada, miro en dirección a la puerta. Parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos. – Tranquila. Realmente no nos molestarán dentro de diez minutos.

Me da un beso en la frente. Luego me da uno en la nariz y reparte uno en cada una de mis mejillas. Cierro los ojos a medida que sonrío.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Completamente. Pero cállate, intento besarte.

Los labios de Peeta atrapan mi boca justo en medio de una risotada. Rápidamente, el beso se convierte en uno necesitado. Él toma con fuerza mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Yo agarro con fuerza sus mechones rubios entre mis dedos.

Siento como él suspira.

\- Te había extrañado, preciosa – dice sobre mi boca. El apodo que me dio Haymitch salido de sus labios suena increíblemente mejor. Sonrío.

\- Yo también – murmuro, colocando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y suspirando. Le rodeo con mis brazos y le abrazo con fuerza. – Yo también.

* * *

\- Boggs – digo dos días después, en medio del triste desayuno. Estas latas viejas me hacen incluso pensar en la posibilidad de extrañar la avena insípida del trece. Nuestro superior levanta la cabeza y me mira fijamente. – Deseo hablar con Haymitch, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme con eso?

Soy consciente de que quizá debería tratarle con mayor respeto, como él hace conmigo. Sin embargo, nadie le llama Teniente ni nada, por lo que mientras nadie de las esferas altas nos escuche, todo bien. Me mira, con el ceño fruncido por un largo rato, para asentir después.

En los minutos siguientes, en los cuales Boggs se levanta y va por el teléfono móvil del equipo, Peeta intenta sonsacarme alguna clase de información. Sin embargo, no se lo digo. Sé que si compartiera mis planes con él, no estaría del todo feliz al conocerlos. Permanezco con los labios cerrados, escuchando cómo es que Johanna tontea con Gale, descubriendo que ellos en realidad sí se conocen.

\- Estabas muy ocupada con el blondo como para darte cuenta – me explica mi ex aliada cuando le pregunto. Al parecer, el hecho de que compartiera habitación con Prim había activado las alarmas sobreprotectoras de Gale y le habían obligado a conocer mejor a Johanna.

\- Es extraña – me dice él, como si nuestra interpelada no se encontrara justo al lado de nosotros. – Sin embargo, me río mucho cuando abre la boca esa.

El resto del desayuno transcurre sin mayores complicaciones.

\- Soldado Everdeen – me llama Boggs, minutos después de terminar el desayuno. Levanto la cabeza casi como un resorte y él me lanza el teléfono móvil a la mano.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¡Preciosa! Siempre es un gusto escuchar tu dulce voz.

\- Igualmente la tuya, Haymitch – suelto con sarcasmo. Al otro lado de la línea, mi ex mentor suelta una risa ácida.

\- Bueno, bueno. Me he enterado que quieres hablar conmigo. Dime, ¿en qué soy bueno?

Trago saliva.

\- Quería hablar contigo.

\- Ya lo estás haciendo, cariño.

\- Sobre algo importante.

\- Evidentemente.

Me quedo callada por unos segundos. Haymitch hace sonidos de protesta.

\- No tengo todo el día, ¿sabes?

\- Sí, sí, claro – murmuro. Me muerdo con fuerza el labio.

\- Solo suéltalo, ¿quieres?

\- ¿Sabes… es decir, recuerdas cuando mi padre murió? ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó con… mi madre? – me parece increíble el hecho de estar haciendo esto, pero sí, lo estoy haciendo. Haymitch al otro lado de la línea duda unos segundos.

\- Claro que sí – dice después de un rato. – Fue la comidilla de todo el Quemador por esos años. Ya sabes, la duquesa de la Veta loca y todo eso.

\- Bien. Entonces no debo explicártelo. Sabes que cuidé de Prim entonces. Y cómo se comportó mi madre también. Estuve pensando y… no puedo permitir que suceda de nuevo. No con Prim.

\- Hasta donde sé, tu padre no ha resucitado, ni nada.

\- Créeme que lo tengo claro, Haymitch – gruño. Intento calmarme antes de continuar. – Aunque ese es el punto. Esto sería un… solo un supuesto. Una especie de prevención o un plan b.

\- ¿A qué te refieres, preciosa?

\- Yo… me gustaría tener la seguridad en caso de que algo me pasara que Prim se encontrará en buenas manos. Mi madre… no lo soportaría. No otra vez.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me haga cargo de la mocosa si mueres en la guerra? – Mi ex mentor suena sorprendido.

\- No – le suelto, pensando en que lo más probable es que cuando la guerra acabe Haymitch se lance en picada en dirección a su colección de botellas que dejó olvidadas en el doce. – No eres tu en quién pensaba.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Yo estaba pensando en… Peeta.

Haymitch suspira.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho al chico?

\- No – respondo rápidamente. Me muerdo el labio antes de continuar. – Supongo que sabes tan bien como yo cómo reaccionará. No lo aceptaría. Pero de verdad quiero que pienses en esto, Haymitch. Ambos sabemos que es muy probable que mi madre no lo soporte. No otra vez. Además, es tan solo cosa de supuestos… no es como si me fuese a suicidar ni nada parecido.

\- ¿Sabías tu, preciosa, que en los casos de adopción el padre adoptivo debe estar al menos al tanto de que desea adoptar? O ser el tutor legal, que es prácticamente lo mismo.

\- Haymitch – gimo, sin poder evitar que el tono de súplica se cuele en mi voz. – No te lo pediría si no fuese estrictamente necesario. Lo sabes. Permíteme tener esa seguridad. Por favor.

\- Das por sentado que morirás tú. ¿Qué harías en el caso de que el chico muriera?

Cuando escucho sus palabras siento como un cuchillo, invisible, se entierra justo en el centro de mi pecho. La sola idea de pensarlo me produce una ansiedad atroz. Pero decido ser sincera a la hora de contestar.

\- Continuaría por Prim hasta que ella me necesitase. Y luego… ya veríamos. Pero es tan solo un supuesto, Haymitch – repito. Contengo el impulso de llevarme las uñas a mi boca. Lanzo un gemido. – Sé que podrías hacerlo.

\- El punto no está en eso, preciosa. Sí, podría hacerlo. Sería un poco turbio, legal de todas formas. Pero… háblalo con él antes.

\- No. Sabes qué dirá. – cierro los ojos con fuerza antes de soltar un largo suspiro. – Por favor. Si todo sale bien no pasará nada y puedes hasta quemar todos esos papeles. Pero por favor. Necesito estar tranquila en ese sentido. Incluso puede ser opcional, solo si mi madre llega a ausentarse. Soy mayor de edad ahora. Tengo… tengo derecho a decidir, ¿verdad?

No sé qué parte de todo mi desesperado discurso logra convencerle. Pero lo que sí sé es que puedo alzar un cantico de victoria en el momento en que mi ex mentor suelta un suspiro cansado y murmura "maldita preciosa".

\- Está bien. Lo intentaré. Lo hablaré con Beetee para asesorarme un poco y hacerlo. ¿Quieres que se le notifique a tu madre?

\- No. Por supuesto que no.

\- Perfecto. No soy el mayor entendido en estos temas, más con todo el tema de la guerra en medio. Pero creo que el abandono será un buen antecedente a tu favor, o qué se yo.

Me aferro con ambas manos al móvil.

\- Gracias, Haymitch – susurro, de todo corazón.

Él hace un sonido extraño con la garganta.

\- De nada. Y, preciosa… procura que esto no sea necesario, ¿si?

\- Aha – murmuro, antes de que él cuelgue.

* * *

Miro a Pollux, completamente perdida.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer?

Y comienzan a explicarme lo que debemos hacer. Fingir batallas, fruncir el ceño y tomar las armas de una manera específica para luego poder editar aquellas imágenes.

Luce sencillo, en realidad. Y es que debe serlo. Pero cuando me pasan el arco, mi mente queda en blanco.

\- Pero, ¿de qué forma? – pregunto, compungida, ya que aún no logro entenderlo del todo. El equipo de grabación suelta risotadas. Cressida por su parte niega con la cabeza, sin embargo, una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

\- Así – murmura, colocando el arma inclinada hacia la izquierda. Básicamente lo que hacemos ahora es repetir movimientos que salieron particularmente bien solo que desde otra perspectiva. Bueno. Que salieron bien según el punto de vista de Cressida, Castor y Pollux. A mi lado, Gale frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Es necesario? – casi gruñe. Cressida asiente repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- Ustedes dos son los mayores focos de atención de estas campañas. Forman un gran equipo guerrero. Simplemente no podemos no grabarles nuevamente. Ahora, Katniss, necesito más concentración esta vez, ¿si?

¿Más concentración? ¿Qué demonios? No existe momento en el que me encuentre más concentrada que cuando tengo un arco en las manos. Por amplia mayoría. Frunzo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ¡Eso! ¡Exactamente eso! ¡Esa es la expresión que busco!

Capitolinos, quién les entiende.

Junto con Gale y Johanna nos dedicamos a dispararle a distintos puntos, a fruncir el ceño y a escondernos entre los escombros, tal como nos lo indicaron.

Aliviada descubro que no soy la peor actriz, ni por asomo. Leg 1 tartamudea en cuanto sabe que la cámara está encendida y rápidamente Pollux decide alejarla, por su propio bien. Boggs exagera en las expresiones de dolor y Michael siempre olvida en la dirección que debe colocar el arma. Peeta permanece siempre al lado de Pollux, detrás de cámara, ya que no puede hacer mucho.

Castor me comentó hace unos días la razón de aquello, porque no encontraban con quién podría mantener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Porque, por supuesto, Katniss es a arco como Johanna es a hacha omo Peeta es combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Comentó que se les había ocurrido disfrazar a Aaron o a Michael de Agentes de la paz, pero que desde el trece no les habían querido mandar el traje.

Aquel día terminamos de grabar entre risas, volviendo a la casita en las afueras del Capitolio que nos hemos tomado. Estos serán los últimos días, pues según se nos ha informado, pronto comenzaremos a movernos hacia más al centro. Obviamente, será algo lento, con todos los equipos de grabación que llevamos a cuestas.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo salió? – pregunta Gale a Peeta.

El teléfono móvil del escuadrón suena con fuerza y es Boggs quién lo contesta. Se retira al piso superior para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

Miro fijamente a Peeta y Gale, quienes conversan sobre las imágenes que acabamos de tomar. Desde aquella conversación en la noche, se han llevado muy bien. Tampoco es como si antes se odiaran, pero de todas formas.

\- Soldados Everdeen, Mellark – nos llama Boggs una vez que baja las escaleras, con un tono de voz que jamás le había escuchado antes. Ambos levantamos la cabeza, interrumpiendo la casi inexistente conversación que manteníamos con Gale. El jefe del pelotón luce molesto. – Vengan – nos ordena.

Nos levantamos de un salto y nos movemos por esta casa del Capitolio. No es que nos podamos quedar mucho más tiempo aquí. De reojo veo como Peeta mueve sus dedos nervioso y le tomo la mano para que deje de hacerlo. Él suspira y me dedica una sonrisa casi inexistente. Subimos al segundo piso y una vez allí, nuestro superior suelta un suspiro.

\- Me ha llamado Coin. Me ha dado un par de instrucciones, bastante explícitas. – dice, dándose la vuelta. Como siempre, directo al grano. Pese a que nos ha llamado a los dos, tan solo me mira a mí. Parpadeo para hacerle saber que he comprendido lo que ha dicho, para que continúe. Parece pensar muy bien en las palabras que dirá. Sin embargo, me sorprende lo que viene a continuación. - ¿Has pensado alguna vez qué harás después de que termine la guerra?

¿Después de la guerra?

\- Eh… volver a mi hogar, volver a casa. Alejarme de todo esto, creo.

\- ¿No te gustaría ser parte de la nueva esfera política?

\- ¿Qué?

Miro a Boggs como si una nueva cabeza le hubiese salido de pronto. Peeta aprieta con fuerza mi mano que sostiene entre sus dedos.

\- ¿No se te ha ocurrido tomar algún papel activo en la política luego de esto? Ya sabes, mueves a mucha gente.

Frunzo el ceño.

\- La verdad es que… no. Quiero olvidarme de todo esto. Alejarme del Sinsajo, de las cámaras y de fingir todo siempre. Definitivamente no es para mí.

\- Bien. Eso es bueno. De todas formas, ¿A quién apoyarás una vez que acabe la guerra?

\- Pues…

Me quedo en silencio. No he pensado seriamente en qué hacer luego de la guerra. Quizá alejarme de todos, en el doce, o lo que queda de él. Asegurarme de que mi madre y Prim se encuentran a salvo. Mantener cerca a Peeta, alimentar a los hermanos de Gale. Volver a la especie de rutina que tenía antes de la segunda arena, solo que sin la amenaza de Snow.

\- Creo que ninguno de los dos lo ha pensado bien aún, Boggs. – dice Peeta a mi lado y yo me apresuro a asentir fuertemente con la cabeza. Nuestro superior suelta un suspiro. – Tampoco es como si fuese un problema muy grande en este momento.

\- Bueno, para Coin sí lo es. – nos asegura Boogs. Coloca una de sus manos sobre los ojos para luego dejarla caer a su lado. – Sé que no debería decirles esto. Técnicamente es información confidencial, pero la presidenta está preocupada por aquel asunto. Pese a que no te guste, eres muy influyente, soldado. Si tu primera opción no es Coin, entraremos en un problema.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto, como estúpida. A mi lado, Peeta suspira.

\- Tiene su lógica. Está asustada. Eres muy influyente entre el público, y el pueblo. Lograste que todo un país se movilizara en contra del gobierno, pese a que muchos llevaran todas las de perder. Si tan solo consideraras que Coin ha hecho algo malo y se te ocurriera hacerlo público, ten por seguro que no ganaría aquellas elecciones. O lo que sea.

\- Exactamente – Boggs nos mira por unos segundos. Reconozco que ahora un nuevo respeto cubre sus ojos cuando observa a Peeta, como si antes le hubiese subestimado. – Haré todo lo posible para que ustedes estén bien. Se lo merecen, ya han pasado por mucho.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunto. Él se encoje de hombros.

\- Quizá porque no tienen más que dieciocho años. Son apenas unos niños. O quizá porque tocaron mi vena sentimental o quizá este sea un día en el cual me encuentre particularmente sensible. No lo sé. Han pasado por mucho, soldados. Es hora de descansar. No permitiré que se les haga daño, no a mis hombres.

Aquello parece activar las alarmas de Peeta, porque se tensa de una manera increíble. Cuando habla nuevamente, su voz suena completamente fría:

\- ¿Qué más te ha ordenado Coin?

Se produce un silencio incómodo.

Y Boggs, fiel a su estilo, va directo al grano:

\- Coin me ha ordenado acabar contigo, soldado Everdeen. No de manera figurativa, sino que literalmente acabar contigo. Hacer que una bomba te estalle o que alguien te dispare. El Sinsajo ya no es necesario.

Peeta coloca su mano libre en mi cadera y me lleva en contra su cuerpo, en una posición protectora. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal.

Muerta.

La presidenta quiere verme muerta.

**¡Cada vez me cuesta más construir los capítulos! Quizá se deba a que nos encontramos en el principio del fin, señores, o quizá solo es el miedo que me da el hecho de acercarme poco a poco al destino que ya ha sido fijado para esta historia. Déjenme decirles que si el capítulo anterior reclamé por faltas de reviews en este debo ponerme a sus pies por ellos. ¡VEINTISIETE REVIEWS EN UN SOLO CAPÍTULO! ¡W O W! ¡En serio, chicos, quiero llorar! Son lo máximo. Antes me daba el tiempo de responder uno por uno en privado por PM, pero en esta ocasión creí que no sería**** capaz. Ustedes dejan en lo más alto este fic, de veras. **

**Ahora, esto es algo sucio, pero lo intentaré de todas formas. Estaré de cumpleaños el ocho de marzo, el día de la mujer. Y si no actualizo antes de eso, ¿no les gustaría dejar un pequeño review, felicitándome por llegar a la mayoría de edad? Porque sí, señores, me convertiré en toda una mujer legal ese día 8) **

**El capítulo anterior un Guest adivinó quién finalmente perecerá. Me siento toda una Collins, sabiéndolo de antemano e ilusionándolos de todas formas (wuajajaja). Ya, ya, me callo.**

**Trataré de actualizar antes, ¡cuídense muchachos!**


	10. I Capítulo X

**Sé que no hay explicación para tanta ausencia. Ni que a ustedes les interesa saber de mi vida personal. Pero debo agradecerles a todos aquellos que siguieron poniendo dentro de sus favoritos y siguieron esta historia, más a los que dejaron algún review. Deben saber que no la abandonaré. Amo demasiado este fic como para hacerlo.**

**Y para todos aquellos que lo hayan olvidado… **

**Un breve resumen de "Lo sé" hasta el momento**: Peeta es rescatado por el distrito 13, bastante malherido, pero mentalmente estable (dentro de lo posible). Él y Katniss inician una relación, dentro del marco de la guerra y la posibilidad de partir al Capitolio para acabar con Snow. Cosa que finalmente terminan haciendo, Peeta más por seguir a Katniss que otra cosa, aunque sumando y restando, ambos se encuentran en la capital. Una vez en el Capitolio, después de un par de grabaciones de propos y un par de conversaciones conmovedoras entre cierto chico de la Veta y cierto hijo del panadero, Boggs recibe la orden de acabar con Katniss Everdeen. Orden directa de Alma Coin, Presidenta del distrito 13.

* * *

**I° PARTE**

**Capítulo X.**

* * *

Boggs nos ordena movernos. A todos. Peeta aún mantiene su mano entrelazada con fuerza alrededor de la mía cuando bajamos las escaleras detrás de él. Y yo no hago nada por soltarme.

No me creería capaz.

_¿No te gustaría ser parte de la nueva esfera política?_

Peeta pareció comprenderlo inmediatamente. Pienso en Coin, en su cargo de presidenta y en todo lo que ha hecho para liberar a los Distritos. Recuerdo las peleas verbales que Peeta ha mantenido con ella. ¿Qué tanto de ello ha sido por Panem? ¿Qué tanto de ello ha sido por ella? ¿Qué tanto ha sido para hacerse del poder de la manera más rápida?

Snow jamás ha indicado acabar conmigo directamente. ¿Aquello será una señal de que Coin puede terminar siendo peor que el Presidente?

Es una sensación horrible, como si de pronto todo lo que conociera no fuese real. Me recuerda a cuando estaba hospitalizada después de la arena, cuando creía ver serpientes en el suelo o cuando no reconocía la voz de mi madre. Es casi como un deja-vú.

Nos cubrimos con ropas del Capitolio. Comenzaremos a movernos en dirección hacia el centro, tal como eran nuestros planes originales. Y no pelearemos. Nos confundiremos con civiles hasta el punto de encontrar casas de rebeldes capitolinos y escondernos allí. Leg 2 y Michael comienzan a discutir la decisión hasta que una gélida mirada de Boggs les convence de lo contrario. Jackson frunce el ceño pero no contradice las palabras de nuestro superior.

Son Cressida y Peeta quienes nos pintan. Cressida por sus años en la capital, y Peeta por su talento natural. Él es quien se dedica a pintarme.

Me observa con cuidado, como los hombres de las minas observaban las cajas que traían las bombas que luego utilizarían en la faena. Casi con miedo, como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Y aquello, de alguna forma, me asusta más de lo que debería. Peeta siempre es capaz de ver las cosas antes de que sucedan.

Gale me observa confundido mientras Cressida le coloca demasiada base morada para mi gusto. Su mirada se asemeja tanto a la de Peeta que aquello no puede significar nada bueno.

Mi cabeza es un torbellino en este mismo momento. Coin quiere asesinarme. Para ella es más fácil que desaparezca del mapa, tal como había pensando en más de alguna ocasión. Pero ahora, saberlo, en cierta forma me tranquiliza. Y me aterra. Antes era tan sólo una suposición. Acabar con el Sinsajo. Ya lo intentó al hacerme pasar por un soldado raso, sin embargo, no creo que haya logrado convencer a muchos.

No por algo estamos llenos de cámaras. No por algo debemos grabar las propos.

\- Juegas, pierdes, ganas, piezas – murmuro, mientras Peeta me coloca sombra de ojos. Él alza una ceja. Sacudo la cabeza levemente y miro al suelo. No quiero decirle qué es lo que estoy pensando. Somos simples piezas, tal como predijera él, casi dos años atrás. Ha pasado una eternidad desde entonces. El Peeta que tengo en frente parece casi un abuelo en comparación al que me habló aquella noche en la azotea.

Peeta mira por unos segundos a Boggs. Luego suspira y le entrega el maquillaje a Pollux.

\- ¿Tú también puedes hacer algo con esto, verdad?

El avox sonríe levemente y asiente con la cabeza. Peeta le guiña un ojo.

\- Cúbreme, campeón.

Pollux toma los maquillajes, nos lanza una pequeña mirada interrogante y va en dirección a Leg 1 y Leg 2, que increíblemente no se encuentran discutiendo. Supongo que debe ser un mal común entre hermanos normales, eso de pelear. Me hago la nota mental de preguntarle a Peeta cuando acabe todo esto.

Peeta me toma por los codos y nos movemos del centro de la sala. El mismo sitio donde hemos desayunado todos estos días ahora mágicamente se ha convertido en algo así como un Centro de Belleza propio del Capitolio. Antes de que Peeta me hable, veo el gesto de horror de Gale antes de que Cressida le coloque una peluca en la cabeza.

\- No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. – me suelta, una vez que considera que nadie más puede escucharnos. De todas formas habla en voz baja. Siento cómo mis ojos se humedecen, pero no respondo. - ¿Me escuchaste, Katniss? No dejaré que te hagan daño.

\- No puedes ir en contra de Coin. – susurro, con un aire fatalista que jamás tuve en relación a Snow. Quizá se deba a que, en algún momento, realmente consideré a Coin de mi lado.

\- Una vez vi a una chica de dieciséis años desafiar a un país entero por televisión. Y ahora, gracias a ella, casi ganamos una guerra. Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme que no puedo ir en contra de Coin.

\- Pero… ¡Ella es de nuestro equipo! ¡Ella es la líder de la revolución!

Mi voz inevitablemente ha ido subiendo. Y el resto del escuadrón nos lanza miradas de desconcierto. Boggs una de censura. Peeta frunce el ceño y suelta un gruñido.

\- ¿Podemos conversar en el segundo piso? Tan solo diez minutos.

Boggs asiente sin decir nada más y rápidamente gira su atención hacia su mano derecha, Jackson. Otra vez, Peeta prácticamente me arrastra hacia el piso superior. Una vez allí, me mira a los ojos.

\- No puede ser que _tú_ creas eso.

Me sorprende su tono enfadado.

\- ¡Peeta!

\- No, Katniss. Esto es serio. Tú iniciaste todo esto. Eres la única persona en el mundo que puede afirmar que todo se puede.

Su elección de palabras me confunde por un segundo. Luego sacudo la cabeza.

\- Ahora es distinto, Peeta. Nosotros estamos…

\- Nada es distinto, Katniss. Antes, tú eras el símbolo de la revolución. Ahora eres el líder, al menos, ante los ojos de la gente. Eso es todo lo que necesitas. Por eso Coin te quiere eliminar. Si tu te levantas y dices lo que sea, ellos tendrán que acatar. Creo que aún no eres consciente de aquello.

Sus palabras me recuerdan un poco a lo que me dijo Prim, hace tanto tiempo. Son tan elocuentes. Peeta y Prim parecen ser personas calcadas, pese a que antes de los juegos jamás se hayan tratado. Parecen estar aún en más sintonía que yo y él.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu punto?

\- Mi punto es que no te puedes echar a morir. De esta casa, la única persona que importa algo para efectos prácticos eres tú. Todos los demás somos accesorios, no nos necesitan. Pero tú… Katniss, por algo Boggs está desobedeciendo. Esto es todo lo que conoce, está arriesgando su vida profesional por ti.

\- ¿Y qué debo hacer ahora?

\- ¿Qué has venido a hacer al Capitolio?

La respuesta es tan simple. Es en lo único que he pensado durante dos años. Incluso cuando estaba en la segunda arena y temía por mi vida y la de Peeta. Siempre ha sido matar a Snow.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? – murmuro, perdida. Peeta suspira por millonésima vez.

\- Vamos allá y lo matamos. Con tu arco, o cualquier cosa. En el momento dado, nos quitamos los disfraces y todo estará resuelto. Y entonces, te irás a casa a cuidar de Prim.

La forma en que retrata todo me parece tan bella. Como cada vez que toma un pincel y hace de las suyas. Peeta tiene esa cualidad. Y también de ver las cosas antes de que sucedan.

Inspiro y expiro, intentando encontrar un poco de calma en el torbellino de pensamientos en el que se ha convertido mi cabeza.

\- Le he pedido a Haymitch que haga los trámites para que seas el tutor legal de Prim en caso de que yo fallezca. – le confieso, mientras abro los ojos. Él me mira, extrañado. Me muero el labio e intento explicarme, mientras fijo mi vista en el suelo. Por alguna extraña razón, no soy capaz de verle a los ojos. – No podía soportar la posibilidad de que mi madre se volviese a perder a sí misma. Y sé que Prim y tu estarán bien, porque se llevan… bien.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué?

Suena enfadado. Me muerdo el labio y de pronto recuerdo que tan sólo nos han dado diez minutos.

\- No podía confiarle a mi madre otra vez el cuidado de Prim. Y yo… yo… a veces pienso que no volveré. Y me da miedo. Y quizá sólo quiero tener en cuenta que… Peeta, por favor.

Él niega con la cabeza. Me atrevo a levantar la mirada y ver a sus ojos azules, que brillan como zafiros. Aunque no lucen _tan_ enfadados. Son esos ojos que ni con tres mil kilos de maquillaje podrían lucir mortíferos o sin escrúpulos. Le miro durante unos segundos. Quizá eso sea algo bueno. Vuelvo a mirar al suelo.

\- Con claridad, Katniss.

\- Dime que lo harás. Haymitch dijo que se haría cargo de todo, creo que está listo. Él verá, o vio, el papeleo con Beetee. Tampoco es como si le fuéramos a arrebatar a Prim de mi madre... son sólo suposiciones. Y está listo, pero él quería que te dijera. No confío en nadie más, Peeta. - De pronto, todo es tan grande. Todo es tanto. Es como si el mundo se acabara si él no responde afirmativamente. Las palmas de mis manos comienzan a sudar, a medida de que mi corazón se acelera. – Necesito saber que lo harás.

Quiero levantar mi rostro para ver sus ojos, pero antes de que logre hacer algún movimiento, sus brazos me rodean y mi cara queda estampada en su pecho.

Siento como suspira.

\- Claro que lo haré, Katniss. Prim es parte de lo que eres tú, por supuesto que la cuidaría sin falta. Pero, por favor, no te rindas ahora. Que esto quede sólo en... suposiciones, como tu has dicho. - Me sorprende escuchar en sus palabras al mismo Haymitch, cuando hablamos de esto. Le rodeo con mis brazos mientras aspiro con fuerza su olor. - Te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Pensé que había quedado claro.

Mi mentón tiembla. De pronto, un peso que no sabía que tenía se desprende de mis hombros. Y el alivio es una sensación tan buena.

\- Yo también te amo. – susurro, porque, pese a que ha pasado un tiempo, aún no soy capaz de decirlo a viva voz. Peeta me besa la cabeza y me acaricia la espalda un par de veces antes de dejarme ir.

\- Vamos.

Cuando bajamos por las escaleras, el resto del equipo nos mira fijamente. En un acto reflejo, le suelto la mano a Peeta. Aunque luego me doy cuenta de que es estúpido, por lo que vuelvo a tomársela.

\- ¿Y bien? – nos apremia Boggs, con su mirada penetrante y su ceño fruncido. Recuerdo las palabras de Peeta, que está arriesgando toda su carrera militar por esto, y siento un súbito cariño hacia él.

\- Todo bien – asegura Peeta, luego de asentir con la cabeza. Yo hago un sonido para afirmar, aún no me siento capaz de hablar demasiado.

Boggs comienza a explicar lo que nos había explicado antes, pero ahora con más detalles, como la dirección de algunos rebeldes que sabe a los que podemos acudir. Me sorprende la cantidad de rebeldes en el centro mismo del Capitolio, pero lo dejo pasar. Gale parece más que enterado, por lo que no le escucha como debiera. Se mueve, cosa de quedar justo a mi derecha.

Pese a que esté vestido con las ridículas ropas del Capitolio y una peluca morada adorne su cabeza, algo en su caminar o en su postura podrían indicarte rápidamente que él no pertenece a este mundo.

\- Podrías contarme qué sucede, ya sabes. – me murmura, cerca del oído. Se me erizan los cabellos de la nuca ante tanta cercanía y pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- No es para tanto.

\- Dios, Catnip, eres horrible mintiendo.

Suelto una risita nerviosa. Tiene razón.

Lo medito por unos momentos, mientras Peeta, a mi izquierda, parece estar totalmente atento a Boggs. Como si me estuviera dando un espacio. Gale es mi mejor amigo. Ha sido mi mejor amigo por años. Si una presidenta de algún distrito quiere acabar conmigo, creo que él es uno de los que debería saber.

\- Boggs recibió otras instrucciones, distintas. – murmuro, lo suficientemente alto como para que él me escuche. Asiente levemente y suspira. Se queda en silencio, por lo que continúo hablando. – Coin le mandó a… joder. – frunzo el ceño. – No me quiere en el mapa.

Los ojos de Gale se abren de par en par. No responde, mientras la voz de Boggs, penetrante y grave, llega hasta nuestros oídos. Peeta nos mira de reojo y suspira.

\- ¿Tú sabías? – le dice mi amigo a mi… ¿novio? Es extremadamente raro. Gale toma uno de mis brazos y me coloca detrás suyo, como defendiéndome. Peeta lanza un bufido.

\- Boggs nos acaba de decir. Y sí, algo sospechaba.

Los miro, completamente sorprendida. De partida, parecen haber olvidado mi presencia. Si bien Gale es considerablemente más alto, ambos tienen una corpulencia parecida. Me siento muy pequeña justo al medio de sus cuerpos gigantescos. Y el hecho de que ambos parezcan confabulados en protegerme me hace sentir un poco incómoda.

Casi siento la voz de Haymitch susurrándome al oído: "Así que el príncipe azul y el caballero del bosque unirán sus fuerzas y protegerán a la preciosa."

\- Gale, entendemos que… es decir, sabemos que trabajas para Coin. No sería ningún problema… - intento explicarme. Mi mejor amigo suelta un bufido y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, Catnip. – las palabras, salidas de la boca de Gale, suenan increíblemente solemnes. – No creo que sea necesario explicar más.

Peeta me mira con las cejas alzadas. Como si el hecho de que mi amigo hablara comprobara todas sus advertencias anteriores. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Jackson levanta una de sus manos, llamando la atención de nosotros tres y del resto del equipo que escuchaba a Bogss. Me siento un poco culpable por no haberlo hecho.

\- Sí, todo está bien, pero creo que no podemos salir a la calle en estas circunstancias. En El Capitolio deben estar más que enterados que nos encontramos aquí, y según el holo, la calle es un campo minado ahora mismo.

Aaron suelta un bufido.

El holo es una máquina que todos tenemos enganchada en nuestros cinturones, pero que tan solo Boggs y Jackson pueden utilizar como el mapa que realmente es. El resto de nosotros tan solo sabe que repitiendo tres veces la palabra nightlock este estallará como una bomba. Lo cual es un tanto irónico, si me preguntan. También sé que el mando debe ser transferido para poder utilizarlo como mapa, por lo que sería completamente inútil quitárselo a la fuera a Jackson o a Boggs.

\- ¿Y cuál es la solución? – pregunto, aún media escondida entre los cuerpos de Peeta y Gale, solo para hacer de cuentas que estuve escuchando todo el resto de la explicación.

Cressida es quién me responde.

\- Pollux dice que una opción es ir por el alcantarillado. Si la calle no es opción, ir por el tejado sería como anunciarnos con bengalas. No es lo más seguro… pero es más factible que ir por la calle.

Todos miramos a Boggs.

Él frunce el ceño, pareciendo cavilar acerca de la nueva opción que le han entregado. Veo como las ideas se mueven detrás de sus ojos, como engranajes, intentando encontrar una solución.

Intento imaginar qué es lo que está pensando, qué opciones está barajando. Aquello se supone que hacen los líderes, buscan soluciones cuando el resto cree que todo está perdido. Aprieto con fuerza la mano que tengo entrelazada a la de Peeta y él me devuelve el apretón.

\- ¿Crees que podríamos llegar a las casa de Tigris o de Lux?

Según la explicación anterior, ambas rebeldes viven en las cercanías del centro del Capitolio, el lugar más exclusivo en todo Panem. Me pregunto por algunos instantes qué motivación tendrán un par de acaudaladas Capitolinas para unirse a la causa. Aunque no lo discuto, de eso estamos claros.

Pollux asiente con nerviosismo, poco acostumbrado a que la gente se le dirija directamente a él. Forma un par de frases con las manos, que Cressida se apresura en traducir.

\- Incluso podríamos entrar directamente dentro de su casa, si es que logramos encontrar sus recolectores de basura.

\- ¿Y en cuanto tiempo sería eso?

\- Aquello depende de la cantidad de trampas que estén instaladas en el subsuelo. – traduce Cressida, con el ceño fruncido. Pollux sigue hablando con sus manos, pero ella no habla hasta largo tiempo después. – Pollux dice que recuerda varias, pero que en estos años pudieron haberlas cambiado. Sobre todo por encontrarnos en tiempos de guerra.

\- ¿Cuántas? – repite Boggs, enfadado.

\- Las suficientes como para ser evitadas. Y estaríamos allí en cosa de una hora, o menos. Quizá un poco más si es que existen más obstáculos.

Boggs suspira y permanece en silencio unos instantes. Sé lo que está pensando, que lo más probable es que esto termine mal. Peeta vuelve a apretar mi mano, quizá entendiendo al mismo tiempo que yo el peligro que estamos corriendo.

\- Creo que no existe otra opción.

Nos disponemos a movernos, en fila india, detrás de Pollux. Boggs le indica que ahora él es quién está a cargo, pues es el único que conoce del todo allá abajo. Castor le explica a los demás el porqué.

\- Mi hermano trabajó años en el subsuelo. Todo el tiempo que nos costó reunir el dinero para sacarlos a la superficie. Supongo que ahora es algo bueno… - su voz se extingue cuando todos nos dirigimos hasta el lavadero de esta casa y Pollux es quien abre la manilla.

Veo como un sudor perlado le corre el maquillaje en la frente. ¿Qué sentirá en este momento? ¿El mismo pánico que sentía yo cada vez que íbamos de excursión a las minas luego de la muerte de mi padre? La idea de bajar a niveles inferiores me gusta tanto como me gustaba entonces ir a las minas. Cada vez que tenía que ir me imaginaba los últimos momentos de mi padre, qué habrá pensando, cómo no se habrá salvado. Qué habrá sentido cuando el último ascensor subió y él no logró estar dentro. ¿O él ya estaba muerto para entonces? Siento un ligero mareo y frunzo el ceño.

No es momento para pensar en esas cosas.

Todos descendemos, siguiendo a Pollux. Al mismo tiempo que Boggs ve por el holo dónde es que hay que pisar y dónde no. El espacio es demasiado refinado como para tratarse de un alcantarillado, lo cual solo me hace poner los ojos en blanco ante tantos recursos perdidos por parte del Capitolio. ¿Nosotros nos moríamos de hambre a diario y ellos tenían azulejos con diseños de pájaros en su alcantarilla? Contengo un bufido.

Pasan varios minutos así, todos en completo silencio siguiendo los pasos de Pollux, pisando exactamente donde él lo ha hecho y moviéndonos bajo las indicaciones de Boggs, evitando todo lo que él nos dice que hay que evitar.

Pienso en que lo lograremos, en que finalmente podremos salir de aquí, cuando un montón de gritos que por poco suenan humanos nos interrumpen.

\- Avoxes – susurra Peeta, con un tono que nunca antes le había oído utilizar. La mano que lleva unida a la mía comienza a temblar frenéticamente y Boggs se da vuelta para mirarle. – Los están torturando, los están matando. Pero no creo que Agentes de la Paz bajen a…

\- Mutos – responde Cressida, mirando en dirección de Castor y Pollux.

\- Saben que estamos aquí. – murmura Gale, unos metros más atrás.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros por angustiantes segundos. Y es entonces que el grito de Boggs nos saca de nuestro hermetismo.

\- ¿¡Pero qué están esperando?! ¡Corran!

No necesita decirlo dos veces. Pollux va a la cabeza, donde inmediatamente le seguimos Cressida, Peeta y yo. Sé que detrás de nosotros viene Aaron, Castor y el resto del equipo, siendo este cerrado por Gale y Boggs en la retaguardia. Ya no hay tiempo de revisar el holo o de Pollux siendo muy cuidadoso con lo que deja o no deja de pisar, por lo que comenzamos a correr como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Y en el fondo, es así.

Paulatinamente, mientras corremos, los colores del alcantarillado van cambiando. Comienza a hacerse más oscuro y el olor también comienza a concentrarse. En ese sentido, los habitantes del Capitolio son tan humanos como nosotros y no puedo evitar el deje irónico de mis pensamientos cuando soy consciente de aquello.

Comenzamos a subir una serie de escaleras, pasando de un piso a otro, para poder salir a alguna parte. Y los murmullos de los mutos, cada vez más cerca de nosotros, parecen corear mi nombre. Pienso en los avoxes de minutos atrás, que no tenían nada que ver con esto.

Y allí está nuevamente el Sinsajo: matando gente que ni siquiera conoce, que no tiene culpa de nada, tan solo por encontrarse en su camino.

Llega un momento en que Boggs le indica a Pollux que se olvide de la casa de Tigris o de Lux y que tan solo salgamos a la superficie.

Cuando los mutos nos alcanzan, todo el mundo abre fuego. Entonces suelto la mano de Peeta y comienzo a disparar. Elijo mis flechas sin discreción, enviando puntas de flecha, fuego, explosivos contra los cuerpos de los mutos. Son mortales, pero por poco. Sí, eventualmente podemos matarlos, sólo que hay tantos, que es casi imposible.

No me detengo mucho a ver su forma, pero lo único que logro sacar en cuenta es que son muy altos. Castor, Gale, Boggs, Michael y Leg 2 comienzan a pelear con ellos, mientras el resto de nosotros trata de detener una especie de molino para poder pasar. Cuando lo logramos, nadie mira atrás y comenzamos a avanzar.

Cressida, mientras corre, nos explica que debemos seguir ascendiendo, pues el Capitolio es una especie de colina, donde el palacio de la casa de Snow se encuentra en la punta de esta, y que debemos llegar a sus alrededores. Gracias a los cambios estructurales que se le ha hecho a la ciudad, los habitantes no lo notan, pero de que aquello es así, definitivamente lo es.

Es un par de escaleras más tarde que soy consciente que el resto del equipo no está. Y pese a que los mutos ya no nos sigan tan de cerca como antes, no logro pensar con claridad.

\- ¡Aún queda gente detrás! – chillo, horrorizada. Y luego caigo en la cuenta de que a mi lado tan solo se encuentran Aaron, Johanna, Peeta, Leg 1, Pollux y Cressida. No hay rastro de los demás.

\- Demonios, descerebrada. – gruñe Johanna a mi lado. Toma uno de mis hombros y comienza a moverme con fuerza por el pasillo oscuro. Vagamente soy consciente de que estamos ascendiendo. – Muévete, que no sea en vano.

En vano. Como si el resto del equipo ya hubiese muerto.

\- Katniss, no hay tiempo. – me urge Peeta, tomando mi otro hombro y empujándome sin delicadeza alguna. Pollux va a la cabeza, indicando por dónde debemos ir.

A mis espaldas escucho los gritos de los mutos y del equipo que resta. Michael. Gale. Boggs. Leg 2. Castor. Siguen con vida. Intento no pensar demasiado en ellos, manteniendo la mente en blanco. Pero sé que los mutos son demasiados.

Un par de minutos después, Pollux nos hace señas de detenernos y señala una escalera de metal. Observo desde su base hasta arriba, donde se pierde a un par de metros en un conducto vertical.

Es larga, larguísima.

Trago saliva.

Pollux comienza a subir, luego lo hago yo. No me detengo a pensar si es buena idea o no y le sigo. Sé que Peeta y Johanna se encuentran por debajo de mí, pero no me permito perder tiempo pensando en el resto del equipo.

\- ¿Están todos? – les pregunto, luego de un par de metros de ascenso. Escucho las respuestas afirmativas de Cressida, Aaron, Johanna y Peeta. Estoy a punto de preguntar otra cosa más, cuando los ruidos de la compuerta siendo forzada me distraen y me obligan a fijar la vista hacia abajo.

En el suelo puedo ver forcejando a Boggs y a Gale contra unos tres mutos. Son grandes, más altos que mi amigo o el Comandante y tienen una extraña forma de lagartos demasiado largos como para serlo. De la puntas de sus manos y de sus pies salen largas garras, las cuales están utilizando para atacar a los hombres de mi equipo.

Escucho el gemido de Pollux justo arriba mío, indicándome claramente que él sabe qué son y que no son nada buenos. Boggs intenta contenerlos, pero no puede.

Dudo que alguien pueda.

A Gale tan solo le queda una flecha en el caraj. Y Boggs hace lo que puede con una de las espadas. Pero no es suficiente.

Boggs cae, y Gale corre hasta el inicio de la escalera. Agradezco a que esté oscuro y no pueda ver la sangre del comandante derramándose por el suelo. Gale intenta aferrarse a las barandas de la escalera, mientras uno de los mutos tira de sus piernas. Sus ojos, de alguna inexplicable manera, se clavan en los míos.

\- ¡Hazlo! – su voz es un grito agónico, lleno de dolor. Me grita a mí. Me implora a mí. - ¡Katniss, hazlo!

Gale.

Mi mejor amigo. El niño que encontré cazando aquella vez. El joven que creció demasiado pronto. El adolescente que hablaba sobre rebelión y se enfadaba sin que nadie más le escuchara que yo misma en el bosque. El que se convirtió en hombre, en Sargento, el que tenía los ideales completamente claros, el que entendía lo que estaban haciendo sus hombres pero aún así no bajaba la mirada.

Mi mejor amigo.

\- ¡Hazlo, Catnip!

Ante mis ojos se reproducen un millón de escenas que describen todo lo que Gale es. Él jugando con Vick, despidiéndose de su padre por última vez, recibiendo el medallón por la muerte de su padre, cuidando de su madre embarazada, nosotros cazando, malhumorado un día Domingo luego de una semana completa en la mina que mató a su padre, cuando estuvo tendido en la mesa de mi cocina, Hazelle mirándole con orgullo, él dirigiendo a su pelotón menor. Y no puedo, porque pese a que lo esté viendo, pese a que sea consciente que es lo mejor, no puedo.

No puedo acabar con su vida.

Es Peeta quien arranca de mi cinturón el holo. Ni siquiera me mira, tan solo lo saca de allí y dice las tres palabras, que de pronto, me saben a muerte.

Observo por unos instantes como el holo cae. Y escucho el último grito de mi mejor amigo.

Me aferro con fuerza a las barandas de metal para no caer con la fuerza de la explosión.


	11. II Capítulo I

**II° PARTE**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

La explosión nos cubre con sangre y carne. Carne de los mutos y humana. Carne de Gale. Cierro con fuerza mis manos alrededor de la escalera para no caer, y una vez que comenzamos a hacerlo, me encuentro que mis pies resbalan con la sangre en los escalones que voy pisando. Luego de un par de metros más de ascenso, Pollux se encarga de abrir la manilla para salir.

Cuando emergemos a la superficie nos encontramos nuevamente en una sala de servicio.

Pollux llora. Cressida se encuentra extremadamente pálida. Veo como suben también Aaron, Johanna, Jackson y Peeta. Una parte de mi, pequeña, suspira aliviada al ver emerger al desgarbado Aaron. Una explicación menos para Prim.

Johanna parpadea varias veces y las manos de Peeta aún se mueven demasiado rápido. Pero tiene el ceño fruncido. Aaron me mira, como si fuese la primera vez que me mirara, con sus ojos demasiados abiertos.

Y yo… yo intento no pensar.

No pensar en nada en absoluto.

\- ¿Dónde…? – no estoy segura de qué decir, sin embargo, la pregunta muere en mis labios.

La puerta de la habitación de servicio (no la que lleva al alcantarillado, sino la otra) se abre de golpe, donde entra una mujer Capitolina, con los dedos sucios de grasa y el cabello lila. Abre la boca, y los ojos, reconociéndonos. Posiblemente para pedir ayuda.

No me detengo a pensarlo: saco una flecha de mi caraj y le doy en el pecho.

\- Hay que revisar la casa. – digo, con la voz monótona, mientras observo como su abrigo blanco se empieza a teñir lentamente de rojo. La mujer regordeta del Capitolio aún tiene los ojos abiertos en señal de horror. Pollux, Cressida, Aaron y Johanna miran a la mujer en el suelo, mientras que Peeta mira directamente a mi rostro. Intento evitar su mirada mientras sigo. – Debemos intentar ubicarnos, sacarnos estas ropas, disfrazarnos de nuevo y salir de aquí. La explosión los distraerá, pero no demasiado.

\- Sólo unos minutos. – asiente Johanna, con el rostro aún inexpresivo.

Son Pollux y Aaron quienes revisan el resto de la casa.

Mi cabeza es un torbellino en este momento. Mi amigo. Mi compañero de caza. ¿Qué le diré a Hazelle? ¿_Arrastré a tu hijo a la muerte_?

Uno pensaría que siendo el Sinsajo, rodeada de toda una revolución que no te pertenece del todo y más muertes por tu causa de las que puedes contar, debería dejar de sentir. Pero, al parecer por el peso en mi pecho, no es así.

Por supuesto que no es así.

Los que exploraban encuentran en la habitación de la mujer un montón de ropa colorida femenina. O se encontraba sola o vivía sola, ya que no encontramos ninguna prenda masculina. La última alternativa me gusta un poco más.

Cubrimos a Peeta, a Pollux y a Aaron con un montón de bufandas de colores mientras que Cressida retoca nuestros maquillajes. Al menos, es algo bueno que en el Capitolio ahora sea invierno. Nos da una excusa para ir completamente cubiertos.

Siento la mirada de Peeta sobre mi nuca, insistente. Pero no le devuelvo la mirada en ningún momento. Mientras que Johanna saca uno de los bolsos y comienza a buscar comida por la casa, yo me siento en la cama de la mujer. La superficie es tan blanda que de pronto caigo en cuenta de lo cansada que estoy.

\- Katniss… - tantea Peeta, al sentarse a mi lado. No le devuelvo la mirada cuando lo hace, pero no protesto cuando una de sus manos toma las mías. Reconozco que el temblor sigue allí, aunque en menor medida.

\- No fue tu culpa. – digo, porque creo que es algo que debo decir. Miro al suelo, a la esquina de la habitación, donde hemos colocado las ropas cubiertas con sangre y carne. Intento que mi estómago no se revuelva antes de continuar hablando. – No había nada más que hacer.

\- Katniss. – repite él, mientras toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me fuerza a mirarle. Lo hago. Sus ojos azules, tan azules como dos cielos, me miran fijamente. No sé por qué, pero de pronto, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. – Ya queda menos.

No intenta disculparse. No intenta prometerme que saldremos todos bien de esta. Porque no puede. No puede hacerlo y no lo hará, porque Peeta es así.

Sé que tan solo disponemos de unos minutos, pero de todas formas me lanzo a abrazarlo con demasiada fuerza. Necesito sentir el calor de sus brazos, la sensación de protección que tan sólo él me puede dar. Peeta se desestabiliza y cae a la cama.

Veo su rostro por primera vez en lo que me parece mucho tiempo. En su cuello se asoma un horrible corte que no parece dolerle, junto con un par de heridas en la frente que quizá se infecten si no logramos quitar el maquillaje pronto. Levanto una de mis manos y le acaricio la mejilla con delicadeza.

\- Estarás bien. – le aseguro, mientras sus ojos me devuelven la mirada con algo parecido al miedo.

Pese a que nos encontramos solos en la habitación, no es un momento para arrumacos. No al menos ahora, con la muerte de mi amigo tan reciente. Acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, intentando captar cada detalle de su rostro. Su mandíbula firme, el hoyuelo que no se forma de su mejilla izquierda porque no está sonriendo. Sus rizos ya no tan incipientes. Su frente tiene ahora un par de arrugas que antes no estaban ahí, que han salido prematuramente.

Y de pronto, me da _tanto_ miedo perderlo.

\- Vaya, vaya. – nos interrumpe Johanna, luego de soltar un silbido. Levanto la vista y me encuentro con ella y con Aaron, que viene detrás de la vencedora y nos observa con el rostro sin expresión. – Ustedes no pierden el tiempo, ¿verdad?

Peeta niega con la cabeza a medida de que nos levanta. Suspiro un poco cuando ambos debemos pararnos, pero su mano sigue junto a la mía. Cressida vuelve a entrar a la habitación en compañía de Jackson.

\- Sé exactamente dónde nos encontramos. – el rostro de la capitolina aún no recupera del todo su color natural, lo cual hace que los tatuajes de su rostro también se vean descoloridos. Intenta componer una sonrisa que no va nada con su estado actual, pero señala con una de sus manos al holo de Jackson. – No habrá problemas para llegar donde Tigris.

\- Perfecto. – digo, mientras asiento con la cabeza. Miro a Jackson durante unos segundos y luego suspiro. – Sé que todo esto definitivamente no ha sido lo que esperábamos cuando salimos del Distrito 13, pero…

\- Te equivocas, Sinsajo. – me interrumpe Jackson. Le miro sorprendida, pues nunca antes habíamos hablado directamente. Se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. – Todos sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos cuando nos ofrecieron entrar en este escuadrón. Y si Boggs confiaba en ti, yo también lo haré.

\- Bien. – asiento con la cabeza, porque no sé que más decir. Pienso en contarles que en realidad Coin me ha mandado a matar y darles la opción de irse, pero no se me ocurre cómo. Peeta me da un ligero apretón en la mano y le miro.

\- Debemos informarles algo. – Peeta me mira durante unos segundos, como pidiendo permiso. Asiento con la cabeza.

Johanna suelta un bufido.

\- ¿No estás embarazada de nuevo, verdad, preciosa?

Le miro, con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos de par en par. La reacción de lo que queda de mi equipo es algo parecida. Nos encontramos en medio de una guerra, en el Capitolio, con todas las posibilidades de salir sin vida de esta… ¿y ella pregunta aquello? Pese a que quiero indignarme, siento como mis mejillas se colorean un poco.

\- No… yo no… no. – repito, como si no supiese más palabras. Peeta suspira y niega con la cabeza, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que carece de toda felicidad.

\- Buen intento, Johanna, pero no. – Se aclara la garganta y posa sus ojos azules en el suelo, como eligiendo las palabras. Le miro, anonadada, fijándome nuevamente en sus pestañas rubias que me parecen demasiado largas. Y en esas arrugas que antes no estaban allí. ¿En qué momento les han salido? – Supongo que notaron que Boggs había cambiado los planes, ¿verdad? – Espera a que el resto del equipo le responda. Jackson emite un pequeño sonido para confirmar su información y veo como Aaron y Pollux asienten con la cabeza. – Bien. Eso nos ahorrará un par de explicaciones más. El punto es que… él recibió órdenes directas de Coin, las cuales consideró que no debía obedecer.

Johanna alza su ceja derecha, pero nadie más dice nada. Lanzo un pequeño suspiro y continúo mirando a mi chico del pan, que vuelve parecer buscar las palabras en la alfombra, como si se escondieran de él.

\- ¿Qué órdenes?

\- Ella consideró que ya no necesitaba más al Sinsajo. – respondo yo, en esta ocasión. Cressida abre los ojos de par en par, mientras que Pollux frunce el ceño. Busco algún indicio de sorpresa por parte de Jackson, pero no encuentro ninguno. – Que se esforzara en acabar conmigo, de preferencia ante las cámaras y peleando.

\- Vaya. – es todo lo que dice Aaron.

El resto del equipo nos mira, en silencio. Johanna parece incluso aburrida. Por su parte, Aaron, Cressida y Pollux lucen completamente sorprendidos, como si nunca se lo hubiesen esperado.

\- Me gustaría saber qué piensas tú. – le dice Peeta a Jackson, con una leve inclinación de cabeza. La mujer suspira.

\- ¿Qué les dijo Boggs después de que les explicara la situación?

\- Que merecíamos descansar, que habíamos pasado por mucho. – respondo yo, a la defensiva.

\- Puro sentido común. – murmura Johanna antes de que Jackson pueda contestar, mientras cambia su peso de un pie a otro. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora, entonces? No podemos ir a pelear, por miedo de que alguien mate a Katniss, ¿o no?

\- Era información confidencial. – reflexiona Peeta, mirando nuevamente al suelo. – Por lo que técnicamente los soldados rebeldes no le harían daño. Con Katniss pensábamos… ir a por Snow. –Aquello suena terriblemente mal. Es decir, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad. Johanna sonríe ligeramente.

\- Es casi una misión suicida.

\- Tiene un par de desperfectos, eso es cierto. – admite Peeta, con una leve sonrisa. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Fue una de mis condiciones para ser el Sinsajo. – les recuerdo a todos. – Por eso queremos darles la posibilidad de salir de aquí. Ya hay concentraciones de rebeldes en el Capitolio, podrían ir hasta allí cuando avanzaran un poco. Eso… después de encontrar a Tigris, claro.

\- No los abandonaré. – dice Jackson, con sus ojos de mujer madura y su voz, a su manera, profunda. No es la misma de Boggs, pero tiene algo, un tinte, que de todas formas indica que es una líder. Se encoje de hombros. – Nunca me cayó del todo bien Coin, y Boggs tenía razón. Ustedes no merecen esto. Y… es verdad que el plan no es del todo perfecto, pero creo que podremos hacer algo para remediarlo.

Pollux asiente con la cabeza y Cressida nos dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Miro a Aaron hasta que él suspira y se encoge de hombros.

\- No podría separarme de ustedes de todas formas. – dice, mientras intenta sonreír. Solo les miro, sintiendo algo parecido al agradecimiento pero no diciéndolo porque creo que aún no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Al parecer, en eso Aaron y yo somos similares.

Si todo va bien, creo que quizá aprobaría lo suyo con Prim. Dentro de un par de años, claro está.

Cressida dice que tiene todo listo para partir. Tan sólo debemos caminar un par de cuadras para llegar a la casa de Tigris. Me explica un poco de la historia de Tigris, de ella siendo una de las mejores estilistas para que luego se le pasara un poco la mano con las cirugías y a Snow le pareciera de mal gusto. Intento recordar de las maravillas que me habla, de los vestidos hechos de oro puro con incrustaciones de diamantes. Pero no lo logro. Hace un par de ediciones de los Juegos yo salía a cazar por esos días. Con Gale. Un estremecimiento me recorre la columna al pensarlo.

Mientras Cressida sigue hablando sobre las maravillas brillantes de Tigris, pienso que los capitolinos parecen luciérnagas, siempre siguiendo todo aquello que brille. Casi con un deje de ironía me doy cuenta de que no es sorprendente que le gustasen tanto un par de llamas, hace tan sólo un par de años atrás.

Nos preparamos para salir a la calle. Decidimos salir todos juntos luego de una pequeña discusión en la cual Jackson argumenta que, en caso de ser necesario, ella verá lo que sea que esté frente a nosotros y yo seré capaz de disparar. No es el plan más seguro que hemos hecho hasta el momento, pero no se nos ocurre nada mejor. Últimamente, todos nuestros planes carecen de aquel absoluto que solían tener en antaño.

Caminamos intentando simular normalidad. En las calles vemos a apresurados capitolinos caminando demasiado rápido, con la mirada gacha y sin mirar a ninguna parte. Nada que ver con lo que fueran tan solo un par de años atrás.

Luego de dos cuadras, veo a un grupo grande de personas bajitas caminando. Están cabizbajos, delgados y son demasiado pálidos como para estar sanos. No sé por qué, pero les intento ver mejor. Cuando me doy cuenta de qué son, ahogo un gemido en mi garganta.

Son huérfanos.

Lo sé por la calidad de sus ropas, porque pese a ser ridículamente llamativas como todo en el capitolio, se notan viejas y sucias. Más de un par no tiene zapatos y veo a un par que tose con demasiada fuerza como para ser normal. Todos sus rostros están llenos de dolor, cosa que no debería pasar a tan corta edad.

La guerra afecta a todos los lados.

Peeta aprieta con mayor fuerza mi mano cuando se percata de lo que estoy viendo. Aparto mi vista de la fila de pequeños capitolinos, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no les suceda nada a ninguno de ellos. Ninguno tiene la culpa, de nada. De nada de lo que pude haber hecho o pude haber dicho en algún momento.

Cuando Cressida entra en una tienda de ropa interior de segunda mano, mis ojos logran captar la última visión de un impermeable amarillo y un cabello pelirrojo ondulado, perteneciente a una niña pequeña de no más de cinco años, que se encuentra en la última parte de la fila india de aquellos pequeños niños. Y no sé por qué, su imagen se graba a fuego en mi mente.

El interior de la tienda es demasiado cálido. O nosotros nos encontramos demasiado abrigados.

\- Tigris. – llama Cressida a una mujer que se encuentra de espaldas a nosotros, mirando a lo que parece ser un inventario. Cuando ella se da vuelta, Cressida se quita la bufanda que le cubría hasta la nariz.

Contengo una exclamación cuando la veo.

Tigris camina, sin parecer demasiado sorprendida. Rodea el mesón, pasa por nuestro lado y cierra con pestillo la puerta. Baja las cortinas y se da vueltas para mirarnos.

Todos nos miramos y la miramos, en silencio.

En un tenso silencio.

Observo a la mujer, con sus bigotes de gato y sus ojos demasiado grandes. Pienso en que quizá luchó durante toda su vida por ser lo que era y luego se vio despojada de todo solo porque a Snow no le agradaba la idea.

No me parece el motivo más noble para convertirse en una rebelde, pero no discuto su decisión.

\- ¿Nos apoyas a nosotros? – le pregunto, intentando mirar a sus ojos y no a sus bigotes. Pienso en qué haría Peeta en esta situación para ganarse la simpatía de la mujer y de pronto le sonrío levemente cuando no me contesta. – Porque voy a matar a Snow, ¿lo sabes?

Una pequeña sonrisa comienza a crecer en su rostro, mostrando una serie de afilados dientes. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando recuerdo a Enobaria.

\- Bien. – dice simplemente. Algo en su voz, también me recuerda a un gato. Buttercup. – Pasen por aquí.

Nos conduce hasta un piso inferior, una especie de bodega. Me doy cuenta de lo peligroso que es todo esto, nosotros escondiéndonos en el centro mismo del capitolio. También que aquí todo se encuentra terriblemente frío, en comparación a la tienda.

Tigris y yo traemos todas las mantas que ella nos puede pasar sin levantar alguna sospecha. También le pido desmaquillante, aguja e hilo, para poder limpiar las heridas de Peeta. Ella me entrega un botiquín completo.

\- No dejes que le suceda nada a tu chico, ¿está bien?

Me sorprende que se tome tantas libertades, cuando recién nos hemos conocido. Pero luego, recuerdo que todo el mundo conoce "mi historia" con Peeta. Asiento con la cabeza mientras intento no poner los ojos en blanco.

Cuando vuelvo a bajar, encuentro a Peeta apoyado en contra de la pared. Parece casi dormido, si no fuese por la mueca de dolor en su rostro. La adrenalina está bajando.

\- Ven acá. – dice, abriendo sus ojos azules. Sé que es estúpido, pero siento como si con sus ojos llegara en lo más profundo de mi alma. Hago un esfuerzo por no pensar demasiado en eso.

\- Te limpiaré las heridas primero. – le advierto, y el sólo suspira. Pero no reclama, lo que debe significar que realmente le molestan.

\- Creo que nada será peor que aquella vez, la de la pierna. – cierro los ojos y sacudo la cabeza, con disgusto al recordar la escena. Ahora, que sé lo que siento por Peeta, me parece incluso más aterradora que en ese momento.

\- Nada será peor. – coincido, con la boca pequeña. Peeta suspira cuando aplico el desmaquillante cerca de las heridas de su frente. Pero no dice nada. Peeta Mellark, aquel hombre que afronta todo el dolor en silencio, sin preocupar a nadie. Desearía ser como él. – Ya sabes, si te duele, puedes reclamar.

\- Creo que nada será peor que aquella vez. – repite, moviendo la cabeza levemente. – Cualquier otro dolor es una pequeñez a su lado. Y cuando pensé que estabas muerta. Nada se le compara.

Termino de quitarle el maquillaje para poder acariciarle la mejilla. Antes, cuando sus comentarios expresaban el amor infinito que me profesaba, me ponía terriblemente incómoda. Pero ahora, pese a que no sea el mejor momento, hace que mi estómago se revuelva. De la buena manera.

Comienzo a limpiarle las heridas lentamente, intentando recordar lo que hacían mamá y Prim cuando llegaban mineros heridos a nuestra casa. Dejo para lo último la herida del cuello, porque sé que es la más grande.

La coso con los dedos temblorosos. La sola idea de hacerle daño a Peeta hace que mis manos comiencen a sudar, por lo que intento no pensar demasiado en eso. Para cuando termino, ambos soltamos un largo suspiro.

\- Pensé que me cortabas el cuello. – dice como broma, mientras yo le saco la lengua.

Le doy un beso en la frente antes de ir a revisar las heridas de los demás. Él reclama un poco, pero le prometo que volveré pronto. Ya tiene los ojos cerrados cuando me levanto.

Cressida tiene un par de raspones en sus manos, mientras que Pollux se encuentra intacto. Johanna pone los ojos en blanco y dice que estará bien, por lo que siquiera intento revisarla. Jackson dice que todo está perfecto con ella, luego de mostrarme una pequeña herida en el brazo. Cuando reviso a Aaron, él no se deja revisar.

\- ¿Qué sentiste cuando mataste a la mujer del edificio?

Su pregunta me sorprende. Le miro unos segundos y me recuerda a mí misma, hace solo un par de años atrás, sin los Juegos ni nada a cuestas. Enojado, furioso, contrariado y haciendo todo de mala gana. Suspiro y me encojo de hombros.

\- Creo que aún no lo he asimilado. Eso es lo malo de la guerra, te insensibiliza.

Él asiente.

\- Tengo una herida en la pierna, pero no es nada serio. – murmura. Se mueve un poco y señala un espacio a su lado. Le hago caso y me siento. – Tu y Prim son demasiado diferentes como para ser hermanas.

\- He pensado demasiadas veces aquello, créeme.

\- Ella también es una guerrera, aunque de forma diferente a la tuya. – observa, mientras me mira atentamente. – Pero tienen la misma nariz.

Niego con la cabeza, con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Prim? – le pregunto, porque no puedo evitar ser un poco celosa. Él suspira y se encoje de hombros, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus ojos grises demasiado pálidos.

\- Las mejores. Me gustaría hacerla feliz. Hacerla reír. Cuando todo esto acabe, por supuesto. Y si a ti… si a ti no te parece mal.

\- No soy yo quien debe dar una autorización o algo por el estilo. – digo, contrariada, pese a que todo mi interior grite lo contrario. – tenemos una madre, ¿sabes?

\- A ojos de Prim, es tu opinión la que importa. – me dice Aaron, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Y supongo que es lo normal. Tú la mantuviste viva, desde siempre.

\- ¿Te contó eso?

\- Tu hermana te admira profundamente, Katniss. Se lo dice a todo el mundo.

Siento como mi corazón se estruja.

\- ¿La extrañas? – le pregunto. De pronto, que Aaron sea tan parecido a mi me parece algo bueno. Es como la justa medida para bajar a Prim de las nubes a las que suele subir sin darse cuenta.

\- Más que nada. – responde, y de pronto, sé que lo de ellos será algo bueno.

\- Esperemos a que todo esto termine. – le digo, mientras me levanto y busco dónde dejé a Peeta. Cuando lo localizo, vuelvo mi vista hacia Aaron. – Pero, de manera preliminar, no encuentro nada para oponerme.

Una enorme sonrisa nace en el rostro del muchacho.

\- Gracias, Katniss.

Camino en dirección a Peeta. una vez que llego a su lado, le acomodo mejor entre las mantas que nos pasó Tigris. Enredo una en forma de almohada, para poder colocar su cuello de manera que no pase a llevar los puntos. Nadie hace la guardia, al parecer, todos estamos lo suficientemente cansados como para no hacerlo. Y es primera vez, en toda esta misión, que nos podemos considerar seguros.

Me acuesto a un lado de Peeta y rodeo su pecho con un brazo. Él, de manera inconsciente, hace lo mismo. Suspiro, pensando en todo lo que ha pasado el día de hoy y cómo no me gustaría vivirlo nunca más.

Me quedo dormida al instante.

Pero tengo una pesadilla.

En ella, veo a Hazelle llorando. Y a todos los hermanos de Gale. Rory, Vick y Posy. Y todos me recriminan que no logré salvarlo, que hice todo mal, que fue todo lo mismo que con Rue. Que había prometido protegerlo y que no lo había logrado, que me había importado más yo misma que su integridad, que no me preocupé si venía detrás o no.

Todos comienzan a gritar y yo me siento tan pequeña. Me acurruco en el suelo y comienzo a llorar, a hipar, a realizar esos horribles sonidos que hago mientras lloro. Porque tienen razón, porque no logré siquiera pensar en que perder a Gale era una posibilidad.

Soy un monstruo.

Abro los ojos con fuerza, mientras que quedo sin respiración. Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire a medida que intento soltarlas también. A mi lado, Peeta aún duerme profundamente. Como nos encontramos en un piso inferior, no hay ventanas, por lo que no logro saber qué hora es.

Me siento encerrada.

Me muevo, torpemente al principio, luego con más ligereza. Intento no molestar a Peeta, quien no se ha movido en toda la noche. Deben dolerle en verdad las heridas para que no lo haya hecho. una vez de pie, hago un recuento de los daños mental. Cuando recuerdo que Johanna escondió grandes cantidades de comida en su bolso me dirijo hasta allí para preparar algo parecido a un desayuno.

\- Buen día, descerebrada. – me asusta Johanna cuando llego a su lado. Le pongo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Una pesadilla?

\- ¿Qué crees tú? – le respondo, sin ánimos de pelear. Ella suspira y se encoje de hombros.

\- Supongo que no podía ser de otra forma. – adivinando mis pensamientos, abre el bolso. Dentro encuentro una gran cantidad de cajas, latas y un par de bolsas de pan. Saco lo que necesitaremos y lo demás lo dejo dentro. Le asiento a mi interlocutora antes de que ella ponga una de sus manos en mi hombro, sorprendiéndome. – Lo siento.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Asiento mientras camino hacia el centro de la estancia. Johanna no me sigue, entendiendo que quiero encontrarme sola en este momento. Gale. Aún es algo que no puedo procesar del todo bien. Mi compañero de caza.

Un gemido se escapa de mi garganta.

¿Cómo se lo contaré a Hazelle?

Cuando Pollux y Jackson despiertan y se acercan hasta mi, aquello parece una señal para Johanna, que hace lo mismo. Entre los cuatros organizamos los alimentos en el suelo de forma que queden distribuidos para seis personas.

Voy y despierto a Peeta, con delicadeza. Veo como no logra ocultar una mueca de dolor antes de abrir sus ojos y sonreírme levemente. Hago lo mismo, solo porque ver sus ojos azules abiertos y vivos es una motivación para seguir adelante. Le ayudo a levantarse e ir hasta el centro. Lo hace cojeando, lo que me indica que la pierna ha vuelto a doler.

\- Siéntate. – le pido, mientras le señalo una especie de colchón que construimos con mantas para él. Bufa un poco al verlo pero hace caso. Sin embargo, tira de mi brazo para que yo quede sentada justo en el hueco entre sus piernas.

\- Mucho mejor. – susurra, rodeando mi vientre con sus brazos. Tiemblo un poco.

\- ¿Te duele? – pregunto, señalando primero a su pierna y luego su cuello. Él suelta un pequeño suspiro.

\- Creo que dejé el medicamento de la pierna en el trece.

La nueva información hace que mis pensamientos vayan en otra dirección, nada inocente: _Entonces, no podremos _divertirnos_ en el Capitolio_.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan un poco antes de contestar:

\- Oh, ¿te duele mucho?

Pone los ojos en blanco y deposita un pequeño beso en mi hombro.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, nada se compara con las heridas de la pierna.

Comemos en silencio. Los demás comen rápido y se levantan, cada uno en alguna dirección. Reconozco que nos quieren dejar a solas.

Se los agradezco interiormente.

Me apoyo en el hombro derecho de Peeta, reposando toda mi espalda en su pecho. Él afirma su agarre por mi cintura y vuelve a suspirar.

\- Creí que te perdía. – susurra, mientras su agarre en mi cintura vuelve a apretarse. Pienso en decirle que me hace daño, pero le dejo.

\- Yo también. – respondo, con voz pequeña. Pongo mis brazos sobre los suyos y suspiro. – Peeta, prométeme una cosa.

\- Lo que tú quieras. – responde inmediatamente. Sonrío levemente al ver que no tiene ninguna duda.

\- De aquí en adelante… Juntos.

Peeta se queda en silencio por un tiempo. Luego, me besa lentamente el cuello. Y el hombro. Y nuevamente el cuello.

\- Pensé que eso estaba más que claro. – responde, mientras me besa de una forma que sé que lo hace para que yo olvide lo que sucedió el día de ayer.

Y por un par de segundos, lo hago.


	12. II Capítulo II

**II° PARTE**

**Capítulo II**

* * *

— No pensé que nos quisiera tanto. – Johanna suelta un bufido luego de señalar la pantalla de la televisión que Tigris ha bajado para nosotros. Llevamos algo más de dos días en este lugar y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver lo que mi ex aliada señala. Al menos, tiene un punto.

Coin, con su imposible cabello totalmente liso y sus ojos fijos en la cámara, habla sobre nuestras muertes. Sobre todo lo que luchamos y nunca nos rendimos, sobre todo el esfuerzo que hizo Peeta para integrarse esta guerra, sobre todo lo que sufrió Gale en su infancia y debía vengar, sobre todo lo que le quitaron a Johanna y ella debía retribuir.

Llama a no confundir nuestras muertes con la pérdida del espíritu que siempre tuvimos a borbotones. Dice que no podemos dejarnos amedrentar ahora que hemos llegado a todos los distritos, que hemos llegado al mismísimo capitolio. Y que, si ellos, los del bando rebelde, ya no tienen fuerzas o no quieren hacerlo ni siquiera por ellos mismos, que lo hagan por nosotros. Por el Sinsajo, el Panadero, el Cazador, los Vencedores y los Soldados que lo dieron todo por la causa que defendían.

Básicamente, un montón de patrañas.

También quizá sea el factor que habla luego que Snow anunciara nuestros decesos como pensamos que lo haría. Poco faltó para los bombos y los platillos.

Me pregunto cómo habrá reaccionado mi familia ante todas estas noticias. Un nudo se instala en mi garganta cuando recuerdo lo último que le dije a mi madre.

_Todo estará bien. _

— Apaga eso. — masculla Peeta por lo bajo, acomodando su pierna ortopédica. Le frunce el ceño a la televisión, como si ella tuviese la culpa de todo lo que está hablando Coin a través de ella. La imagen se debilita por segundos. Quizá alguien del capitolio esté luchando para restituir la anterior imagen. Quizá alguien muera esta noche por no lograrlo.

— No. — digo yo, antes que Johanna, o alguien, le haga caso. — Debemos saber qué es lo que ella dice. Para saber cómo actuar después.

El resto del equipo me mira con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos plasmados en sus rostros.

Después. ¿Es que acaso habrá un después?

Nuestro mantra ha sido que actuaremos en cuanto podamos. Es decir, en cuanto todos se encuentren recuperados de sus heridas y tengamos un plan medianamente bueno…

Y el problema radica fundamentalmente allí. No tenemos un plan bueno. Siquiera tenemos un plan. Sé que dije que podríamos construir uno sobre la marcha, sin embargo, nos hemos quedado sin muchos recursos.

Hemos perdido la conexión que manteníamos con el Trece, por lo cual no podemos notificar que seguimos con vida. En consecuencia, ellos ya han empezado a actuar como si no fuese así. Prácticamente, Finnick, Johanna y yo nos hemos convertido en mártires. Peeta y Gale en imágenes claras de todo lo que hacía el Capitolio con las vidas de las personas de los distritos. Y el resto del equipo, en todo aquello que deben convertirse los soldados que luchan por los rebeldes.

Coin sigue hablando, mientras yo vuelvo a revisar la herida de Peeta. Gracias a los productos que nos ha entregado Tigris, está casi lista. Y aquello no es más que otro indicador que se nos acaba el tiempo.

— Quédate quieto. — le gruño, medio en broma, medio en serio. Pese a que Peeta ha insistido en varias ocasiones que también llevo el gen de sanadora en mis venas, se pone increíblemente nervioso cuando reviso esta herida en particular. Se mueve de un lado al otro y no puede mantener su espalda recta. Es como un niño.

Un niño malcriado.

— Estoy quieto. – se queja, haciendo un puchero.

Le observo por unos segundos.

Definitivamente, no es su mejor momento. Su cabello está sucio y maltratado, con más maquillajes de los que debería tener. Su cara luce cansada, siendo quizá los rasgos que más llamen la atención sus ojeras y su angulosa mandíbula, en ese orden. Está más delgado y puedo notar con mayor claridad los huesos de sus clavículas, ahora que tan solo lleva encima una camiseta delgada.

Sin embargo, sigue siendo increíblemente guapo.

A veces, esta clase de pensamientos me perturban. Más que por los motivos evidentes. Me perturban porque simplemente no pueden ser. Estamos en una guerra, arriesgando gran parte del tiempo nuestro pellejo. Yo simplemente no puedo detenerme a pensar lo guapo que se ve Peeta hoy, pese a que no se vea así del todo. Es como ir en contra de todo mi sentido común.

— Estás tan quieto como el gato de la pequeña mocosa. – bufa Johanna, tres metros detrás de nosotros. Sigue mirando la televisión atentamente, y no sé si es para darnos un poco de espacio o porque realmente le llama la atención todo aquello que muestra el aparato.

El hecho que mencione a Prim no me sorprende. Es casi el tema favorito de conversación de ella y de Aaron. Quien, por cierto, levanta su vista con demasiada rapidez ante la mención de mi pequeña hermana.

Y aquello _no_ me molesta. Oh, en absoluto.

Tan solo me preocupa. Un _poco_.

— Tú también te inquietarías un poco al sentir que alguien simplemente tirando de un hilo puede decidir dejarte sin cabeza. Oh, sí, muy lindo.

— No seas quejica. — le riño, golpeándole ligeramente en el hombro. Es entre divertido y espeluznante ver a un Peeta no amable por unos segundos. Johanna pone los ojos en blanco.

— Considerando que Katniss es totalmente capaz de cortar tu cuello y dejarte sin cabeza, obviamente. – responde mordazmente ella. Y yo tan solo debo asentir en su dirección, agradeciendo su intervención a mi favor.

Peeta bufa y no dice nada. Observo los últimos puntos que aún conserva la herida de Peeta y con satisfacción reconozco que ya no falta nada para cuando no sean necesarios.

Al menos, algo menos de lo que preocuparse.

Acaricio su cabello por unos segundos, hasta que me dedica una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. Asiento con la cabeza sin decir nada. Sé todo lo horrible que está siendo esta situación. Tanto, que incluso Peeta puede olvidar sus modales por unos segundos.

No es como si yo fuese la persona más amable cuando me dan mis ataques de nervios, precisamente.

Le doy un pequeño beso en la frente y me levanto. Suspiro antes de ir en dirección de Jackson. La militar en cuestión hace un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza antes de que me siente a su lado.

La bodega de Tigris no es lo que se dice exactamente grande, por lo que carecemos de privacidad últimamente. Sé que el resto del equipo estará escuchando nuestra conversación, por lo que moverme dentro de la habitación es casi estúpido. Pero un poco de formalidad en las circunstancias que nos encontramos no le hace daño a nadie.

— ¿Algún buen plan, Sinsajo? – me pregunta, con una ceja arqueada. Yo frunzo el ceño.

— Se supone que te tenemos a ti para eso. – le digo, medianamente contrariada. Sé que nuestras opciones son pocas, pero realmente cuento con su experiencia. Porque o si no...

… estamos perdidos.

— He estado pensando en ello. – masculla, al parecer divertida por mi reacción. Oh, genial. Ríanse de Katniss y su poco genio. – Quizá podamos quedarnos aquí hasta que los rebeldes se hagan del centro del Capitolio. Luego, emergimos de las cenizas o algo así. Aunque lo más probable es que ese sea un plan irrealizable, porque ligero el Capitolio ordenará que también las tiendas del centro compartan espacio para sus ciudadanos y será el momento que tendremos para salir de aquí.

Cavilo sobre sus palabras un buen rato. Tiene sentido. El centro de la ciudad será el último lugar tomado por los rebeldes, por lo que es la mayor protección que Snow le puede ofrecer a sus ciudadanos.

Me pregunto qué hará Coin con los ciudadanos del Capitolio una vez que obtenga la ciudad completa.

Pienso en Effie y en su destino desconocido. Ella era totalmente inocente respecto a todo el asunto de los Juegos, pese a que fuese una pieza fundamental. Para ella, realmente todo aquello era un honor. No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque nadie le había abierto los ojos con el cuidado necesario. Quizá el resto de los ciudadanos del Capitolio sean así. Superficiales, pero no malos. Casi como niños malcriados.

Ellos tampoco tienen la culpa de todo lo que ocurrió, de todo lo que sufrimos en los distritos. Porque ellos no se dan cuenta de todo lo que ocurre.

— Tendremos que salir antes que aquello ocurra. – murmuro, pensando en las reacciones de atolondrados capitalinos si nos encontraran aquí, a todos escondidos. Me estremezco al recordar a un chico que una turba furiosa atacó ayer en la calle por encontrarle parecido a Peeta. El único rasgo que compartían era el cabello rizado. Y siquiera el color, porque el del muchacho era negro.

La psicosis ha llegado a ser colectiva.

— Una vez que el cuello de Peeta sane, debemos partir. – sentencia Jackson. Mis ojos repasan la habitación y me percato que todos nos observan. Veo ojos con miedo, ilusión, desencanto y cansancio. Sin embargo, los últimos ojos que observo son unos que parecen un par de zafiros.

Y no sé exactamente qué es lo que veo en ellos.

Transcurren los días, y antes que la herida de Peeta esté totalmente cicatrizada, Snow aparece en la televisión anunciando que todos los ciudadanos del Capitolio deben moverse hacia el centro de la ciudad. A medida que habla aparece un pequeño mapa en el costado inferior derecho, y con un gemido colectivo nos enteramos que la calle de Tigris es precisamente uno de los sitios contemplados para el recibimiento de ciudadanos en ahora, situación de calle. Miro a Jackson y ella sacude la cabeza, pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

No hay tiempo. Es hora de avanzar.

Nos preparamos en tiempo record. Uno de los beneficios de que Tigris haya sido estilista en tiempos pasados, es que nos arregla de manera que cuando nos miramos en el espejo casi no nos reconocemos. Tomamos un poco de ropas prestadas de su tienda y nos preparamos. Capas para aquellos que llevamos armas y capuchas para todos.

Sabemos que es peligroso salir a la calle en la situación que nos encontramos, sin embargo, es más peligroso quedarnos aquí y que un grupo de Agentes de la Paz nos encuentre.

En ese caso Snow no cabría en su gozo.

Decidimos salir en grupos. Pollux, Cressida y Aaron en el primer grupo. Miro con angustia como el muchacho luce casi desgarbado en compañía del corpulento Pollux y la alta Cressida. Al menos, no desentonan del todo como una familia que ha sido obligada a abandonar su hogar a la fuerza. El segundo grupo lo componemos Peeta, Johanna, Jackson y yo. Sí, es más peligroso que todas las figuras estelares estén juntas, pero no me sentiría capaz de separarme de Peeta.

No ahora. No nunca.

— Cuídense. – les digo antes que salgan por la puerta principal de Tigris. Aaron asiente rígidamente con la cabeza y Pollux me hace una seña con sus manos. Cressida me dedica una sonrisa rota.

— Eso hemos hecho todo este tiempo. – trata de convencerme, o converserse a ella misma, no lo sé. Hago una mueca extraña que espero que pase por sonrisa y les veo irse.

Una aprehensión que no pensé que sentiría se instala en mi pecho. Quizá es la última vez que les vea con vida.

Jackson y Johanna salen primero. Con Peeta, acordamos salir exactamente dos minutos después, para guardar las distancias.

— De alguna forma, deben entrar a la Casa Presidencial. Snow también está recibiendo gente en su casa, pueden entrar allí y buscar como contactarse con el Trece. Tenemos infiltrados allí también. Coin estará atada de pies y manos, no intentará nada. – Jackson asiente levemente cuando termina su discurso y repara en nuestras manos unidas. Suspira. – Suerte.

— La suerte nunca ha estado de su lado. – suelta Johanna, con una risilla. Jackson le mira con el ceño fruncido y la vencedora del distrito siete pone los ojos en blanco antes de levantar sus cejas en actitud desafiante. Por un segundo pienso que no es una muy buena idea que ambas vayan juntas, pues nunca se han llevado del todo bien. En mi mente se dibuja una divertida (pero trágica) escena: Johanna y Jackson discutiendo, sin darse cuenta que están rodeadas de Agentes de la Paz. Incluso deteniendo el paso de ellos para enfrascarse aún más en su discusión.

Johanna rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Su acción me sorprende un par de segundos. No es como los abrazos de Peeta, en los cuales aunque él emplee toda su fuerza siempre tiene cuidado de no golpearme. Johanna es _bruta_, por lo que prácticamente me estrangula. Y es un abrazo demasiado corto. Pero es de Johanna. Y se lo agradezco.

Asiente con la cabeza y yo no respondo luego de su extraño desliz emocional. Comprendo que no le haría gracia que dijese algo.

— Cuídate, Johanna. – le desea Peeta, con un notorio nudo en la garganta. Fueron compañeros en su encierro en el Capitolio, por lo que supongo que deben desear lo mejor el uno para el otro. O al menos que el otro no muera, por como están las cosas.

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

— Creo que en eso soy buena, blondo.

Peeta suelta una corta risita nerviosa, aunque no hay muestras de cariño para él. Jackson me dedica una última mirada y luego ellas salen de la tienda.

La campanilla de la puerta resuena cuando esta se cierra. Pasan unos segundos hasta que Tigris se aclara la garganta con un sonido extraño.

— Les deseo la mayor de las suertes, chicos. — nos dice Tigris, una vez que nos quedamos solos. Le miro con una ceja alzada. — Pensé que querrían tiempo para despedirse. Yo estaré ordenando la bodega.

Sin decir otra palabra más, mueve sus bigotes de gato y se pierde por su pasillo, escaleras abajo.

— Con toda esa apariencia a cuestas, uno pensaría que pierden su humanidad, pero no del todo. — es el comentario casual de Peeta, en el cual suena falsamente sorprendido. Pongo los ojos en blanco y suelto un bufido, pero se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buen intento.

Me giro para verle. He conseguido que gane un poco de peso en estos días, pero aún así no el suficiente. No es más que una sombra de Peeta Mellark en sus mejores días. Alzo uno de mis brazos y enredo mis dedos en sus rizos, como siempre hago para calmarme.

Un segundo antes que todo se desmorone. La calma antes de la tormenta.

— Peeta, yo… — él niega con la cabeza y yo guardo silencio. Lo cual constituye todo un alivio. Ambos sabemos que no soy buena con las palabras y que podría arruinarlo. En cierto sentido, triste, pero cierto.

— Cuando salgamos de esto, nos encontraremos en un mundo mejor. — es todo lo que dice antes de abrazarme.

No me deja de sorprender cada vez que Peeta me abraza la sensación de él derritiéndose entre mis brazos. Me aferro con fuerza a su cuerpo, como si no pudiese obtener mucho más de él. El pánico sube por mi cuerpo como una espiral.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien. — Peeta mueve sus manos lentamente y de manera rítmica por mi espalda, logrando que me tranquilice. Sé que lo que dice es una mentira, pero se siente bien hacer como que le creo.

— Juntos. — susurro, desesperada. Él une su frente con la mía.

— Juntos. — responde, asintiendo con la cabeza y suspirando. Sé exactamente lo que sigue a continuación.

Salimos de la tienda rápidamente, cerrando la puerta con cuidado y rogando no haber dejado ningún rastro que incriminara a Tigris por nuestra presencia.

No caminamos porque me detengo a observar un segundo el cielo. Nieva.

Quizá sea la última vez que pueda mirar hacia el cielo.

Intentamos demorarnos lo menos posible para llegar a la Avenida principal. La tienda de Tigris se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, es verdad, pero aún así no está conectada a la vía principal de movilización del Capitolio.

La cantidad de ciudadanos del Capitolio caminando en dirección a la Mansión de Snow es impresionante. Nos integramos al grupo, el cual es tan grande que no alcanzo a divisar el principio del largo grupo de personas. Justo delante de mí va una ancianita que no me llega más allá del hombro, con una exuberante peluca azul.

Me sorprende ver es cómo muchos de ellos parecen haber salido con tan solo lo puesto en aquella ocasión. Con lo que parecen ropas de dormir, desarreglados y mujeres sin maquillaje. Niños que llevan en sus brazos a mascotas u hombres con pequeñas cajas fuertes.

Los Agentes de la Paz se encuentran en los techos, con sus armas cargadas. Parecen un poco como fantasmas, con sus ropas blancas y sus extraños cascos. Me estremezco.

Peeta toma mi mano y da un pequeño apretón. Con mi mano libre acomodo un poco mejor la capucha y la bajo hasta el nivel de mis ojos. Puede que quizá Tigris sea terriblemente buena, pero aún así es mejor prevenir que curar.

A medida que caminamos en dirección a la mansión, cada vez el plan me parece más y más ridículo. ¿Acaso tendremos alguna oportunidad? ¿Dónde demonios nos juntaremos con el resto? ¿Por qué se me ocurrió dejar que Aaron viniera? Tengo ganas de devolverme corriendo en dirección a la tienda de Tigris, en busca de un poco de confort. También tengo ganas de detenerme y tan solo quedarme allí, en posición fetal en el suelo. Pero Peeta me mantiene caminando. Porque él, de alguna manera extraña, sigue creyendo en mi.

Y si él tiene fe en mi, algo bueno debo haber hecho en el camino.

Estoy tan perdida en mis pensamientos, que no me entero de qué es exactamente lo que sucede. Sin embargo, puedo sentir como Peeta prácticamente me estampa en contra del suelo. El asfalto del capitolio se siente sucio, frío y demasiado duro contra mi rostro. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para preguntarme por qué lo ha hecho cuando escucho los disparos.

Están en todas partes. Provienen desde el cielo, desde la misma calle, de todos los sitios. Luego cruzado entre los rebeldes, que vienen avanzando por la calle y los Agentes de la Paz que se encuentran en las alturas. Un par de ellos cae al suelo.

Pese a que cada sonido de disparo hace que salte un poco, cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento pensar en cosas buenas. Como la mano de Peeta alrededor de la mía, como la risa de Prim, como la voz de papá. No soy capaz ni de levantar el rostro para ver. Y las balas siguen cayendo, como la nieve lo sigue haciendo. Como si todas aquellas balas fuesen parte de la naturaleza del Capitolio.

Luego de unos segundos, las balas se detienen. El silencio que sigue a aquella balacera es sobrecogedor.

Estoy viva.

Estoy viva.

Cierro los ojos con aún más fuerza. Peeta me aprieta con fuerza la mano, apretón que devuelto.

Está vivo.

Estamos vivos.

Comienzan a caminar sobre los cadáveres y heridos que quedaron repartidos por las calles. Son los rebeldes, reconozco. Sé que no debería hacerlo, por el solo hecho de estar vestida como una capitolina, pero abro un poco los ojos cuando pasan por encima nosotros. Llevan los horribles uniformes del Trece, sucios, ensangrentados y rotos. Ninguno mira al suelo.

Uno de ellos, el que coloca su pie justo donde nuestras manos se entrelazan, lo hace con más fuerza de la necesaria. Como si aplastara a un insecto.

Puedo sentir mi propia respiración y mi corazón tronando en mis oídos.

Puedo sentir el agarre de la mano de Peeta y la nieve que aún cae sobre nosotros.

Puedo sentir el olor a sangre de todos esos capitolinos que intentaban salvar sus vidas.

Quizá uno de esos era Effie. Ojalá que ninguno de ellos haya sido Effie.

Aprieto con más fuerza aún la mano de Peeta cuando ya no puedo escuchar los pasos de los rebeldes. Su presencia me calma. El hecho que él esté allí impide que necesite repetir mi monólogo una vez más. Que él esté bien es otro motivo para seguir adelante.

Luego de un par de minutos, un hombre que estaba en el suelo se levanta. Llama el nombre de su esposa, pero esta no responde. Su hijo, un niño que no debe pasar los seis años, sí logra levantarse. Siguiendo su ejemplo, lo hacen unos pocos más. Y es entonces cuando nosotros lo hacemos.

Mis ojos recorren ávidamente la figura de Peeta. No parece tener ninguna herida a la vista, lo que hace que suelte un pequeño suspiro.

Me doy cuenta que él ha hecho algo parecido conmigo.

Miro a mi alrededor, no sé exactamente buscando qué. La imagen que se muestra no es del todo alentadora. Personas que apenas pueden mantenerse lo suficientemente cuerdas para estar en pie se levantan entre un montón de cadáveres, gemidos de aquellas que no son capaces de levantarse y llantos de niños que se han encontrado desprotegidos. Mi estomago se revuelve. Los rebeldes tenían órdenes directas de no disparar a civiles, de no atacar a aquellos que son tan victimas como nosotros lo fuimos durante años.

Los ciudadanos del capitolio que han sobrevivido no saben exactamente qué hacer. Lo veo en sus rostros desesperados. Creen que no pueden seguir avanzando, pues los rebeldes van hacia allí. Pero también creen que allí se encontrarán más seguros que aquí, en medio de la calle, rodeados de cadáveres. Necesito tan solo un pequeño cruce de miradas con Peeta para saber que ambos seguiremos en dirección a la mansión presidencial.

Lo mejor que puede pasar es que cuando lleguemos, los rebeldes ya la hayan tomado.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio. Puedo sentir como algunos de los hombres a nuestras espaldas nos siguen. Supongo que tampoco es una idea tan mala para ellos, después de todo.

Un paso tras otro. Mantente lejos del colapso. Un paso tras otro. Un paso menos significa un paso más hacia Snow, hacia el final de todo esto. Llevamos unos minutos caminando cuando el grupo de cadáveres en el suelo se acaba. Pasan otro par de minutos puedo ver, en el horizonte, la mansión Presidencial. Se ve incluso más grande, ostentosa y ridícula de lo que recordaba.

Y es tan solo unos cien metros más allá cuando escuchamos a un grupo de Agentes de la Paz, en formación y con armas cargadas, gritando que nos apartemos de su camino.

Ni siquiera se detienen a revisar quiénes somos.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que llegamos a la zona donde se está dando el fuego cruzado. En esta ocasión, Peeta no me lanza al suelo, sino que me esconde detrás de su cuerpo corpulento y, trastabillando, nos lanza hasta el marco de una tienda.

Siento su respiración acelerada y el viento frío propio del invierno golpeando nuestros cuerpos, insolente, como diciendo que no se detendrá ante nada ni nadie. Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, porque de pronto la posibilidad de perderle se hace mucho más grande.

Siguen llegando Agentes de la Paz, quienes nuevamente no nos toman atención. Tan solo debemos parecer una patética pareja capitolina, asustada hasta los huesos.

Y quizá eso seamos. Exceptuando por la parte de capitolinos.

Nos agachamos lo más que podemos y esperamos allí a que todo acabe. Pienso, por unos segundos, sacar mi arco y comenzar a disparar. Quizá tuviese la ventaja del factor sorpresa, pero tan solo serían unos segundos hasta que algún Agente de la Paz se diese cuenta y decidiera asesinarme. O detenerme. Me obligo a no intervenir, a continuar en mi papel.

Y Peeta parece saber qué es lo que estoy pensando, porque me lanza una mirada de advertencia.

Siento cada uno de los disparos. Y es increíble que a estas alturas me sigan sorprendiendo. Con cada uno de ellos salto, con cada uno de ellos mi corazón late un poco más rápido que antes. me aferro a las manos de Peeta como si mi vida se fuese en ello, porque por alguna extraña razón, él continúa aquí. Contra todo pronóstico, seguimos vivos.

Sin embargo, los rebeldes están cayendo. Cada vez son menos los de aquella masa gris revuelta, enojada y furiosa. Se han atrincherado contra algunos vehículos lujosos del capitolio, sin embargo.

Si no llegan refuerzos luego, morirán todos.

Como si siguieran el ritmo de mis pensamientos, por el otro extremo de la calle veo a otro grupo de rebeldes aparecer. Más bien, escucho primero sus disparos antes de verlos propiamente. Por un segundo se cruza en mi mente la imagen del hombre herido levantando a su hijo pequeño. Lo más probable es que no haya podido hacerlo nuevamente.

Los rebeldes corren y disparan, completamente desquiciados. Quizá sí haya que estarlo para participar en una guerra. Son un número mucho mayor al anterior, y me doy cuenta que Coin ha lanzado a todo su ejército esta vez. Con Peeta nos escondemos más si es que se puede en el marco de la puerta, en posición fetal, con mi mano izquierda y la suya derecha (aquellas que dan hacia la puerta) tomadas firmemente. Si lo logramos, si salimos definitivamente de esta, los rebeldes habrán tomado la mansión, y por ende, podremos revelar quienes realmente somos.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza y pese a que lo intente, no puedo evitar que lágrimas corran por mis mejillas. De frustración, por no poder ayudar a que todo acabe más rápido, quizá. Por el hecho que esta guerra se haya extendido tanto, otro más. Y finalmente, porque todo acabará pronto, también.

No dejan de llegar rebeldes, pero al mismo tiempo, y no sé cómo, los Agentes de la Paz aún no se han rendido. Apoyo mi cabeza contra mis rodillas, desesperada. Sólo quiero que acabe pronto.

Los tiros de una metralleta golpean los vidrios de la tienda en la cual nos intentamos esconder. No puedo evitar soltar un grito y llorar con más fuerza aún. Peeta rodea completamente mi mano con la suya y tira ligeramente de mí para que quede cerca de él. O todo lo que cerca que podemos estar ambos acurrucados en posición fetal.

Un fuerte sonido me llama la atención. Más bien, hace que suelte otro jodido salto en el lugar que me encuentro. Es como un trueno, sin embargo, proviene desde lo más hondo de la tierra. Abro los ojos como platos y los enfoco en los de Peeta, igualmente asustados que los míos.

Saco un poco la cabeza por el marco para poder ver la calle por la que veníamos, para averiguar de dónde ha venido eso.

O mejor dicho, de lo que queda de la calle por dónde veníamos.

Porque sí, increíblemente, y diría de manera casi inexplicable si no supiera que nos encontramos en el capitolio, las calles se han ido. Hasta, al menos, unos cincuenta metros antes de nuestra posición. Y debajo de ellas tan solo quedan hondos agujeros, en los cuales se pueden divisar las cañerías por las cuales escapamos hace unas semanas atrás.

Luego de unos segundos de estupor, los rebeldes siguen peleando. Ahora, se escuchan más gritos desesperados, gritos de agonía, gritos de dolor en su estado puro. Soy capaz de reconocer caras de soldados que caen en la batalla. Agentes de la Paz sin sus casos tirados en el suelo, con grandes heridas, muchos otros muertos. Con sus uniformes blancos bañados de color escarlata.

Se ha convertido en una masacre. Y aquello solo puede significar que los rebeldes van por buen camino.

Las rejas de la gran mansión caen y los rebeldes entran empujándose los unos a los otros a ella. Gritan, maldicen al cielo, disparan al aire y van lo más rápido que pueden. Son miles. No hay forma que no logren su cometido una vez dentro, independiente de la cantidad de Agentes de la Paz con los que se encuentren. Siento como mi mano libre tiembla sin control. Y como Peeta está allí aún para sostenerla.

La guerra ha acabado.

* * *

**¡Volví! ¡Y en forma de fichas! No, mentira. Simplemente volví. Este final de año fue un poco loco, pero como ya dije en más de una ocasión, no voy a renunciar. También ayudó un poco el hecho que todos los días, sin falta, siguiese recibiendo avisos de alertas y favoritos por esta historia. Que bueno que a más de alguien le haya gustado, la verdad.**

**Fui a ver Sinsajo (no fui a verla en casi un mes por el simple hecho que no quería dejar que se acabara). Me gustó bastante. Y el detalle que sea la misma Katniss que se escape hasta el campo de batalla me pareció preciso. Sin embargo, el único reclamo (de entre todas las cosas) es que faltó una línea, que a mi juicio es muy importante dentro del libro. Cuando recién bajan a los alcantarillados, es Peeta quien logra romper el tenso silencio donde Pollux está sufriendo como un condenado. Y, demonios, es importante. Porque demuestra que, de alguna forma, Peeta sigue allí abajo y está luchando por volver. Pero fue un detalle. También me gustó el hecho que, cuando luchan contra los mutos, Peeta se lance a proteger a Katniss. Manito arriba para eso también. Jeje.**

**Está bien, me detengo. Necesitaba decir todo aquello acerca de la película. Se lo dije a mi madre luego de verla, pero no entendió XD **

**Creo que actualizaré pronto. Por ahora, tan solo estoy haciendo básicamente nada en mi casa, todo el día, esperando los resultados de la PSU. Por lo que... ojalá que actualice pronto XD. **

**Feliz Navidad, pásenlo bonito, que sea un lindo día mañana (hoy) y, para no ser hipócrita, ojalá reciban muchos regalos ü**


	13. II Capítulo III

**IIº PARTE**

**Capítulo III**

Los disparos al interior de la mansión aún se escuchan, pero aquello no parece detener a los rebeldes. Sus gritos retumban en mis oídos, aún tan lejos. Los pocos Agentes de la Paz que quedan dentro les están respondiendo. Más lágrimas se forman en mis ojos mientras me pongo de pie.

Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo dieciocho años. Participé en los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre a los dieciséis. Salí con vida, junto con mi compañero Peeta Mellark. Nuestro gesto con las bayas inició una revolución que no pudimos aplacar. Fuimos al Tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco. Salí con vida de allí, capturaron a Peeta. Se inició una guerra. Yo fui su Sinsajo. Luego que me diera un ataque de nervios en el trece, lo rescataron. Lo torturaron, pero sobrevivió. Descubrí que lo amaba. Estamos juntos. Entrenamos juntos para venir al Capitolio. Vinimos al Capitolio. Casi morimos. Nos presumieron muertos. Sin embargo, estamos vivos. Seguimos vivos incluso aquí. Terminó la guerra.

Acabó la guerra.

Estoy temblando. Estoy eufórica. Esto es por lo que he luchado durante los últimos dos años, lo que esperé toda mi vida. Mi corazón se aprieta un poco al pensar que Gale no está aquí para ver esto, pues él más que nadie merecía hacerlo. Fue él quién insistía sobre el tema de la revolución cuando yo lo único que quería era escapar y esconderme donde mejor pudiese.

Podremos vivir en paz.

Peeta tira de mi mano hacia abajo y es recién cuando recuerdo su presencia allí. Me doy vuelta, con lágrimas aún en los ojos, y le ayudo a levantarse. Peeta se estabiliza y una vez en pie me estrecha con fuerza entre sus brazos. Sé exactamente lo que está pensando.

Todo ha acabado.

Una vez que dejo de temblar me encamino hacia la gran mansión. No puedo evitar mirar hacia mis pies, mirar a todos aquellos cuerpos esparcidos por el suelo. Intento recordar sus rostros, notar sus facciones y grabarlos a fuego en mi mente pues no deben ser olvidados, incluso aquellos que batallaron en nuestra contra.

Uno de esos cuerpos del suelo abre sus ojos y los fija en los míos. Me estremezco internamente. Una cosa es intentar recordar sus rostros, otra cosa muy distinta es saber que ellos siguen con vida y no hay nada que hacer.

— Sinsajo — su voz suena demasiado bajo, demasiado trabajosa, incluso en todo el silencio que nos rodea. Me quito la capucha para mirarle mejor. — Lo logramos, Sinsajo.

— Lo logramos — le susurro, mientras me arodillo a su lado. Suelto la mano de Peeta y tomo su cabeza entre mis manos. Le acaricio la cabeza allí donde le nace el cabello blanco, tal como hago con el chico del pan luego de una pesadilla. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Ethan.

Su nombre me golpea como una cachetada. Mis manos se congelan durante unos segundos hasta que continúo con mi tarea. Vagamente siento a Peeta arrodillarse a mi lado y pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor del mi cuerpo.

— Bien, Ethan — digo, con un nudo en la garganta. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas una vez más al notar las proporciones del charco de sangre a su alrededor. No hay esperanza para él tampoco. — Lo logramos. Finalmente lo hicimos.

— Todo esto… todo lo hice por mi… pequeña — los jadeos de Ethan son cada vez más seguidos entre sí. Gracias a Prim sé qué es lo que le está ocurriendo: Sus pulmones reciben cada vez menos oxigeno debido a su escases de sangre. Mi estómago se revuelve cuando pienso aquello. Cierra los ojos durante unos segundos, para luego abrirlos con una súbita fiereza — Y todo esto habrá… valido la pena. Sinsajo… promételo. Promételo.

— Lo prometo — susurro, pensando que aquella es realmente una promesa que puedo cumplir. Él, como puede, levanta una de sus manos con los dedos pulgar y meñique unidos. Repito su gesto con mis dedos temblorosos y miro a Peeta, quien hace lo mismo. Una sonrisa quebrada aparece en el rostro del hombre — Puedes irte en paz, entonces.

— Lo hago — susurra, antes de cerrar sus ojos por última vez.

Me quedo unos segundos allí, con la cabeza de un hombre muerto apoyada en mi regazo y el brazo de Peeta aún alrededor de mi cuerpo. La euforia que sentía unos segundos atrás se ha esfumado de un momento a otro. Un hombre, llamado igual que mi padre, acaba de morir justo a mi lado y no he podido hacer nada para impedirlo. El costo de esta guerra se deja ver en cada rincón.

Coloco con delicadeza su cabeza en contra el pavimento, deseando que no le dejen allí y tenga un funeral digno en algún momento para luego levantarme, con una nueva misión en mente. Peeta nota el semblante de mi rostro, por lo que me suelta por unos segundos hasta que yo misma busco su mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos. Su mano libre se levanta y va hasta mi rostro, donde limpia las lágrimas que siguen allí. E, increíblemente, me sonríe.

— ¿Lista para dejar de ser el Sinsajo? — pregunta, mientras tira de mi ligeramente para ponernos en marcha nuevamente. Escucho los jadeos de los pocos Capitolinos que han tenido la suerte de salir ilesos de esta cuando nos ven pasar. Supongo que no se esperaban que junto con Peeta reviviéramos.

Ojalá Coin esté tan sorprendida como ellos.

— Lista para volver a ser sólo Katniss. — aclaro, mientras aprieto ligeramente su mano.

Peeta suspira.

— Mi Katniss — y aquello lo murmura tan bajo que no logro estar segura del todo si es que lo dice realmente o no.

Continuamos en silencio los minutos siguientes. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna al pensar que esta es la misma mansión donde nos recibieron, hace casi un año atrás, con el motivo de festejar que ambos hubiésemos ganado los juegos. Ahora está vacía, sin embargo, continúa siendo igual de impotente. Comparo este sitio con las pequeñas casitas de la Veta y se revuelve mi estómago, ¿acaso aquello es justo? ¿que algunos tuvieran tanto, en tales desproporciones, y otros cuantos tuvieran tan poco? Peeta parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, porque cuando le miro en su rostro aparece una expresión tan disgustada como la vez que mi equipo de preparación nos indicó cómo continuar comiendo en la fiesta.

Nos lleva aproximadamente quince minutos llegar a uno de los salones principales, donde se encuentra una gran cantidad de rebeldes. Abrimos la gran puerta de roble y muchos de ellos se dan vuelta para mirarnos. Las expresiones de sus rostros van desde la incredulidad hacia la euforia, incluso pasando por la rabia. De pronto, no me parece una muy buena idea el haber interrumpido de esta manera. Durante unos tensos segundos de silencio, en los cuales nadie dice nada, siento lentamente como el brazo de Peeta se va endureciendo a mi lado, y cómo él mismo está cambiando su posición para protegerme.

Sé qué es lo que podría pasar. Y, por ningún motivo, deseo que Peeta sea quien me proteja esta vez.

Levanto mi mano izquierda, mi mano libre, y junto mis dedos pulgar y meñique, tal como hice con Ethan minutos atrás. Llevo mis dedos hasta mis labios y luego los levanto, tan alto como puedo, para que todos en la habitación sean capaces de verlo. Siento mi corazón latiendo fuerte en contra mi pecho, mientras una ansiedad que no sentía hacia meses sube por mi estómago y genera un nudo en mi garganta. Podríamos perderlo todo. Podríamos terminar muertos en un segundo si es que alguno de esos hombres decidiera que lo quiere así.

El silencio es sobrecogedor.

Es entonces, cuando un hombre de piel oscura que se encuentra realmente cerca de nosotros repite mi gesto. Y silba las cuatro notas del canto de advertencia de Rue. Y luego uno y otro, y otro más. Y sin que yo me de cuenta, de pronto, todo el mundo levanta una de sus manos, une sus dedos meñiques y pulgares, y silba las cuatro notas al unísono.

Todos, incluyendo al mismo Peeta, se han girado en mi dirección. Él también realizó el gesto con su mano y me mira con un destello inconfundible de orgullo en sus ojos azules como zafiros. Me quedo allí, estática, pues no sé qué hacer. Como si hubiese leído mi mente, de pronto, aparece de entre el grupo de gente una mujer de rostro oscuro y facciones fuertes que reconozco inmediatamente.

Paylor.

Me sorprende por unos segundos verla aún con vida. Pensé que, como comandante en jefe, no debería estar en el campo de Batalla. Pero luego recuerdo a la mujer que luchó verbalmente con Gale en busca de una mejor opción para los heridos de su distrito y comprendo por qué Paylor no se mantuvo al margen de la pelea. Ella necesitaba estar allí.

— Entonces, eres un hueso duro de roer, Sinsajo — dice, con un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que muchos la escuchen. Aquello provoca un poco de risas entre sus hombres.

— No podía mantenerme lejos de esto por mucho — acepto, también con un tono alto, para que mi voz sea escuchada. Ella sonríe, genuinamente divertida, y esta vez su voz suena más baja cuando dice:

— Síganme.

Seguimos a la mujer por la gran mansión de Snow. Dos hombres no se despegan de su lado y supongo que son los de su confianza, pues ella no hace ninguna gesto para detenerlos. Cojea ligeramente de su pierna derecha y recién en este momento puedo ver que tiene un par de heridas en los brazos. Pasamos por un gran número de habitaciones, demasiadas como para considerarse normal. Pasamos por lo que parece ser una mesa de reuniones, grande y redonda, ahuecada en el centro. Pasamos por un largo pasillo que conduce a otra escalera, donde finalmente llegamos a lo que parece un estudio.

El estudio de Snow.

Lo sé porque inmediatamente Peeta se tensa a mi lado. Es obvio, después de todo. Las entrevistas que tuvo fueron en este sitio, además de las transmisiones que hacia el mismo Snow en persona. Observo con avidés cada rincón de la habitación, para descubrir que no se encuentra en ella. Paylor me mira por el rabillo del ojo y niega con la cabeza.

— Lo hemos encerrado en una de las habitaciones de este lugar. No en la suya, obviamente, aunque aquello no impide que esté rodeado de demasiados lujos — Paylor hace un gesto extraño con su rostro y yo sonrío ligeramente. Ella se sienta frente a nosotros en el escritorio y nosotros nos dedicamos a observarla durante unos instantes. Aprieto ligeramente la mano de Peeta para que sepa que estoy con él. — La guerra ha acabado, como puedes ver.

Un nudo se instala en mi garganta.

— Creo que ya me había dado cuenta de ello — murmuro, con sarcasmo. Ella hace una mueca conciliadora con su rostro.

— Coin estará mañana por la mañana por aquí. Ella tomará el mando una vez que llegue, pero antes me gustaría informarte de un par de cosas personalmente. — Algo en su tono de voz me alarma por unos segundos. Mi mente rápidamente viaja al distrito trece, a mi madre, mi hermana y Haymitch. Paylor parece leer el miedo en mis ojos, porque se apresura a continuar: — Tranquila, tu familia está bien.

— Están bien, Katniss — susurra Peeta a mi lado, probablemente para que deje de tomar su mano con tanta fuerza. No lo hago.

— Están a salvo, eso es cierto. Sin embargo, costó lo suyo. — Paylor hace una pausa para que logre digerir sus palabras. ¿Costó lo suyo? Levanta la vista hacia los dos hombres que la acompañaron y hace una seña con su mano derecha — Esperen fuera. Esto es confidencial.

Ruedo mi cabeza para ver cómo ambos hombres lucen confundidos. Sin embargo, obedecen sin rechistar las órdenes de su superiora. Espero a que la puerta se encuentre cerrada para volver a hablar:

— ¿Eso significa que...?

— Eso no significa nada, ahora. Logré que todo aquello quedara en nada. Debes saber que logré que Primrose no viniera al Capitolio, así como tampoco se llevara a cabo un plan ideado originalmente por Beetee y Gale. — la información me cae como un balde de agua fría y de pronto no soy yo quien mantiene nuestras manos unidas con más fuerza de la necesaria, sino Peeta. Prim estuvo en peligro. Por una de las trampas de Beetee y Gale. Rápidamente intento recordar todas ellas, pues en más de alguna ocasión Peeta y yo le echamos un vistazo a la gran carpeta que siempre se alzaba en medio de nuestra sala de reuniones del Comando, por simple curiosidad. Comienzo a temblar cuando recuerdo cada una de ellas, en donde ninguna tenía piedad con nadie. Ni con nuestros aliados, ni con nuestros enemigos. Un par de noches se pasan por mi mente, cuando no podía dormir pensando en ellas y Peeta me tranquilizaba diciendo que no se utilizarían, que Gale había insistido en ello.

— ¿Cuál de todas? — pregunto voz ahogada. Paylor no responde por unos segundos y aquello me cabrea. ¡Es Prim, maldita sea! — ¡Cuál de todas! ¡Dímelo!

— ¿Qué es lo que importa realmente? ¿La trampa que no se utilizó o el hecho que tu hermana se encuentre bien? — Paylor mantiene su rostro serio y aquello, por alguna extraña razón, me calma. La miro, permitiéndole silenciosamente que continúe. Y ella lo hace: — No te diré cuál, porque no mereces sufrir por algo que no ocurrirá. Sin embargo, debes saber que fue Coin quien quería llevarlo a cabo. Cuando todos nos opusimos a llevar a cabo la trampa, ella insistió en revisar personalmente las listas de médicos voluntarios. A Plutarch, Haymitch y a mí nos dio mala espina, y en consecuencia también lo hicimos. Ustedes estaban en el campo, pero todos los dirigentes de los distritos nos reunimos en el Trece mientras lo hacían. Cuando se supo la noticia de su muerte, nosotros estuvimos allí. Fue entonces cuando supe que no podía confiar en Coin.

Ella hace una pausa. Recuerdo las palabras de Boggs, hace semanas, cuando dijo que no confiase en ella. Que yo merecía una vida larga y plena. Un pánico que no sentía desde entonces sube por mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar. ¿Qué tan dispuesta estaba Coin a cuidar su carrera política? Nadie me querría gobernándolos. Nadie querría a una chica de dieciocho años al mando de un país. Ni a nadie le gustaría saber mi opinión al respecto, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Lo que quiero decir, Everdeen, es que no podemos permitir que ella obtenga Panem. No podemos salir de algo para entrar en alguna otra cosa igual. Y tengo un plan para impedirlo.

Peeta habla antes que yo misma pueda hacerlo.

— ¿Y cuál sería ese? — su voz suena tan grave, tan mortífera, que no me sorprendería que Brutus reviviera solo para que Peeta le asesinara nuevamente. Me estremezco ligeramente. Peeta me ha dicho en más de una ocasión lo importante que es mi familia para él, empezando por el hecho que cuando nos fuimos mi madre insistió en que también le llamara mamá. Y en ese sentido, Peeta es como yo.

Protege a los suyos. Sin darse tiempo para dudar en actuar.

Paylor sonríe ligeramente.

* * *

Es de noche. Estoy recostada en una de las camas de la mansión de Snow al lado de Peeta, quien también observa el techo de la habitación como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Sé lo que piensa. Sin embargo, me permito relajar mi cuerpo. Luego de la reunión con Paylor, la cual se extendió por más de tres horas, nos vimos envueltos en una larga serie de actividades. Empezando por mandar a los médicos del trece en busca de más heridos por las calles del Capitolio. Una nueva transmisión del Trece y Coin se declaró así misma Presidenta Interina de Panem, confirmando las sospechas que Boggs había instalado en mi misma y Paylor se había encargado de confirmar. Entre todo el caos de la tarde, me enteré que finalmente todos los que quedaban de nuestro escuadrón lo lograron. Incluyendo al desgarbado de Aaron, todos estaban sanos y salvos. Johanna cometió la osadía de tirársele encima a mi chico del pan, diciendo que pensó que jamás le vería de nuevo.

Intento no pensar en todo lo que sigue por delante. Me giro ligeramente y aprieto el pecho de Peeta entre mis brazos. Es una sensación casi lujuriosa sentir su latido del corazón a mi lado, retumbando fuerte contra mi mano, como si nunca se fuese a detener. Él reacciona y también me envuelve entre sus brazos, con fuerza. No le indico que aquello me lastima ligeramente pues nunca me sentiría capaz de admitirlo. Necesito su cercanía.

— Todo estará bien — me arrulla, como suele hacerlo en estas situaciones. Sé que debería estar nerviosa; mañana me reencontraré con mi familia, veré el rostro de Coin nuevamente y me grabarán junto con el resto de vencedores, pues ahora necesitan propos para promover la paz entre los distritos e instructivos de cómo construir una "república democrática". Cuando Paylor lo mencionó por primera vez no pude evitar recordar todo lo que hablaba mi padre acerca de las antiguas democracias cuando íbamos al bosque. No sabía que lo recordaba hasta que Paylor lo mencionó. Y pese a todo ello, no puedo sentirme nerviosa. Porque estoy entre los brazos de Peeta.

— Todo estará bien si lo enfrentamos juntos — digo, sin saber por qué. Peeta sonríe ligeramente antes de abrazarme una vez más. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y él entierra su nariz entre mis cabellos. — Te amo.

Estamos solos, como no lo hemos estado en meses. Tranquilos. Sin que nada nos pueda hacer daño en un futuro inmediato. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo se siente demasiado cansado como para iniciar nada. Y Peeta parece notarlo.

— Y yo a ti, Katniss. — me responde, posiblemente sabiendo por qué necesito hacérselo saber. — E, insisto: todo saldrá bien. Ahora duerme.

No necesita repetirlo dos veces.

Pese a que he dormido como en meses no lo hacía, no puedo evitar despertar temprano al día siguiente. Peeta sólo sonríe una vez que está lo suficientemente despierto.

— Supongo que una larga noche de sueño es demasiado pedir en estas circunstancias — murmura, con su voz pastosa de recién levantado. Suelto una pequeña risita al escuchar sus palabras.

— Podremos hacer eso mañana. O después. O todos los días que sigan... — mi voz suena afectada por la emoción. Por la expectación de un mundo mejor. Peeta sonríe una vez más antes de tomarme entre sus brazos y colocarme sobre su cuerpo. Suelto una exclamación, sin embargo, coloco gustosa mis manos sobre su pecho. No es tan fuerte como antaño, pero continúa siendo el de Peeta, el de mi Peeta.

— Lo haremos. Dormiremos hasta que nuestros cuerpos pidan que nos levantemos... o una ducha. Lo que venga primero.

Río una vez más antes de besarle delicadamente los labios y levantarme de la cama en dirección al baño.

Cada una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Snow tiene un baño privado. Según Paylor, existen más de cuarenta habitaciones a la disposición de los rebeldes, cada una pudiendo albergar a más de quince de ellos. A nosotros nos han dado una sola para ambos, alegando a que podamos dormir en mejores condiciones. Johanna bromeó un poco sobre aquello, diciendo que lo prefería así pues no quería escuchar a los trágicos amantes en acción. Suficiente había tenido con la campaña, agregó con un estremecimiento fingido. Ante mi rostro consternado, el único que logró acercarse a mi fue Pollux, quien me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Entro a la ducha con la cabeza en otra parte, batallando nuevamente con los botones. Frunzo el ceño cuando el agua sale de un extraño color rosa y me agacho para arreglarlo. Lo único que consigo es un montón de burbujas y más de la dichosa agua color rosa. Suelto un grito.

Y luego suelto otro cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse.

— ¿Qué haces? — pregunto, sorprendida, intentando cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo como respuesta a mi primer instinto. Retrocedo en la ducha, la cual es ridículamente grande, hasta quedar en la otra esquina. Peeta no contesta de inmediato, sino que se quita la camiseta que ha utilizado para dormir, así como también los pantalones para luego entrar a la ducha tal como llegó a este mundo. Le miro, anonada, por unos segundos hasta que él mismo se agacha y regula la ducha. Agua cristalina comienza a salir y las burbujas se detienen, aunque el olor a jazmines sigue impregnado en todo el baño.

— No se hacía así — contesta simplemente. Se levanta y gira, para tomar mis brazos y bajarlos hasta mis costados. — No te tapes. Conmigo, no debes hacerlo.

Se acerca lentamente a mi, como si yo fuese un animal herido. Coloca mis propios brazos en sus hombros y sus manos en mi cintura, mientras que baja con delicadeza su rostro hasta que queda en mi cuello. Tira de mi un poco y de pronto ambos nos encontramos bajo el intenso flujo de agua. El sentir su cuerpo así, luego de tanto tiempo y sin ninguna capa de ropa entre nosotros me hace sentir como en la gloria.

Al principio, sus manos son tímidas. Me tocan por aquí y por allá, sin saber exactamente en qué lugares detenerse. Parece increíble, el hecho que el día anterior ambos pensáramos que no sobreviviriamos y que ahora estemos en una situación así. Cuando mi pecho finalmente toca el suyo, me permito un suspiro de alivio saliendo entre mis labios.

— Te extrañé — murmura, justo antes de atacar mis labios. Sé exactamente a lo que se refiere, por lo que mi respuesta no se hace esperar. Tomo sus rizos y muevo su rostro más aún en contra el mío. Él me apoya en contra de la pared del baño. El contraste entre el frío de la pared y el ardor de mi cuerpo de pronto me parece exquisito. Nuestros labios se mueven rápidamente unos en contra de los otros, siendo un revoltijo de agua, saliva y lenguas. De pronto, no puedo obtener lo suficiente de Peeta y sé que a él le pasa lo mismo conmigo. Realmente pensamos que moriríamos, que nunca más tendríamos opción de encontrarnos de esta manera.

Él mueve sus manos, hacia el centro de mi cuerpo. Un gemido, seguido de muchos otros, comienzan a salir directamente desde mi garganta, como cada vez que él me toca de esta manera. Su nombre sale entre todos aquellos sonidos sin sentido, y puedo ver cómo sonríe con autosuficiencia. Al parecer, le gusta escucharlo. Es cuando siento cómo se mueve en contra mío que comienzo a negar con la cabeza, muy a mi pesar.

— No podemos — jadeo, mientras aún siento cómo su mano se mueve en contra mía. No me siento capaz de pedirle que pare, pero sé exactamente cómo aquello no es bueno para ninguno de los dos. — Peeta, no podemos.

— Que no podamos terminar no significa que no podamos divertirnos — susurra contra mi cuello, antes de morderlo con delicadeza. Un gemido, largo y ronco, se escapa de mi garganta. Sus palabras hacen que mis piernas, ya antes débiles, comiencen a temblar a toda regla. Con su mano libre, Peeta las sube hasta que rodeen sus caderas. Luego, aquella misma mano sube para jugar con mis pechos. Apoyo mis manos en su pecho y muevo mi cabeza hasta que esta queda apoyada en contra de la pared, dejándome llevar por las sensaciones.

Cierro los ojos y, luego de no más de un minuto, llego al orgasmo.

— Wow — digo, cuando soy capaz de volver a hablar. Abro los ojos como puedo y encuentro a un sonriente Peeta. Observo con cariño al hombre que he tenido la suerte de tener a mi lado y levanto ambas manos para acariciar todo su rostro, intentando grabarlo a fuego en mi memoria, quizá para convencerme que todo esto es real. — Te amo.

— Yo también te amo, Katniss.

Apoya su frente contra la mía antes de besarme en los labios. Esta vez, el beso carece de toda desesperación, pues es dulce, tierno. Con mi mano izquierda, acuno su nuca y le tiro más en dirección a mi misma. Y con mi mano derecha, bajo lo suficiente como para colocar mi mano en la extensión de toda su hombría Peeta abre los ojos como platos y detiene nuestro beso. Yo sonrío socarrona.

— Mi turno — susurro, mientras comienzo a besarle con lentitud y muevo mi mano de abajo a arriba, mientras absorbo sus roncos gemidos en contra de mi boca.

* * *

— ¡PRIM! ¡PRIM! — grito, corriendo hacia ella. Mi hermana también grita mi nombre antes de estrellarse en contra de mis brazos. Ha crecido unos centímetros, tanto que ya no puede esconderse dentro de mi cuello y estoy obligada a pasar mis brazos por su cintura en vez de sus hombros. Cierro mis ojos a medida que siento su cuerpo en contra del mío, permitiéndome sentir un alivio que no sentía desde hacia mucho.

— Estás viva, Katniss — dice mi hermanita, mientras siento sus manos apretarme con fuerza la espalda. Su voz también suena totalmente aliviada, como si no hubiese creído que era cierto hasta que me tiene a su lado. La suelto ligeramente para ver su rostro. Ha crecido, y aquello también se nota en su rostro. Vagamente me recuerda a mamá antes que muriera papá, antes que la vida pareciese haber escapado de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas están sonrosadas y su cabello está perfectamente trenzado.

— Estoy viva y no me iré a ninguna parte, patito — le aseguro, una vez más, antes de abrazarla otra vez. Cuando la suelto, veo cómo se nos ha reunido el resto. Peeta pasa uno de sus brazos por sobre mis hombros y siento mi corazón latiendo con fuerza una vez más en contra de mi pecho, esta vez de felicidad.

Todos estamos bien.

— Te dije que todo estaría bien — le digo a mi madre, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios antes de hacerle señas para que se acerque. Veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas antes de caminar hacia nosotros y rodearme con sus delgados brazos. Peeta nos encierra a ambas en un abrazo pétreo, descansando su cabeza sobre la mía. Recuerdo vagamente el día de las bombas, cuando sentíamos los impactos de ellas sobre el bunker del trece y yo me permití ser joven otra vez. Me permití tener miedo y ser cobijada por los brazos de mi madre, estrechada con fuerza en contra de ella. Ahora es más de lo mismo, sin embargo, tengo a Peeta a mi lado.

Y aquello hace un mundo de diferencia.

Una vez que ella nos suelta, puedo ver lo mal que le ha sentado a mi madre el estrés de estas últimas semanas. Me pongo en sus zapatos y me estremezco. No debe ser sencillo el haber soportado la muerte de su esposo y haber caído en una profunda depresión, luego ver como se llevaban a tu hija a los Juegos del Hambre no una, sino dos veces y finalmente enterarte que ha muerto en el Campo de Batalla para ser que realmente seguía con vida. Aprieto su hombro con mi mano y ella me sonríe ligeramente, agradecida.

— Te dije que las mantendría a salvo, preciosa — el tono de su voz, más que su voz en sí misma o sus palabras es todo lo que necesito para reconocerle. Allí, justo al lado de mi hermanita, se encuentra Haymitch Abernathy, sonriendo con burla, aunque también con sinceridad. Sólo Haytmich sería capaz de aquello, realmente.

— Haymitch — digo, soltándome del agarre de Peeta y yendo en su dirección. Le abrazo con toda la fuerza que me permito, por lo que él suelta un quejido. Aunque no me aparta. Pienso en todo lo que ha hecho este hombre para mantenernos vivos durante todo este tiempo y me permito darle las gracias de una manera que sólo él entendería: en un perfecto silencio.

— Lo sé, preciosa. — me aprieta entre sus brazos y luego de dos segundos, me deja ir. Pienso en todo lo que le debo a este hombre, en todo lo que soy gracias a él. Él sonríe cuando, una vez que le suelto, Peeta vuelve a aparecer a mi lado y vuelve a rodear mi cuerpo con su brazo. Pareciera como si no se quisiera apartar más de mi. Haymitch suspira — Tenemos muchas cosas sobre las que hablar, pero no ahora.

— Ya queda tiempo — le prometo, pues sé que está al tanto del plan de Paylor.

— Creo que debemos mostrarles las habitaciones que les hemos asignado a ustedes, Everdeens, Abernathy — Paylor hace un gesto serio una vez que llega hasta nuestro lado. Haymitch se ríe.

— Supongo que no tengo compañeros en mi habitación, ¿verdad?

— No quisimos colocar a nadie en tal aprieto — responde la mujer, con el mismo tono serio, aunque puedo ver que sonríe levemente. Prim me mira con una ceja alzada y yo me encojo de hombros. Tampoco sabía que se llevaran tan bien.

Mi madre, mi hermana y Haymitch son guiados por la mujer, mientras que Peeta y yo nos movemos hacia donde se encuentra Johanna, junto con Finnick y Annie. El hombre parece verdaderamente feliz mientras acaricia el vientre de su mujer, aún plano. Observo a Peeta con los ojos como platos, lo había olvidado por completo. Él se ríe levemente justo antes de abrir sus brazos hacia la muchacha pelirroja.

— Enhorabuena — es todo lo que dice, antes que Annie se lance a sus brazos. Finnick me sonríe y sé, por su expresión, que no podría encontrar a un hombre más feliz en este momento. Este es Finnick Odair en quizá su mejor momento. La belleza de su semblante podría eclipsar cualquiera, sin embargo, él sólo tiene ojos para su esposa. Cuando llego a su lado, golpeo ligeramente su hombro.

— Todo va por buen camino entonces — le digo, verdaderamente feliz por él. Finnick sonríe antes de rodearnos a ambas, Johanna y a mi, entre sus brazos.

— Nada podría ir mejor, Sinsajo — dice, burlón. Johanna hace una mueca.

— Que tú te encuentres caminando entre nubes no significa que todos seamos igual de optimistas. Esto aún no acaba.

Sé a lo que se refiere Johanna. Hay que ir a por Snow. Y yo debo ver el asunto de Coin. Además, se debe enjuiciar a todos los responsables de los Juegos y averiguar qué es lo que se esconde en el Capitolio. Los distritos deben recibir la ayuda prometida por la revolución.

Hay que hacer un montón de cosas.

Sin embargo, por unos segundos me permito permanecer tranquila, observando como mi chico del pan felicita una y otra vez a Annie por su embarazo.

* * *

**Costó un mundo el terminar este capítulo. Y no es que no estuviese escribiendo, porque lo estaba, sino que simplemente, cuando lo tenía terminado (allá por asunto de semana y media luego de la publicación del anterior) mi computador murió, junto con todos los archivos que tenía dentro. Luego, salieron los resultados de la PSU y tuve que ponerme las pilas en cuanto a universidades, matrícula y asuntos monetarios se refiere. **

**Para todos aquellos que preguntaron: me fue MUY bien en la prueba. Casi fui Nacional en Historia, me equivoqué tan solo en dos. Y en Lenguaje me debo haber equivocado en unas seis o siete, sin embargo, el puntaje fue increíblemente alto. Quedé en la carrera que quería y en la universidad que quería, por lo que a partir de Marzo es posible que las actualizaciones se distancien entre sí.**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que me desearon un buen 2016, puestos que esta es la primera vez que actualizo durante este año :)**

**Ahora... sé que detesto hacer esto, pero es necesario conocer su opinión tan avanzado el fic. ¡Necesito reviews! ¿Estoy haciendo esto mal? ¿Acaso no era lo que esperaban? ¿Podrían darme su opinión completamente sincera, por favor?**

**Nos leemos, **

**Eva**


	14. II Capítulo IV

**IIº PARTE**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

**Indicaciones rápidas antes de empezar el ****capítulo: Perdón por haber demorado tanto! Conocen aquello denominado bloqueo de escritor? Bueno, me pasó eso y una enfermedad extraña que me tuvo en el hospital dos semanas. Aún no me recupero del todo, pero ya estoy en casa y contando los días para comenzar mi vida universitaria. Y me temo que cuando aquella empiece mis actualizaciones no serán tan seguidas (...). En fin, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

No pensé que me arrepentiría de haber derrotado el régimen de Snow.

Está bien, eso no es verdad.

Es una exageración... pero por poco.

Tomo asiento a un lado de Peeta y suelto un suspiro cansado. Él baja lo suficiente como para apoyarse en mi hombro y también soltar un leve quejido. Han sido horas de grabación sin pausas, siquiera para comer, desde que recepcionamos a mi familia y al resto de los Vencedores que quedan con vida. Es terriblemente triste pensar que tan solo quedamos Johanna, Peeta, Finnick, Annie, Haymitch, Beetee, Enorbaria y yo. Y Haymitch y Beetee no han sido considerados para las propos, por no ser lo suficientemente _vigentes_.

Obviamente, Johanna no perdió el tiempo y le dijo a Haymitch que aquello le pasaba por viejo verde.

Ahora mismo, Finnick explica a los ciudadanos del cuatro cómo es que se realizarán las elecciones presidenciales una vez que se determine que es adecuado. Tanto Johanna como yo fruncimos el ceño al enterarnos de la ambigua explicación de cuándo se consideraría un momento adecuado. Sin embargo, las palabras de los asesores de Coin fueron dichas con convicción y no tuvimos tiempo de replicar.

Últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para replicar.

Cada uno de los Vencedores, a los distritos que le son más cercanos, deben hacer tres propios distintas: una en la cual se anuncian que los juegos no se volverán a realizar, así cómo también se destruirán la mayoría de las Arenas. Y que los responsables de los juegos, partiendo con Snow y siguiendo con todos sus colaboradores, recibirán un juicio por todas las atrocidades cometidas. Otra donde explicando cómo serán los servicios de ahora en adelante, que el Estado proveerá de salud, viviendas y educación gratuitas, mientras se vayan implementando paulatinamente en los distintos distritos, junto con fechas de planes estimativos y metas por cumplir. Y la última es acerca de cómo funcionarán los sistemas de elecciones presidenciales periódicas, así como las de los representantes de cada distritos.

Sin duda, la primera de grabar fue la más difícil para todos. Peeta y yo lo hicimos juntos (supongo que aún mola el tema de los trágicos amantes), y estuvimos destinados para los pocos habitantes que quisieran retornar al doce, el once y el diez. Los que también grabaron juntos fueron Annie y Finnick, quienes anunciaron las buenas nuevas de su embarazo antes de realizar la primera propo, quizá como una promesa que hasta los que más sufrieron bajo el poder del Capitolio pueden salir adelante.

No fue la mejor grabación que he hecho en mi vida. Mi voz se quebró un par de veces, y olvidé repetidamente el guión, por lo que tuvimos que grabar lo mismo una y otra vez. Sin embargo, con Peeta tomamos cierto ritmo. Más bien, logré adecuarme al ritmo de Peeta... Pero no hubiese sido una grabación mía si no me saliera un poco del libreto cuando casi terminábamos la última destinada a nuestro distrito.

— Sé que quizá no muchos quieran volver. Que perdieron demasiado cuando esas bombas cayeron... pero nosotros pertenecemos allí. Podremos hacerlo, hacer que aquello retorne de las cenizas. No puedo imaginar un futuro para mi familia lejos del doce, no puedo imaginarme a mi misma dentro de quince años en otro lugar que no sea ese. Por favor, vuelvan. No reconstruiremos tan solo el distrito, nos reconstruiremos a nosotros mismos.

Son pocas las ocasiones en que la logro hablar tan claro y sin trabarme frente a una cámara. Pero era una situación necesaria.

Peeta me saca de mis pensamientos cuando apoya sus labios brevemente en mi cuello, antes de volver a incorporarse para quedar sentado. Tomo su mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos, él sonríe levemente al ver mi gesto.

— Ya queda menos — le prometo, pensando en que aún se debe realizar una reunión luego del atardecer. Nos ha citado Coin, para hablarnos de un tema muy importante. Haymitch, entre pasillos y sin hacer evidente que se refiere al plan de Paylor, ha dicho que debemos seguirle la corriente en dicha reunión. Más bien, nos lo ha ordenado. Incluso ha señalado que posee un cargo más alto que nosotros en el ejercito para persuadirnos, a modo de burla.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? — pregunta, mientras con su mano libre toma uno de los mechones que se han salido de mi trenza y lo coloca detrás de mi oreja. Me encojo de hombros.

— No demasiado. Ya sé que Prim y mamá están bien, por lo que me he relajado un poco. Sólo queda la reunión y... hablar con Hazelle.

Peeta hace una mueca cuando comprende a qué me refiero. Una vez que mi hermana y mi madre (y también Buttercup) estuvieron instaladas en su habitación, Prim comenzó con sus preguntas.

No hubiese sido tan malo si se hubiese demorado más en preguntar por Gale.

— ¿Vendrá al Capitolio?

— No — respondo inmediatamente, pensando en la voz de mi madre cuando le comunicó la noticia por teléfono. Hazelle no se hacía demasiadas esperanzas, sin embargo, siempre será duro que alguien tan importante para ti muera. Hay muchas veces que pienso que aún no lo he asimilado de la manera correcta — Se quedará en el Trece hasta que logre despejar bien su cabeza. Supongo que debemos hacerle una visita luego que todo esto termine, antes de irnos al doce.

Peeta asiente, mirando hacia el frente durante unos segundos. Parece luchar contra una sonrisa hasta que no puede más y termina soltándola. Le miro, sin comprender, y él se encoge de hombros de manera similar a la que yo lo he hecho minutos atrás.

— Me gusta cuando me incluyes en tus planes. Se siente... bien.

Sé que se está conteniendo porque no me quiere asustar. A veces, me molesta aquella actitud suya. Otras veces, lo encuentro terriblemente tierno. Hoy es una mezcla de ambas.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto.

— Siempre estás en mi futuro, Peeta. No sería el mío si no estuvieses allí.

Luego de aquello no sé quién se encuentra más sorprendido por mis palabras. Si él o yo.

Permanecemos en silencio unos minutos más, solo para observar como Finnick se ríe de una broma propia del distrito cuatro, mientras que tan sólo Annie le secunda en sus risas. Pienso en lo bien que ha funcionado para él todo esto, como realmente valió la pena luchar. Hay ocasiones en las cuales no logro disfrutar del todo la sensación de victoria reinante en nuestro alrededor. Quizá sea por la muerte de Gale. Quizá sea porque no puedo apartar de mi mente los ojos de Ethan, el rebelde que murió en mi regazo. Quizá sea porque no logro concentrarme en el futuro que pinta para mejor porque aún no dejo pasar el pasado en el cual tanto sufrí.

Supongo que todo está en la cabeza. Y en la forma que afrontemos todo. Nunca he visto a Peeta realmente afectado por la muerte de su familia, pero la verdad es que él tampoco ha estado demasiado festivo acerca del final de la guerra. Se ha anunciado, a nivel país, que la guerra no dará por finalizado con la muerte de Snow. Se planea sea grande y majestuosa, para que nadie olvide nunca cómo es que aquello ocurrió y por qué. Me pregunto si entonces me sentiré más aliviada. Si sentiré que vale la pena seguir viviendo. Quizá Peeta también está esperando aquello. Quizá él sólo necesita volver a nuestro hogar.

Observo como Johanna habla con Haymitch, ambos con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia el frente. Por unos segundos me distraigo mirándoles, pensando en quizá qué cosas están hablando. El hombre dice algo y Johanna pone los ojos en blanco, sin embargo, sonríe. Palyor dijo que podíamos confiar en aquella vencedora, aunque no necesitaba que me lo dijese para hacerlo. Puede que ella me abriera el brazo en la última Arena, pero era necesario.

O eso me gusta creer.

Antes la perspectiva de matar a Snow me parecía muy atractiva. Ahora, no tanto. He intentado, tanto ayer como hoy, el verle, pero la entrada me ha sido negada en varias ocasiones. Necesito hablar con él, no sé por qué. Dijimos que nunca volveríamos a mentirnos. Necesito que sepa que voy a matarlo, pero por buenas razones. Es retorcido, lo sé, pero otra cosa que también sé es que, por muy retorcido que sea, él entenderá.

Además, según dijo Finnick cuando fueron a rescatar a Peeta y a Annie, a Snow tampoco le queda mucho de vida.

Las horas pasan y luego que todas las propos están grabadas, nos dejan para poder ir a comer algo por primera vez en el día. Junto con Peeta, Annie y Finnick caminamos hasta el salón principal, aquel que el día de ayer estaba atestado por rebeldes y en el cual se cantaron las cuatro notas de Rue. Ahora, lo han implementado como comedor principal, para el ejército y todos los que así lo deseen. Me recuerda vagamente al comedor del Trece, tan solo que con las excentricidades del Capitolio en el techo y paredes. Busco a Prim entre la multitud y le encuentro hablando animadamente con Aaron, mientras que mi madre permanece sentada a su lado, con la espalda demasiado recta. Hago una mueca con la boca y pienso que quizá mi expresión no sea muy distante a la de mi madre.

Desagrado puro.

Peeta lo nota y ríe. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y él se encoge de hombros antes de sentarse justo a mi lado. Frente a nosotros lo hacen Annie y Finnick, quienes saludan cariñosamente a mi hermanita. Ese es un efecto que Prim siempre ha tenido en los otros: automáticamente, la gente se encariña con ella. Un estremecimiento atraviesa mi espalda al pensar que se encontró en peligro en el trece, cuando casi vino hasta el Capitolio un día antes de lo previsto. Busco los ojos de Peeta como zafiros y él asiente levemente con la cabeza, haciéndome notar que sus pensamientos han seguido la misma linea.

— ¿Cómo fueron las cosas hoy? — pregunta mi hermana animadamente, una vez que ya nos han servido la comida frente a nosotros. Su voz suena verdaderamente interesada y aquello me hace sonreír un poco.

— Increíblemente aburridas — contesta Peeta antes que yo lo pueda hacer. Sus palabras generan risas en Finnick, quien sacude la cabeza.

— Tampoco ha sido tan así, Peet — comenta él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras toma un cuchillo mantequillero y unta una mermelada en su pequeño pedazo de pan — Hemos tenido que hablar horas frente a una cámara. A tu hermana no le hizo ninguna gracia, Primrose.

Siento mis mejillas calentarse por su referencia hacia mi. Intento ocultarlo sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco, mirando feo al otro vencedor.

— He salido mejor que tú, Odair.

Él sacude la cabeza, con un falso aire de cansancio, como si me lo hubiese intentado hacer saber miles de veces y yo aún no comprendiera:

— Eso es imposible, Katniss. ¿A que soy guapo, eh, mi amor? — pregunta a su esposa, quien le ha estado mirando fijamente mientras ha hablado. Ella sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

— Sí, eres guapo. Pero muy presuntuoso. Me gusta más Katniss — su voz, calmada y suave, hace que automáticamente sonría. Esta Annie dista mucho de aquella que corrió, aún en bata, a encontrarse con Finnick inmeditamente luego de su secuestro. Y también dista de la Annie que necesitaba taparse los oídos con sus manos cada vez que algo le sobrepasaba. Al parecer, el tiempo con su esposo le ha hecho tan bien como a él.

— ¡Annie! — exclama él, falsamente herido, mientras que coloca una de sus manos en su pecho. Aquello sólo hace que Prim se ría y mi madre esboce una sonrisa pequeña.

Mi vista baja hasta Aaron y encuentro que él luce bastante incómodo. Pienso en que no todos los días Finnick Odair, antaño niño símbolo del Capitolio, se sienta a tu mesa y come como si nada. Y efectivamente, tres segundos después, el adolescente levanta la vista hacia mi amigo, con un gesto de casi terror en la cara.

Intento no reír en voz alta.

La sobremesa transcurre sin problemas, con más bromas entre Finnick y Peeta y muchas más risas por parte de Prim. En general, Annie y yo somos las más calladas, pues luego de un rato también Aaron contesta a los dichos del hombre del cuatro, aunque con un poco de miedo aún en su rostro. Supongo que luego de ver a un hombre matando a otros a sangre fría puede tener consecuencias a la hora de saber si confiar en él o no.

Rápidamente mi madre se excusa, pues dice que debe ir a atender a unos hombres que continúan malheridos. Nos despedimos de ella con distintas muestras de cariño, desde el asentimiento tímido de Aaron hasta el abrazo de oso de Prim. Yo tan solo coloco una de mis manos sobre su hombro y le sonrío levemente. Al parecer, solo quería escapar de nuestra mesa, pues la dirección en la cual se va dista bastante de la cual se encuentran los heridos. Prim parece pensar lo mismo que yo, pues me dedica una mirada de extrañeza. Me encojo de hombros, pues no sé exactamente qué es lo que sucede.

A medida que Finnick continúa con su divertido monólogo, Peeta comienza a jugar con el final de mi trenza entre sus dedos, con aire distraído. Suele hacer eso cuando se encuentra aburrido. Cuando levanta sus ojos hacia mi le saco la lengua y él sonríe un poco. Su mano toma la mía y no puedo evitarlo, mi corazón se acelera.

— Hey, Peet, no estás prestando atención — la voz de Finnick suena otra vez falsamente herida, lo que vuelve a ocasionar risas en mi hermanita.

Peeta se ríe entre dientes.

— No, la verdad es que no. Katniss es mucho más interesante que tú, pensé que tu esposa ya te lo había dejado claro.

Y aquella última frase hace que todos soltemos nuevas risas, con la clara excepción de Finnick, por supuesto.

Estoy tomando un sorbo de agua de mi vaso para calmar mis risas cuando les veo. Son los dos hombres de Paylor, que ayer la custodiaron hasta el estudio de Snow. Peeta también les ve, por lo que deja de reír automáticamente. Aquello solo hace que Finnick gire su cabeza y les vea, así como también Annie y Prim. La última no parece comprender lo que sucede, por lo que me mira con una mueca preocupada en su rostro.

— Tranquila — alcanzo a decir antes que lleguen. — De seguro no es nada malo.

— ¿Finnick Odair, Annie Cresta, Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen?

— Aquí estamos — dice Finnick, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levantando la mano y provocando que uno de los hombres, el que no habló, ponga en los ojos en blanco.

— Sígannos. La presidenta Coin desea hablarles.

No tenemos mucho tiempo para replicar cuando todos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y les seguimos. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a una mujer rubia haciendo señas hacia nosotros para Johanna y Haymitch, quienes han decidido comer juntos, lejos de nosotros. Recuerdo las palabras de mi mentor y que debo seguirle la corriente, pero no se me ocurre la forma en que deba hacerlo.

Quizá ocurra durante el camino, como siempre.

Johanna se reúne con nosotros.

— ¿Tendrán caramelos para nosotros? La última vez fue muy aburrido escucharla hablar sin nada que comer cerca — intento no poner los ojos en blanco ante sus palabras. Por supuesto, ella ya se ha reunido con Coin. Yo no. Al parecer, la presidenta ha estado evitándome a propósito. Como si supiera que no confío en ella.

El plan parece ser hacerle creer que sí lo hago.

No lo he hablado directamente con Haymitch, pero aquello guarda cierta lógica. Es algo parecido a la comunicación que tuvimos en las Arenas, en ambas de ellas, aunque más en la primera. El problema es que no sé actuar. Peeta sí sabe hacerlo, pero su opinión no parecerá ser la fuerte allí. Es injusto, obviamente, pero nadie se detiene a escuchar mucho la opinión de Peeta, siendo que de ambos, es el más coherente. Todos parecen apreciar mis berrinches, incluso cuando ni yo misma lo hago.

— Ojalá sean galletitas de limón — murmuro en respuesta, haciéndola reír.

Hey, yo también puedo tener un poco de sentido del humor.

Caminamos nuevamente por toda la mansión para llegar finalmente a la sala de reuniones donde nos han citado. Los rebeldes que estuvieron aquí el primer día fueron reubicados, así como también todos aquellos que se devolvieron hacia sus distritos en cuanto pudieron. No se les permitió a muchos quedar en la Mansión Presidencial. Se rumorea que los distritos están enfadados por lo lento que está resultando todo, lo cual me parece altamente probable. El común de la gente no suele entender que los cambios no pueden ser inmediatos. No existe tal cosa como un "antes y un después". Todo se basa en procesos, incluso como un gobierno administra un país. Sin embargo, aquello lo aprendí a la mala. Si el proceso de revolución se hubiese dado de otras maneras, y lejos de mi misma, probablemente yo sería una de aquellas que reclaman por la lentitud de todo.

Durante estos días, Peeta ha estado leyendo viejos libros de historia que están prohibidos en nuestro distrito. Luego de muchas Guerras Civiles (porque sí, así es como se llama cuando un mismo país pelea contra sí mismo) suelen haber periodos de transición, los cuales no siempre son pacíficos. A mí no me gusta que lea aquellas cosas, pues significaría que todo por lo que pasamos en los últimos meses ha sido en vano.

Él cree que no.

Yo... no estoy tan segura.

Sé que mucho de aquello está en nuestras manos. Sé que dije algo sobre dejar de ser el Sinsajo, pero en el fondo aquello jamás se irá del todo. Es por eso que nos necesitaban en aquellas propos, pese a que se hubiesen cumplido los objetivos. Nos necesitan para mantener la calma, así como Snow utilizaba los juegos para mantener a los distritos bajo su control. Es aberrante, pero esta vez perseguimos buenos intereses.

Entramos a una habitación que reconozco vagamente. Tiene una mesa redonda como mayor atractivo, la cual cuenta con sillas suficientes para todos. Es bastante grande, por lo que los asientos quedan distanciados los unos de los otros pese a que estén al lado inmediato. Un pensamiento ráfaga pasa por mi cabeza: no podré darle la mano a Peeta una vez que estemos sentados.

Y luego pasa otro: tampoco hay dulces en la mesa para Johanna.

Coin ya se encuentra allí, acompañada de Beetee. La idea de pensar que Prim estuvo en peligro por una de sus trampas me remueve el estómago, pero intento mantener una expresión serena. Recordar el hecho que Prim estuvo en peligro también lleva a mis pensamientos por una vía diferente: hacia Gale. Siento la culpa corroer mi estómago al igual que un ácido, llegando hasta mi garganta.

Es extraño cada vez que pienso en mi mejor amigo. Es como si, ante mis ojos, fueran dos Gale. Uno que me pidió que lo asesinara, justo después que estaba llevándose bien con Peeta y que parecía haber aceptado como se habían dado las cosas. Y otro el culpable de la casi muerte de mi hermana menor. Es horrible, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es por eso que intento no pensar en él la mayor parte del tiempo.

Pero mi mente... solo lo hace.

Coin hace una señal con las manos y todos tomamos asientos. Enorbaria también se encuentra allí. El trato que hice para salvar a los tributos también la incluyó, de alguna extraña forma. Y no ha sido del todo inútil, pese a sus terroríficos dientes.

Intento no pensar en sus dientes cuando se encuentra a tres sillas a mi derecha.

— Bienvenidos, tributos — Coin observa atentamente la sala, tomando sus segundos en cada uno de nosotros. Cuando se detiene en mi su rostro continúa igual de sereno, por lo que intento hacer lo mismo. No estaría segura si lo logro o no. — Una de las primeras cosas que me gustaría informaros, pese a ser un hecho bastante obvio, es que hemos logrado tomar control total de Panem. Por lo que nuestra Revolución ha sido un completo éxito. Esto no se podría haber logrado sin su ayuda y sin, obviamente, la figura del Sinsajo — hace un asentimiento de cabeza en mi dirección y yo trago audiblemente saliva, lo cual es vergonzoso. Johanna, justo al lado de Haymitch quien está a mi izquierda, suelta una risa horrible.

La reunión de Coin sigue, siendo completamente unilateral. No sé bien por qué nos ha reunido en esta habitación, porque todo aquello que dice es información que nosotros ya manejamos. Más o menos. Y si no la manejamos, estoy segura que pronto nos la harán saber.

Es simplementente que no nos está diciendo algo.

El qué es el misterio.

Pasan unos minutos más. Que propos desde los distritos, que ayuda directa hacia los antiguos habitantes del Capitolio, que clases para los habitantes de los distritos de cómo ser ciudadanos. Todo aquello me parece lo suficientemente aburrido como para no prestar atención hasta que un tema finalmente sí capta mi atención.

— ... Y con la Junta de Seguridad hemos decidido que la ejecución de Snow fuese programada para dentro de dos semanas más. Básicamente, para que la gente tenga tiempo para acostumbrarse a tod...

— Pensé que le harían un juicio — le interrumpo, con el ceño fruncido. Por el rabillo del ojo, soy consciente que Peeta me mira con asombro. Y posiblemente, todas las personas que se encuentran dentro de esta sala. Les ignoro y fijo mi vista en los ojos claros de Coin — Con testigos y esas cosas.

— Es bastante... obvio el hecho que Snow será declarado culpable luego de aquel juicio, Sinsajo. — la voz de Coin es extremadamente condesendiente y por la mirada de Haymitch, sé que he metido la pata. Mierda. Creo que el plan era ser una chupa medias de Coin o algo así. Miro mis manos, en busca de alguna solución.

— ¿Tendrá defensa?

— Me temo que no sé exactamente a dónde quieren llegar sus preguntas, Sinsajo — el rostro de la presidenta no se inmuta, pero sé por su mirada que posiblemente me encuentre en problemas. Un sudor frío inunda mis manos e inspiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

— Me parece demasiado fácil que muera como si nada. El veneno... el veneno le hará sufrir, ¿verdad? Es que... es sólo... — miro a Peeta en busca de las palabras, pero él no mira hacia mi. Sino que mira directamente a Haymitch, lo cual es raro. Lo dejo y vuelvo mi vista nuevamente hasta Coin — Él no merece algo como una muerte rápida. Debe pudrirse en la cárcel. Debe _pagarnos_ por lo que ha hecho.

— ¿No te has detenido a pensar, decerebrada, que esa es la solución fácil? — La voz de Johanna carece del usual sarcasmo que siempre la tiñe. Esto no le divierte, por lo que intento responderle. Sin embargo, en cuanto abro la boca ella nuevamente está atacando. — Va a morir de todas formas. Matemosle de una vez. Pero no tiene por qué ser un tiro directo a su corazón. Puede ser un hacha en su cabeza. O una flecha en su ojo. O un tridente en su estómago. O las tres cosas al mismo tiempo.

Y la sonrisa que ahora Johanna lleva en su rostro es deslumbrante.

Abro los ojos como platos. Inmediatamente, la idea me parece horrible. Inhumana. Espantosa. Incluso aunque se trate de Snow, no puedo pensar en darle una muerte _tan_ dolorosa. La muerte, en mi esquema de las cosas, siempre debe ser estrictamente necesaria. Esa es una de las grandes razones por las cuales me encontraba en contra de la guerra gran parte del tiempo. Cada una de las muertes en los Juegos tuvieron una razón, y cada una de las que causé de forma intencionada tuvieron un objetivo. Incluso la de Marvel. Esa fue venganza pura, pero aún así no sufrió demasiado.

No tiene sentido el alargar el sufrimiento de alguien, pese a que se lo merezca.

No sé si Coin distingue la consternación en mi rostro o no, pero sí sé que la sonrisa en su rostro es un fiel reflejo de la de Johanna.

Esto no puede ser bueno.

— ¿Odair, qué opina de aquello?

Finnick parece dudar por unos segundos. Pienso en todos los motivos que tiene para decir que sí. Infinitos motivos más que yo. Incluso, en su caso, podría ser que una muerte lenta y dolorosa fuese justa para Snow. El tributo del cuatro se muerde el labio. ¿Será que piensa en el plan de Paylor? ¿O no conoce el plan de Paylor? El plan de Paylor es bastante ambiguo, de todas formas. Ella tan sólo utilizó palabras como _conseguir_, _auspiciar_ y _circunstancias_. Incluso aunque nadie haya escuchado nuestra conversación, aquello solo habría pasado por una líder enfadada y un par de símbolos refunfuruñados.

Vuelvo mi atención a Finnick y un movimiento en sus ojos es el que lo delata. Annie. Su esposa es aquello que le hace dudar. Sé que tiene unas ganas tremendas de saltar de su silla y decir "¡_Sí, yo me ofrezco, soy voluntario, yo soy tu hombre_!", sin embargo, también debe mostrar humanidad y cuidar de su esposa quien, si bien está bastante recuperada, tiene un problema con situaciones de stress.

Annie es quien me sorprende. Ella suspira y se gira, dándole la espalda a la Presidenta. Toma su silla con sus manos y la mueve hasta Finnick, quien se encuentra al otro lado de Peeta. Ella sonríe levemente y toma su mano, antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

Ella le da su permiso.

Finnick levanta su mano libre y sacude su cabello, antes de asentir en dirección a la Presidenta Interina de Panem.

— Aquello está bien para nosotros, Presidenta.

Coin sonríe nuevamente.

— Bien. Hemos resuelto el tema del Juicio de Snow, así también como la forma de su ejecución. Y aquello me lleva a un tema muchísimo más delicado, y el principal motivo por el cual se encuentran todos ustedes, tributos, aquí. Obviamente, la ejecución de Snow motivará más deseos de venganza en la población hacia todos aquellos que estaban relacionados con los juegos. Incluso aquellos que no eran del todo culpables. Estilistas, Periodistas, Personas importantes de la televisión, figuras mediáticas — cuando Coin menciona aquellas palabras mi mente vaga hasta una imagen: la forma en que fueron tratadas las personas de mi equipo de preparación en el Trece. Ellos morían de hambre y tan sólo habían robado un trozo de pan. ¿Y para ella no eran culpables? Aquello solo implementa el espectro de crueldad de sus altos mandos. — Acabamos de pasar por un período terrible. No podemos permitir que más vidas sean tomadas. Al menos, no si todas aquellas vidas pueden ser salvadas por otra vía de escape.

— ¿Y qué es lo que sugieres? — Haymitch suena molesto. No sabría precisar si suena molesto porque esta reunión le molesta o por las palabras de Coin. Aunque me atrevería a decir que es por la segunda opción.

— Estuve investigando un poco. Lo bueno de haber tomado el control del Capitolio es tener acceso a información que para nosotros antes era totalmente inalcanzable. Hace setenta y seis años, en esta misma sala, se reunieron diez personas. Puertas cerradas, cámaras apagadas y micrófonos escondidos. Deliberaron durante horas para decidir una medida lo suficientemente efectiva como para mantener a millones de personas controladas. Y la encontraron. Y la pusieron en práctica. Ellos lo que necesitaban era calmar a un pueblo exaltado, que había querido luchar una vez por sus derechos. Nosotros, solo queremos un recordatorio. Y que sea lo suficientemente claro para todos aquellos del Capitolio.

— ¡Demonios sí! — gritan Enorbaria y Johanna a la vez. Ambas se miran con sorpresa antes de sonreírse, muy en plan como ha sucedido minutos antes entre la chica del siete y la presidenta. Busco nuevamente la mirada de Peeta, pero él no me mira a mí. Mira a Haymitch.

— Lo que yo sugiero, Haymitch, y todos ustedes presentes, es tomar la misma decisión. Ya conocen el proceso. Quiero elegir una cierta cantidad de niños pequeños, en el mismo espectro de edades. Quiero tomarlos a todos y reunirlos en un mismo sitio, donde les haremos luchar hasta que tan solo quede uno. Luego, quiero que matemos a aquel que quede, solo para minar cualquier esperanza y dejar que aquello quede en la retina de todos y cada uno de ellos. Quiero que sea en Cadena Nacional. En definitiva, quiero convocar a los Últimos Juegos del Hambre.


	15. II Capítulo V

**IIº PARTE **

**Capítulo V**

* * *

Las palabras no terminan de tener sentido en mi cabeza. Los últimos juegos del hambre. Los últimos juegos del hambre. Observo con la boca abierta a Coin.

No puede ser, es increíble que proponga una idea como esta.

Unos últimos Juegos del Hambre.

Cuando me doy cuenta de lo divertida que debo lucir, cierro la boca. Observo las expresiones de los tributos a lo alrededor de la mesa. Annie tiene los ojos abiertos como platos mientras que Enorbaria no parece completamente sorprendida. Quizá siquiera lo esté. Quizá lo esperaba. Finnick frunce el ceño, mirando fijamente a un punto en el horizonte. Beetee abre y cierra la boca, como si no supiera cómo comenzar a hablar.

Abro mi boca, esta vez para hablar, pero siento una patada proveniente de mi izquierda.

— ¿Tan sólo unos últimos juegos? — pregunta mi mentor, lanzándome una rápida mirada. Comprendo al instante lo que quiere: que me quede callada.

Pienso en todo lo que nos ha dicho durante el día. Que le sigamos la corriente. Que debemos estar con él. Que _yo_ debo estar con él.

Pero, ¿quiere que aprobemos aquello? Es ilógico. No puedo pensar más que en el plan de Gale, ese que fue ideado para que mi hermanita casi muera. ¿Si hubiese muerto mi consternación sería otra? Es por todo lo que hemos luchado este año. Simplemente no puedo.

Aunque desean que lo haga.

¿Por qué?

— Exactamente. Estamos en contra de la violencia hacia inocentes, así que tan sólo se trataría de uno. No utilizaremos demasiados recursos, será una Arena austera y no existirá el patrocinado. Queremos que los Capitolinos sientan lo mismo que sentían los distritos más pobres, cuando nuestros tributos no tenían más opción que desfallecer en el baño de sangre. Eran los menos lo que lograban sobrevivir, obviamente, la excepción a la regla — el hecho que la misma Coin se compare con los distritos más pobres, siendo que el suyo jamás participó en los juegos, hace que quiera girar mi cabeza en ciento ochenta grados. Pese a ello, permanezco en silencio. Peeta continúa mirando a Haymitch, como si la vida se le fuese en eso. Y yo intento pensar rápido.

Haymitch quiere que me quede callada. Que le apoye en lo que sea que esté tramando. Y al parecer, Peeta continúa su línea de pensamiento.

— ¿Habrá votación? ¿O debo firmar? ¿Dónde firmo? Snow tiene una nieta— la voz atropellada de Johanna me devuelve a la realidad. Beetee suelta una risita incómoda ante sus palabras, mirando fijamente a su ex aliada. ¿Estará pensando lo mismo que yo? ¿O quizá en su trampa que casi mató a miles de personas?

— La votación se hará inmediatamente. Quizá algunos deban meditarlo durante algunos segundos. — Coin no deja de mirar ningún segundo a Johanna, luciendo completamente encantada. Meditar, meditar, meditar ¿qué? La respuesta es obvia. Vuelvo a sentir otra patada desde mi izquierda, esta vez más fuerte. Presiono con fuerza mi mano en contra de mi boca para no soltar un alarido. Observo a Haymitch con el ceño fruncido, sin descubrir aún qué es lo que quiere.

Aunque no tardo ni dos segundos en, por fin, darme cuenta.

Este es el plan de Paylor. Obviamente, no podía ir por toda la mansión de Snow gritando a los cuatro vientos que quería acabar con Coin, por lo que de alguna forma terminamos aquí. Haymitch lo sabe. Johanna lo sabe. Probablemente, Peeta ya lo ha averiguado en el transcurso de esta reunión. De la manera, no logro estar aún muy segura, pero de alguna forma Coin ha cavado su propia tumba al iniciar esta reunión.

La bilis comienza a subir por mi garganta y las manos me sudan cuando finalmente ella se gira hasta donde nos encontramos nosotros.

— ¿Está claro? — pregunta, con su voz lineal y profundamente autoritaria, obviamente no dejando lugar a réplicas.

Asiento con la cabeza, porque no puedo encontrar mi voz. ¿Es que alguna vez esto va a parar?

Coin comienza las votaciones según la proximidad que se encuentren a ella los tributos. Obviamente, Johanna ya ha votado que sí incluso antes de la votación formal. Enorbaria lo piensa un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza, sin más palabras. Beetee niega con la cabeza, mientras intenta dar su opinión fluidamente, cosa que no lleva a muchos resultados pues no puede parar de tartamudear. A medida que les escucho hablar, expresar sus posturas, intento controlar el temblor en mis manos. Debo estar calma, debo aparentar que esta es mi decisión. Escucho suspirar a Peeta con fuerza y le miro por el rabillo del ojo. Él asiente imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y aquello me relaja un poco.

Luego, Coin se gira al otro lado de la mesa circular, lo que me hace notar que nos ha dejado al final tanto a Haymitch, como a Peeta y a mi. Cuando le pregunta a Annie, ella dice con lágrimas en sus ojos que jamás aceptaría algo así para el hijo de alguien.

— No importa de dónde venga el niño — asegura, mientras sus delgadas manos acarician su vientre. Su estómago apenas está abultado y no puedo pensar en aquello como un bebé. No como Prim lo es para mi, al menos. — Ellos no tienen que pagar por nuestros errores. Era nuestra guerra, sus juegos, nuestras muertes. No suyas.

Finnick se levanta de su silla y se coloca detrás de su esposa. Le rodea con sus brazos y le da un beso en la frente. La imagen que demuestran, tan perfecta, tan pacífica, hace que finalmente mis manos logren dejar de temblar. El hijo de Annie y Finnick no puede vivir en paz en un mundo donde aún exista Coin. No con ella gobernando, no con ella teniendo algún poder.

— Yo también digo no — la voz de Finnick suena calmada, grave y decisiva. Veo a Johanna hacer una mueca y cruzarse de brazos, mientras refunfuña por lo bajo. Me pregunto qué tanto de sus gestos es una actuación o no.

Coin asiente con la cabeza, sin aún cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Se gira hasta mi y contengo el aliento con fuerza por un par de segundos. Empero cuando habla no lo hace dirigiéndose a mi:

— ¿Haymitch? — es todo lo que dice.

— Lo que decida el Sinsajo está bien para mi.

La presidenta del trece no cambia su expresión. Cuando pienso nuevamente que se dirigirá a mi, se voltea hacia Peeta.

— ¿Soldado Mellark?

— Secundaré la opinión de Katniss — asegura, cuadrando sus hombros. Pienso que quizá aquello pueda ser tomado como una actitud desafiante, pues Coin levanta su ceja derecha perfectamente delineada.

Y luego ella está mirándome fijamente. Me fijo en su cabello completamente liso, en el gris imposible de sus ojos y en la postura rígida que ha tomado de un minuto a otro. Pienso en que quizá haya otro modo, en que quizá logremos sacarla de en medio sin tanto alboroto. Me pongo a pensar en las palabras de Annie, en que es cierto todo lo que ha dicho. Me imagino el nombre de Prim saliendo nuevamente de esa urna, esta vez sin poder ofrecerme por voluntaria. Viendo como ella debe pasar adelante, intentar matar al resto, morir en el intento porque simplemente no es capaz de hacerlo. Mi estómago se contrae y por un segundo pienso en buscar otra solución.

Sin embargo, lo único que sale de mi boca es:

— Sí.

Y siento como Haymitch a mi lado prácticamente se desinfla un par de centímetros.

* * *

Otra vez es de noche y nos encontramos en el silencio de nuestra habitación junto con Peeta. Ninguno de los dos dice palabra alguna, completamente perdidos en nuestros pensamientos. He aceptado que se celebren unos últimos juegos del hambre, con niños del capitolio. Sé que, de alguna forma, no se llevarán a cabo. Pero la pura idea hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas de una manera nunca antes vista. Niños. Tan niños como Rue, como Prim o como yo misma antes de ir a los Juegos. Como el bebé de Annie.

La decisión se informará luego del asesinato de Snow. Existen fechas en el cronograma, mientras que también se nos ha informado de nuestras nuevas tareas: nada. No estamos autorizados a retirarnos del Capitolio hasta una vez que finalmente termine todo. No estamos autorizados a salir de las instalaciones de la mansión de Snow hasta que todo termine. Podría ser peligroso para nosotros. No tenemos permitido salir a ver la ciudad, a buscar a sobrevivientes entre los escombros luego de las bombas que el distrito trece lanzó una vez que se hizo del Capitolio. Para qué lo hicieron exactamente nunca lograré comprenderlo. La ciudad ya era suya. Podían hacer lo que quisieran.

Pienso en Ethan, en Leeg 1, en su hermana y en toda la gente que murió por la causa de la rebelión. En Gale. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaban? ¿Por qué debieron morir? Observo con los ojos entrecerrados el libro de historia que se encuentra sobre la mesita de noche del lado de Peeta. Nada de esto, de todo lo que está sucediendo, me da buena espina. No podemos confiarnos. No podemos sentirnos a salvo. No estamos a salvo, no más de lo que estábamos hace un año. Sí, logramos la revolución. Sin embargo, ahora debemos cuidar de nuestras espaldas de la misma manera salvo que de diferentes personas.

Giro mi cabeza y la entierro aún más en el pecho de mi chico del pan, aspirando su aroma con fuerza y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Él no dice nada, pero me estrecha con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Tenemos que cuidarnos las espaldas, y eso incluye cuidar la del otro. No he luchado tanto durante tanto tiempo como para que venga alguien más y me lo quite, no he perdido tanto como para que de un segundo a otro todo se derrumbe.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — pregunta él, luego de unos minutos. Me encojo de hombros, porque es estúpido responder. En parte, quiero quedarme tendida en la cama hasta la fecha de la muerte de Snow. Por otra parte, lo único que quiero hacer es ir hasta la habitación donde mamá y Prim están durmiendo para vigilarlas y que nada malo les pueda pasar. Peeta acaricia mi cabello delicadamente. — No hay nada más de lo que preocuparse, Katniss. Estaremos bien.

Muerdo mi lengua para contestarle lo que quiero decir. Pueden estar escuchando.

Es terrible callar porque pueden estar escuchando.

— Estaremos bien — repito, no muy convencida. Pese a sus palabras anteriores, él vuelve a estrecharme con fuerza entre sus brazos.

Permanecemos más minutos en un silencio. No es un silencio incómodo, sino uno de esos en los cuales simplemente ya no hay nada que agregar porque todo se ha dicho. Pienso en Prim y lo que deberemos hacer al volver al doce. La casa de la villa de los vencedores estará hecha un desastre, por lo que tendremos que limpiar demasiado. Pienso en cómo deberemos reconstruir nuestra rutina, nuevamente al bosque, otra vez Peeta preparará pan a diario. Quizá conseguir otra cabra para Prim, esta vez una que no se encuentre tan enferma como Lady. Quizá incluso regalársela para su cumpleaños, que está pronto por...

Levanto mi cabeza de un tirón.

— ¿Katniss? — la voz de Peeta suena preocupada. Al parecer, lo he pillado justo cuando estaba por quedarse dormido.

— Tu cumpleaños fue en medio de la revolución — me quejo, antes de apoyar con brusquedad mi cabeza nuevamente en su pecho.

En el distrito doce los cumpleaños no son una cosa muy elegante. Generalmente, en la veta no muchos solíamos tener claro exactamente nuestras fechas de nacimiento, pues nuestros padres nos inscribían cuando había dinero suficiente como para pagar el trámite y aquello no solía ser el mismo día. Pero la historia era completamente distinta en el otro lado del distrito, donde los comerciantes si bien no vivían rodeados de demasiados lujos sí tenían lo suficiente como para poder ir a inscribir a sus hijos el día que correspondía. Era por eso que los niños de la veta solían entrar después a la escuela, y por consiguiente, enfrentar mayores las cosechas. Más de una vez escuché decir a Darius que aquello era un poco de justicia. Un poco. Diminuta y escondida tras un velo. Aunque algo.

Él ríe ligeramente.

— ¿Me has despertado para simplemente decirme que has olvidado mi cumpleaños?

La forma en que lo dice hace que frunza el ceño. Al levantar nuevamente el rostro me doy cuenta de la expresión de su cara, lo que hace que sólo ponga mis ojos en blanco.

— No. Tan sólo lamentaba el no haberlo recordado, ¿si? Podría haber hecho algo por ti. O... no sé. No sé qué solías hacer para tu cumpleaños antes que... ya sabes.

Cuando fue su cumpleaños luego de nuestros juegos aún era la etapa en donde no hablábamos antes de la gira de la victoria. Y luego, todo se fue en picada después del Vasallaje, donde siquiera le pude ver o saber si se encontraba en condiciones. Y ahora...

— Papá horneaba un pequeño pastel. No era la gran cosa y muchas veces mis hermanos mayores se lo terminaron comiendo por mí, pero era lo más que podíamos permitirnos. Y el regalo de mi familia es que esa semana no debía levantarme temprano el fin de semana para trabajar. Pero luego de años en el rubro de la panadería uno simplemente... ya estaba despierto a las cinco de la mañana, ¿comprendes?

Asiento con la cabeza levemente. Nunca habíamos hablado específicamente de la rutina de Peeta antes del bombardeo. Supongo que el tema de la muerte de su familia aún se encontraba muy reciente. Pero Peeta sí preguntó por mi familia. Por mi padre, lo que más le gustaba hacer, qué hacía cuando no estaba cazando ni trabajando. Cómo nos cuidaba. Es en este momento cuando me doy cuenta que en realidad, Peeta conoce casi toda mi vida antes de los juegos y yo no sé mucho sobre él.

Espero en silencio a que continúe.

— Mamá no era la mujer más cariñosa del mundo, eso lo habrás podido notar... — pienso en la vez que me corrió de la panadería cuando tenía once años y en todo el miedo que me daba ir a cambiar mis productos cuando ella se encontraba en la cocina. Generalmente esperaba a Vito, el padre de Peeta, quien compraba mis ardillas a un buen precio. — Pero nos quería. Era un poco sobreprotectora y quería controlar todos los aspectos de nuestras vidas, pero creo que lo hacía por miedo. Nunca fue fácil vivir en el doce y ella esperaba lo mejor para nosotros, creo. Nunca tuve una conversación profunda con mi madre.

— Tampoco yo — digo, como quien no quiere la cosa. Antes de la muerte de mi padre yo siempre fui más cercana a él, por lo que si bien quería a mamá como todo niño debe quererla, no moría por pasar tiempo con ella como otros. Y luego de la muerte de papá simplemente ya no era más mamá.

Apoyo mi cabeza nuevamente en su pecho, escuchando su respiración. Sé que no se está quedando dormido por su ritmo, por lo aguardo a que siga.

— A mamá le gustabas — dice él, luego de unos minutos más de silencio. No hago nada, porque la idea me parece ridícula. Él parece entender lo que pienso, por lo que continúa — Siempre decía que tenías más agallas que todo el distrito junto. Y que jamás se atrevería a interponerse en tu camino si es que estuvieses decidida.

Pienso en la forma en que la misma mujer de la que Peeta habla me echó con poca delicadeza de su jardín cuando estaba muriendo de hambre. Pienso en que era la misma que golpeaba a sus hijos si la contrariaban y que también era la misma que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos cada vez que pasaba cerca de su panadería.

Antes de que continúe, me doy cuenta de un detalle.

— ¿Utilizaba esas mismas palabras?

Peeta duda un segundo antes de contestar.

— Bueeeno... — dice, con una voz adorable, lo que me hace reír levemente.

Generalmente, los recuerdos logran ponerme de mal humor. Logran que extrañe cosas que no recuerdo o que añore otras que jamás tuve. Pero junto con Peeta la sensación es distinta. Siento que puedo sacar productivo a la hora de recordar a aquellos que no están. Peeta es así: logra poner una perspectiva distinta en lo que hago, un par de rayos de vida, un poco de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad.

— ¿Los extrañas? — pregunto, después de un rato. Es bueno no estar mirándole el rostro, porque creo que de esa forma es mas fácil hablar. Como si hablásemos para nosotros mismos. Porque en el fondo, eso es lo que hacemos.

— Los amaba — responde con otras palabras, lo que me hace plantearme por un segundo si pregunté correctamente. Nuevamente, parece seguir el ritmo de mis pensamientos, por lo que continúa — El mundo ahora es demasiado horrible como para imaginármelos aquí. Sé que no suena del todo... bueno... pero no creo que me gustaría que estuviesen aquí. Suficiente tengo preocupándome de ti a cada momento, de Primrose, de tu madre. No podría soportar más.

Sé a lo que se refiere: muchas veces, en medio de mis pensamientos egoístas, agradecí que mi madre no hubiese tenido más hijos. Como el caso de Gale. Demasiadas bocas que alimentar, demasiado dinero que escaseaba cuando siquiera estaba. En ese sentido, en Panem nunca se permitió libertad con los padres. Las mujeres que quedaban embarazadas estaban obligadas por ley a tener a sus hijos, independiente de la situación en que vivieran. Muchas veces escuché a Hazelle decir, entre susurros y tan solo para mi madre, que desearía nunca haber tenido tantos hijos. Como dijo Peeta, demasiadas preocupaciones. Aunque los amaba en el mundo que vivíamos antes no era posible vivir con tantos.

— Ahora todo será distinto — es increíble el cambio de papeles: hace diez minutos él me animaba a mi y ahora yo lo hago con él. Supongo que para eso estamos. Que por eso somos un equipo.

— Ojalá ahora todo sea distinto — Peeta concuerda, antes de acomodarme en una postura más cómoda sobre su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se me pasa por la mente intentar otra cosa que no sea dormir. — Buenas noches, mi vida.

Quiero hacer una mueca ante un apodo tan cursi. Sin embargo, luego de masticarlo metafóricamente durante un par de segundos me doy cuenta que no lo dice que manera exagerada.

Mi vida. Lo que nos queda.

* * *

Los días siguientes me veo inmersa en medio de una rutina. Y ni siquiera soy del todo consciente cómo se forma, tan sólo que la sigo.

Todos los días me levanto temprano para poder alcanzar un poco de desayuno en el comedor principal. Muchos de los soldados que estuvieron otrora instalados en la mansión han partido a los distritos para calmar la situación. Haymitch nos ha dicho que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en los distritos y me pregunto exactamente qué estará sucediendo. ¿Sabrán qué hacer los ciudadanos de Panem ahora? ¿Sabrán continuar con un sistema que no conocen, que siquiera los que quieren llevarlo a cabo conocen? Sí, tenemos esos libros que Peeta lee con un fervor casi enfermizo, pero no podemos confiarnos.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que se quiere intentar. He escuchado palabras sueltas como democracia, república y representatividad, que los distritos tengan conexión y que ya no existan muchas restricciones con las que se vivían bajo el poder del Capitolio. Exactamente cuáles, nadie sabe. Exactamente cuándo, es información confidencial.

Luego del desayuno, vagamos un poco por la mansión. Pese a que la conocíamos, es increíblemente grande, y se necesitarían miles de días como para comenzar a conocerla. He preguntado, y según la información que manejaba Cressida, aquí tan sólo vivía Snow junto con su hija y su nieta. Luego de la muerte de su hija en extrañas circunstancias (se sospecha que fue por rencillas políticas), tan sólo eran ellos dos. ¿Dos personas en lo que es prácticamente un castillo? Un despilfarro enorme. A veces, mientras paseo de la mano con Peeta me da tanta rabia que aquí se tuviese tanto y en los distritos tan poco que simplemente me devuelvo a la habitación que nos han asignado.

Sin embargo, en las ocasiones que logramos realizar un paseo en condiciones, hablamos sobre nuestras vidas antes de los juegos. Principalmente, de la vida de Peeta antes de los juegos. Cómo era su familia, cómo le trataban, quienes eran sus amigos y en quienes realmente confiaba. Me sorprende escuchar que se llevaba bien con Magde, cosa de la que jamás me había enterado. A medida de que él habla yo también recuerdo cosas al azar: la forma en que el maestro de geografía se hurgaba la nariz cuando pensaba que nadie le estaba viendo, las grandes guerras de nieve que formaban los chicos de la ciudad en los recreos durante los inviernos (mientras que los de la veta intentaban por todos los medios mojarse lo menos posible para no enfermarse), los asquerosos almuerzos que servían en las cocinas de la escuela (para aquellos que, obviamente, podían pagárselos).

De a poco descubro que la infancia que tuvo Peeta no fue tan distante a la mía propia. También él tuvo que pasar hambre. Quizá no de la forma tan extrema como Prim y yo la vivimos, pero sí el hambre de saber que existían cosas dentro de mi techo que podría perfectamente comer pero me debía conformar con lo que me daban.

En mi casa era distinto. Cada vez que traía algo distinto para comer, intentábamos acabarlo lo más pronto posible. Sí, dejaba las mejores piezas de la caza para la venta en el Quemador, pero aún así no dejaba a mi familia sin comer.

Luego, almorzamos y por primera vez en el día logro ver a Prim. Su rutina es distinta a la mía y ella debe estar en el hospital que han instalado en la mansión para los heridos de la batalla en el capitolio. Uno de los médicos, un tal doctor Thompson, es también su profesor en la escuela del distrito trece y le ha estado intentando convencer que se quede en el trece para su entrenamiento como doctora. O que al menos, no vuelva al doce, que elija uno de los distritos con mayor desarrollo tecnológico (el tres, el cuatro, el dos, el uno) para que continúe con su entrenamiento. Prim está ilusionada. Es tema en cada uno de los almuerzos que compartimos, sin embargo, aún no puedo estar del todo segura. No aún. No le ha dicho nada a mamá, me ha confesado, porque quiere estar segura que a mí no me moleste.

Y aquello es increíblemente contradictorio.

Cuando partí a la batalla, me prometí que si salía de aquella masacre mejoraría las cosas con mi madre. Y no lo he hecho. Y pareciera que Peeta intenta recordármelo a cada segundo, pues de una forma u otra, siempre terminamos hablando de lo mismo. Y el hecho que Prim prefiera contármelo a mí primero antes que a mamá también me lo recuerda.

Los días, todos iguales, continúan con su rutina: luego del almuerzo, cuando mi hermana y mi madre corren hacia el "hospital", junto con Peeta pasamos un rato con nuestros amigos; Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Pollux y Cressida se han vuelto cercanos en estos días. Al principio, era tan solo par hacernos compañía, pero con el pasar de los días empezamos a hablar y contar anécdotas, las cuales sirvieron para formar una especie de confianza base. Peeta es increíble dentro del grupo. Yo no hablo mucho, jamás fui una persona de muchos amigos. Y las únicas personas que alguna vez consideré amigos ahora están muertos. Empero Peeta sí. Él sí está acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente, a conocerlos bien, a considerarlos importantes.

En muchos sentidos, debo aprender cosas de él.

Una semana antes del "juicio" de Snow estamos caminando por las afueras de la mansión. Tomados de la mano vamos caminando en silencio, pues no hay mucho que decir esta mañana.

Observo casi con rabia cada una de las plantas que se encuentran en este lugar. Son tan diferentes al bosque, tan artificiales, tan perfectas, que inmediatamente me hacen extrañar mi hogar. Quiero volver a mi bosque y a mi tierra, donde no tengo miedo de pensar en quién soy y las cosas que he hecho. Comenzamos a caminar por los grandes jardines hasta que nos encontramos con un invernadero. Jamás había visto uno en mi vida, pero mi padre conservaba un libro con imágenes de él. Lo tenía escondido en el bosque, y luego de su muerte también lo perdí.

El concepto, sin embargo, viene inmediatamente a mi cabeza. Y por alguna razón, intento llegar a él rápidamente. Cuando me doy cuenta que estoy comenzando a trotar y que a Peeta le cuesta seguirme el ritmo (ante la ausencia de sus medicinas, la pierna ha comenzado a doler más que antes), me calmo.

Cuando llegamos me sorprende ver que se encuentra vigilado por militares.

Y también me sorprende que no me dejen pasar.

— ¡Soy el Sinsajo! — digo con una prepotencia nada mía. No sé por qué, pero de pronto tengo un presentimiento que debo atravesar aquella puerta. Debo hacerlo. No puedo no hacerlo.

— Lo siento, soldado Everdeen — dice uno de ellos, el que tiene la piel más clara — Tenemos órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie sin autorización.

Estoy a punto de replicar, cuando una voz a mi espalda habla antes que yo:  
— Déjale pasar. Merece verlo al menos una vez.

Es la voz de Paylor la que habla. Inmediatamente una vez que termina, sus soldados (y reconozco que son suyos y no de Coin) se hacen a un lado.

Me quedo allí, con la vista fija en la puerta mientras siento que Peeta me da un ligero apretón.

He encontrado a Snow.

Y puedo hablar con él.

* * *

**Bien. Sí. Antes de que alguien pregunte: Sí, en esta historia la guerra duró cosa de año y un poco más. En el libro nunca se dice cuánto duró, ni las fechas exactas. Sin embargo, fue una guerra lenta, donde al principio el capitolio tenía todo el control y los rebeldes debían pelear por él. Además hay un capítulo (que no sé si recuerden a estas alturas, la verdad) donde Katniss retrata como Peeta le acompaña a grabar varias propos. Esa era mi forma de alargar el tiempo, si fue muy sutil perdón XD**

**Ahora, sí, sé que he estado desaparecida por mucho tiempo. Comencé la universidad y de pronto el tiempo se fue de mis manos y necesito más horas en el día para hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer. ¿En qué momento pensé que estudiar derecho era una buena idea? Es decir, es una carrera maravillosa, pero extraño dormir. PEEEERO, el hecho que esté desaparecida no les da derecho de no dejar ningún review en el capítulo anterior ): (está bien, sí, fueron dos... pero no los que esperaba -?-). POR FAVOR COMENTEN. Necesito saber cómo va todo :(((**

**En fin, saludines :3**


	16. II Capítulo VI

**NECESITO. MÁS. HORAS. EN. EL DÍA.**

* * *

**IIº PARTE**

**Capítulo VI **

* * *

Permanezco en silencio por un par de segundos, que se me hacen eternos. Suspiro y estiro mi espalda, aferrándome con fuerza a la mano de Peeta antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y abrir.

El contraste entre los dos ambientes me hace soltar un jadeo. No es exactamente como le imaginaba por dentro. A diferencia del resto de la mansión, aquí las plantas parecen reales. Vivas. Crecen a su ritmo, cada una por su lado, entrelazándose y formando una imagen completamente bella. La fuerte presencia del color verde es una grata sorpresa para mis ojos, sin embargo, está marcada por la presencia del olor a rosas.

Y de la visión de Snow, claro.

Recuerdo las veces en que, desorientada como estaba en el trece, las únicas ganas para continuar eran la ideas de acabar con Snow y sacar a Peeta del Capitolio. Por mi mente pasan todas aquellas ocasiones en las que despertar desorientada en medio de la habitación que compartía con Prim y mamá no suponía ningún alivio, que incluso prefería volver a tener pesadillas, porque en el mundo de los sueños no era seguro que el presidente estuviese torturando al chico del pan, sin embargo, despierta y en el mundo real, sí lo era, era muy posible que justo en aquel instante estuvieran ultrajándolo de maneras impensadas.

Y ahora está frente a mi.

Pienso en el hombre impotente que era hace más de un año, cuando amenazó con matar a toda mi familia si no lograba convencerle que quería a Peeta. La imagen del presidente sonriente y seguro de sí mismo, aquel que con un solo movimiento de manos lograba que todos a su alrededor hicieran lo que él quería, aquel que no necesitaba siquiera abrir la boca para que sus empleados _supiesen_ lo que necesitaba, aquella imagen... no es más que una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Ahora, un anciano encorvado, delgado y con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si la enfermedad que padece ya hubiese ganado todas las batallas, me mira con una mueca de cansancio infinito en su rostro.

Como si hubiese estado esperando por mi.

La mano de Peeta entrelazada a la mía tiembla con fuerza y yo le doy un pequeño apretón. De las pocas veces que logré conversar sobre el tema con Johanna, me quedó claro que él estaba presente en cada una de las torturas. Dando ideas, no dejando que olvidaran partes de sus cuerpos. Hay momentos en que he sido capaz de observarlas. Las cicatrices. Las de Peeta comienzan en su pecho y se pierden más allá de donde logra tapar su bóxer, continúan por su espalda y crean un patrón irregular por sus brazos. Apenas son visibles, pues fueron curadas con tecnología del Capitolio, sin embargo, si prestas atención, las ves. Y te imaginas cómo se las hicieron.

Y no puedes sentir más que repulsión por sus autores. En específico, por el hombre -si es que se le puede llamar de esa forma- que se encuentra ahora, frente a ambos.

— Señorita Everdeen — dice, con un medio jadeo. Observo alrededor e imagino lo que debe ser estar encerrado en un lugar así. Saca un pañuelo mugroso de su bolsillo y lo pasa con delicadeza por su boca. — Hace tiempo esperaba su visita.

— Lo supuse — murmuro, mientras le veo sentarse con dificultad en uno de los bancos puestos allí. Le imagino por unos segundos jugando con su nieta, la niña que deambula por la Mansión Presidencial siquiera sospechando lo que Coin planea para ella. Me pregunto si Snow realmente la querrá. Con Peeta permanecemos de pie, en silencio. Esperamos a que él diga algo.

— Entonces, ¿tu me matarás?

Habla de su muerte como una cosa que hubiese aceptado hace mucho tiempo. La pregunta me descoloca por un par de segundos y luego me encojo de hombros.

— No lo sé — miento, porque me parece algo que se debe hacer. Él me mira y sé que lo ha captado, sin embargo, tampoco hace ninguna clase de comentario. — No es que disfrute matándote — las palabras salen solas de mi boca — sin embargo, tú fuiste quien me lanzó a la segunda Arena. Y secuestraste a Peeta. Y por culpa de tus mutos murió Gale. Es justo.

— También era justo para los Capitolinos que no los asesinaran cuando ellos iban hacia la Mansión — plantea él, con una ceja alzada. De pronto, a mi mente se viene la imagen del hombre levantando a su hijo pequeño entre los cadáveres. Siento ácido en mi garganta.

— No justificaré sus muertes — recuerdo vagamente una de mis discusiones con Gale, donde él decía que un par de muertes del otro bando no importaban con tal de conseguir el objetivo, y que yo debería saberlo mejor que nadie. En aquella ocasión le respondí que, efectivamente, era _yo_ quien mejor lo sabía. — ¿De verdad quieres saber quién te matará? Es enfermo.

— A estas alturas uno deja de sorprenderse con cosas como aquella — si no supiese de lo que fue capaz en el pasado, no lograría asociar al anciano decrépito que se encuentra frente mío con la imagen de un fuerte dictador. Su voz suena pequeña, cansada.

Pienso en todas aquellas cosas terribles que he visto estos últimos días que aún me aterran. Hago una mueca.

— No creo que sea posible seguir siendo un ser humano y no sorprenderse con cosas terribles — murmuro, mientras intento seguir mirándole a los ojos. Él se encoge de hombros levemente.

— Hace mucho que dejé de sentirme como un ser humano, señorita Everdeen. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de darle mis condolencias por el fallecimiento de su querido _primo_. Él nunca fue nuestro objetivo, y realmente todo Panem sentirá su pérdida a futuro. Era un gran estratega.

Por el rabillo del ojo soy capaz de darme cuenta que Peeta me mira con preocupación. Un silencio se instala en el invernadero, mientras intento ordenar mis ideas, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme encima suyo.

— Lo mataste. Fueron tus mutos. ¿Cómo puedes...? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que...? — las palabras no logran salir por mi boca, no logro formar una idea clara acerca lo que quiero decir. Snow me mira con una pequeña sonrisa.

— No, señorita Everdeen. Nunca fue mi intención ir tras él. Creo que tienes un concepto errado de mí. No me gusta matar por matar. Cada una de las vidas humanas que existen es preciada, sin embargo, hay otras vidas más importantes. En ese momento, cualquiera que se interpusiese entre mis mutos y tú era potencialmente inservible, un obstáculo. No quise que aquello acabara así. Necesitaba sacarte de en medio para que la Revolución acabase, mandé los mutos. Tu primo estaba en el camino, los mutos acabaron con él. No fue nada... personal.

No lo veo venir. Peeta había estado temblando desde que ingresamos al invernadero, por lo que su ligero movimiento no llamó mi atención lo suficiente como para notar a tiempo que iba incrementándose. Es hasta que su mano comienza a hacerme daño que me doy cuenta de lo enfadado que está. Son dos segundos entre los que me doy vuelta para mirarle y que él me suelta, que realmente me doy cuenta de cual es su estado. Una de las venas de su cuello se alza y su rostro está rojo. Jamás le había visto tan enojado. Recuerdo, durante esa breve fracción de tiempo, su expresión en los vídeos que me mostraron en el trece de cuando mató a Brutus. No era nada con la que es ahora.

Entonces Peeta suelta mi mano y yo no soy capaz de detenerle. Uno de sus puños se convierte en un borrón, y va a parar justo en la mandíbula del anciano. Ninguno de los dos lo ve venir, y yo emito un pequeño grito.

— ¡Peeta!

— ¿Quién te crees tú que vienes a decir todas esas mierdas? — Peeta sigue temblando. Por un segundo, temo que lo haya matado, pero justo entonces el anciano comienza a toser con fuerza. De su tos sale sangre, revolviéndome el estómago. Camino un par de pasos con cuidado y coloco mis manos en sus hombros anchos, intentando calmarle. Peeta, tras unos segundos de respirar con fuerza, parece volver en sí mismo. No deja de temblar y tiene el ceño fruncido aún, pero es capaz de alejarse un par de pasos lo suficiente como para contemplar el triste espectáculo que supone el hombre.

Cuando deja de toser, se limpia nuevamente la boca. Su mandíbula luce desencajada y su piel tiene un tono rosa sangriento, producto de la misma sangre de su tos. Sonríe. Lo miro con terror, porque no puede ser posible que la cosa que se encuentra frente de mi sea humano. Me interpongo entre Snow y Peeta, porque temo que de un minuto a otro vuelva a tirársele encima y esta vez no sea capaz de serenarle lo suficiente.

— Fui Presidente de Panem. Tenía el poder para hacerlo en aquel momento. Perdí. Ya no tengo ese poder y ya no soy nada. Entiendan, jamás fue personal, ustedes simplemente se interponían en mi camino.

Me siento enferma. Me giro una vez más hacia Peeta, quien sigue temblando. Coloco mi mano libre en su brazo, instándole a que me mire. Él lo hace.

— Eso era todo lo que necesitábamos. — digo, con voz ronca. Pienso en sus palabras, en todo lo que alguna vez llegaron a significar y ahora, que puedo verlo con claridad, lo que realmente son. Son palabras de un hombre que fue dueño del mundo pero ya no lo es más.

No necesito nada más de él.

Me giro, y llevo a Peeta conmigo. Él sigue enfadado. No creo que alguna vez deje de estarlo. Y le comprendo. Si se hubiese tratado de mi hace un mes, hubiese estado igual de enojada que él. Pero ahora... simplemente ya no puedo enojarme más. Llegué a un límite que no volveré a pasar nunca más. Es momento de simplemente dejarlo e irme. Al distrito doce, a casa, a algún sitio seguro. Y no volver a pensar en esto.

— Aunque nadie pueda verlo, somos muy parecidos. Coin y yo. — dice, alzando la voz, una vez que ya hemos empezado a caminar hacia la puerta. Peeta no se detiene, sin embargo, yo sí lo hago. No me giro. Cuando se da cuenta que no he continuado avanzando, el chico del pan me mira unos segundos antes que Snow continúe hablando — Somos muy parecidos, pero hay una diferencia radical: ella lo _hace_ personal. Fue más inteligente que todos nosotros, Sinsajo. Ahora puedo verlo. Tú mirándome a mí, yo mirándote a ti. ¿Y ella? Ella casi logra matar a tu hermana. — aterrada, me doy vuelta, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Él se ríe — ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? Pudimos haber perdido la guerra, pero mis expertos en informática realmente lo eran. Era un gran plan. Coin no duda en desperdiciar vidas con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos...

» Yo intenté tomar las menos posibles.

Las palabras de Snow calan hondo en mi cabeza.

_Ella casi logra matar a tu hermana._

Casi logra matar a Prim.

Peeta es quien me toma de los hombros y me arrastra de allí. Aún siento su temblor en el cuerpo, sin embargo, ahora tiene otro objetivo. Salimos de allí y el choque con el aire frío del invierno en el Capitolio hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca.

* * *

Apenas soy consciente de mi misma unas horas después, justo antes de la cena. Peeta me mira preocupado y yo me cuestiono todo lo que ha sucedido. ¿Snow estaba preparado para decirme todas aquellas cosas? Dijo que esperaba mi visita, ¿cuándo se habrá dado cuenta de aquello? ¿Paylor habrá deseado que yo escuchase eso? ¿Por qué?

Cuando intento hablar, Peeta pone una de sus manos sobre mi boca.

— No aquí — murmura, antes de abrazarme con fuerza y pegar su boca en mi oído — pueden escucharnos. Lo arreglaremos, Katniss. Tranquila. Solo no cometas alguna estupidez.

Asiento con la cabeza levemente, ida. Es mi novio quien me arrastra hasta el Gran Salón, donde siempre comienzan las cenas. Prim no emite palabra cuando la abrazo con fuerza, de hecho, conmovida, devuelve mi abrazo, sin siquiera preguntarse por qué lo estoy haciendo. La observo durante toda la cena. La veo bromeando con Finnick, la veo sonrojándose cada vez que Aaron le habla, la veo haciéndole muecas a Peeta cuando este le molesta para distraerla.

Y no puedo evitar pensar en que aquello podría no estar pasando, que Prim podría haber muerto.

Pero no por culpa de Gale, como creí en un inicio.

Por culpa de Coin.

Porque ella lo _hace_ personal.

* * *

Estamos dos dias después entrenando. Al parecer, a Plutarch le preocupa que hayamos perdido nuestro talento de dar en el blanco. Cuando nos lo comunicó no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco y bufar un poco, cosa que le pareció sumamente divertida a Peeta.

Observo como Finnick fanfarronea un poco con su tridente. Recuerdo vagamente los videos de sus juegos y me pregunto cómo habrá aprendido a utilizarlo, quién le habrá enseñado, si habrá tenido que conocer su uso para sobrevivir. Él nota como le miro y me guiña un ojo, mientras gira y juega con su tridente como si de una espada se tratase. Sonríe antes de darse vuelta, fijar la vista en su objetivo sólo durante un segundo y lanzar su arma.

El sonido que hace al atravesar el aire me revuelve el estómago.

Yo seré la primera. Luego de un par de discusiones con Johanna y los productores encargados de las grabaciones, llegamos al acuerdo que quedaría mejor. Por el tema del Sinsajo y todo eso. Finnick refunfuñó un poco, mientras que Johanna no hizo ningún reclamo. Es más, pidió ser la última. Dijo algo acerca la posibilidad de poder acabar finalmente con todo lo malo que significaba Snow.

Los productores estaban encantados, por supuesto.

De esa manera, los distritos acabarán una vez con el régimen del Capitolio. Metafóricamente, claro está.

— ¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste que no podías recuperar al blondo? — la voz de Johanna me desconcierta un par de segundos. No es por su pregunta en sí, sino más bien por el tono que utiliza. Observo como afila su hacha con aire distraído, como si estuviésemos hablando de algo tan trivial como el clima. — Ya sabes, cuando te sacaron de la Arena y no podías ir por él.

Lo pienso unos segundos antes de contestar.

— No me di cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo recuperé — murmuro, sintiéndome un poco culpable. Recuerdo el día cuando le volví a ver, ese día que estaba increíblemente delgado, maltratado y con horribles heridas en la cabeza. Ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún me cuesta creer a veces que haya sucedido en verdad. La mano con la que sujeto el arco tiembla un poco antes de hablar nuevamente. — No sabía lo incompleta que estaba hasta que ya no lo estuve más.

En cierto sentido, hablar de estos temas con Johanna es lo correcto. No me molesta en lo más absoluto llegar a sonar estúpida o algo por el estilo. Recuerdo vagamente que también fue con ella con quien pude aclarar mis ideas cuando entré en pánico grabando las propos luego del regreso de Peeta. Siquiera con Peeta puedo hablar de estos temas con tanta soltura. O con Finnick. En el fondo, creo que es porque nadie más que Johanna entiende.

— ¿Y qué pasa cuando ya no puede volver? ¿Y si no lo hubieses podido recuperar?

Sus preguntas me confunden. De pronto, siento que ya no estamos hablando sobre Peeta.

— Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con...?

— Olvídalo — me corta, antes de tomar su hacha y apuntarle al objetivo más lejano. Su elección me confunde un poco, pues no tendremos que disparar con tanta distancia. Sin embargo, no emito ninguna clase de comentario. En cosa de segundos, su arma queda clavada justo en el centro, como si hubiese sido puesta allí a mano. Johanna suspira y va en su dirección, en completo silencio.

Saco una de las flechas de mi caraj y con una de mis manos temblorosas la coloco en la posición correcta. Sacudo la cabeza, sin embargo, no puedo quitarme la sensación que me estoy perdiendo de algo.

* * *

Los días pasan lentos. No intento ir a ver otra vez a Snow, ni sigo recorriendo la mansión en mis tiempos libres. Simplemente voy al entrenamiento, a las comidas y luego de vuelta a mi habitación. Hablé con Haymitch acerca la posibilidad de irme inmediatamente al doce luego que todo acabara, cuando finalmente Snow muriese y nosotros no tuviésemos nada más que hacer aquí. Dijo que hablaría con Paylor, quien a su vez hablaría con Coin.

Johanna no ha vuelto a conversar conmigo en el resto de los entrenamientos. De hecho, Johanna ya no nos habla más. Un día, le pregunto a Finnick al respecto y él responde que también la había notado extraña, sin embargo, que no sabe lo que le sucede.

— Lo mejor es dejarla tranquila — sentencia, mientras mira por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se encuentra Annie. Ese es Finnick, siempre buscando su estela. — Ya sabes como es Jo, simplemente... una tormenta. Mientras menos la miras, más rápido pasa.

Johanna no es la única retraída. Yo también lo estoy a ratos. Por las noches, me cuesta quedarme dormida. Peeta ha intentado que hable con él sobre lo que me pasa, pero no puedo. Él también escuchó a Snow. Ambos sabemos que es un hombre despreciable, pero que al mismo tiempo, dijo la verdad.

Que ha sido la única persona en toda la vida que ha sido brutalmente sincero conmigo.

Coin lo hace personal.

Por mi cabeza pasan todas las posibilidades que existen para acabar con aquello. Coin simplemente no puede continuar en el poder, no en la situación actual. Se ejecutará a Snow y luego, ¿_qué_? ¿Elecciones _en la medida de lo posible_?

Aquellas noches en las que no puedo dormir Peeta me calma. Acaricia mi cabello y comienza a contarme con su voz ronca cómo seremos libres otra vez. Podremos volver a nuestro hogar y nadie nos molestará, los problemas no llegarán al distrito doce. Es un poco idílico, y ambos sabemos que no es verdad, sin embargo, es lo único que logra calmarme.

Peeta y su canto de sirenas.

* * *

El juicio de Snow es lento.

Y en cuanto inicia se hace notar el hecho que no existen personas dispuestas a defender al ex presidente.

Es en aquellas circunstancias que me entero que en Panem existen leyes. En realidad, solo eran aplicadas en el Capitolio, sin embargo, existen. Y es Snow mismo quien será castigado con ellas. La idea es tan contradictoria que muchos de los capitolinos lucen confundidos, aunque ninguno alega nada, pues ya no quedan personas que le sean fieles a Snow.

Se exponen los cargos que se le imputan; se leen cada uno de los nombres de las personas en cuyas muertes Snow estuvo directamente involucrado; se relatan a la audiencia los detalles de cada uno de los casos. La confesión de Finnick frente a las cámaras del Trece, hace ya casi mitad de año, fue increíblemente completa, pues entregó un montón de detalles que los investigadores del Capitolio a los cuales jamás hubiesen llegado. Lo llaman a declarar nuevamente, a él y a todos los vencedores que aún viven y estuvieron involucrados con los maltratos del régimen de Snow.

Entre ellos, Haymitch.

Nuestro mentor está demacrado. Si algo le ha hecho la falta de alcohol constante en su vida es que se noten con mayor ímpetu las ojeras que lleva debajo de los ojos. Sin embargo, esto es diferente. Haymitch luce indefenso, pequeño y perdido. Cuando comienza a hablar, lo hace con una voz quebrada, muy diferente al tono impersonal que alguna vez utilizó Finnick para describir todo lo que le hacían en el Capitolio, muy diferente al tono burlón y sarcástico que suele utilizar.

Como si no se tratase de Haymitch.

— Ticiano fue mi mentor. Él... él era, básicamente, un buen hombre. Sabía que no había mucho que hacer con los chicos que llegaban del doce. Él mismo era un chico que había crecido toda su vida en el distrito, y conocía de cerca el hambre que pasábamos fijo. Pero él... tenía esperanzas. Lo intentaba. Cada año. Y cuando llegamos Maysilee, Sammuel, Leena y yo... sabía que sólo uno podía regresar. Y eso si teníamos suerte. Pero era un buen tipo y siempre intentaba con todas sus fuerzas traernos de vuelta, por lo que nos entregó a cada uno un símbolo de nuestro distrito, un pin pequeño de oro que simbolizase en cierta forma todo lo que nuestro distrito era. A Maysilee le tocó el de Sinsajo. Sí, el que ahora es de Katniss — Haymitch hace una pequeña mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa. Yo le devuelvo el gesto y Peeta aprieta con fuerza mi mano. Toma el vaso de agua que tiene en frente y toma un gran sorbo. Se aclara la garganta antes de continuar. — Como decía, a Maysilee le tocó el del Sinsajo, a Sammuel el de la pica. Leena optó por...

Es así como me entero que, en realidad, Haymitch le pidió que vendiese su pin, que constituía un par de pedazos de carbón, y que con el dinero obtenido ayudase a su familia en caso que no lo lograra. Habla sobre lo terrible que fueron los juegos, como Sammuel y Leena murieron en el baño de sangre, sin embargo, Maysilee logró avanzar como su aliada. Recuerdo las grabaciones de la muerte de la tía de Madge, de una chica increíblemente valiente, amiga de mi madre. La voz de mi viejo mentor se quiebra en un par de ocasiones, pero continúa hablando, como nunca lo había hecho. Y pienso que quizá, esta confesión constituye algo positivo para él. Un alivio, un desahogo.

Una de las primeras estupideces que cometió, asegura Haymitch, fue ser un idiota en la entrevista luego que ganara. Pese a que estuvo a punto de morir, con el estómago abierto de par en par, los doctores le lograron salvar. Y él se burló de los planeadores de los juegos, señalando que se lo habían hecho demasiado fácil. Que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se habría dado cuenta del truco del campo de fuerza. Su entrevista no se transmitió en cadena nacional, la cortaron a la mitad. Los pocos capitolinos presentes amaron sus palabras. Snow, no tanto.

En castigo por su desacato, Snow intentó venderlo. Haymitch noqueó al hombre que le había comprado (con un tono irónico señala que era, nada más ni nada menos, que Adrian Crane, padre de Seneca Crane) y lo dejó con un par de dientes menos y un diente morado. Cuando los Agentes de la Paz lo llevaron frente a Snow, este no dijo nada. Sin embargo, las consecuencias fueron desastrosas.

Un día, su madre no volvió de comprar y una semana después, mataron a su novia y a su hermano pequeño frente a sus ojos. Ticiano, que escuchó lo que estaba ocurriendo desde su casa, intentó intervenir, por lo que también se ganó un disparo en la frente.

Y de esa forma, Haymitch se encontró completamente solo en el mundo. Snow no tuvo más recursos con los cuales sobornarle. Pero él no tenía más motivos para vivir.

Luego de esas palabras, hace una pausa. Cuando vuelve a hablar, su voz adquiere nuevamente fuerza:

— Hasta que se comenzó a hablar sobre una posible revolución. Las cosas dentro del gobierno de Snow no estaban bien y las altas esferas lo sabían. Plutarch se comunicó conmigo y me lo comentó a grandes rasgos. No podíamos hacer nada inmediatamente, debíamos ser pacientes y comenzar a armarnos de a poco. Mi tarea era parecer lo suficientemente borracho la mayor parte del tiempo, para que nadie sospechase lo que tramábamos. Se recuperó el contacto con el distrito trece y comenzamos a trabajar en pos de un golpe de Estado. Pero... apareció Katniss — los ojos de Haymitch se clavan en los míos y su mirada luce tan desesperada que no logro realizar ningún gesto para tranquilizarle. Soy consiente de lo que dirá después, y que debería odiarle por aquello. Empero, no puedo. Me salvó la vida. Más de una vez.

» Nunca estuvo en nuestros planes. De pronto, apareció una chiquilla muerta de hambre, que aceleró todo aquello que habíamos planeado tan lentamente. La revolución estaba allí, incipiente, sin embargo, se necesitaba la chispa que ella constituyó. La utilizamos. Ella no era más que una niña asustada y nosotros sacamos todo el provecho que pudimos. Y del chico también. En la Sala de Comando, cuando el Sinsajo no estaba, se hablaba de cómo sacar provecho de toda la situación, en plena rebelión. Me sentía enfermo la mitad del tiempo. Sin embargo... no me arrepiento. Acabamos con Snow, con todas las injusticias que se cometieron durante años. Mi madre, mi hermano, Sheyla, todos los tributos... ahora pueden descansar en paz. Y debemos trabajar para que esto nunca ocurra otra vez, para que no se trate más que un terrible recuerdo.

Cuando el fiscal dice que han tenido suficiente con su declaración, el ambiente deja de estar tan tenso y de pronto me doy cuenta que estoy temblando. La mano de Peeta alrededor de la mía me da un ligero apretón y consigo serenarme un poco. Desde aquella noche que vimos lo vídeos de sus juegos, sabía que la vida de Haymitch había sido terrible. Pero nunca me había percatado de qué tanto. Se llama a un receso. Haymitch baja del estrado, mientras que mi madre, quien estaba sentada a mi derecha, se para de su asiento y va detrás de él. Yo me giro a ver a Peeta.

— Yo... — no sé qué decir, y él tampoco, por lo que permanecemos en silencio. Luego de unos segundos, escondo mi cabeza en su cuello y él me rodea con sus brazos. Soy consiente que millones de cámaras nos fotografían desde fuera, pero necesito esto, este consuelo, durante unos segundos. Mientras me aferro a su camisa y a su olor a eneldo, canela y bosque, quiero creer que las palabras de Haymitch son verdad. Que todo esto quedará en el pasado, que no se repetirá, que tales injusticias nunca más se verán.

Enterrada en el cuello de Peeta busco todo aquello que desesperadamente necesito y que sé que es poco probable de conseguir: seguridad. Mi cabeza es un torbellino, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Snow de hace unos días, que Coin no es tan diferente a él como todos creen.

Y de pronto, sé por qué tengo tanto miedo de un segundo a otro. Porque es verdad.

* * *

El juicio como tal no dura más de tres días. Una vez que se termina de leer los cargos, Snow es sentenciado a muerte sin más miramientos.

Se determina que Johanna, Finnick y yo debemos matarle. Se fija una fecha y gran parte de los asistentes a la lectura de la sentencia lloran, porque creen que se han liberado, porque creen que todo ha acabado. Cuando todos comienzan a pararse y a abrazarse, yo hago lo propio con Peeta. Lo rodeo con mis brazos con fuerza y pienso en todo lo que no pudimos evitar la última vez. También, en todo lo que Coin es capaz de hacer.

Y rompo mi cabeza pensando en una forma de detenerle.

* * *

Me visten con mis ropas del Sinsajo. Mi equipo de preparación hace una mueca frente a las nuevas cicatrices que me hice en mi última misión, sin embargo, ya no hacen comentarios acerca de ellas. Les sonrío levemente cuando terminan de arreglarme y me observo en el espejo.

La última vez.

Existe un tremendo caos en la Mansión Presidencial. Los pajarillos corren de un lado a otro, los encargados de iluminación gritan mientras hablan por sus móviles y Haymitch está allí, recibiendo instrucciones. Permanezco en el sitio donde me dejó mi equipo de preparación por unos segundos, buscando alguna cara conocida. Sé que Peeta está en el balcón de los vencedores, junto con el resto de los que permanecemos vivos, menos Finnick y Johanna.

Johanna es la primera en aparecer. Está vestida de una manera parecida que yo, sin embargo, su traje rememora levemente a las raíces de un árbol. Recuerdo sus reclamos luego del desfile previo al Vasallaje, cuando se quejó que su estilista era un estúpido y luego procedió a desnudarse frente a nosotros. La Johanna de ahora dista mucho de aquella, partiendo quizá por su cabello.

Le asiento levemente, sin embargo, me sorprende cuando me jala con fuerza.

— Apégate al plan original — me dice, apretando con fuerza mi brazo. Es el mismo brazo que casi me cortó por completo cuando me sacó el rastreador, por lo que es instintivo, intento alejarme. Sin embargo, lo toma con mayor fuerza y me acerca hacia ella. — No hagas ninguna estupidez. Simplemente dispárale a Snow. Hoy es Snow quien obtendrá su merecido. Yo me encargo de _lo otro_.

No entiendo a qué se refiere con _lo otro_, pero asiento de todas formas. No alcanzo a preguntarle nada, pues Finnick aparece por el pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones y se nos acerca. Le dedica una mirada extraña a Johanna.

— ¿Listas, chicas? — pregunta, con una sonrisa arrogante. Pasa uno de sus brazos (el libre) por sobre la muchacha de cabello oscuro y la aprieta con fuerza unos segundos. Les sonrío levemente, a sabiendas que se me escapa algo importante. Johanna bufa un poco, sin embargo, mantiene su mano sobre el brazo de Finnick durante unos segundos antes de soltarle.

— Es nuestro gran día — murmura Johanna, con la cabeza ladeada. Toma su hacha y la hace girar entre sus dedos, como si se tratase de una varilla liviana. Uno de los pajarillos de Plutarch me trae mi arco. Lo coloco en la posición en que va y arreglo mi trenza en relación al caraj.

Escucho el ruido de los tambores de fuera, revolviéndome el estómago. El juicio se realizará en los jardines de la Mansión Presidencial, la cual en uno de sus últimos discursos Coin anunció que será destruida para construir un nuevo edificio administrativo, el cual utilizará tan solo un veinteavo del terreno actual y el resto será utilizado para construir viviendas para todas aquellas personas de los distritos que hayan quedado sin hogar y deseen venir a vivir hacia el Capitolio.

Las últimas indicaciones se dan y todos se mueven hacia sus puestos. Haymitch, antes de irse, me dedica una mirada extraña y una negación de la cabeza, como si supiera con anterioridad lo que yo misma voy a pensar.

La puerta se abre y por un par de segundos, la luz exterior me ciega.

Cuando soy consciente que las cámaras ya están grabando, comienzo a caminar, tal como lo hemos acordado.

Formamos un triángulo. Finnick va por el lado izquierdo, Johanna en medio y yo voy por el derecho. Caminamos en silencio, él con el tridente en su brazo hábil, Johanna con su hacha entre ambos brazos y yo con el arco cruzado por mi pecho. Observo por el rabillo del ojo a Finnick e intento leer su expresión. Su rostro dista mucho de todas las ocasiones anteriores en las cuales le pude haber visto.

En el suelo, está marcado el lugar en donde debo colocarme para disparar. Observo a Snow, quien se encuentra atado a un pilar, similar al que amarraron a Gale aquella vez que le torturaron en la plaza del distrito. Pienso en cómo los papeles se han invertido, en cómo todo ha cambiado.

Y con cómo Coin podría volver a aquello. Un ácido sube por mi garganta, un ácido que es una mezcla de adrenalina, miedo y excitación.

Los tambores dejan de sonar y de pronto, se siente como si todo el mundo estuviese en un completo silencio.

Preparo mi arco, tomo una flecha. Justo cuando la coloco en posición, entiendo lo que me quizo decir Johanna.

Ella se encargará de lo otro.

Ella se encargará de Coin.

Snow me sonríe con burla, a unos cinco metros delante de mi. Puedo ver cómo sus labios se mueven y sé perfectamente lo que está diciendo: _prometimos no mentirnos, señorita Everdeen_.

No le hago a mis impulsos, aquellos que me llaman a darle a otro presidente y fijo mi objetivo.

La flecha viaja con su rumbo fijo, establecido. Por unos instantes veo el único gesto humano que he sido capaz de observar en Snow.

Miedo.

Sin embargo, justo después, la flecha se clava en su cuello.

Finnick sigue inmediatamente después. Al igual que en los entrenamientos, da una vuelta con el tridente en sus manos como si se tratara de una espada, y un segundo después este se clava con escalofriante precisión en el estómago del ex presidente. Su camisa automáticamente se tiñe de rojo y soy capaz de ver el segundo exacto en el cual la vida se extingue de su cuerpo.

No soy capaz de ver a Johanna, pero soy capaz de saber con antemano lo que hará.

Es por eso que me giro a verla a ella, no al transcurso de su hacha. Apenas soy consciente de cómo los vítores se silencian de un segundo a otro y de cómo se escuchan jadeos provenientes de las bocas de todos los asistentes.

Le miro a los ojos un segundo, antes de que estalle el caos.

Y es extraño. Porque logro ver su vida. Veo el distrito siete, los bosques, los árboles, las personas trabajando. Veo a su familia. Veo sus juegos, donde se escondió y finalmente mató a todos los que quedaban con su hacha. Después, su familia no está. Una canción del distrito siete y el olor a bosque, junto con una soledad infinita. Sus segundos juegos, la Revolución, sus torturas. El distrito trece, su cabello cortado nuevamente y la presencia de un hombre. Un hombre alto, con la piel oscura y los ojos grises. La seguridad, el cariño, el miedo. La desolación.

Gale.

Y ella me mira a los ojos mientras muerde el traje que le han puesto. Sé qué bolsillo está mordiendo y sé lo que contiene, y no soy lo suficientemente rápida para evitarlo. Grito, alzo mis brazos y suelto el arco, mientras algo, alguien, me impide ir hasta ella.

Johanna cae al suelo. Muerta.


	17. II Capítulo VII

**IIº PARTE**

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Apenas soy consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. No soy capaz de apartar la vista. Johanna está allí, tendida en el suelo, como si se hubiese caído, como si estuviese durmiendo. Pero no es así. Yo sé que no es así. Y aunque lo sepa, simplemente, no_ puede_ ser así. Los asistentes, que hasta hace segundos estaban celebrando la muerte de Snow, han comenzado a salir de sus tribunas y correr en dirección a la calle central. Los soldados intentan contenerlos... pero no pueden, son demasiados.

Todo ocurre como en cámara lenta. Los gritos me impiden escuchar lo que sucede. Antes que lo haga la multitud, los soldados llegan hasta nosotros y nos arrastran de vuelta a la Mansión Presidencial. Una vez que las puertas se cierran, me doy cuenta que en realidad soy yo la que grita. Que son los brazos de Finnick aquello que impide moverme. Que Johanna está muerta.

— ¡Katniss! — Finnick me gira y coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros. Como no dejo de gritar, cubre mi boca con una de sus manos — ¡Cálmate! ¡Basta ya!

Intento sacudirme de su agarre, sin embargo, él es mucho más fuerte que yo. Sé qué es lo que me está pidiendo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo dejar de gritar. No pude detenerla. No me dejó detenerla. No tenía que morir. No. Johanna, mi amiga. Está muerta. Está muerta. Y no pude hacer nada por evitarlo.

Está muerta. Está muerta.

En algún momento, comienzo a llorar.

Finnick me estampa en contra de su pecho y acaricia mi cabello, tratando de calmarme. Sé cuál es su intención, pero no logro hacerlo. Su agarre es demasiado fuerte, su pecho es demasiado duro, sus manos son demasiado delicadas. No es el abrazo de Finnick el que necesito, sino que otro. Cuando me doy cuenta de ello, comienzo a buscarlo dentro de la habitación, aún emitiendo los horribles berridos que hago cada vez que lloro, aún con lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro. No debo hacerlo por mucho, porque justo en aquel instante una de las puertas se abre, dejando entrar a un alterado Peeta, un enfadado Haymitch y un grupo de soldados, no menos confundidos que todos nosotros. Peeta da dos zancadas hasta donde me encuentro yo y me rodea con sus brazos, apretándome con fuerza en contra de él.

Intento dejar de temblar, de llorar, de gritar. Pero no puedo.

— Tranquila — Peeta toma mi barbilla con fuerza y fija sus ojos, imposiblemente azules, en los míos. — Tranquilízate de una vez, Katniss — Su voz no es delicada, ni calmada. No está tratando de mediar conmigo, es simplemente una orden. Y yo le hago caso. — Bien — murmura, una vez que logro dejar de emitir sonidos. Entonces aplasta mi cabeza en contra de su pecho, su pecho que no es tan duro como el de Finnick, y me permite esconderme justo debajo de la curvatura de su cuello. Sus manos, grande y calientes, se posan en mi cabeza y mi espalda, respectivamente. Me abrazo a su cintura, apretándole con fuerza.

Johanna está muerta.

Los ruidos de fuera no dejan de llegar hasta nosotros. Se escuchan balazos y más gritos, gritos de soldados y ciudadanos. ¿Qué motivación tenía Johanna para matar a Coin? Ninguno de ellos lo sabe. A nadie le cabe en su cabeza el hecho que una Vencedora tuviese motivos para asesinar a la presidenta que les venía a librar de la tiranía de Snow, del Capitolio.

Yo lo sé.

Pero ellos no.

Y nadie nunca lo sabrá.

Las puertas se abren nuevamente y por ella ingresan Annie, Beetee, Prim y mi madre. Uno de los soldados que las trae le da indicaciones a los que ya se encontraban aquí de cuidarnos y no dejarnos salir. Este es el sitio más seguro de la Mansión Presidencial, dice, por lo que no nos debemos mover de aquí. Nadie intentará entrar, pero nosotros no debemos intentar salir.

Cuando escucho el llanto de Prim me permito salir de mi escondite para mirarla. Está asustada, tiembla y tiene los ojos demasiado abiertos. De pronto, siento que no ha pasado el tiempo. No ha salido su nombre en aquella papeleta, no han pasado dos años y nosotras seguimos siendo dos niñas demasiado delgadas de la Veta, con una madre que aún se va a ratos y completamente solas en el mundo. Suelto a Peeta y camino hasta ella, mientras ella también camina hacia mi. La estrujo entre mis brazos a medida que intento calmarla, la meso de un lado a otro mientras la arrullo, igual que cuando era pequeña. Pasmada, me doy cuenta que es ligeramente más alta que yo, sin embargo, se agacha lo suficiente como para que la pueda abrazar. Puede que haya crecido todo lo que quisiera, pero siempre seguirá siendo mi hermanita pequeña. Una vez que sus gemidos dejan de ser tan repetidos, la separo un poco de mí.

Tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

— Todo irá bien — le digo, con una voz muy baja. Peeta llega hasta donde estamos nosotras y pasa su brazo derecho por encima de mis hombros. — Ya no hay nada que temer, ¿verdad? Todo ha acabado.

— Sí — la voz de Prim aún suena demasiado delicada, demasiado quebrada, sin embargo, me satisface su respuesta. Nuestra madre nos mira por unos segundos y suspira.

— Estás a salvo — murmura, como si no pudiese creerlo. Observo por el rabillo del ojo y me doy cuenta que todos están en un proceso parecido. Annie y Finnick se encuentran en su propia burbuja, ambos con las manos en el vientre de ella, que ya está un poco más hinchado. Haymitch habla con Beetee en susurros y ambos parecen infinitamente más viejos de lo que realmente son.

Mamá se interpone entre Prim y yo, aún un poco dudosa. Se lo permito.

Es un abrazo extraño, pues Peeta no me suelta del todo y Prim se aferra a su otro brazo, pero de alguna forma, es lo correcto. Con todos aquellos a los que amo entre mis brazos, a salvo y seguros, me permito llorar. Lloro de alivio, de felicidad, de pena, por mi padre, por Rue, por Johanna, por Gale. Lloro por todo lo que siempre desee y todo lo que obtuve, lloro porque no existen sobre la faz de la tierra ni Snow ni Coin. Siento los labios de Peeta justo sobre mi cabeza y de pronto me doy cuenta que somos libres. Al fin. La vida de Snow acabó, la guerra acabó y los Juegos acabaron. La idea de los últimos Juegos del Hambre de Coin murió con ella y todo lo que implicaba.

Todo acabó.

Después de lo que parecen años, mi madre me suelta. Y Prim. Peeta no me suelta, pero yo tampoco le pediría jamás que lo hiciese. Observo al resto de las personas presentes en la habitación y entonces Haymitch se me acerca, seguidos de todos los demás.

— Aún no cantemos victoria, preciosa — dice con su voz contenida, pese a que me sonríe con orgullo. La falta de alcohol en su organismo ha influido sobre él en sus ojeras permanentes y en el carácter demacrado de su rostro, aunque su voz suena mucho más centrada de lo que alguna vez le escuché. — Pero sabía que lo lograrías.

Suelto una risa extraña, entre lágrimas. Intento no pensar que él lo sabía, que él supo todo antes que sucediera. Supo lo de la rebelión, supo los planes de Coin, supo de la idea de Johanna. Sin embargo, no puedo enfadarme con él. Me mantuvo con vida, estuvo a cargo del rescate de Peeta y cuidó de Prim cuando yo no pude. Sacude mi cabello y se encoge de hombros.

— Parece que estaremos encerrados aquí unas horas, mejor será que encontremos algo que hacer.

Finnick alardea de su conocimiento de la Mansión Presidencial y saca un conjunto de juegos de mesa oculto en una repisa. Él llama a Prim, a Haymitch y a Beetee y comienzan a jugar. Mi hermana aún tiembla un poco, sin embargo, veo que hace el esfuerzo por distraerse. Mi madre y Annie hablan en voz baja, mientras reconozco levemente las palabras "bebé" y "cuidados". Hago una mueca.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunta Peeta en mi oído. Niego con la cabeza y nos muevo hasta un sofá de dos cuerpos. Le recuesto en él y yo también lo hago. Ignoro la mirada de mi madre y los ojos burlones de Finnick antes de contestar.

— Nada. Simplemente estoy cansada.

Los gritos provenientes de afuera ya casi no suenan, al igual que de las calles. Es irónico cómo estamos, una vez más, demasiado protegidos solo por tratarse de nosotros. Peeta me rodea con sus brazos una vez más y me siento segura entre ellos, me siento segura con todo el calor que le rodea. Suelto un suspiro entrecortado, aún afectada por el llanto. Estoy cansada, pero sé que no podré dormir en un rato. A mi espalda siento la respiración rítmica de Peeta y sé que se ha quedado dormido. Él tiene ese mágico don. Pareciese que pudiese dormir a gusto.

Me concentro en el calor de la persona que se encuentra detrás mío. Pienso en que ya jamás estaremos en peligro. Que, pese a que perdimos a muchos, al fin todo acabó.

Y mientras me repito todas esas ideas una y otra vez, logro quedarme dormida.

* * *

Cuando llegamos, intento olvidar que las cámaras siguen allí.

_Las cámaras no están ahí. Las cámaras no están ahí._

Estrujo los dedos de Peeta que están entrelazados con los míos y él me lanza una mirada. Sé lo que piensa: fui yo la que insistió en venir. Sin embargo, ambos sabemos que debemos estar aquí.

Intento evitar pensar en un millón de cosas. Por ejemplo, esto no sería lo que Johanna querría. También, que se reiría hasta no poder más por nuestros atuendos. Lo más probable es que ella hubiese querido que la enterrasen en su distrito, en algún sitio oculto, ojalá sin ninguna inscripción en su tumba. Ella no hubiese querido esto.

Pese a que asesinó a la que sería Presidenta Interina de Panem, Johanna será enterrada con honores. Se determinó que estaba mentalmente desorientada (tal como lo estuve yo luego de la captura de Peeta) consecuencia de la muerte traumática de su _novio_. Sí, de pronto, y sin que siquiera me diera cuenta, todos sabían lo que existía entre Gale y ella.

Todos excepto yo.

Entonces, es por eso que nos encontramos aquí, en uno de los cementerios más llamativos de todo Panem. Me entero que recibe el nombre de Cementerio General y que grandes estrellas del espectáculo están enterradas aquí. También hay unos cuentos ministros antiguos de Snow y que incluso pensaron en enterrar al mismo ex presidente aquí. Es un sitio lindo, acogedor, casi no pareciese ser un cementerio. Construirán una parte especial, dedicada a todos los héroes de la Guerra y a los Tributos caídos en los Juegos. Será un monumento digno de sus memorias, dicen.

Es irónico pensar que son ellos mismos quienes disfrutaban con los juegos.

Hay muchísima gente aquí, más de la que alguna vez pensé que vería. No muchos de ellos conocieron a Johanna. Finnick y Annie se encuentran en la primera fila, justo al lado del féretro. Sé lo que significa para ellos. La conocieron por más tiempo que yo, era su amiga e incluso iba a ser la madrina de su hijo. Cuando nos ven, Finnick hace una seña con su cabeza y señala los asientos que tiene a su lado derecho. Caminamos recto en su dirección, evitando ver a más gente. Prim se quedó en la Mansión. Según ella, _su amiga no está allí_.

Yo, de alguna forma, necesito despedirme de ella. Si no pude detenerla, debo despedirme. Aunque sea aquí, en el Capitolio, donde ella no hubiese querido, rodeada de gente que jamás la conoció. Probablemente, gran parte de estas personas le tuvieron miedo. Ellos no supieron cómo era Johanna Manson, lo simpática y empática que lograba ser después de un tiempo. Su facilidad para leer a las personas. Su lengua perspicaz y su humor negro, solo comparable con el de Haymitch. Ellos no la conocieron en absoluto.

El vientre de Annie está creciendo. Creo que no se debería notar demasiado aún, si mis pobres conocimientos acerca embarazos no me fallan, pero pareciese ser porque ella es demasiado delgada. Finnick está a su lado, con una extraña expresión en sus ojos y violetas marcas debajo de sus ojos. Reconozco la culpa en su rostro y mis sospechas automáticamente se disipan: él sabía.

— Ella no lo hubiese querido así — digo, porque creo que debo decirlo. Peeta hace una mueca con la cara y Finnick suspira.

— Al menos podemos enterrarla. Ese es un lujo que no muchos tuvieron en esta guerra.

Pienso en Gale, muerto en una explosión. Probablemente, lo único que quedó de él fue su carne y su sangre, esparcida sobre todos nosotros cuando el holo estalló. Sé que aquello consume a Peeta, que él piensa que fue su culpa. Pero no había nada que hacer, no existía forma que se salvase. Finnick tiene razón, aunque no nos guste la forma, esto de todas maneras constituye un lujo.

Peeta los ve primero. Algo le llama la atención lo suficiente como para no responder una pregunta que le hago. Cuando giro mi rostro en la dirección que él está mirando, olvido qué es lo que le he preguntado. Es Hazelle. Y Rory, y Vick y Posy. Los hermanos pequeños de Gale, y la misma madre de Gale. Cuando la veo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Probablemente a mi equipo de preparación aquello no le guste, pues quizá mi maquillaje se corra. Pero no importa. Con los ojos grises demostrando fortaleza y con la pequeña Posy de la mano, ella llega hasta nuestro lado. Entonces, olvido todo. De pronto, vuelvo a tener doce años, vuelve a ser mi primera cosecha y ella es la única persona en la cual confiaría un poco mis miedos. Ella llega hasta mi lado y sin decir ninguna palabra, me abraza. Me abraza con fuerza. Porque esa mujer no solo perdió a su marido y luego se tuvo que hacer cargo de todos sus hijos, sino que también perdió a su hijo mayor y a la que quizá fuese su nuera. Me pregunto brevemente si se llevaban bien, si no existían problemas entre ellas.

Que se encuentre aquí quizá es la prueba más grande que no habían problemas entre ellas.

— Lo siento tanto — digo, con voz ahogada. Ella acaricia mi cabello con la delicadeza propia de una madre y niega con la cabeza cuando la suelto.

— No hay nada que perdonar, pequeña.

Cuando suelo a su madre, Posy tira un poco de la falda de mi vestido. Abro los brazos y dejo que ella se suba a mi regazo, haciendo oídos sordos de las réplicas de Hazelle. Luce bien la pequeña hermana de Gale, con un vestido blanco y unos zapatos que le van. Posiblemente alguien del Capitolio se lo ofreció, pues no recuerdo haberselo visto alguna vez.

Rory y Vick nos saludan con un asentimiento de la cabeza breve. No intercambiamos demasiadas palabras, pues no hay mucho que decir. Sé que ellos piensan exactamente igual que su madre, que no fue mi culpa, ni la de Peeta. Se sientan al otro lado de su madre y entonces la ceremonia comienza.

Sé que quizá no sea la despedida que Johanna hubiese querido. Pero, en el fondo, los entierros y funerales son para los vivos, no para los que murieron.

Al fin y al cabo, los que murieron ya están lejos.

* * *

Los días que siguen son rápidos. En la Mansión Presidencial no existe un momento de calma, pese a que técnicamente los vencedores ya no seamos útiles. Nos piden grabar propos para exponer en los distritos. Nunca ha sido mi mejor faceta, pero lo intento. Se realizarán elecciones presidenciales dentro de dos meses, y nos han informado que una vez que se lleven a cabo, quedaremos oficialmente libres. Nuestra tarea ahora es grabar las propos explicando cómo se realizarán y quiénes serán los candidatos. Entre ellos, se encuentra Paylor. Es una de las candidatas fuertes.

Por otro lado, el vientre de Annie continúa creciendo y Finnick no cabe en sí mismo de felicidad. Es casi ridículo, pero no le deja hacer casi nada sola. Le ayuda a levantarse de la silla, le corre la silla para que se siente, le lleva sus cosas y prácticamente falta que la lleve en brazos hacia todos lados. Aquella actitud se gana un par de burlas de parte de nosotros, aunque él nunca se las toma en serio. Un día, nos pide ser los padrinos. Estamos en nuestra habitación, escuchando una música más antigua que Panem y nos los quedamos mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos. Peeta es quien reacciona primero y acepta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Yo tan solo sonrío, pensando que estoy utilizando el lugar de Johanna. Porque ella iba a ser la madrina del pequeño Finn.

Sí, será un niño.

Y tendrá el nombre de su padre.

Pese a la muerte de Johanna y que hay días en que no quiero siquiera levantarme de la cama, la vida sigue. Peeta se encarga de que siga. Un día, Prim recibe una beca del distrito cuatro para continuar estudiando. La verdad es que gran parte de los distritos en Panem están destruidos, pero el cuatro es uno de los pocos que logró mantener sus hospitales en pie, además que es el distrito que mayor cantidad de población tiene. Cuando se enteró, llegó corriendo hasta nuestra habitación, sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Fue la segunda vez en mi vida que mi hermanita nos interrumpió a Peeta y a mi en una posición comprometedora.

Pensé que se avergonzaría, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue su reacción:

— ¡Dejen eso para después, que tienen toda la noche! ¡Me dieron la beca, Katniss! ¡Completa, con alojamiento y todo!

Y se subió a nuestra cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella.

Una vez que pudimos guardar la compostura suficiente, la felicitamos. Prim no cabía dentro de sí misma de satisfacción y felicidad. Es entonces que me entero que durante su estadía en el trece, se inscribió en aquella beca. No sabía si resultaría, pues todos los estudiantes que querían especializarse en medicina lo hacían. Más de mil personas postulando, y entre todas ellas, solo treinta fueron seleccionadas.

Cuando logramos calmarla, le hicimos prometer que se iría a su habitación y que al día siguiente celebraríamos. Estaba demasiado alterada siquiera como para dormir. Antes de salir de nuestra habitación, hizo una broma en doble sentido sobre nosotros y se fue. Peeta no podía dejar de reír luego de eso.

Aquello me hizo plantearme si realmente quería volver al doce. No lo he hablado con Peeta, siquiera con mi madre, pero pareciese que el futuro de Prim está en el cuatro. También es cierto que Finnick y Annie volverán a su hogar, así como también su pequeño irá con ellos. Y quiero estar cerca de mi ahijado. Me ha costado hacerme a la idea, pero es algo que va pegando después de repetirlo un par de veces. Durante las noches, cuando Peeta ya está dormido, me pregunto exactamente a dónde iremos. Qué haremos con nuestro futuro, si lograré estar lejos del Doce.

En el Doce está el recuerdo de mi padre, su lago, el bosque que compartía con Gale. En cierta medida, en aquel lugar están todas las cosas que me hacen ser lo que soy. Pero, por otra parte, quizá sea hora de construir un nuevo futuro, lejos de tanta hambre, de tanto sufrimiento. Y aquellas noches, cuando me pierdo en las facciones de Peeta antes de quedar dormida, pareciese que aquel es el camino correcto.

Un nuevo comienzo. Una nueva vida.

* * *

— Creo que mereces más explicaciones de las que te hemos dado — me asusto por dos segundos al escuchar su voz, sin embargo, me relajo en cuanto me doy cuenta de quien se trata.

Es Finnick.

— Pensé en pedírtelas después — murmuro, mientras observo los dibujos que Peeta ha dejado sobre la mesa de nuestra habitación. Algunos son de mi, otros son del doce antes de ser bombardeado, otros son de los mutos del alcantarillado.

Me estremezco al tomar el último. Son los ojos de Gale rodeados de oscuridad. Reconozco el momento; justo antes de tirar el holo.

— ¿Después cuando?

— Cuando nos fuéramos de aquí — respondo, a medida que me doy vuelta. Finnick camina en mi dirección, a medida que sonríe. Cuando camina, atraviesa la tímida luz solar que entra a la habitación por la ventana, haciéndole lucir todo lo guapo que es. Por un segundo, recuerdo por qué era tan apetecido en el Capitolio y me doy cuenta que en realidad su belleza no es más que una permanente cárcel. Él hace una mueca extraña, entre sonrisa y burla.

— Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, no iremos a los mismos sitios. Tengo un hogar, ¿recuerdas? — dice divertido. Pero genuinamente divertido. Sacudo ligeramente la cabeza y también le sonrío, aunque no con tanta burla como él.

— Existen las cartas, ¿sabías? — digo, mientras me giro completamente para mirarle. — Y los teléfonos. Además, quizá no sea una mala idea ir al Cuatro, empezar de nuevo en otro sitio. Prim tiene la beca y... en el doce ya no hay nada.

— El hogar siempre es el hogar — murmura él, mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama que comparto con Peeta. Salta un par de veces sobre ella y se ríe — se nota que le han dado un buen uso a este colchón, está gastado.

El color sube a mis mejillas automáticamente. No está demasiado equivocado. Con la ausencia de problemas en el horizonte, de pronto ambos recordamos que estábamos justo al lado del otro. Muerta de vergüenza, debí pedirle ayuda a mi madre. Sin embargo... valió la pena.

— Ya cállate — susurro, mientras le saco la lengua. Aquello hace que ría una vez más, aunque de pronto deja de hacerlo.

— Mereces explicaciones sobre Johanna.

Abro la boca para decir algo, pero la cierro luego de unos segundos. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente.

— No sé si quiera oir esto sin Peeta presente.

Es ridículo, pero hay momentos en que no puedo soportar la ansiedad que supone enfrentar malas noticias sin Peeta cerca. Finnick alza sus cejas exageradamente y sé que está pensando exactamente lo mismo. Bufo por lo bajo, pues ni yo misma me reconozco. Si hace cosa de dos años me hubiese escuchado decir aquello posiblemente me hubiese golpeado. Aurelius dice que es normal, que es parte del trastorno por estrés post traumático que significó la guerra. Peeta es mi roca, y es lo que mi cerebro cree que necesita para que yo esté tranquila. Y creo que eso, bajo ningún punto de vista, puede ser excesivamente bueno.

— Vamos, aún no eres Katniss Mellark, no lo necesitas para firmar.

Bufo cuando escucho aquello. Ojalá una de las primeras cosas que cambie en Panem con el nuevo orden sea aquel reglamento. En todos los distritos, y luego de casadas, las mujeres dependen del poder jurídico que tengan sus maridos. En palabras simples, luego de casarse, una mujer no tiene más capacidad de firmar documentos por sí misma, sino que debe hacerlo su marido, quien le da el apellido. Es un problema cuando las mujeres quedan viudas (una realidad bastante común en los distritos, sobre todo aquellos cuyos rubros de trabajo son _complicados_, como el doce). Recuerdo vagamente a Agentes de la Paz visitando mi casa e informándole a mi madre sobre los procesos para recuperar su _autonomía_. De hecho, es común que muchas parejas decidan simplemente no casarse, aunque aquello trae la complicación del lugar donde vivir, pues luego de casados es cuando el Capitolio te asigna una casa.

Sacudo la cabeza e intento volver a la conversación que mantenía con mi amigo. Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Simplemente me hace sentir como... es decir, me siento más tranquila cuando está él.

— El hecho que sea tu pareja no te hace depender de él. Eso nunca es bueno — hace una mueca extraña con los labios y no puedo evitar bufar por lo bajo. Estoy a punto de recordarle su situación en el trece, antes que rescataran a Annie. Perdido, desorientado y siempre en bata. No es como si las enfermeras del trece se quejasen demasiado, pero solía ser una sombra de lo que fue. Aunque, en el fondo, sé que tiene razón — por cierto, ¿dónde está él?

— Con Aurelius.

Finnick no responde nada frente a eso. Aurelius era el psiquiatra que existía en el Trece, quien también trató a Peeta luego de su rescate. Fue su idea el hecho que se encargara de la torta de la boda de Finnick y Johanna, y también fue su idea el hecho de programarle sesiones a todos los Vencedores vivos. En mis sesiones no suelo hablar mucho. Cuando pasan más de diez minutos y yo no abro mi boca, entonces decide dormir.

Es un trato justo. Ambos ganamos, supongo.

— ¿Cómo va eso?

— ¿Cómo debería ir eso? Bien, supongo — murmuro, mientras observo por la ventana. Afuera, la nieve se está derritiendo. Es el primer día que hay sol desde que acabó la guerra y pareciese que lentamente las cosas van a cambiar. Las elecciones presidenciales se llevarán a cabo dentro de una semana, los resultados entonces estarán en dos días y seremos lo suficientemente libres como para decidir salir del Capitolio. El tiempo ha pasado rápido.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Peeta jamás ha hablado de sus problemas conmigo. No sé exactamente qué es lo que pretende, pero... aprendí a no entrometerme. Algún día me los contará, espero. Aunque yo tampoco hablo demasiado de ello. ¿Para qué hablarlo, si de todos modos las pesadillas volverán?

Finnick suspira y sacude la cabeza.

— No puedes mantener esa mentalidad, Katniss. Si vas por la vida diciendo que...

— Mi padre murió hace muchos años, Finnick. No necesito que te conviertas en él — le interrumpo, de pronto enojada sin saber por qué. No me gusta que las personas se entrometan en mis asuntos, incluso mis amigos. Le miro con el ceño fruncido, intentando dejar claro mi punto. Él suspira y niega con la cabeza.

— Está bien, perdón. Estoy practicando, ¿ves?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— No quiero saber sobre Johanna, Finnick. No aún. Quiero hacerme la idea que ya no está más primero antes de saber exactamente qué la llevó a hacer todo lo que hizo.

El hombre suspira una vez más.

— No te salvarás de esta conversación tan fácil, Everdeen.

— Ya lo veremos, Odair.

Él sonríe una vez más antes de levantarse de su sitio y venir a abrazarme.

* * *

Es el día anterior a las votaciones. Peeta está en algún sitio de la Mansión, haciendo Dios sabe qué cosa. Prim y yo estamos en mi habitación, acompañadas por el horrible gato. No hacemos mucho, la verdad. Prim hojea el libro gigante de historia que tiene Peeta en su mesita de noche, yo observo como Buttercup mueve su cola. Permanecemos en silencio.

Silencio que Prim interrumpe.

— Katniss... quiero... ¿podemos hablar?

— Claro, patito — respondo rápido. Quizá demasiado rápido. Ella sonríe levemente a medida que deja el libro otra vez sobre la mesita de noche de Peeta. Me siento y apoyo mi espalda en el respaldo de la cama, esperando.

Ella se muerde el labio antes de hablar.

— Hace unos días... eh... bueno, en el trece...

Alzo una ceja. Ella toma aire una vez más antes de soltar de sopetón:

— Rory me gusta. Aaron también. Ambos se me declararon. No sé que hacer.

La miro sorprendida, a medida que sus mejillas blancas se comienzan a teñir de rosa. Abro la boca una y otra vez, intentando decidir exactamente qué decirle. Cuando finalmente no sé cómo comenzar, recurro a mi último recurso:

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mamá, Prim? Es que yo... bueno, yo solo...

Ella se encoge de hombros.

— No quiero... ya sabes, no quiero de hablar de estas cosas con mamá. Ella no... no me importa mucho su opinión, ¿sabes? Sé que suena terriblemente mal, pero ella...

La comprendo. Sé que las cosas con mi madre están mejor de lo que estuvieron alguna vez, pero tampoco logro confiar demasiado en ella. Muchas veces pienso en que si Prim hubiese estado en el Capitolio aquel día, el que terminó la guerra, y las bombas hubiesen sido lanzadas, lo más probable es que mi relación con mamá jamás hubiese mejorado. Ella se hubiese perdido en si misma, y posiblemente yo también. Sacudo la cabeza para fijarme en mi hermanita, que está aquí, viva, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par y respirando aún. Y pidiéndome consejos acerca de chicos.

Extraño.

— Sé lo que quieres decir, patito. Pero tu... yo no soy la mejor persona para hablar de estas cosas, ¿sabes?

Ella frunce el ceño.

— Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que podrías terminar con Gale. Cuando lo azotaron. Jamás te vi tan... tan preocupada por alguien.

Un nudo en mi garganta se instala cuando recuerdo aquel día. Es extraño pensar en todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos, en mi amigo moribundo sobre la mesa de la cocina. Entonces había decidido que él era mío y yo era suya, sin embargo, no había pasado ni la mitad de lo que luego pasaría. No había entendido cómo, en realidad, pertenecía a Peeta. No podía verlo.

— Yo también pensé una vez que mi futuro estaba con Gale, patito — murmuro, mientras me acerco a ella y la abrazo de una manera incómoda. Ella se recuesta en mi cama y yo la acompaño, mientras acaricio su cabello. Cuando estamos en esta posición no se nota lo alta que es comparación a mi. — Necesité que lo quitaran de mi lado para poder darme cuenta de cuánto me importaba en realidad. Es por eso que no puedo darte demasiados consejos. No sirvo, en ese aspecto. Probablemente si le preguntas a Peeta, él sabrá darte una larga charla llena de palabras lindas y conmovedoras. Yo... no.

Ante mis palabras, ella ríe. Sonrío brevemente, en parte porque me gusta que ella ría y en parte porque es ridículamente cierto. Ella suspira y se encoge de hombros.

— Solo... Aaron es divertido. Simpático. Tiene un extraño sentido del humor y tenemos varios gustos en común. Pero simplemente... no puedo. No es él.

— Patito, tienes tan solo catorce. No es el momento.

Ella alza una ceja.

— Tú tenías dieciséis.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Sabes que eso no fue así. Pero quizá tenga un poco de razón, ¿sabes? Eres muy joven aún. No te preocupes por ellos. Por ninguno de los dos. Simplemente dile a Aaron que irás al cuatro, que quieres continuar estudiando. Con Rory mantén la amistad que siempre han tenido. Espera un poco y grandes cosas vendrán después... pero _después_. Ya no hay necesidad de apurar las cosas, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, la guerra terminó.

Abro mis brazos y ella se esconde en ellos, justo como cuando era pequeña y tenía pesadillas. Es extraño, porque ella es incluso más alta que yo. Pero sigue siendo mi hermanita. Mi patito. Y yo debo protegerla, de todo. Incluso de sus problemas de chicos.

— Tú también puedes decir palabras lindas y conmovedoras de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

Esta vez, soy yo quien ríe.

* * *

**Está bien. No quieren saber sobre esto, pero se los contaré de todas maneras: la universidad ES agotadora. NO HAY TIEMPO. Es increíble. Me siento _tan_ culpable, tengo este fic _tan_ abandonado. Sin embargo (y esto siempre es lo que digo): NO LO ABANDONARÉ. Bajo ningún motivo.**

**Ahora, en otras noticias: tengo un nuevo fic, llamado Racconto. Subo casi a diario, pequeños drabbles. Se trata de una historia en un Universo Alternativo, donde Katniss es cosechada a los 13. Pasen y lean, no se arrepentirán! (espero)**

**En fin, por favor, déjenme sus opiniones, tomatazos o abrazos aquí abajo, en el casillero de review :) **


End file.
